Hopes from Heaven
by Violets in the rain
Summary: Maria's back to WWE, but not as a wrestler.She unfolds a new chapter to her life,entitled RKO. Life is full of surprises;I'm terrible with summaries. Two things I can say for sure- Randy/Maria and HOT. Cena,Trish,Eve,Batista, TripleH,Flair,other wwe stars
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N **__Okay guys, i__t __is__ my first wrestling fiction__.__I've been waiting on writing this story for a while_._Hope you guys like it.__Also, I'm really sorry if there's a bunch of errors in this __fiction, _english isn't my first language.

_Enjoy your reading:) And… Let me know what you think… _

_**Randy/ Maria; John/? ; Dave /?**_

_**_Disclaimer__:__ I don't own anything._**_

_**I've only made some changes of the names of Randy's and John's family. **_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**_**From every human being there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven. And when two souls that are destined to be together find each other, their streams of light flow together, and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being. **_**_

Maria examined her face in the mirror. The lack of sleep was evident.

**Great, now I need some cold compress for my puffy eyes. I look like I've had the worst sleepless night possible. **

She turned around and sighed. An excitement burnt her like a fever. She looked toward the bed, where the sheets were a mess, a proof of her turning in the bed all night long_. _She couldn't lie, she was excited as hell.

Today would be the day when her life would have started from the beginning. Maria would return to the world that had been her heart for so long. She would return to the business that was a big part of her soul. It had been tough decision to leave. Two days ago, for her THE WWE WORLD was only reduced to the TV screen. However, the destiny or _someone bigger_ than that had decided something else.

**Flashback**

_Maria was sitting at the luxurious Sky bar lounge with a great view of the city. She still couldn't believe he had called her. In fact, she had no idea why he had asked her to meet him. His phone call hit her like a bolt from the blue. He was a very busy man, especially recently__**. **_And she had been wondering what he would have talked to her._ He said only that they should talk. Maria of course was following the happening in Raw and Smackdown and couldn't stop asking herself: __**What does he want from me?**_

_Little did __she__ know __she__ was about to __have__ a conversation that __would change __her__ life forever__._

_She snapped out of her reverie, jumping a little in her seat at the sound of his deep husky voice, "Maria,"_

_She turned her head and smiled at him,"Hey,"_

"_Sorry I'm late__, I had some issues with __Teddy Long__," He apologized._

"_No problem. It's not that there is somewhere else I could be."_

"_It's hard to believe it, Princess."_

"_Well, believe it." Maria sighed._

"_So, I don't need to feel guilty that I have ruined some romantic evening."_

"_Please, I know you, even if you had done it, you wouldn't have felt guilty."_

_"Your incredible, you know that?"__ He shook his head, smiling._

_"I've been told." __She bit her lip, chuckling a little._

"_What would you like to drink, sir?" The bartender asked, as the tall man took a seat right next to Maria._

"_I have __had a shitty day, __so I'll have a Jack on the rocks__," The man ordered._

"_Comin'up," The bartender replied and went to get the drink._

"_I see you haven't changed your drinking habits," She observed._

"_Just for the record, none of my habits have changed," He informed her._

_She looked at him amused, "Having in mind your habits I wonder how you are still married, not that I'm bitter or anything."_

"_I'm just too good, Princess," He stated._

"_Yeah, I bet this is the secret of your happy, healthy marriage."_

"_Maria, I want to thank you for agreeing to meet with me,"The man said in a serious voice._

"_I must admit, your phone call surprised me," She confessed._

"_No one knows for this meeting," He told her._

_Maria looked back at him confused, "I don't understand."_

"_Ria, I want you back!" He said shortly._

_Maria__ almost_ _choked on her drink_, _"W…what?"_

"_I want you back," He repeated, as he calmly took a sip of his Jack._

_Maria blinked her big beautiful eyes a few times,_ _and decided that __she__ must be awake_.

"_I see you are surprised, and I won't leave until you say yes."_

"_I can't… Sorry, but… I just can't."_

"_I don't take no for an answer." He warned her._

"_Look, thank you very much for your offer… I really appreciate it, but I can't wrestle. I'm fast approaching 30, I have no husband, not even a boyfriend… you know that _no business is as rough and tough as the wrestling business_, especially for women and …."_

" _I don't want you to wrestle." He interrupted her," I want you to make your special show interviewing wrestlers, fans and do some charities stuff. You just have to follow the superstars and Divas and ask them questions. But this time you won't be the ditzy Diva Maria, you'll be a real reporter. I've got big plans for your show. You'll work with Dean Malenko, Ricky Steamboat and Rick Flair. "_

_She stared at him speechless._

"_Please, Maria…! Say yes."_

_**Did he just say please?**_

_Maria still couldn't believe what he'd said._

"_I would love to…" She said in a low voice, "but it's just not that simple. None of my friends is there any more. I have nobody there. No Ashley, no Mickey, not even Trish…"_

"_You know Trish is still part of the business."_

"_Yes, but it's not like the good old days." She said sadly._

"_Eve is there." He reminded her._

"_Yeah, Eve is the only friend I have left, but….I don't know…"_

"_Fine, you start Monday."_

"_I didn't say yes."_

"_Yet," He smirked, "but, you'll."_

"_Hunter, have I ever told you how much I hate you?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, I do."_

"_If I remember correctly you mentioned once that you have been in love with me," He smiled mischievously._

"_Hunter, I had a crush on you when I was 15 years old, __and I didn't even know you__. You were The Great Triple H, and I have been your biggest fan,"__ She clarified._

"_That means I'm your first love._ _A__ lot of __people say__ that __you__ never forget your __first love_._In fact__, I'm still the Great Triple H, and you are still my biggest fan,"Hunter leaned__ toward her__ and placed a kiss on __her__ forehead__._

"_Poor Stefanie," Maria shook her head, helplessly._

"_I definitely wouldn't call her poor… The truth is that she is pretty lucky to have me."_

"_Of course," Maria rolled her eyes playfully._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Maria collapsed on her bed with a sigh. She could never denythe fact that she missed WWE. Although none of her friends were there, she loved the life on the road. The time she had been spending with Trish, Ashley and Mickey was the greatest in her life.

"I wish thosedays could come back once more." Maria whispered closing her eyes.

_**Saturday morning**_

Randy Orton woke up feeling the sunshine onto his bed, he quietly cursed. He slipped his hand under the sheet to find the spot next to him cold and empty. Last night he had a hard match against Mark Henry and now his entire body was swollen and in a pain. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to ignore the bright rays streaming through the windows. Randy glanced at the alarm clock on his night stand, saw that it was a little after 1 p.m. He made a big effort to stretch and move his body.

"I swear this time Mark Henry took away all my energy." He groaned.

Randy grabbed his phone and dialed his wife's number. After a couple of calls she picked up her phone.

"Well, well, well looks like sleeping Beauty finally woke up," The sarcasm in her voice was fairly obvious.

"I feel compelled to say how disappointed I was when I didn't find you in the bed with me."

"Not that if I were in the bed with you something would happen," His wife said sharply.

**Great, she is still grumpy for last night. ****It**** really is ****"****great****"**** to see that ****after so many years****, **** she still couldn't understand once you have lifted Mark Henry's ass it's hard to lift up after some other parts of your body.**

"Honey, don't be mad. I was exhausted," Randy tried to explain.

"This is the only word that I'm recently hearing- exhausted," His wife interjected, "I offered you something and you turned me down."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," He assured her.

"I don't need promises I want proof, Randal."

Randy groaned, "Where are you?"

"In the restaurant. I'm with Justin's girlfriend."

"Give me 20 minutes. I'll be there."

"Fine."

Randy sighed and cursed, while laying in his bed, naked, and alone , "That fucking fat ass Henry! Go to hell man."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Maria checked herself in the mirror one last time and raised an eyebrow, "Well, it's not so bad for someone who hasn't slept in over 24 hours." She hadn't seen her colleagues in about 17 months, and she felt like she was going to shit herself with anticipation.

She grabbed her purse and left.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy entered the restaurant and looked around. Almost immediately, he spotted his wife, sitting at one of the tables with Kaitlin, Justin's girlfriend.

"Your husband is coming," Kaitlin informed her friend, "It's better that I leave now and check on Justin. He's training hard and I think he's overdoing a bit. "

Pam chuckled, "Yeah, there are so many other ways to keep him in a good shape."

"Absolutely," Kaitlin agreed, as she winked at her friend. She passed by Randy and smiled.

"I hope I haven't interrupted something important," He said, placing a soft kiss onto Pam's cheek.

"Nah, she's busy. Her boyfriend is waiting for her. Obviously, not all the wrestlers feel tired all the time."

"Not all the wrestlers are named The Viper Randy Orton, and having two matches per week, 5 meetings a day with 3 promotions and 25 autograph signings per month." As he said that, anger rushed threw his veins.

"Most of them are able to match the things." His wife insisted.

"Pam, you know better than anyone else under what pressure I have been put recently. I can't be 100 % in a great shape every day for you."

"Look Randal, you know better than anyone else how much I'm devoted to you and our family. I'm always by your side and I have always been there for you, even at your worst moments. You owe me your life. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. And please forgive me that I also have needs."

Randy felt completely helpless when anger overwhelmed him, "I know very well what you've done for me, no need to repeat it every time. You know that I'm very grateful to you."

"I want you to show me."

"And what according to you am I doing, huh?" Randy said letting his emotions go and spitting the words at her, "I've been working my ass off for you to give you everything that you deserve."

"You do what you like most. Don't play the sufferer."

Randy felt his blood boil, a hot pulse coursed through his veins, his heart was pounding against his chest. At this moment, they heard Santino' voice behind them.

"_Boungiorno_, _famiglia_! What are you doing? Pamie _amore_, tell me that this _stronzo_ is giving you a hard time and I'll kick his ass right now."

She smiled, "Hello, Santino."

"What's up, man?" Randy asked his friend, grateful that the Italian man had showed up just in time.

"I'm so excited. Today is my _felice_ day. _La mia bella_… _il mio grande amore_ is here. She is back!"

"Who's back?" Randy asked curiously.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream. They turned around and looked at the entrance, where John Cena had grabbed some girl with her legs up into the air, her head on the floor.

"No, John, please…. Let me down."

"You need more practice, baby!"

"Please, John, I'll throw up…Aw….."

"You _stronzo_, let her down, now! Maria, _bellissima_…. _Amore mio_!" Santino immediately ran to her. He hugged Maria, "I can't believe you are here!"

"Why are you here?" John asked.

She smiled "Well I'm back!"

"You are?" Santino asked with excitement. Maria nodded her head.

"This is SO cool" John said, "I'm glad you are back!"

"Me too." Maria said with a huge smile.

"Am I seeing this right? Is that Maria Kanellis?" Pam frowned.

"Obviously." Randy shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"What is she doing here?" She demanded.

"Who cares?" Randy annoyed.

"It's evident that many of your colleagues are more than happy to see her," Pam noticed.

"So?"

"I hardly doubt that Lia would be happy to see this."

"She is not here, is she?"

"What does it mean, Randal? Like your friends you probably give the Divas the same warm welcome when I'm not around you."

"You know I don't give a shit about Divas." Randy said trying not to let his anger show.

"Highly doubtful."

"You know what?" He said not believing what he was hearing, "I'm going to the gym," He would be dammed if he was going to be spoken like that. He closed the menu and stood up. His wife stared after him as he exited.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Gym was the perfect way to let off steam**, Randy thought , **At least here he could release the anger….**

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Keep your shirt on, man! You are not the only one who wants to use the equipment here."

"Fuck you, Cena!" Randy shot him a death glare.

"I guess you could just say that deep down you have always been attracted to me. Sorry man, I like girls! But honestly, you are not exactly my type."

Randy glared at his friend, "That's not funny."

"Maybe for you…What's up, dude?"

"I had a fight with Pam."

"Oh? And what was the cause of the quarrel?"

"You." Randy hissed.

"Me?"

"Yep."

John chuckled," She has finally realized that I'm the better guy."

"She saw your outburst of enthusiasm with Kanellis. And she concluded that I did the same when she was not around."

John almost wanted to say a joking response to what Randy just said, but he saw his pained expression and sobered up_,_" You know how it is, dude. All wives get very touchy when there is some Diva. You work with one of the most beautiful girls. Some jealousy is normal in any love relationship."

"I don't know, man. The things between us are getting pretty intense recently. God knows I love my family and I'd do anything for them, but… I feel like I'm trapped. Sometimes I can't breathe… I … I need some fresh air… Pam accuses me of all kinds of things."

"She needs sex, man. Thrust me, the women start to get nervous when they… you know…." John looked at his best friend knowingly.

"I do love sex, John. More than anyone else, but I can't be up 24/7."

"I can tell." John sighed and started training.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A few hours later Randy left the gym. He had a towel around his neck and was wiping the sweat off his face. He headed straight to the elevator at a slow pace. He pushed the button and waited. It didn't take long for the elevator to come. He walked in and pressed the button for his floor. The elevator brought him to the second floor and the doors opened. As Randy lifted his head, he saw the face he'd seen a thousand times. But at that very moment he felt some strange excitement.

His blue eyes pierced her to her soul as she stood frozen in place,as if she didn't know what she was going to do. At the last minute before the elevator doors closed, she slipped inside the elevator.

"Hey," She said in a low voice.

"Hey," Randy mumbled not taking his eyes off her.

She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Which floor?" Randy asked.

"Uh…7th." She murmured in cofusion.

**God, I'm such an idiot**. She didn't realize that she hadn't pushed her floor when she had gotten inside_._

Randy reached out and started the elevator again.

"Thanks." Maria smiled.

He nodded silently. The elevator seemed to climb in slow motion. He leaned his back against the wall and looked at the diva in front of him. It had been ages since they had seen each other since she had been left WWE. He inhaled the smell of her shampoo and conditioner. **"Holy shit she** **smells like heaven**.**"** He couldn't resist the temptation, his gaze moved over her body. She was an interesting mix of innocence and provocation. A man could have a desire to fuck her senseless and the same time just to cuddle with her. His eyes devoured her body wantonly. She was so damn… sexy… and beautiful. The elevator bell went and the doors slithered open, ruining Randy's dreams.

"That's my floor, " Maria cooed, "Bye."

"Uh, …. Yeah." Randy tried to find his voice, "See you around." He was staring at her like he wanted to strip her down and make her his in fount of the whole world. Suddenly, all the fatigue was gone and he could clearly feel the proof into his pants.

"What the hell am I doing? Shit, I need a cold shower right now." He closed his eyes, groaning.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Maria breathed a sigh of relief as she walked out of the elevator.

**God, ****i****s it just me or is it suddenly very hot in here?** **T****here ****i****s a** **serious problem with the air conditioning** **system of the** **hotel**** .** She quickly unlocked the door and ran to the mirror. She stared at her reflection. Her face was flushed.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy entered his hotel room.

"Hon, are you there?"He shouted. No answer. He looked around but Pam wasn't in the hotel suite. She must have gone out. He threw the towel on the bed as he looked over at the small night stand beside his bed and noticed a note. The note read, "Randy, I'm going to the mall. Have a nice rest! I want to see you in good shape when I go back… . Love, Pam."

"Great!" Randy murmured and collapsed onto the bed, his face buried in the pillow. He closed his eyes, as he let images of Maria Kanellis floated into his mind. "What the hellllllllllllllllll….."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Five days later_

Maria was taking forever, they were going to be late as hell, and Eve was more than a little impatient.

"Are you sure I'm looking good?" Maria asked, tilting her head to give her friend a doubtful look.

"No."

Maria looked on dumbfounded while blinking at her friend perplexed.

"You look gorgeous." Eve smiled sincerely.

"Do you know you would make a great boyfriend…" Maria chuckled.

"Gees, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Eve exclaimed jokingly.

"I wonder how come you are still available." Maria teased her.

"I'll kick your ass." Eve promised.

"Yeah, yeah, you better keep your energy for Beth and Natalya." Maria advised her.

"Oh, I have something much better for them."

They both laughed.

"Let's go, baby. We are late anyway," Eve urged her friend.

"Gosh, you really sound like a boyfriend."

"Do you want the truth? You need a man badly."

"Let me know when you see someone," Maria smirked.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy and John leaned against the bar, sipping from their drinks.

"So, you are single again?" John chuckled.

"Yeah, Pam went home. Alie is sick with the flue. I hope to have the opportunity to go home next week for two days. I haven't seen my little one for three weeks. I really miss her."

"How are things between you and Pam?"

"Same shit, man. I know it's not easy for her but this is my job. And yes, I can't deny that I've been away most of the time. Moreover, I told her that wherever I go, she can travel with me whenever she can."

"Every marriage goes through its really hard times. Everything will be alright. I'm sure you guys will find the right way."

"The right way for what?" They heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Oh, shit! Dave, what the hell are you doing here, man?"

"You seem surprised to see me, kids."

"Of course, we are surprised," Randy and John confirmed.

"I hope you mean a good surprise because you guys will see me often. Hunter invited me for the promo tour."

"That's great, man."

"Yeah! I came tonight with Rick."

"Where is the old guy?"

"Well, he was here like 5 minutes ago," Dave Batista looked around searching for his friend, "Oh, he's over there," He pointed to the dance floor, where The nature boy was surrounded by two young beautiful girls.

"Isn't he too old for such things?" John raised an eyebrow.

"I want to be like him at his age," Randy admitted.

"I want to be like him at my age now," Dave grinned.

While John and Dave were discussing Rick's love achievements, Randy's attention was somewhere else_._ His eyes fell upon the entrance and his heart almost stopped beating. There was the most beautiful, Goddess-like woman standing there. The gorgeous Maria Kanellis had just showed up with Eve Torres.

**I know that it isn't right to feel this way about a**** girl. **

**I'm married…**

**Mad, I must be mad...! **

**She's a Goddess****!**

Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Make an effort to close your mouth, son!"

"Rick… uh… What are you talking about?"

"I'm simply stating a fact. I vaguely remember the last time I've seen you staring at a girl like that. Actually, I'm asking myself whether I have ever seen you looking at a girl that way."

"You need glasses, man. You know age can bring changes that affect your eyesight."

"My eyesight is crystal clear. But yours…well, there must be a reason why you can't take your eyes off Miss Kanellis."

"You are dreaming."

"There is only one person who is dreaming here and it's definitely not me, son. You want an advice? Go and get her. She is worth it."

"Since when do you have the right to give me any advices?" Randy annoyed.

"Since I'm like a father for you," The older man grinned.

"I highly doubt my dad would give me such advice," Randy mumbled to himself.

Maria was looking bored as she stood in a corner. She smiled, remembering the good old days when she, Trish, Ashley and Mickey did parties until the morning.

_**Gees, now I'm even missing Candice**__._

She took a gulp of her beer as she heard a deep husky voice behind her back.

"The majority of girls don't really drink beer."

Maria felt goose bumps all over her body. She turned her face and then her eyes met those of the Legend Killer, Randy Orton.

For a few long moments, Maria literally couldn't speak, "According to you what kind of drink a girl should have?" She finally asked, taking a deep breath and trying to slow her racing heart.

"Let's see," he shrugged his shoulders, "Martini or all cocktails with stupid names, but definitely not beer."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I only drink beer," Maria stated.

"I didn't say I was disappointed. I'm glad to see a beautiful girl who doesn't drink pink drinks at such a fancy party."

"Well, I don't care where I'm … I just love beer," She admitted.

"I bet you are Steve Austin's favorite girl," Randy smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I impressed him a few years ago as I drunk more beers than he did." She laughed.

Randy found himself staring at her. At that moment, he knew that her smile was going to to be the death of him.

"Is there anything wrong with my face?"

"No, why?" He asked, still mesmerized by her eyes, by the twinkle in them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh… I just haven't seen you in a while… and there is something different about you … and I wonder what that is?"

"There is something different about you as well."

"Is there?"

"You have grown a beard."A brief giggle escaped her lips.

"Oh, yeah… that."

"I think it suits you." She blushed a little, making him chuckle.

"You think so?"

"Yep, you look like a man now. I mean not that you didn't look like a man before…" Maria confused, "it's just…Oh God, I'm talking shit," She wrinkled her nose,"Maybe I should stop drinking beer."

Randy couldn't help but laugh. She was adorable.

"Hey, there you are, buddy. I've been looking for you everywhere," John joined them, "Maria, baby!" He forgot about his best friend immediately and occupied the beautiful Diva. "God, Maria, you look… you look…" John tried to find the right words.

"Good, I know." She finished the sentence for him.

"No," He shook his head, "You look stunning! What does it feel like to be the most beautiful girl at this party?"

"Oh, come on John! Half an hour ago you were saying the same words to Barbie."

"It worked there," John grinned.

"Well then, go there!" Maria gave him a sweet smile and turned on her heel, walking away. Randy and John didn't miss the opportunity of checking out her. If Randy hated to see her leaving, he loved to watch her walk away. Her ass was perfect and he knew he was in big trouble.

"Dude, I'm telling you, she is classy."

"Yeah," Randy mumbled dreamily, and after a few seconds, he faced his best friend, "It seems to me that the Cena's charm becomes to fade away," He grinned.

"Nah! Maria and I've been friends for years. It was meant only for a tease."

"I still remember your story line."

John sighed, "It was great time, indeed."

"I have never asked you… but you and Kanellis…"

John interrupted his friend, "No, she is not that kind of girl."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't make her a fuck and run girl. There is something special about her. I'm not a saint just like you are not. Maria is sexy as hell, but she is also very nice and sensitive girl."

"Like many other girls." Randy commented.

"Oh, come on! You know exactly what I'm talking about. There are girls you fuck and leave at the morning with an easy conscious_._"

"Yeah, you are right," Randy agreed.

"With Maria even the biggest asshole would have remorse."

**Probably, John was right. Maria Kanellis was different. Whatever it meant that. **

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The party was at its height. Maria and Eve were dancing under the neon lights.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mr. RKO's been watching you all night. Don't look."

"Yeah, right," Maria let out a humorless laugh.

"Thrust me! He can't take his eyes off you."

"Eve, Randy's known me forever. He doesn't see me for the first time tonight."

"The truth is that, I've seen him look at girls, but not the way he looks at you."

"What makes you think he is looking at me?" Maria asked curiously. She couldn't hide the fact that Eve's comment made her feel some strange excitement.

"Do I look blind?"

"Eve, he is married," Maria pointed out.

"So?"

"I think he has eyes only for his wife."

"I see it in his eyes. He wants you."

"You just figure out things. Randy is not interested in other girls."

"Honey, it's high time to come out of the naive character you have been playing some time ago," Eve chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Maria offended.

"You don't think he is faithful to his wife, do you?"

"Actually, I do," Maria declared, "He talks about his family with such a devotion and love in every interview. I think he has changed a lot."

"Ria, you know that sometimes the image we keep is not the real one. Besides, I think that there are thunders in Randy's family paradise."

"I don't believe it," Maria frowned.

"Maria, words going around. Layla and Kelly know everything about everyone. Yesterday I heard them commenting the Orton's in the locker room. Randy and his lovely wife have no problem with arguing in public and don't believe in holding back emotions. Layla said that even Hunter reproached Mr. RKO for Mrs. Orton's endless claims of everything. Not to mention the fact that she doesn't allow him to breath. She is hunting him like vampires hunting for fresh blood."

"God, Eve!" Maria was disgusted.

"What? It's true."

"I don't blame her. He is a good guy."

Eve burst out laughing, "For the first time I hear a girl calling The Viper – good man. Sexy- yes, hot-yes, yummy- yes, handsome-yes, amazing- yes…..but good…. Never!"

"Well, it's obvious he is extremely beautiful, but…."

"I knew it!" Eve screamed out loudly.

"What?"

"You have a crush on Mr. Legend Killer!"

"No… what?... No! I mean … Well, I have to admit that he is handsome, sexy, and hot, but I really don't like…Eve! Stop it! Don't give me that big goofy smile. Why are you smiling?" Maria annoyed.

"I can imagine how cute your babies would be."

"Shut up, Eve!"

"What's up, girls? Is that a cat fight?" Dave Batista stood between Maria and Eve.

"Eve has become an awful person," Maria complained.

"And Maria tries to fight the obvious."

"And what's the obvious?" Dave was curious.

"That she would have very cute babies some day," Eve smiled devilishly.

Maria swallowed thickly,"I can make cute babies!" He winked at her.

"Aren't you too old to be raising babies, Mr. Animal?" Eve looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm not old. Age doesn't matter when it comes to babies , Torres!"

"Yeah, I think you'd make an interesting family. It'd be funny how your grandson would be older than your child and Maria would become a grandmother in 30," Eve giggled, as Batista pretended to choke her, making her laugh again.

"You have said too much, Torres and you need to keep your mouth shut. And I know what to use to shut it up," He grinned at her.

"I have rules. Don't put something in your mouth if you don't know where it's been," Eve teased him.

"Pervert!" Dave told her, smirking.

Maria shook her head, laughing. She lifted her eyes to look at Randy only to see him looking at her. She tried to look away but his eyes drew her in.

**Oh, stop that Maria!**

**He is married. **

**Stop dreaming of something you would never have. **

**Ok, I need fresh air!**

She walked out to the beach. The golden sand crunching beneath her feet, as she removed her high heels. She took a seat on the cool was quiet except the soft murmur of the water. A light breeze made her tremble. She heard footsteps behind her. Before she could turn, someone put a jacket around her.

"Get this. You can catch a cold easily," He said concerned. His throaty voice sent a shudder coursing her body. Her heartbeat quickened, echoing erratically in her ears.

"Thank you, Randy."

He just nodded, lit up a cigarette and offered her one, the last in his pack.

"No, thanks. I'm trying to quit smoking," She replied.

"I know it's a bad habit, but what can I do? I can't quit," Randy confessed and sat next to her.

Maria felt a little dizzy. The scent of his leather jacket blended beautifully with his cologne.

"So, you start a show," He said.

"Yep, it's Hinter's idea. I thought I was done with the world of wrestling."

"Once in it's hard to leave it."

"Good memories are hard to leave behind," She sighed.

"_And the good friends_," He added.

She smiled at him, nodding.

He smiled back at her, "So, what will be the show?"

"Every week we will preview, and choose the best moments of Raw and Smack down. There will be a special guest; I believe it would be interesting."

"Be careful with Rick. He can be old, but acts like he's sex athlete in his mid-20's," He warned her.

"We can't deny that Rick attracts women the way a magnet attracts iron shavings.."

"Right. He's a total chick magnet."

"I think working with him will be fun."

"What does your boyfriend say that you'll be on the road again?" Randy asked eventually.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Maria confessed.

This time he just looked at her in incredulity, "I find it hard to believe. Look at you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," he continued with a partial smile of amusement, "That a woman who looks like you do, is never single."

Just when she thought she couldn't blush anymore, she did, "I am."

"No way. I'm sure there are plenty of guys who would kill to be with the great Maria Kanellis."

"Well, maybe the great Maria Kanellis is not so great."

"We both know it's not true."

"Obviously it is. After breaking up with Phil, I haven't had a boyfriend_._"

"And since then… "Randy couldn't hide his surprise, "You… weren't…."

"No," she blushed. She didn't know why she was telling him so personal things. He for his side couldn't comprehend how beautiful and nice girl like Maria was alone. He was watching her and noted the way she played with her hair. There was something magnificent about her. He was scared to admit it, but he could have sworn that he wanted her.

At this moment, they heard the sound of approaching loud voices behind them.

"Hey, you two!" Randy and Maria recognized John's voice_._

Dave, Rick, Eve, John, Cody, Beth, and Natalia joined them.

"What's up here?" Rick asked.

"Randy is trying to seduce Maria," Cody joked.

"Shut up, asshole."

"Oh, that's something I want to see," Rick smirked, as Randy threw him a distasteful look..

"Where are you going, guys?" Maria changed the subject.

"Night swimming," Eve replied.

"The water must be cold," Maria suggested.

"This is the fun part," Cody told her.

"Why don't you join us?" John smiled.

"I don't have a swim suit."

"Neither do I. Besides, we have seen you naked before," John smirked.

"You're a real jerk." She shot at him.

"I've been called worse," He winked at her,"And it's not like I'm lying."

"Yeah," Cody confirmed, "I keep this issue of Playboy magazine in my duffel bag. In fact, the April 2008 issue of Playboy is my favourite," He chuckled.

Maria rolled her eyes.

Before entering the water, the wrestlers stripped off their clothes. Maria trembled at the sight of the dark ocean. She just stood on the shore staring into the water as the waves lapped against her bare feet.

"Come on, Maria!" Randy called her.

She bit her lip and hesitated.

"It's really refreshing." Randy assured her.

"You mean freezing, besides, I don't do swimming," She confessed.

"You don't have to swim. I promise."

"I don't know."

"Haven't you ever gone nightswimming?"

"Nep. I don't think I would find entertainment in swimming in freezing water."

Randy approached her. Her eyes grew huge, "No fucking way, Orton!"

He looked at her with a mischievous smile. He threw her over his shoulders and carried her to the water.

"Holy crap! It's so cold."

"It's not so cold."

"Ah, ouch,AH!"

"I see you are a screamer," Randy whispered into her ear, his warm breath hitting a sensitive spot on her neck. She went weak.

Maria saw a sparkle in his eyes and smiled mischievously, "Only if someone makes me scream."

_Touché _

"Woo! Woo! Woo!" Rick screamed out loudly.

All were running around and playing with the water like kids. Maria and Randy chased at each other down the beach, splashing water at one another.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Maybe it wasn't such a brilliant idea after all," Beth shivered.

"In other words, why do smart people like me fall for stupid ideas?" Eve demanded, as she walked out of the water.

"I'm freezing," Maria whimpered, following her.

"Let's start a fire," Cody suggested, as he started putting his clothes on.

"I don't want to get my ass arrested," Beth retorted.

"Let's go back to my hotel room and have a party," Rick offered.

"Yeah! Great!" John definitely liked the idea.

They had two rentals to get all of them. Maria climbed into a car with Randy, Rick, Batista and Cody. John, Eve, Beth, and Natalia got into the other car and headed for the hotel.

"Are you cold?" Randy asked Maria, as he, Cody and she took the back seat of the car.

She nodded.

"Do you want my jacket?" Without waiting for an answer, Randy took off his outer garment.

"No, you'll be cold."

"Maria, I'm fine. Get my jacket, please."

"Thank you," She said softly.

"Come here, let's get you warmed up!" He leaned over, slipping his arms around her body, pulling her close. He didn't know what he was doing, but he needed to feel her close.

"I can also warm her up," Cody grinned.

"Shut the fuck up," Randy snapped at his friend.

Maria cuddled in Randy's arms. She had never felt such strong emotions before and it frightened her.

It just felt so right holding her tightly against him. He inhaled her scent**.** She smelt like strawberries and cream. Delicious. **...**He wanted to feel her…to kiss her, to taste her…..He was her slave, willing and able to do anything she wanted him to do to her. He knew right then and there, he was in some serious trouble.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Rick cursed loudly.

"What?"

"We just had a puncture. "

"No way, man!" Randy murmured, as he absently lifted his hand to caress Maria's hair.

They stopped and got out of the car.

"We need to change the tire." Cody noticed.

"Really, Sherlock?" Randy exclaimed sarcastically, still holding Maria's body tight to his.

"It would take time." Rick groaned.

While they were arguing, Dave was opening the trunk_, _"Well, no spare tire." He informed them.

"What the hell?" Rick ejaculated.

"What are we gonna do now?" Randy demanded.

"I'll call the rent office. I'll never rent from them again! " Rick warned.

"Maria is probably gonna end up getting sick if she stays out here much longer.." Dave noticed.

"There are a couple of small hotels on the other side of the street," Rick said, "Randy, take her to the hotel and get a room. We'll try to solve the problem."

"Fine." Randy agreed.

"I go with them," Cody announced.

"You ain't going nowhere. You stay here," Dave ordered.

Cody glared at Randy, "Lucky bastard."

The pair reached one of the hotels. Randy walked confidently up to the reception desk, Maria following behind him closely.

"Hello," They were greeted by a lovely girl at reception, "Can I help you?"

"We have no reservations, but we need two rooms," Randy said.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we are full. There is European Ministerial Conference on Mental Health in the town and there are no available rooms."

"Are you sure you can't do anything?" He asked as he shot her a huge classic Randy Orton smirk, "We were in a minor auto accident and we really need somewhere to stay," He brought his trademark charm, „Please."

"One moment, sir" The girl just stared at him mesmerized then quickly looked at her computer, "There is only one single room."

Randy turned to Maria, hoping that she would agree, "Is that ok with you?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Ok, we take it," He smiled softly at the girl," Thank you."

She blushed,"Do you need a baggage cart?"

"No, we don't," He took out his wallet and handed the receptionist a credit card.

"Thank you, Mr. Orton," A giggle escaped her lips.

"You are welcome," Randy leaned over the desk and read the name badge attached to her jacket, "Miss Gordon," He winked at her and that made the girl blush even more.

"You can call me Lin."

Maria shook her head smiling**. They didn't call Randy Orton the Lady Killer for nothing.**

"You need a hot shower now," Randy told Maria as they headed for their room.

"Yeah, I need to remove my wet underwear," She said.

Randy slid the key card in, watching the light turn to green. They slowly walked in, closing the doors behind them. The first thing they both saw…. there was only one bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Randy calmed her.

"No need. We are both adults. I think we can share a bed for one night with nothing happening."

"No girl has ever said that to me before," He grinned devilishly.

"I bet!" She rolled her eyes, "Besides, the bed is quite big."

Randy swallowed thickly. Just the thought of being with Maria in the same bed, made him aroused. He knew that it would be a long, hard night. Maria stood in the middle of the room, as Randy went to check the bathroom.

"Unfortunately, there is no bathtub," He observed.

"It's ok. The hot shower will help."

"At least there are bathrobes. "

"I'll just go get a shower and finally remove my wet underwear."

Maria felt really relaxed after the shower. She dried herself off and slipped on the bathrobe walking out of the bathroom. Randy had set up a glass of whiskey for her.

"The mini bar is well stocked," He informed her, as he handed her the glass," This will warm you up."

Looking up at him sincerely, she whispered, "Thanks."

"Are you feeling better?"

"A lot better," She nodded, biting her lip nervously, "I… uh… don't have anything to sleep in."

"You can take my shirt."

"What about you?" She asked concerned.

He shrugged his shoulders," I don't need it."

Maria felt her mouth watering, **Great, Randy Orton in the same bed with me, almost naked. God, please help me! **

"I'm going to have a shower," He took off his shirt and gave it to her. Maria felt her cheeks flush red at the sight of his bare chest.

"Ok," She hardly mumbled, as she watched him walking into the bathroom.

**Was there anything not sexy about ****this**** man?**

Maria put his shirt on. It smelled perfect, just like him. She felt a shiver of excitement run through her body. She heard the water turn on. She quickly slipped under the sheets and turned on the TV. She laid there for a little while until she heard the water shut off and a few minutes later saw Randy come out of the bathroom only wearing a towel. Maria looked at him. The man had every gift a man could be given. He was incredibly masculine.. and sexy...and hot...and handsome...

"See something you like, Kanellis?" He smirked.

"Full of yourself aren't you?"

"I don't blame you. I'm just worth looking at,"

"Sure you are!"

"Is there anything interesting on TV?"

"Um... not really. "

"Check out the movie channel." He told her as he reentered the bathroom. He dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of boxers.

"I can order room service. Are you hungry?" He asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"No, you?"

"No…but…" He opened the mini bar, "There is some chips, salted nuts, beer, whiskey, vodka, brandy, Bacardi."

"Awesome. I want beer."

"Not happening. Beer for me, for you something stronger."

"It's not fair," Maria pouted.

"The beer is very cold. For you tea with cognac, it is like a medicine."

"I didn't know you were a doctor."

"You don't know a lot of things about me, baby."

"Your confidence is amazing, but I'll admit, it's well deserved."

"That's what I've always said." Then his face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

Randy made_ Maria's medicine, _grabbed a can of beer_,__and __walk__ed__ over to the bed._

"What are we gonna watch?" He asked as he handed Maria a mug of steaming tea with cognac.

"A horror movie."

"Aren't you afraid of watching horror movies?"

"Me? Afraid? I'm not a baby, Randy."

"If you say so," Randy said and then a faint smile tugged at his mouth," Don't worry baby girl**, **if you get scared we can always hold hands."

"Aw, that is so nice of you," Maria replied with more than a touch of sarcasm.

"I'm always at your service, Miss. Kanellis, "He winked at her and then asked, "What's the name of that movie?"

"The Viper kisses Kelly Kelly."

He looked at her, "Seriously? I'd prefer to see Maria kisses Mark Henry."

"Ew, that was gross."

"It was," He chuckled. He settled himself comfortably between the beddings, "Do you want me to turn off the lights?"

"Sure."

Her eyes were hidden behind her hands as she watched the movie.

"I thought you loved horror movies," He looked at her amused.

"This one is pretty scary."

Suddenly Maria screamed and hid her face into Randy's bare chest. He instinctively wrapped his tattoo arms around her protectively.

"I can't watch anymore," She whimpered, snuggling into the tall man's chest.

"Shhhh…" Randy calmed her, softly caressing her hair. "I guess horror films aren't for you".

"Mmm hmmml," Was all she said before she fell asleep.

Randy watched her feeling that familiar ache in his groin rise up again. He wanted her so bad he could almost taste it.

Almost.

I bet she tasted as sweet as she smelled, he thought to himself.

So suck it up and get ready for sleepless night, Randy!


	2. Chapter 2

_On the next morning_

Maria opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't move her body, because Randy had her tight in his strong arms. Although she could hardly breathe, it felt so good to be in his embrace. She realized how long it had been since she had woken up in someone's arms. It was an amazing feeling. His hot breath fanned her cheek and her ear. She instinctively ran her fingers lightly over his arms and he wrapped them around her waist. _**Holy Mother of God, that was embarrassing**_**, **_**w**__**aking up wrapped**__** in **__**The Legend killer's**__** arms**_**.** However, what made it even more embarrassing was to feel Randy's morning wood proudly pressing against her ass. Maria tried to pull away from his grasp, but he held her firm.

"Mmm… Don't move," Randy whispered in a hoarse voice against her ear.

"Randy, I can't breathe."

"Mmm. Please…don't go …," He pleaded.

"You and I sleep and wake in each other's embrace. Don't you think it's a little bit embarrassing?" She asked.

"Don't let a little embarrassment stop you," He smirked.

"Randy!" She said, putting on her serious face.

"Ok, I know it is," He reluctantly agreed, "But Maria, it is so great," He whispered in her ear, still holding her tight.

_**Yeah it is amazing…..**_

"You know what?" He murmured.

"What?"

"If you continue to rub your ass against certain parts of my body, I'm going to explode in my pants," He confessed.

"God, that was gross," She exclaimed in disgust.

"I can't help it… It's mother-nature doing her thing," Randy put on his most innocent face.

"If you had let me go, mother nature would have rested in peace_,_" She told him.

Ignoring her reply, he buried his face deeper into her hair, "Do you know your hair smells delicious?"

Maria could feel her cheeks burn, as they turned a light shade of pink, "Randy, you are confusing me," She confessed.

"Why?"

"Well, it's not fair of you to say that. We are … we are…" She said, stammering.

"What are we, Maria?" He raised a brow in amusement.

"I don't even know what we are…," She wrinkled her nose, "We are not even friends," She ejaculated.

"Maria, I'm not just saying that, I'm feeling that. I don't mean to embarrass you. Just love to cuddle to you," He sounded all innocent.

"I love the way we cuddle as well …, "Maria sighed, "But Randy, you have a wedding ring on your finger."

"Great. You know how to ruin the moment, don't you?" He made a disgusted face.

"I'm sorry but this is the truth, and it is right before my eyes," She emphasized.

Randy sighed, "What's the time?"

"If you release me from your bear hug, I could say."

Randy groaned as he reluctantly loosened his grip. She leaned over him as she looked at his watch. He felt the sweep of her hair linger on his skin, "It's 10," Maria informed him.

"Shit," He cursed, "It's still early," He rolled back over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow.

"Randy, we have to go back to our hotel. I have a meeting with Hunter and Rick to discuss the show. Speaking of Rick, what do you think happened to them? Weird, why didn't they call us?" She wondered.

"Don't bother, babe! I'm pretty sure they are fine," He calmed her.

"I hope so," She said and then looked at him, "Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"Take your time, baby."

Maria stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Randy stared after her, "By the way," A mischievous simile formed on his lips, "Who knew that my shirt would suit you so well?"

Maria smiled, shaking her head. She went inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"You look good in that shirt, but you would look even better with it off," He murmured dreamily.

His daydreaming was interrupted by the piercing sound of his ringing phone. He checked the ID caller and cursed," Shit," He pressed the green button, and answered, "Hey, Pam!"

"Don't give me that, "Hey Pam," He could hear her yelling into the phone," Where the hell are you?"

Randy immediately knew something was wrong.

"I… uh… I'm in Dave's room. Why?"

"In Dave's room, huh?" Her voice softened a little.

"Yeah," He confirmed, "What's the problem?"

"The problem is simple. I have been calling you all morning, and I was told by the receptionist you haven't been in your room_._"

"Why didn't you call me on my cell phone?"

"I didn't want to give you the opportunity to lie to me."

"Why would I lie to you?" Randy scowled, "And what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Care to explain why you are not in your room?" Pam demanded.

"I got my ass so drunk last night that I woke up on the sofa in Dave's room," Randy explained, trying to persuade her.

"Dave, as Batista?"

"Yes," He confirmed.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why not?"

"Batista is not even on Smackdown anymore," She pointed out.

"He is here for the promo tour. Rick is here as well. We got a little carried away with the drinks. I just fell asleep here," Randy lied.

Pam got silent.

"How is my baby girl?" Randy changed the subject, as he began to lose his nerve.

"She is fine. She is looking forward to see you."

"Tell her I'll be home next week and that I love her."

"I'll do it. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye," He hung up.

A few moments later, Maria walked out of the bathroom, "Is everything all right?" She asked.

"You want an advice?" Randy asked his voice full of anger, "Don't get married," He stood up briskly, as he threw his phone on the bed, "I'm going to the bathroom."

_Later that day_

Randy was training some new moves with Christian and Sheamus in the arena.

"Time for rest, guys!" Batista joined them in the ring.

"Yeah, I need some rest. Damn, I'm getting old," Christian sighed.

"We all know you are an old bitter man!" Dave laughed.

"It's called storyline, Dave," Christian reminded him.

"Whatever," Dave chuckled.

Sheamus turned to the blonde man, "We could go to the catering room to get a bite to eat," Then he looked at Randy, "See you later, dude," He waved to him.

Randy nodded in confirmation, as he grabbed his bottle of water, taking a sip," What's up, Dave?" He asked his old friend.

"Not much. I came to see Hunter," Dave replied.

"Did you have any luck yesterday solving the problem with the car?" Randy asked.

"Yep," Dave nodded and added, "Rick called the rental agency. They sent another car to pick us up."

"Good."

"What did happen with you and Maria?" Dave wanted to know.

"Nothing happened," Randy replied shortly.

"Nothing?" Dave repeated, astonished, like he could hardly believe his ears.

"Why are you so surprised? What did you expect to happen?"

"Well… honestly… It seems to me that you like her."

"Even if it is so, there is nothing between us," Randy assured him.

"But you want to?"

Randy looked at his friend, tiredly ran his fingers through his short dark hair, "I… I … like her…. I can't describe, what I'm feeling inside. This is Maria, man! Maria! GODDAMMIT! I've known her forever. All of a sudden I just can't stop thinking about her. What's wrong with me?" Randy's voice rose in pitch and sounded desperate.

"You know that everything happens for a reason."

"For what reason, Dave? I'm married, man! See, I have a wedding ring on my finger… I shouldn't be emotional to anybody but my wife."

"Randy, the fact that you are married has never stopped you before," Dave grinned at his friend, raising his eyebrow with more than a hint of suggestion.

"I know… but I've never been emotionally involved. Just sex, nothing less nothing more. Now I feel something different for the first time. Yeah, I wanna fuck Maria, but I want her in my life. I know it's not right to feel that way, so I try to ignore it but nothing works. It's stronger than me**.**"

"I know what you are talking about. Look Randy, I know I can't be a good example but I know one thing for sure. When one marriage starts to crack and we let other people in our lives means that the things are bad_._"

"I know, "Randy leaned against the ring ropes and held his head in his hands.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Meanwhile_

Hunter, Rick and Maria were discussing the new show. Hunter explained the conception of the show to them. Rick and Maria would be conductors, and Malenko and Steamboat would make their own heading_._

"Maria, are you listening at all?" Hunter asked.

"Uh… yeah…I'm," She snapped out of her daydream.

"You seem somewhat distracted and unfocused," Hunter noticed.

"I'm not distracted," She denied.

Hunter looked at her suspiciously, "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine, H," Maria assured him.

Rick watched her. A devilish smirk came across his face.

"All right, then, "Hunter continued, "This week you are here, next week you'll go to Raw. After that, some of the superstars of the both brands will participate in a promo tour. Where they go, you go too. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Rick and Maria replied in unison.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

John Cena landed at the airport in Detroit where would be held the next show of Raw. He quickly pulled out his phone. Impatiently, he checked it and saw he had a text message from _**her.**_

_I hate waking up without you….:( Miss you already….:(_

John smiled and replied, _I miss you too, sweetie, Looking forward to the promo tour and be with you:) _

_Me too, baby… Love you and kiss u. Call me whenever you can:)_

_**J :**__ Love you, babe_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Friday night, Smackdown**_

Randy walked into the locker room, as he had just finished his match. The only thought that supported him was that he had 3 days off and tomorrow he would go home. He was about to take a shower when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," He shouted.

The door opened and Maria Kanellis peered inside.

"Hey, am I disturbing you?"

His voice tightened and he swallowed hard, "No… Of course, not," Anyhow, he managed to say. He couldn't resist the temptation…He let his eyes slide over her body. Maria was looking even more beautiful than ever . Today was her first show and according to his opinion, it was pretty good. Maria Kanellis might not be one of the most in ring talented Diva, but surely her acting skills were amazing and the camera loved her. And that was something that no one could deny.

"I … uh… just wanted to congratulate you on your spectacular match. You were great out there."

"Is that so?" He drawled.

"Yeah, you were … like WOW!" She exclaimed sincerely.

Randy stared at Maria, as if she was drawing him to her by some unexplained force. No girl had ever infatuated him in this way. And fuck, he wanted her. He wanted her badly… to hear her scream his name underneath him as he fucked her wildly.

"I'm glad at least someone cheered for me," He said without taking his eyes off her.

"Oh, come on! Did you see the public? They adore you," Her lashes flicked.

"I was lucky," He smirked, "The arena was full of girls tonight."

Maria laughed,"It's amazing to see what you provoke into the girls when you come out."

Randy walked slowly toward her, every step deliberate. His blue eyes flickered as his gaze roved her, "I've been watching your show," He was now only a few inches from her face, "I liked it." It was said in a rumble that caused her to catch her breath and turned her insides to liquid.

"You did?" She swallowed thickly.

"Yeah, you are…," His deep husky voice sounded gentle, low, "You are… great, Maria!"

"Randy?" A few small butterflies began to flit around in her stomach.

"What?"

They both stood there staring at each other. He always knew she was pretty, but never before did she seem so alluring. Randy cupped her cheek with his hand as his thumb moved softly over her cheek. He licked his lips in anticipation. Their eyes stilled locked together, his darkening in desire.

Did he know that she wanted him?

Was that desire for her in his eyes?

Maria's breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous. She could feel her heart beating loudly within her chest. She only could see his incredibly lips and the sparkle in his amazing blue eyes. Slowly Randy bent down his head to her as his lips brushed over hers lightly. When she didn't protest, he deepened the kiss, his mouth opening over hers. He kissed her, forcing his tongue between her lips and exploring the sweet taste he'd longed for. Maria had the feeling that she was flying. His lips were full, sensual. She'd been kissed passionately before but nothing had prepared her for Randy''s kiss. He took his time, exploring every inch of her mouth. His mouth took possession of her. As his tongue feverishly fondled hers, sensations that she had never known before scorched through her, ignited every nerve and melted every bone. His large hands tangled in her hair, cupping the back of her head. Maria moaned softly into his mouth. That made him go crazy. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him closer, pushing against the hard chest of his gorgeous body. He groaned when his body pressed against hers. Their tongues dueled in a frantic rhythm. He backed her up against the wall without breaking the kiss. Maria gave a soft gasp. Having her gasping was profoundly affecting Randy too. Damn it all, she was driving him crazy. He left her lips and kissed her cheek, and down her jaw line to her neck. Their breathing became ragged, desire increasing. She arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders. He kissed her neck hard, biting down with pleasure. She moaned and breathed into his ear.

"Randy," She mumbled.

"I love when you say my name," he panted in her ear.

"Hey Mr. Legend Killer, are you there?" They heard a familiar voice booming from outside.

Randy managed to separate from Maria_,_ before the locker room opened.

"Oh, oh," Dave confused, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Maria's breathing was ragged and she looked up at Dave, dazed and disorientated, "Um… no… I … I was about to go. Rick… uh… is waiting for me," She hurried to leave without looking back.

"Maria, wait!" Randy tried to stop her but she was already gone.

Dave raised his eyebrows as a devilish grin tugged at his lips.

"What are you staring at?" Randy was more than pissed off.

"Uh, nothing! Just… I like your lipstick," Dave winked at his friend, "Nice color," He chuckled and left the room.

Randy groaned audibly and leaned against the wall, "Shit!"

All he could feel was Maria's mouth, her tongue and…her whole body…


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**__ redgirl17, thank you very much for your amazing review… You really inspired me a lot. I hope you to continue reading and review. Hope you to like this chapter, guys!_

_I apologize for all grammar mistakes, but I'm trying to do my best!_

_Enjoy :)_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

For the entire time Randy was home, all he could think was the kiss that they had shared. He spent as much time as he could with his daughter, but he couldn't stop thinking about Maria and for reasons hard to understand he didn't want to. Randy constantly wondered if she thought about him as much as he thought about her. He had four days before he had to go back out on the road again. Pam of course, had arranged some plans, which he didn't like, but had to accept. It really pissed him off that the first night he was at home, Pam insisted they to go out. The second one, Pam had invited family friends. Over the last night when they finally stayed at home they ended up having a big fight.

The next day, Pam drove him to the airport. Randy felt a huge relief when he saw the airport.

"You should send me your schedule. I need to make my plans when to come to you," Pam told him as she stopped the car.

"I don't see any reason why you should come after we fight all the time," He told her.

"What?" She burst into anger, "So, you don't want me anymore. I knew it!"

"Look, it's not that … " He tried to calm her, "You're just trying to break my concentration with your endless claims. All I want is to have some peace of mind and you are not giving it to me. You argue with me about anything."

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you too," He said indifferently, "But this is not normal."

"Everything's gonna be all right," Pam promised.

"Yeah, I guess…" He sighed tiredly.

"Come on! You better hurry, you'll miss the plane. Send me the roster, and I'll make my plans." She gave him a charming smile.

_**Great, what about my plans?**_

"Ok," He said and kissed her before walking out of the car.

While Randy was being in Saint Louise, Maria was in Raw making her show. Rick and the ex wwe Diva led the show to the top of the ratings. The Promo tour started and Vince had chartered a plane especially for all the wrestlers and staff. For Maria's great surprise, Trish would participate along with Adam Copeland and Chris Jericho too.

**Just like the old days**! Maria thought.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Maria, Rick, Rickey Steamboat and Malenko were sitting in the transit lounge, waiting for the airplane_. _The rest of the wrestlers were scattered around the duty free shops and the coffee houses.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Maria asked, standing up, "I'll go to get something," She told them.

"Sure, I'm always up for some good coffee," Rick replied.

"Same for me, please," Dean said.

"I'm fine, thank you," Rickey smiled at her.

"Ok, I'm going."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rick asked.

"Nah, I'll just stretch my legs a bit before we go," She told them, giggling lightly and headed for the cafeteria. She felt someone suddenly grab her arm, dragging her to some desert area. She gasped when she saw Randy Orton.

"What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me," She accused him.

"Are you avoiding me?" Randy asked her straight out.

"I'm not avoiding you," She declared. She struggled against his grasp, but she could feel his arms tighten around her, his hard breath on her.

"Yes, you are." He insisted, "Why?" Randy asked once more, "Why have you been hiding from me?" His voice was deep and sonorous.

"I'm not avoiding you, okay?" She repeated firmly, "Let me go."

"Don't lie to me, Maria. Tell me!" He demanded in a commanding voice his blue eyes gazing steadily at her.

"Fine. I'm avoiding you. Are you happy now?"

"I want to know why."

"Why? Are you really asking me that?"

"Yes, and I want an answer." They were only a few inches from one another.

"Randy, you kissed me."

"And you replied willingly." He reminded her.

"Yeah… I did," She said in a low voice, "Randy, you are married. This shouldn't happen."

"I know, but I can't think of anything but you," He admitted.

"Randy…" She mumbled, "This is not right," She swallowed hard and the muscles in her neck contracted slightly.

"It's not…"He agreed.

"Stay away from me," she whispered, weakly.

But it was too late.

"I can't…" He mumbled, leaning down to kiss her lightly, merely brushing his lips over hers.

She pulled apart and looked at him with her eyes wide open, " You kissed me."

"Yeah, and I'll do it again." Randy took her face in both his hands, and pressed his lips against hers. He began kissing her again, this time even more passionately. Even as her brain screamed what the hell, she found herself wrapping her hands around his neck. She pulled him closer deeping the kiss. Her tongue played with his as he swirled it inside her mouth in an ancient erotic rhythm. Only the eventual need for breath forced their lips apart. He leaned his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes.

"Randy…" She said, her voice sounding breathless.

"Baby, I can't stop kissing you…" He pushed her hair behind her ears, looked into her glittering green eyes.

"Neither can I." She sighed. Smirking, Randy attacked her with another kiss, her words turning into a moan as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

**Meanwhile **

"John…oh… God!" She moaned in pleasure.

"Baby, you are amazing…" He groaned, as his thrusts brought him deeper and deeper inside of her.

"I can't believe we are doing this in the airport bathroom," She said out of breath.

"I couldn't wait any longer." He admitted, his teeth biting her ear, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, John," She bit her lip when she felt her orgasm coming.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"God, you taste good," Randy breathed against her neck. "You're killing me."

He captured her mouth again, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugging on the full flesh. Damn. He was going to die, right here, right now, and he didn't give a fuck.

Pulling away, she rested her forehead against his. Through heaving breaths, she panted, "Randy…"

"What?" He asked. His fingers grazed her jaw, gently bringing her face back to his. Then his palm covered her cheek as his fingers imbedded in her hair.

"Why do we do this?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"I don't know," He replied honestly, his eyes focused on hers," But can you stop it?"

"No, you?"

"I would if I could but I can't," He said softly giving her a light peck on the lips, "So I won't!"

**10 minutes later**

Maria returned to the transit lounge where her colleagues were still waiting.

"Where is my coffee?" Malenko asked, noticing Maria's empty hands.

"Uh… I… uh… there were many people waiting in a queue. I didn't want to be late. Anyway, they serve coffee on board."

Rick studied Maria's flushed cheeks and shining eyes. Then he saw Randy who walked out of the corner, wiping his mouth.

"Queue, huh?" Rick raised his eyebrows amused, shaking his head.

Finally boarding was announced and the wrestlers boarded accordingly. Maria seemed lost in thought as Eve grabbed her by the arm leading her towards the boarding entrance of the plane.

"Look at that bitch. She looks like she has just had hot sex in the toilet," She whispered into Maria's ear.

"Who are you talking about?" Maria looked at her friend with incomprehension.

"Barbie," Eve replied not bothering to hide her hostility.

"Well, at least someone has an active social life," Maria giggled.

"Yeah, she is a real whore. It makes me wonder who she's fucking now," Eve said with a curious tone.

"I hope the poor guy has a good health insurance," Maria's comment made Eve burst out laughing.

Once on the airplane, Maria's eyes fell on Randy who had just taken his seat next to his best friend John Cena in the front row of seats. Randy looked at Maria and a lazy smirk formed on his lips. His mouth watered to taste her again. If he didn't have her soon, he would burst. Randy moved his hand slowly down her arm, tendrils of heat bore through her. She proceeded to walk down the aisle to find her seat. She was sitting together with Eve. Rick Flair sat on the other side of the isle. Cody Rhodes took his place in the row in front of Maria and Eve, and Dave Batista was behind them_._ All Maria wanted to do was sit down and think about Randy's incredible lips, hot breath and soft touch.

She couldn't believe any of this was happening. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach. She'd never been this crazy in her life. What was wrong with her?

**Yes ****Randy ****is ****a very sexy man. **_**I've **__**known that! Why the hell **__**am**__** I so caught up with it all of a sudden?**__** She couldn't stop asking herself.**_

She felt the plane shift as it began to take off the runway. She sighed, letting her forehead rest on the cool window beside her. She had tried to read to pass the time, but she couldn't concentrate, her mind kept returning to Randy. Surrendering to her distraction, she tried going to sleep, but Cody and Eve stopped her from doing so. They were really nosy, laughing, talking, and Maria was unable to quiet them down. At last, she was forced to kick them out, and they moved to the last row of seats. Just then Rick and Dave sat together and they started telling their stories from the past.

**Oh boy this promises to be a wonderful ****5**** hour ride.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After the long flight and the annoying transfer problems, all the wrestlers finally got into the hotel. Maria sat down on her big suitcase, and Eve went to the reception area. She came back with a wide smile on her face, "Can you believe this? Vince has loosened the purse-strings. No room sharing. Here's your room key," Eve gave her the key.

"Really?" Maria said in disbelief.

"Yeah, isn't it cool? I don't mind to share a room with you, but this time the old dog surpassed himself. Forget all I have ever said behind his back!"

"Well, girls are you up for a pool party?" Rick asked, as he and John joined them.

"Sure thing, Rick." Eve agreed immediately, "We just want to rest for a bit ."

"Sleep fast… time flies! Woooo, Woooo, Wooo!" Rick ejaculated.

"Which are your rooms, girls?" John asked.

Maria and Eve gave him their room numbers, as he diligently wrote on his hand.

"So, we'll see you tonight, right?" He wanted to be sure.

"Yep," They both confirmed.

Maria and The nature boy both walked together, heading to the elevator . She felt her face heat up as she saw Randy leaning lazily against the wall. He was waiting for the lift as well. He smirked as his eyes moved over her. She could hardly think coherently because of the excitement rushing through her. Once the doors opened, they stepped inside. Rick was standing between Randy and Maria. He grinned like the proverbial Cheshire cat.

"Why have you got that stupid smile on your face?" Randy looked at the older man.

"It's really hot in here," Rick explained.

"What?"

"You mean you can't _feel_ it?" Rick said with a suggestive smile.

Maria looked at the floor avoiding any eye contact and Randy frowned, "No, we don't feel anything," He stated annoyingly.

Rick raised his brows, "Hmmm, strange."

The doors opened on the tenth floor and they made a move to exit. Maria was struggling with the room key and her luggage.

"Let me help you, baby girl," Randy smiled and grabbed the largest of her two suitcases.

Maria smiled back with a really thankful smile.

He winked at her, and she felt her legs turning into jelly. Soon they reached their rooms.

"Aw, it looks like I'll be between you two again," Rick smiled a knowing grin, as he put the key card into the lock, "I hope the AC in my room works." Yeah, The nature boy knew exactly what was going on. Before slipping inside his room, he turned to Randy and Maria, "Have fun, kids. And don't worry I bought some of those silicone ear plugs so I'll give them a try." Smiling to himself, Rick entered the room.

"I can't believe he just said that," Maria declared, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment.

A faint smile tugged at Randy's mouth, "I think he begins to fall into dotage."

"Do you think he saw us… uh… kissing?"

"Bullshit. The old guy must have his little joke." Randy took her key card from her hand and opened the room, "Here we go! Full service for you, miss Kanellis!"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome," Randy leaned against the door frame, and grinned even more widely.

"I can handle things from here," She assured him.

"So, do I get a reward?"" He said huskily locking his eyes with hers.

Maria rolled her eyes," Why?"

"'Cause I'm such a perfect gentleman," He replied.

"You alone offered your service," She pointed out.

"When I do something nice for someone, I expect them to do something nice for me."

"And what kind of reward do you want?"

"Some tongue action would be fine," He gazed at her with a look full of longing in his eyes.

Before Maria could respond, they heard a "chiming" sound of the elevator which was down the hall and out came John and Eve.

"Hey guys, are we all on the same floor?" Eve asked enthusiastically.

"It seems so," Randy muttered.

"Cool," John grinned, "Well, where is your room, bro?" He asked.

"Uh…1006. I better get going now," Randy said, winking at Maria. She just wanted to die from insanity from just looking at him. As he entered his room, Eve turned to her best friend with eyes wide open, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Did the Viper just wink at you?"

"So what if he did?" Maria put on her most innocent look.

"Why did he do that?" John's voice sounded suspicious, "Are you guys…?"

Maria interrupted him, "No, we are not," She stopped, her eyes narrowing, "How could you think that?"

"Well," John began but couldn't finish his sentence because Maria interrupted him again, "It was just a wink, ok?" Saying that she slammed the door in their faces.

"Just a wink, huh?" John mumbled, a grin spread across his face.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Later the same day

A flutter of excitement twisted in her belly as Maria examined her reflection. Wearing a little mini-dress and new heels, she put the finishing touches on her perfect make-up and fabulous hair. There was a loud knock on the door. She opened it to see Rick with a large grin on his face," Wow! Wow! Wow! You look amazing, Maria," The Nature boy took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you, Rick," Maria chuckled sweetly," You're not too bad yourself."

"Thank you, Princess. Shall we get going?"

"Sure! I called Eve, but she didn't pick up. I guess she is already down at the pool."

"Let's go then," Rick said, as she took his arm, and they went down to the pool area.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy walked towards the table where Dave Batista was sitting at.

Dave let out a whistle, as he noticed The Legend killer, "You look sharp, bro!"

"You know I don't need to make special efforts to look good," Randy said confidently.

"Awfully sure of yourself," Dave commented.

"Shouldn't I be?"

"I wonder what the girls see in you."

"Let's see," Randy thought for a moment," Smoking hot body, such a brain, gorgeous eyes, irresistible smirk. I would tell a real sex God! Feel free to envy me."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Randy was talking to Dave Batista when his eyes darted towards Maria Kanellis. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. No other woman had taken his breath away quite like this. Maria was beautiful. No doubt about it.

"Okay Ledge, now please don't start drooling. It's not good for the image of a real sex God," Dave chuckled.

"Shut up,"Randy couldn't tear his eyes away.

"I can't believe you didn't bang her," Dave said spontaneously.

"It's not that I don't want to… but… I told you she's something special."

"I hope you know what you are doing, bro," Dave told him sincerely.

"I don't but I can't stop it_,_" Randy admitted.

"Or you don't want to," Dave emphasized.

"Maybe, you are right. I don't to…."

"There you are!" John came and looked at Randy, "Wow, it looks like someone has spent hours in front of the mirror!" Cena observed.

Dave burst out laughing. The Viper glared at the Dr. of Thuganomics, "Yeah! Sorry Cena, but unlike you, I have good taste in clothes," The Missouri native said dryly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't need any clothes to look hot, dude," John explained.

"All right, kids! You both are sexy," Dave calmed them.

"The guys are over there," Rick told Maria, and dragged her toward the three men. Maria met Randy's eyes and the knowing excitement appeared again. Her heart was beating erratically when Randy was near, and when he was not, her mind was occupied with thoughts of him, and his hot kisses. One thing was for sure, The Legend killer knew how to use his tongue. His mouth was so sweet, so delicious, and it felt so good around her mouth. She could feel his gaze on her, and the way the three men were watching her made her cheeks burn.

"Hey sweetheart. I see you're well rested and looking your best," John admired her.

"Yeah, I had a pretty good rest," Maria confirmed, "Have you seen Eve?" She looked around searching for her best friend,"I called her, but she didn't pick up. I thought she was here."

"I haven't seen her since this afternoon," John replied.

"She must have been in the bathroom," Dave suggested.

All looked at him with questionable eyes. Dave confused, "Just suggestion," He cleared his throat.

Randy stepped closer to Maria, "Hey," he said with his beautiful smile.

The moment he uttered those words, Maria felt her heart skip a beat, literally.

"Hey yourself," She somehow managed to speak up.

"I'll get your drink." He offered, "Beer?" He smirked.

"Yep." She laughed softly.

"Any preferences or you'll let me to choose."

"You choose."

"I'll be right back," He gave her his trademark smirk and went to get them drinks.

Couple of seconds later, her phone beeped with a new message.

_This is Eve!_ Maria thought. She reached for her phone and opened it to read the message.

**Tonight you look beautiful, gorgeous. **

**RKO**

Maria looked up and saw Randy leaning against the bar. He held the phone in his hand as he stared at her.

Maria smiled, biting her lip. She replied to him. **You look good too :)**

**It just comes natural to me, baby girl :P**

**Of course! You are Mr. Perfection. :P**

**Hell, I'm.**

**Modesty is not your strong suit :P And hurry up, I'm thirsty zzzzzzzzz**

**I'm ready** **to fulfill** **all your wishes****, Miss Kanellis ;-)**

Randy came back with two beers, "For you," He handed her one of the bottles.

"Thanks," She said softly.

"Where is my drink?" John asked.

"You have legs. The bar is over there," Randy said tautly.

"I want to have long legs and big boobs," John muttered to himself.

"Hey everyone!"

"Eve, where have you been? Why didn't you pick up the phone?" Maria demanded.

"I've been sleeping all afternoon. I was under the shower when you called."

"Guys, do you know when Trish and the others will be joining us?" John asked.

"Next show." Rick answered.

"I'm so impatient to see her," Maria gushed out.

"I thought you were happy to be with me," Eve pouted.

"Of course I'm happy. I just miss Trish very much."

"Yeah, and when Trish comes you'll forget about me," Eve said sadly.

"You know this will never happen," Maria assured her, as she pulled her in to a tight embrace.

"Woooooooo, wooooooo, woooooo!"

"Oh gosh! That was hot!" The guys started to whistle at them.

The rest of the evening was spent conversing and enjoying good food and drink. Maria and Eve started dancing around the pool, and The Legend killer felt his mouth go dry. He grabbed the nearest bottle of beer and swallowed the liquid in one big gulp.

"Hey, this is my beer," John protested.

"You can order another one," Randy replied.

"You could order too_._ It was not necessary to drink mine," John retorted.

"Actually, it was," Randy mumbled. He enjoyed the way Maria was moving her body. He had to admit that she was a very good dancer. She looked so erotic, so sexy. He couldn't help but stare. Taking note to every curve on her body, her skin looking so soft. Her lips, looking so sweet. The dress she wore was tied outlining her breasts nicely. Then there was that small tiny waist. He could practically fold in his large hands. Lastly, she had long perfect legs that would look pretty nice wrapped around him in a moment of passion.

He wanted her. He knew that he had gotten involved in something that could cost him much, but he couldn't quell the flames that was burning inside him. He couldn't describe the power that attracted him to her. That simple physical attraction had grown into something else, something deeper, stronger. There was something about her. Randy ignored his inner voice that warned him getting close to Maria would complicate, but what man in his right mind worried about the future when he had a gorgeous woman in front of him.

He was married. However, one thing caused him to push through that barrier. She was irresistible. His mind was clouded by desire.

Randy made his way over to the girls.

"You are beautiful," He said his tone was low and his eyes were looking at her softly.

"What?" She stopped dancing and turned to look at him.

"You are beautiful," He repeated, his voice tenderly caressed her ears.

"Maria, baby, dance with me?" Alberto Del Rio interrupted them, ignoring Randy's presence. He took her hand and kissed it gently, "I figure that we'd never slow danced with one another," A brilliant smile flashed across Alberto's face.

"I'd love to….." Maria couldn't finish her sentence because Randy intervened, "Actually, Maria is a little busy." Saying this, The Viper grabbed her hand and dragged her somewhere.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She didn't bother to hide her annoyance.

"You can thank me later."

Maria blinked, "Should I be thankful for something?"

"You should thank me for saving you."

"Did I give the impression I wanted to be saved?"

"Not really."

"Why did you do it?"

"To protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yep."

"What on earth for? Alberto?"

"Yeah, he is a womanizer."

"Like you are not."

"First of all despite what you think, I am picky. Secondly, he would've tried something else on you. Something much worse than his body rubbing to yours."

"Thanks for taking over my life," She shot back.

"Anytime," He said with a smile.

"Very impressive," Maria uttured.

"Everything I do is," Randy grinned, smiling smugly when Maria turned to look at him.

"Has anyone ever told you that your ego is too big?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Everything is big in me. But you'll know that soon," He promised her.

"Sure," Maria rolled her eyes annoyingly. Randy was holding her hand, taking her somewhere.

"Can I ask where are we going?"

"You can, but you won't get any answer." He smirked.

"This is real kidnapping, you know that?"

"Call it as you wish."

"I‟m really not comfortable with this."

"Tell me you're not attracted to me Maria I'll stop." He said as he stopped walking.

"I‟m not." She said too quickly causing him to smirk.

"No?" His hand slid up the smooth contour of her bared thigh pushing the hem of her dress up higher so he could cup her bottom. She couldn't prevent a moan.

"I must admit that I love the way you react to me."

"Are you crazy or what?" She asked quietly. Her hand pressed against his chest, feeling his muscles stiffen at her touch.

His mouth met hers in a fury of desire and she took it. Maria's breath escaped in a soft sigh, and she lifted up on her tiptoes. Her mouth softened beneath his. He placed his hand on her lower back, feeling the curve of her spine, tracing it with a finger. He pulled back slightly, and looked at her through lid-heavy eyes, "Yeah, I think you are right… I'm crazy…. Crazy about you, Maria Kanellis!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **_New chapter, yeah!_

_Special thanks to: redgirl17, Kara and MissAmazing101_

_I appreciate all of the people who read, favourite, review or put me on their alert list. :):):) Thank you, guys! It means a lot._

_Hope to like this chapter._

_Enjoy your reading_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy stuck his key card into the slot to open the door. The green light flashed once and he swung the door open. His lips moved over hers, parting them. His skilful tongue licked sensually at her lips, sliding into her mouth, taking her in a kiss so heated it caused every cell in her body to zing to life_. _He slammed the door shut behind them and pressed her back against the wall. She could smell his cologne. God, the man smelled so good. His hands roamed all over her body, tracing her curves and the sides of her breasts. He squeezed them tenderly as he fingered her nipple thoughtfully through the material of her dress. Their breathing seemed to accelerate in unison. Randy was having trouble controlling his arousal as he felt her hard nipple. He pulled her into his hips, making her feel the buldge in his pants. Maria moaned into his mouth. She put her hand on the side of his head, softly touching his hair.

"God, baby, I want you… You're fucking delectable," He whispered as his tongue explored her neck hungrily. He lifted the hem of her dress up over her knees and slipped his hand under.

"Randy, wait!" Suddenly Maria grabbed his hand to stop him.

His hand cupped her face and dropped his head forward so they were touching foreheads. He made her look at him .

"Randy, I'm sorry… I just can't do it! I shouldn't have let this happen. Please, forgive me…"

"It's ok… baby! If you don't want … it's ok." He said, trying to find his voice.

"I.. I better get going."

"No…"_He_rubbed his thumb across her lips, "Stay with me." He pleaded, his voice barely a whisper.

"You want me to...sleep with you? I mean sleep as just laying in bed with you?"

He nodded.

"Randy, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Maria, don't leave me… Stay with me, please," He implored, "I'll give you something to sleep in. There's an extra toothbrush in my bathroom. "

"God, Randy! What are we doing?"

"Maria, I'll be honest with you. God knows I want you so fucking bad that it physically hurts. But I feel complete only when you're around. I don't even feel it with my wife. I don't know why it is happening_,_ butwith all my awareness I want this… I want you. I like the feeling of having you in my life." He kissed her lips softly, as he wrapped his arms around her making her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Randy, you have a wife and family… but I… I just feel great whenever you are around me. It's been so long since I've felt this way about anyone. … and I'm scared… that we'd get ourselves into something that we are going to regret in the end. Sometimes, I feel like I'm playing with fire."

Randy buried his hands in her hair, and pressed his lips to hers, "Maybe, you are right. We are playing with fire," He kissed the tip of her nose and smirked, "But Goddamn I love this game."

"You can't be serious even for a minute."

"That's why you like me so much, right_? _Besides the fact that I'm breathtakingly gorgeous, sexy, handsome, and hot." He grinned devilishly.

"God," She rolled her eyes," Please, show some modesty."

"I didn't even mention clever, sweet, caring, funny, great performing in the ring and in bed…."

"Someone sure thinks highly of their own performance."

He laughed at her annoyed expression, "Well, I guess I should give you something to wear."

"I'd be grateful."

"My suitcase is over there. You can get anything you want."

"Thanks." She nodded.

"I'm going to get a shower," he informed her, "_A cold one," _ He emphasized. He looked at Maria with mischief in his eyes and a smirk on his face, "In case you want to join me in the bathroom. Waste less water."

She arched a brow and gave him a warning look.

"All right. I was just checking," He sighed.

Randy jumped straight into a freezing cold shower to calm him down.

Maria dressed in one of his shirts, and put her hair in a ponytail.

"The bathroom is all yours." He cleared his throat, as he walked out of the bathroom, "You'll find extra clean towels on the hanger," He informed her, standing bare- chested with just a white towel around his waste.

"Thanks," she replied, feeling as if the air was sucked out of the room.

She made her way to the bathroom, as Randy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He left a sweet kiss on her neck and whispered in her ear in that deep husky voice, "Don't be long!"

Maria walked into the bathroom, and Randy removed the towel completely to slip into his black boxer shorts. He took his phone from the pocket of his jacket and saw he had 10 missed calls from Pam. He sighed, leaving his Blackberry on the night stand. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now. He didn't want to hear her complaining about what a lousy husband and father he was, barely being at home. Besides it was already too late to call back. He opened the mini bar and took out two frosty bottles of beer. One for him and one for Maria. He went outside on the balcony. The night sky was amazingly clear tonight. He settled himself comfortably on one of the lounges. He lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Slowly he let the smoke escape from his mouth.

"Hey," Maria said softly, leaning against the balcony's door frame.

Randy smashed his cigarette into the ashtray.

"Hey beautiful," He turned to her, "Come here," He tapped his knees and she tooka seat in his lap, leaning her head against his chest. He wrapped his long tattooed arms around her, and let her cuddle into him.

"I opened a beer for you." He kissed her hair as he held her tighter in his arms. She smelled like sweet flowers. The scent of her hair was enough to drive him wild. He was trying to get his bulge under control while all kinds of images invaded his mind, images of her, images of him and her together, images of what could be.

"Thank you," She smiled sweetly.

She looked peaceful nestled against him. They both were staring into space, lost in their own thoughts.

"Randy, can I ask you something?" She dared to ask.

"Feel free to ask me any questions you like, babe."

"Does the rumor about you and Kelly in the Christian's looker room is true_?"_

Randy remained silent for a moment, and then said, "It's not a rumor. It's true."

"Gosh! I wonder what the hell you all see in her," Maria couldn't hide the disgust in her voice.

"Well, only one thing- easy access."

"I have always thought you were faithful to your wife_._"

"I was faithful, Ria!" His voice was barely a whisper, "I really was."

"What changed?"

"Everything," He replied shortly.

"Do you love Pam?" She asked cautiously.

"I guess…" He replied, as he toyed with a lock of her hair, rubbing the strands between his thumb and forefinger with intense concentration, "My marriage is such a mess, Ria. But sometimes we recognize our mistakes too late."

Maria wanted to know more, but she didn't dare to ask.

"What about you and Phil? Why did you break up?" Randy asked.

"Phil can be great in many things but I think we both needed different things in our life. I realize now Phil wasn't the best fit for me, and I wasn't the best fit for him."

"Did you love him?"

"I did. I really did." She said sadly, "It was not easy to move on_._"

Randy slipped her hand into his. Their fingers instinctively entwined. With his free hand, he caressed her face and hair.

"Randy, what's going on between us?" She wondered.

"I don't have any answers to give you, baby girl. To be honest, I have always had the hots for you." He chuckled nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one day about five years ago, Rick, Dave, Hunter and I were on our way from Atlanta to Tampa, " He began, "It was a boring flight. So, in attempt to kill time we played a small game of truth or dare," He said and then added, clearing his throat, "Kind of. Actually, we named the game truth and dare." Taking a deep breath, he continued, _"_Hunter made me choose one diva who I would do anything for. I said your name. Then Rick told me that I should prove it. I accepted their challenge."

Maria was listening with bated breath, "What… did… you … do?"

"I had to give them two proofs that I'd do anything for you. The night before The Show in Tampa, I dressed up and slipped in the Arena with a can of red spray paint and …"

"Oh...My…," Maria exclaimed, "It was you?" She mumbled as theevents ran through her mind back again.

He nodded, "I scrawled the inscription **Maria, I'd do anything for you** on the white walls in the main corridor of the Arena."

"The whole surface of the walls was covered with this inscription," Maria remembered, "Vince bristled with rage as he saw this," She pointed out.

"Yeah," He smiled at the fond memory.

"He thought it was some crazy maniac. God, Randy I can't believe you've done this."

"I had issues with the second challenge so errrrr I did need a little help. " He paused for a minute, then continued, "I had to slip in your room while you were sleeping, only wearing shorts and on my chest was written **Maria, I'd do anything for you**. I had to get in your bed spending there 30 minutes."

Maria's mouth dropped open, "You are kidding me? No way."

"I'm not kidding you. And I … did it."

"Wha…at….? But… how?"

"At that time you were sharing a room with Ashley," He reminded her.

"Yes…" Maria's eyes opened wide, looking at him with astonishment.

"Well, Dave invited her on a date and made sure that she would not come back until I was already out of the room. He stole the key card from her and gave it to me."

Again her astonishment was obvious; and she looked at him with an expression of mingled incredulity and awe.

"So, wearing only a shorts with the inscription written on my chest, I walked through all the corridor to creep in your room with Ashley's stolen key card. But, that's not all. I was wearing a blonde wig in case you wake up."

"You_… you… _have been in_ my_… bed?" She stared at him anxiously.

He gently cupped her face, his thumb brushing tenderly against the soft skin of her cheek as he stared deeply into her beautiful green eyes, "Yep."

"That's crazy! God, I can't… even imagine it," She said incredulously.

"It's crazy yeah… I haven't done so many crazy things for anyone_."_

They sat for a minute, neither one of them speaking.

"Randy, this is unbelievable…" Maria exclaimed eventually.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not … I'm just shocked… I can't believe you have risked so much just for a game."

"Actually, "Randy smirked before rubbing the back of his neck, "It wasn't just about the game."

"It wasn't?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but this sentence **I'd do anything for Maria**, I could see it in my head, a vision of you and your smile... your voice was in my head." He confessed, "And don't look at me like that. I don't hear voices in my real life." He chuckled softly and then said in a serious voice, "And I didn't do it for Hunter, Dave, or Rick either… I did it because of these words. They had a strong effect on me."

"Really?" She wanted to be sure.

"Yep." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He wrapped his hands around her again and she nestled into him. Maria's breathing evened out slowly and she relaxed fully against him. His fingers were stroking through her hair, playing with the long, silky strands, and her finger was drawing random patterns on his chest.. It felt so nice that soon she _drifted_off to _sleep__._

He carried her bridal style in his arms and placed her gently down on the bed.

She stirred a little bit, "Where are you going?" She asked sleepily, holding on to his arm.

"I have to pee. I'll be right back," He bent forward and kissed the tip of her nose. Five minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom and went back, slipping under the sheets. He pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his warm arms and nuzzling his face against her shoulder. He pressed his chest against her back, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Mmm…" She mumbled a dreamy smile on her lips.

"Good night, beautiful," He whispered.

"Night, Randy."

He inhaled deeply as her hair lightly tickled his nose. It felt so great to have her in his bed… even just to cuddle with her.

_Meanwhile_

Dave was lying sleepless in bed staring at the empty spot next to him. His hand mindlessly ran over the empty space next to him on the queen size bed. He couldn't sleep without her… anymore. After so many years of hiding from the love, so many years of denying it, he had finally loved a woman … He had fallen head-over-heels in love with this unique and beautiful girl … He was whipped… He was lost…and all… She was the main reason Dave had agreed to participate in the promo tour, being near her. He was hungry for her. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted this woman. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and the thought of one more night without her was unbearable. He wanted, needed her to the point where he would go insane if he didn't have her. So many circumstances prevented them being together. But the most important thing, was that they loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

John's room

The sounds of pleasure were getting louder and louder. The bed squeaked and banged against the wall, as sounds of heady passion filled the room. An explosive climax overwhelmed them both.

"Oh, fuck!" John groaned. He stayed on top of her until the big waves subsided. Then he carefully rolled onto his back, taking her with him.

_He loved those moments when __there was only "them"__. _

"Baby, that was amazing," She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Like always," He pointed out, pulling her tight into his embrace.

She smiled weakly, melting into the appearance of his dimples, "Oh, John…" She cuddled into him. She always felt safe in his arms.

John wrapped his hands around her, as he kissed her shoulder, her neck, and his lips brushed against her earlobe. He brushed some strands of hair out of her face, staring at her deep warm eyes, lit with the most blazing fervor he had ever seen on a woman. "You are so beautiful," He uttered.

"John…" Her eyes filled with tears. Every time he was telling her something nice, she couldn't hide her emotions_._ She had never been with such a great man before. John was everything to her. He was gentle yet passionate, caring, understanding, sexy and handsome. She knew their relationship was a sin, and her parents would not be proud of her if they knew that she had an affair with a married man but John was the best thing that ever happened to her. She might even burn in hell but he was worth it.

He cupped her face in his hands gently and brought his lips towards hers, "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too." She replied, her voice full of emotion.

He would die for that little cute smile of hers. It made his heart melt. When everything started he never thought he would fall in love with her. They had been having an affair for almost a year. And no one even suspected them. Even his best friend Randy didn't know. It was not that John didn't trust him, but just…he wouldn't understand. For Randy an affair meant fuck and then run_._ And it was a different relationship for John.

_On the next morning_

Randy's arms were wrapped around Maria's waist possessively; his head nestled in the crook of her neck, his face buried in her soft tresses. The sound of his cell phone vibrating on the night stand made him open his eyes_. _He couldn't move. Didn't want to move. _Shit. _He quickly looked at the caller I D and saw it was his wife who was calling. _Of course. _He stared down at Maria, she was sleeping soundly. He carefully got off the bed being careful not to wake her up. He carried the phone in his hand as he walked out to the balcony.

He pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello," His voice was caked with sleep.

_"Finally, Randal!" The sound of his wife's voice alone was enough to wake him fully._

"Pam, what's the time?"

_"It's 9."_

"God, why are you calling so early?"

_"Early? At this time you should be in the gym, training. Like all pro wrestlers who are dedicated to their precious work and put the career first."_

**_Sarcastic as usual._**

_"You must stop with the parties!" Pam told him, "But what could I expect when all the jerks so called friends of yours are on the road again?" She hissed._

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to stay calm but getting more and more irritated by the way, Pam was talking to him.

_"I mean that since that old pervert Flair and the manwhore Batista are there you hardly think of me and your daughter. I bet with them you feel as if you are on the seventh heaven."_

"You know that's not true."

_"Really? I called you last night but you didn't pick up. Allie wanted to talk to you. She was so upset, that she couldn't stop crying."_

His heart twitched painfully.

God, how he hated when she was doing that. She knew his weakness and she used it so damn well.

"I left my phone in the room. When I came back it was too late to give you a call."

_"Your regrets won't comfort your daughter."_

Randy grit his teeth and clenched his fists to keep them from hitting something. He knew what she was trying to do and he would be dammed if he was going to allow her doing it. "Can I talk to Allie?" His throat became stiff, though he tried to swallow several times.

_"She is at Jordan's."_

"Jordon's?"

"_Yes. You come home so seldom that you don't even know the neighbors."_

_Here we go again._

_"When are you going to send me your schedule? I've been thinking about how to arrange it and I'm gonna call Lia and we can come together. After you and John are so busy, at least I'd have good company._

"What about Allie?"

_"She will stay at your parents.I think we need some time for ourselves."_

_**You need it, I don't**_

"When Allie comes home, please call me," He implored.

_"If you are not too busy to pick up the phone." She said, sarcasm dripping from her words, "I gotta go. Bye." She hung up._

"Fuck." Randy cursed, leaning against the rail.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Randy heard Maria ask behind him and he turned to see her looking at him concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine… it's just Pam… as usual."

She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, he responded by pulling her tightly to him. His tense body immediately relaxed. The feeling of having her in his embrace released him like nothing he'd experienced before. What had gotten into him? Lust? Passion? Insanity? Love?

Whatever it was, he had it all.

"You want to talk?"

"You don't need to hear shit," He kissed the top of her head.

"If you feel the need to talk about things, I'm here."

Randy smiled gently, leaning in to stroke her cheek and brush a soft kiss against her lips.

"Thanks, babe. You are amazing," Then he buried his hand in her hair, cradling the back of her head. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss and felt her tongue against his. He made a muffled noise in his throat. Their tongues danced together sensuously. They broke the intense kiss to take a much needed breath, "How did you sleep?" He asked huskily.

"Great. You?"

"Never slept better."

The moment was broken by the high-pitched sound of Maria's cell phone ringing. Randy groaned before he reluctantly let her go back inside. Maria picked up her phone, looking at the screen for a moment, before she tapped a button on it with her thumb and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello."

_"Hey, Princess."_

"Rick, hi!"

_"Did I interrupt anything?"_

"No, you didn't."

_"I hope I didn't wake you."_

"I'm a morning person, Rick. Don't worry," She giggled.

_"Well then, are you up for a coffee? I'm by the swimming pool."_

"Ok, give me 20 minutes and I'll be down."

_"Alright. See you in a bit"_

Maria noticed the disappointment in Randy's eyes. She chuckled as she hung up her phone.

"Why didn't you tell him you were busy?" He demanded.

"I can't leave him alone." She sincerely replied.

"But you are doing it with me," He pouted, "I want some attention too."

"Gosh, don't make that face. I've been with you all night, and poor Rick has been lonely."

"Lonely? Flair? I bet unlike me he's gotten laid last night. And he is 30 years older than me," Randy pointed out.

"Are you complaining?" Maria cocked an eyebrow towards him.

"Hell no, babe. At the risk of ruining what's left of my reputation, I love to cuddle with you."

"You don't seem like the cuddly type"

"You are not going to hold it against me, are you?"

"I find this kinda cute, " She bit her bottom lip, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, it's all your fault. You were the one who spoiled me, so now it's your duty to satisfy my desire for cuddling. I'm starting to melt."

"There is nothing wrong with being a sensitive and caring person."

"Oh, I can be sensitive… especially when my dick is …."

Maria rolled her eyes, "Too much information. I've gotta go. I have to take a shower and change before going down."

"You can shower here… with me?" He smirked.

"Oh nice one, Mr. Legend Killer," She shook her head, chuckling, "You really don't know how to take no for an answer, do you? What have you done when a girl refused you?"

"Would you belive me if I told you that you're the first?"

"Of course, I'd believe you. You are quite an irresistible man." She couldn't help but laugh.

He grinned and pulled her towards him. He kissed her again, briefly and tenderly, leaving them both smiling when they parted., "What do you have for today?" He asked.

"Interview with Christian and promo clip with John Cena. You?"

"I'll be at the gym and then I have to train some new moves with Wade."

"Fine, see you later then."

"Right," He caressed her cheek, his thumb running along her bottom lip. He moved her face towards his and kissed her.

"Can I borrow your shirt?" She cooed.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Thank you for sleeping with me. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me," He smiled seductively.

"It was great."

"We can do it again," He gazed at her with a look full of longing in his eyes.

She glanced up at him, and smiled, "We can."

Eventually Maria pulled out of Randy's embrace and picked up all her stuff.

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, Randy."

Maria made sure to check that the corridor was empty before she could sneak out of his room.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Randy sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm destined to have blue balls for the rest of my life."

Maria opened up her purse and took the room key out and unlocked the door. She entered her room quickly but noticed that she had forgotten her shoes in Randy's room. _Shit_. She made her way out of her room towards Randy's.

"Maria?" A familiar voice called out from behind her.

_Holy mother__ fucking__ shit.__ Let me die._

She had to remind herself to breathe. She swallowed thickly and turned slowly, "Hey, Hunter."

"What are you doing?"

"I… uh… well…uh … I forgot something in Eve's room… and…I'm gonna get it."

"Half naked?"

Again, Maria had difficulty forming a coherent sentence for reply, "I'm not…naked… I'm wearing a shirt."

Hunter's eyes traveled quickly down her body to slide over the shirt.

"Apex Predator ?" He raised his eye brow curiously, "I didn't know you were such a huge fan of Randy Orton," The Cerebral Assassin could not suppress his smirk.

"What? No, no! I'm not a Randy fan at all."

"Why are you wearing his t-shirt?" He asked curiously, "Are you boosting his stuff or something?"

Swallowing, Maria forced herself to return the smile before clearing her throat and giving it her best shot to pull herself together, "Uh… no… I just found the shirt in my suitcase."

"Maybe The Viper has signed it especially for you," Hunter teased her.

She felt her cheeks burn hot and hoped he wouldn't notice her blush but of course her hopes were in vein, "I don't even remember having this shirt. "

"Hmmm…. I feel slightly offended. I thought I was your favourite wrestler."

"You'll always be my favorite one, H. You know that."

Smirking, he pointed to his shirt, "Would you wear this for me? Or you do it only for Orton?"

Maria sighed annoyingly, rolling her eyes.

Hunter grinned, "My shirt will fit you way better than this one."

"Of course."

He smiled and caressed her cheek, "I'll call you later, Princess. I've got to go to my appointment now."

"All right. I guess I'll see you later then." Maria smiled back at him and turned to go back to her room.

"Now weren't you going to Eve?" He frowned.

"I can go later. It's not that important," Maria hurried back to her room. She shut the door behind her and leaned back against it.

_God, that was crazy__._

Hunter procedded to walk through the corrodor, a devilish grin formed on his face, "Eve, huh? Yeah, right! And I'm Hornswoggle."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Maria went to the swimming pool bar where she spotted Rick sitting at one of the tables near the water. She smiled to herself and headed straight to him.

Upon reaching him, she greeted him cheerfully, "Good morning, Rick."

"Princess, I'm glad to see you're in a good mood," A cheeky grin and raised eyebrow greeted her, "That means you've slept well."

"I had a good sleep last night," She admitted.

"Oh, yeah?" He looked intently into her green eyes.

"Yeah, I had a really good sleep," She confirmed, "Like, probably the best one I've had in months. What about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Well, _too good__._ Even though my room is next to Randy's I surprisingly had a quiet night of sleep . I had a feeling I wouldn't get a wink of sleep last night," He chuckled.

Maria's cheeks flashed bright red.

"Coffee?" Rick asked sweetly.

"Yes, please," She nodded, pushing some hair behind her ear, "Where are Ricky and Dean?" She asked, despearately wanting to change the subject.

Pouring her a cup of coffee, he replied, "They have business with Hunter."

"I met him half an hour ago," She informed The nature boy.

"Yeah, he arrived this morning. We fly again tomorrow to Costa Rica. Trish and the rest of the guys will join us there."

"Yeah," Maria nodded, but Rick noticed that she was so distracted that she was not listening to him at all. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"You ok, Princess?" Heasked, watching her with concerned eyes

Maria sighed, "Oh, Rick…"

"Maria? What's wrong? You know you can tell me everything." He said, squeezing her hand.

"I know… " Maria said with a sigh as she bit her bottom lip nervously. "I'm starting to fall for Randy. I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I can't get over this. I know he will never be mine… He belongs to someone else. All my life I have tried to do the right things, to follow the rules… I have tried so hard not to hurt anyone, to be a good person, a good friend, a good daughter, but this time I need to follow my heart. I want to surrender to my feelings for once in my life… One million different emotions are flooding through me. I want to be rebellious ... I actually would like to do something, do something.. exciting.. and crazy… I can't even find the right words to express how I feel. The way he looks at me, how he talks to me, how he touches me… He is so incredible, Rick! I know that I'm playing with fire. I know that in the end, I will be the one to suffer but...why can't I stop thinking about him? Why?"

"Ria, I think he feels the same way about you as you feel about him," He smiled reassuringly.

"But he has a wife," She pointed out.

Rick took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Maria looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath before he started talking, "Randy grew up in front of my eyes, Princess. I've known him since he was in diapers. I remember his favorite toys, his favorite games, his favorite comic hero, his favorite cartoons, and his childhood crush. I remember him spending hours training wrestling moves. I remember the first time he trained with us. He was around 4 years old. He was so small we were afraid to touch him because we thought we'd hurt him," Rick smiled at the memory, "I was near him when he made his first steps in that business." Rick continued, "Then… Evolution_._ Ria, a man goes through different periods in his life. Randy had a reputation as a playboy and heartbreaker. He has always been surrounded by girls, alcohol, and God knows what else. It is something that almost everyone goes through at some time in their lives. His family and friends wanted to tame him, because his behavior could have cost his future and career. That's why when he met Pam all pushed him to make a serious step. She got pregnant and that was the opportunity Hunter, Bob even Dave were waiting. They pushed him to marry her. To be honest, I didn't share their opinion. Of course, he had to take his responsibilities, but I've always felt deep in my heart that she wasn't his other half. You can't force a stallion to anything they don't want to do, " A faint smile tugged at his mouth, "All were telling him that if he had wanted a successful career he had to settle down and have a family. Many women walks in and out of a man's life, but only one woman would have a special place in their heart." Rick made a short pause and cleared his voice, "Ria, I don't think Randy's wife is this woman for him."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy walked through the gym doors, carrying his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, Champ!" Dave called out.

"Hey, man!" Randy greeted his friend. A goofy smile lit up his face.

"Well, someone looks like they got laid last night."

Randy shook his head," No, man."

"You are telling me you didn't spend the night with Maria? Rick said that you left with her."

"I did, but nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? You mean you didn't fuck her brains out?" Dave trailed off and stared at him in disbelief.

"Nep. We spent all night cuddling, kissing and talking and ended up sleeping together. But again no sex." He emphasized.

"What?" Dave spluttered, "You've cuddled with a girl without having sex? What the hell's gotten into you? I never thought that I would hear those words coming out of your mouth."

"She's not just a girl. She's…amazing … I cuddled with an amazing girl," Randy revealed with a grin.

Dave was staring at Randy with his mouth hanging open, "Wow! Great news, Ladies and Gentleman. The Viper, The WWE'S Apex Predator, The Lady Killer Randy Orton is a cuddler. Who would have guessed?"

"Dave, it's not funny,"Randy's eyebrows knit together.

"Man, looks like you've grown soft," Dave said amused.

"I fall for her. Can't help myself. She is great, man. She is sweet and sexy … and… Hell, I'm gonna explode!"

"I understand you, man! An all night cuddle session without getting some. This is what real torture looks like."

"Such a thing never happened to me before. I don't know how to handle it. That is new to me. Something about her drives me wild. Her eyes. Her mouth. Her smile. The way she looks at me. And her voice. She's definitely special. God, why am I such a pathetic hopeless idiot? What do you think?"

"You do realize who you're asking for advice, don't you?"

"I spend every fucking moment thinking about her. I think about her perfect breasts, hot mouth, sexy legs and nice ass."

"I have only one thing to say," Dave concluded, sighing, "You gotta get _laid, _man!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After Randy finished in the gym, he needed a shower before joining Wade Barrett for their training session. He left the water running, so that it could get a bit warmer. He was about to get in under the cascade of a warm water when his cell phone rang in the locker room. He jumped out of the shower, muttering, "Fuck," and searching for a towel. He quickly wrapped it around his torso and jogged to the locker room to answer.

Checking on the ID caller, a lazy smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, and a mischievous light danced in his clear, blue eyes.

"Hey, Honey Bunny," He answered brightly.

_"How are you doing, bro?"_

"I'm doing fine. How is my little sis?"

_"Busy as usual." Becky sighed, "But can't complain. No need, even if I want to," She chuckled._

"How come you decided to check on your poor brother?"

_"Mom called me this morning."_

"This should surprise me why_?_"

_"Last night Pam gave her a call."_

"Oh, shit!" Randy cursed, closing his eyes.

_"Hell yeah, shit." Becky agreed. "What's going on with you, Randy?" She asked, fully concerned._

"Everything is all right, Becky. Pam is just in her usual bitchy mood." He explained, rubbing his forehead.

"_Mom sounded very upset_. _Pam has told her a lot of shit_… _how you don't give a damn about her and Alisha, how you put your career before your family. That you are an egoist who doesn't take care of anyone but yourself_."

"I can't believe she has said all that to mom. This is too much," He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"_I'm sorry, bro! I had to warn you."_

"Thanks, Becky."

"_Rands, you know you can rely on me, right?" She asked softly._

"I know," He said quietly.

"_Love you, Randy."_

"Love you too, Becky. Thanks for calling."

"_No problem, bro."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

The line went dead. Randy placed the phone on the bench. He was not just frustrated now, he was fuming. He let out a loud curse and punched the wall hard.

That could not have gone worse.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Maria leaned against the reception to leave her room key, when she felt an arm touching her back softly. She slowly turned her head and swallowed thickly seeing the familiar face smiling at her.

"Phil?"

"Hi, Maria…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** _Here is the new chapter:) Laura and Kara thank you for your great reviews. I'm really glad you like this story:)_

_Special thanks to redgirl17- Your reviews are always amazing - i definitely love them- your words mean so much for me:) About John - ha-ha-ha- i laughed so much at your comment- what can I say- maybe, Barbie's changed... ;) Ok, Ok, don't kill me. Soon, some secrets will be revealed...;)_

_Enjoy your reading:)_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

"I'm glad to see you," Phil admitted with a warm smile, which Maria returned, "Well, I'm glad to see you too."

"Are you doing, ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok," She nodded.

Phil definitely looked pleased to see her, "So, you're back after months of being out."

"Yeah, I really missed all this," She confessed and then added, "Though a lot has changed in the past months."

"Yeah, I guess," He agreed.

"How are you, Phil?" She asked kindly.

"Fine," He replied and then added, "Working most of the time."

"Your career goes great," She praised him.

"Are you watching closely my career?" He smirked.

She looked down and blushed, "Well, I follow everything what happens in WWE."

"I watch your show and all I can say is, wow! You have a real talent," He said sincerely.

"Thank you. I like doing this," She admitted.

"I'm so glad you're going after what you like."

"Yeah," Maria agreed with a nod.

"Ria, I was thinking…uh," Phil stuttered, rubbing the back of his head, "We could go out some day."

"Yeah, sure_,"_ This offer obviously caught her off**-**guard_, __"_I'd love to," She replied nervously.

"I'll call you," Phil promised.

"Alright."

"Take care, Ria."

"You too_."_

Maria watched Phil move away, when Eve's voice startled her," No way! It can't be I know I didn't see what I just saw."

Maria turned to her friend, giving her a death glare, "Eve, you scared the shit out of me. You need to stop jumping on me any time without warning."

Eve ignored her comment and asked, "Was that your ex_?_"

"Yes," Maria confirmed.

"Was that sparks flying between you?"

"Of course not," Maria snapped back quickly.

"I think he wants you back. Call it Eve intuition."

Maria rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right!" She said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Trust me. I feel the vibrations in the air."

Maria arched a single eyebrow, "Vibrations?"

"Yes, and they are very strong between you and Phil," Eve emphasized.

"Eve, whatever happened was a long time ago. Things between us are over," Maria declared firmly.

"Maybe for you, but not for him."

"You are wrong."

"Well, we'll see."

**Costa Rica**

Maria woke up but it took her a few minutes to realize where she was. She stretched and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. She noticed that it was already 11:30 a.m. They had landed in Costa Rica earlier that morning. She had managed to get some sleep on the plane. Now she felt a little giddy and could not sleep more. She noticed that a small icon on her cell phone was flashing red, indicating she had a new text message. She checked to see it had been received 10 minutes ago. She read it and a small smile crept over her lips.

_**It sucks to wake up without you :( Randy**_

Randy took the longest 'coldest shower he'd ever taken in his life when he got in the bathroom. That little nap on the plane was all the sleep he got. He spent hours tossing and turning in the bed, not being able to sleep at all. Finally he decided to get up. One thing was for sure, he couldn't get Maria out of his head. He had never experienced this before. Fuck, he wanted her so damn much he could taste it . He needed to have her… not for some quick fuck, but for more. _What did more mean_? He didn't know. Randy was suddenly overcome with visions of them. Damn, he could feel the titillating stroke of her soft hair, the tender delicacy of her gorgeous body. He could feel her wrapped around him, all of her at once—hair, skin, scent—pressed against him, welcoming him, wanting his touch as he wanted hers. When Randy finally left the shower and then the room, Dave was sitting in the swimming pool area, enjoying the view of the ocean with cup of coffee and exotic cocktail.

"You look like hell, man!" Dave noticed.

"Good morning to you too," Randy replied in a sarcastic way.

"Sleepless night, huh?"

Randy just glared at him and poured himself a cup of black coffee.

"How was the cuddling thing?" Dave chuckled.

"Does that look funny to you?" Randy gave his friend a cold glance.

"Hey, I'm just trying to ease the atmosphere," Dave put his hands up in defense, "Maybe, if you have her once you will heal yourself."

"That's the problem, Dave! I don't want just to fuck her…I want more than that. I like the feel of her… This is all new to me."

"Randy, you haven't forgotten you've got a wife at home, have you?" Dave felt the need to remind him.

"I couldn't forget it even if I wanted to," Randy growled.

"Things between you and Pam ain't going too good huh?"

"It's not anything new. But Pam crossed the line this time," Randy's voice dripping with anger.

"Maybe, you have to try make up the things," Dave advised him.

"That's the point. _I_ don't want to make up the things. I know I sound like a total dick,but I'm so sick and tired of her bitchy behavior."

"You must look at the problems from the other person's perspective and actively try to see her point of view. You've hardly been home the last years. Surely, it's not easy for her."

"What_? _Since when you take her side_?"_

"I don't take anyone's side. I'm just trying to be the voice of reason."

"You?"

"Yeah, me! And don't be so touchy. The lack of sex has clouded your mind."

"Shut up," Randy said with a hint of annoyance.

"Listen, I don't blame you for liking Maria. Any sane man would easily lose his mind over her… Hey, look at her. She is gorgeous. But she is not your type."

"What do you mean by saying she is not my type?"

"I mean that her breasts are real, she is clever, and her hair is not fake. She is not the kind of girl that would fuck you just for fun. Randy, I see you really like her, but this is not healthy in your situation_. _You are not single. You're going to break her heart. She needs someone who would give her more than you could give to her_._ Just think before you act. Don't make her suffer. She doesn't deserve that."

"I know…" Randy said quietly. At that moment, Randy's cell phone began ringing. The screen was blinking for attention.

"It's Stefanie," Randy said and then stood up to take the call.

Dave was about to take a sip of his cocktail when someone grabbed his shoulder abruptly.

"What are you trying to do?" Rick snarled, his eyes flashing with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Dave looked at him puzzled.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Why do you want to make him feel bad?"

"I know what I'm doing," Dave stated.

"You sure?" Rick looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes," The Animal confirmed.

"I hope… I really hope that you know what you are doing."

_**Meanwhile in St. Louise, Missouri**_

Elaine and Bob Orton had invited their two children Becky and Nathan for lunch.

"I'm worried about Randy. I tried to call him, but his phone was switched off," Elaine confessed.

"You know he is too busy_, _" Bob tried to calm her.

"Mom, you need to stop worrying about him. Randy is a grown man and can take care of himself," Becky told her mom.

"You are going to see when you have children_._ You always think about them no matter how old your child gets or what they accomplish in life you always want the best for them."

Becky smiled softly, as she reached for her husband's hand.

"Do you think…" Elaine paused trying to find the right words to express herself, "He… he is cheating on Pam?" She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Elaine, for God's sake how did you figure it out?" Bob looked at his wife in astonishment.

"I don't know… I guess… it's just a feeling."

"I wouldn't blame him if he does it," Becky commented.

Elaine looked absolutely shocked by her daughter's admittance, "Becky? How could you say it?"

"Mom, I'm just honest. My brother is not happy and it's high time you open your eyes and see it," Becky said with all seriousness.

"Pam is just a little worried," Elaine defended her daughter in low.

"I think you mean over-bearing, judgmental and jealous like some crazy bitch,"

"Becky, please I don't want to hear you giving names to your brother's wife," Elaine warned her daughter.

"I'm sorry_, _my brother doesn't' need any more pressure than he already has on him."

"Randy has family responsibilities," Elaine declared emphatically and then sighed, "Poor Pam."

"God, mom! Please! Do you really think she has the right to call you and tell you all that shit about Randy? I don't think that is fair. My brother may not be perfect but he has always been a hard-working, generous and caring man. He works his ass off and the only thing that his precious wife does is to whimper for everything_._"

"I understand her very well. Do you know what does it mean your husband to be always out of your home and spend all the time on the road?"

"Yeah, mom. I know. But when she married him, Randy wasn't selling burgers in McDonalds. As far as I remember, you were the one that explained to her that she must be patient if she wanted to be a wrestler's wife. Besides, she follows him almost everywhere."

"Of course, she would accompany him. She is his wife."

"Not to complain then. Does she honestly believe she needs defending from you?"

"We are family," Elaine declared firmly.

"Mom, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I support my brother. If you don't want to see some things, I see them clearly_._"

"Every marriage has difficult moments. _I_ can only hope Randy would not make some stupid mistake.I'm worried there is someone else in his life."

"I bet it's Eve Torres. She has a nice ass," Randy's younger brother smirked.

"Nathan?" Elaine's eyes pinned her son with a cold glare.

"What? She is sexy as hell. Who could resist her?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What's got your attention, Eve?"

"I have a feeling that this slut has the hots for John," Eve told Maria. They both were sitting in the swimming pool area.

Maria looked toward the table where Barbie had just joined Dave, Rick, Randy and John. She hadn't spoken to Randy since yesterday in the airplane, but every time she looked up his eyes were on her. She caught him staring her way while having a conversation with his friends.

"What makes you think so?" Maria asked turning her attention to Eve and her conclusions.

"Have you seen the way this slut looks at him?"

"She acts this way to everyone," Maria commented.

"Trust me. She looks at John differently."

"I don't think John would pay attention to her."

"You think?"

"Of course."

"I don't know," Eve said incredulously, "I feel something in the air."

"Again?"

"Yes. I have a very strong sixth sense. Speaking of feelings… I think you and Randy would be so hot together."

"Excuse me?" Maria choked on her coffee.

"You heard me. This man is a real sex God."

"Oh, please…"

"Are you blind? For that matter, he has a nice dick," Eve burst out into girlish giggles.

"Wait? What?" Maria felt her entire body heat in a blush.

Eve smiled mischievously and nodded.

"How do you know?" Maria asked, as she picked up her coffee and took a huge gulp trying to ease her nerves.

"I've been heard."

"You've been heard?"

"Yeah, you know… "Eve winked at her, "Some things can't be hidden."

"God, Eve!"

"I bet it's true."

"I can't believe we are talking about … that."

"Oh, come on! Don't act like you are not interested in knowing."

"I'm not."

"Say it like you mean it. I bet he likes to be in control."

Maria could feel the blood rush to her cheeks again. She took a sip of her coffee and looked away.

"You do like men, right?" Eve chuckled.

"Funny," Maria snarled at her.

"Look, Ria! Sex is very important."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Since when you haven't been with someone?"

"Eve? What the hell?"

"We are friends, Ria."

"Well… it's been long_…_ but I really can't be with someone just for sex_._ I really need to find someone… serious, you know?"

"It won't bother you while you are waiting for Mr. Right… to… give your body some bless."

"My body is fine."

"Ria, you need to get laid! Better to be someone talented."

"Eve, I'm approaching thirty I'm not some horny teenager that likes to bang"

"Approaching thirty only means you don't have to waste your time with someone who doesn't know where to find the woman clitoris."

"Could you be more subtle?"

"I'm just worried about you. You need to stop being so rational, honey. I bet Randy could fuck you three times a day in ten different ways and don't tell me just the thought of that don't make you craving for it."

"You know what? I can't wait for Trish to come. You are unbearable."

Maria sighed, feeling very confused. The whole story with Randy made her feel a total mess_._ Her heart was telling her one thing, her reason was saying the opposite… and her body… Damn Eve! She was right. Why didn't she just follow her heart and fucked the reason. But she couldn't act recklessly. It was against her nature, but yet she couldn't stop herself. She knew she would have trouble resisting him, but she had to. Was there something more than just physical attraction? She closed her eyes and all she could do was feel. Feel him. His hands were everywhere, his mouth worked amazing on her and she was helpless. Maybe this had to stop before it got worse, before she got more involved. On the other hand, if she was with him just once? She would stop think about him. Yeah, he can't be that perfect. Right? Right? Maybe his bedroom skills suck. Who says he is that great? It's too good to be true... a smoking hot man and great in bed. This only happens in the movies. Who did she try to mislead? She didn't care how big he was or how good he was… she truly liked him. Fuck, this was getting pathetic.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy and the rest of the wrestlers and the divas were waiting for the buses to take them to the Arena.

"Are you coming or not?" Randy asked Dave.

"Nah, I'll come later with Rick."

"Fine. See you later then," Randy got on the bus and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He wrote a message to Maria.

_**My day would be fucked up**_**. **_**I couldn't see you properly today.**_

A few minutes later he got a reply saying :**The day hasn't finished yet.**

He smirked: **You know how to make me smile, baby**… **Don't** **make plans tonight** **because I have something special planned**

"You're grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Mr. Orton?" Eve said as she took a seat next to him on the bus.

"Do you have a habitual need to stick your nose in someone else's business, Torres?" He glanced over to her briefly.

"I just noticed. So, what's got you in a good mood today? " Eve flashed him a beautiful smile.

"I see you try desperately to take Candice's place," He commented with a smile.

"What do you mean?" She pouted.

"You have a tendency to stick your nose into other peoples' business."

"It's not other people's business, it's yours business," Eve pointed out and then furrowed her brows,"_Just _don't tell me it's because of that skank."

"What skank?" Randy questioned suspiciously.

"Barbie Blank," Eve replied.

"Of course not," He made a disgusted face.

"I saw her sitting at your table this morning."

"Is that so? I didn't pay much attention to her," Randy shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Unlike you, Cena's face lit up when he saw her**.** If they weren't in public, I am sure that the slut would have been on her knees servicing him."

"John and Barbie?" Randy burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing? I think she has a huge crush on him, and he obviously doesn't mind her special attention." She insisted.

"Come on Eve! John would never bang her," Randy declared.

"You did," She pointed out.

"Well… yeah, but John is not me."

"I don't know… we'll see. Anyway, how is your family life going?" She changed the subject suddenly.

"Are you interviewing me now?"

"I'm just concerned. How is Alie?"

"She is fine."

"Great."

"What about you? How is your life, Eve?"

"Not as great as yours," She let out a huge overdramatic sigh.

"Your boyfriend is giving you a hard time, huh?"

"You know how it is when you date someone who is out of the business. He doesn't understand the world of travelling and all, but I'm trying to find a balance between him and my work. You and Pam do it great_."_

"I don't think so," He muttered quietly.

"That's why we have to date people that work with us," Eve chuckled," Like Ria and Phil."

Randy would have choked,"Ria and Phil? They are not together," His voice grew harsh.

"They are not, but if you are asking me, Phil still has feelings for her."

Randy turned his head and listened intently, "You think?" He nervously shifted in his seat.

"Yes, you had to see him yesterday. He was looking at her like wow!"

Randy felt his cheek-bone starting to tremble_,_ and he was overwhelmed by feelings of jealousy. Eve noticed that and smiled inwardly, "But who could blame him? Maria is not only beautiful and sexy, she is a very nice person as well. I think the man that would win her heart could consider himself lucky."

Randy couldn't help it as he balled his hands into fists at his sides and tried to act casual and not show how jealous he was, "Yeah… very lucky," He admitted in a low voice.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Maria was sitting in the swimming pool area, trying to concentrate on her script for her tonight's show_._ She was daydreaming about Randy the entire time instead of focusing on the script. However, sitting alone didn't help her focus at all.

"Penny for your thoughts," A man's voice said from behind her, pulling her from her reverie. She looked up and smiled at the tall man standing in front of her.

"Hey, Dave," She greeted him.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Of course not."

"Get this," Dave handed her some ice-cream, "It's for you."

"Oh, that's my favorite one. Thank you."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I do," He nodded and then advised her," Eat it before it melts."

Maria smiled and quickly licked the melting ice-cream off , "Why are you not in the Arena with the others?"

"Today is only for active wrestlers."

"I see."

"But we'll ride together to the Arena."

"Oh, ok."

"Do you have many interviews tonight_?_" He demanded.

"Nep. My special guests are Beth and Nattie," Maria answered.

"I really love what you do_,_" He said softly.

"Thanks, Dave."

"Are you still a fan of bungee jumping?"

"You remember?" She looked sincerely surprised.

"I couldn't forget. Besides, any girl that can do this is just fine in my books."

Maria laughed softly. There was an awkward silence before Maria glanced at her watch, "Oh, I gotta go get my stuff. The bus will be here any minute."

"Yeah…" He mumbled.

"Well, thanks for the ice cream, Dave."

"You are welcome. See you in a few."

"Now I suggest you pick your jaw up off the floor," The sound of that familiar voice caused Dave to startle somewhat, "What?" He asked confused.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?" Rick was standing in front of Dave looking at him quizzically as Maria moved away.

Dave turned to come face to face with Rick Flair.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not blind. Are you interested in Maria?"

"Are you crazy?You have to stop being paranoid."

"Call me paranoid, but what was that cheesy scene with the ice cream?" Rick asked with an angry inflection of his voice.

"Nothing, man," Dave grumbled, "I just offered her some ice cream. Why do you make it such a big deal?"

"Something happens to you. I'm watching you."

"You figure out things," Dave said with a hint of annoyance.

"Don't touch Randy's girl. I'm warning you."

"Randy's girl?" Dave tried his best to calm himself.

"You know what I mean."

"Randy is married, Rick," Dave retorted, the anger rolling off of him and his frustration was obvious.

"We all know he likes Maria and she likes him."

"Maria is a good girl, man."

"I know that. But I cannot stop to wonder at what kind of game you are playing."

"I don't play games. I just care for her. She is … my…. She is a nice girl and she doesn't deserve to suffer. And we both know that Randy will break her heart. She needs someone to protect her."

"Oh, how nice of you."

"Rick, I'm telling you I don't like Maria the way you think," Dave let out a sigh of frustration.

"I don't believe that for one second."

"I don't give a shit what you think," The Animal stated and stood up angrily. After a moment, Rick shook his head, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes in Dave's direction.

**A few hours later, in the Arena**

After the show was over the wwe superstars went to a conference room signing autographs.

John was sitting next to _her._ He was getting impatient to finish and finally get _her_ where he wanted _her_,in his arms forever. It was almost painful for him to refrain himself from looking at this gorgeous girl. He could feel _her_, it was her scent clinging to his skin. She was so close he could literally smell _her_ and he reveled in it, even just for a brief moment. God he was hard as a rock. He ached with undying need. It was real torture. He couldn't think of anything but _her_. Yeah, she was gorgeous and she was his.

After the autograph session had ended, Randy took one of the small posters, scratching something on it. He then called one of the assistants and whispered into his ear, "Give this to Miss. Kanellis."

"Sure, Randy," The guy took the poster and approached Maria.

"This is from Mr. Orton." He said, handing it to her_._ Maria looked up and saw Randy looking as cute as ever. Her heart literally skipped a beat as he looked at her with the most gorgeous half assed smile she had ever seen.

"Thank you," Maria eyed the poster curiously and opened it to see Randy's scrawl across the poster.

**I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot.** **When you are done here, Jacob will escort you to my rental.**

**P.S. You look amazing and the cameraman could consider himself dead.**

Maria looked up at the cameraman. He gave her a little wink that made Maria's face flamed in embarrassment**.**

Was he seriously checking her out?

She then turned to Randy whose expression was scary. It looked as if he were ready to kill for her. Obviously, the guy had been checking her out all the time, and Randy had noticed it.

After Maria had finished, Jacob met her and accompanied her to the parking lot.

"Over there," He told Maria, as he pointed to some car with switched headlights on.

"Thanks."

"Have a good night, Miss Kanellis."

Maria smiled at him and headed for Randy's rental.

**Meanwhile**

Dave playfully slapped Rick on the shoulder, "Have you finished here?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Are you alone?" The Animal asked looking around the room. "Where is Maria?"

"She went somewhere with Randy," Rick explained seeing Dave's face change, but decided not to bring back the subject.

"Oh, ok."

"Will you ride with our bus or you're gonna ride with the others."

"Nah, I'll ride with you."

"Fine, let's go then."

As Maria got into Randy's car quickly, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Hey gorgeous,"

"Hi Randy," Maria greeted him with a smile.

He took her hand and kissed it gently," I've been missing you like crazy all day long."

"Really?"

"Yep, but I was kinda hoping I could have you all to myself tonight."

"Where are we going now?"

"Some place," Randy replied as he pushed the key into the ignition, starting the car immediately.

"What's this place?"

"Special." He smirked, placing his hand on Maria's thigh before he pulled away into the night.

"You have a special place in Costa Rica_?_"

"I have special places everywhere."

"Hmm, and you bring different girl to this places every time, huh?"

"Actually, you are the first one that I bring there."

She had to admit the more they talked the more she found him appealing.

"So, Eve mentioned to me that you've met Phil," He said casually.

"Oh, well…" She smiled nervously, as she shrugged to maintain her calm, "Yes,"

**Eve and her big mouth.**

"She said he is still into you," Randy said genuinely interested in her response.

"I don't think so. We all know Eve loves drama," Maria denied immediately.

Randy couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. Even though he didn't have the right to be jealous of her, he didn't like the idea of someone lusting after Maria, especially her ex.

"I thought you would be tired after the show," Maria asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"I would never be tired of spending my time with you," He smirked and then asked, "So, how was your show? Besides, the mere fact that this jerk, the cameraman was drooling over you like a fluff-brained idiot. And I don't think it's only your microphone skills he appreciates, babe," He added.

Maria couldn't help but felt somewhat excited because Randy was obviously jealous, "You're mighty possessive, Mr Orton?"

"I'm not possessive," Randy grew defensive of himself, "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"I hadn't even noticed him."

Randy looked at her a doubtful expression played across his face, "You mean you hadn't seen the way he was devouring you."

"Nep. Besides, he is not half as handsome as you."

"You think I'm handsome,huh?" He looked at her.

"You know you are handsome."

"I just like hearing it from you," He said smugly and then focused his attention back to the road.

"Oh, Mr. Orton needs me to stroke his ego."

He raised his mouth into a sly grin before speaking, "My ego isnt the only thing that needs stroking, baby girl."

"Why does everything have to involve sex_?"_ Maria quirked her eye brows.

"Well, I'm starting to get needy."

"You are unbelievable." Maria shook her head and settled herself into her seat more comfortably staring out at the window as one of her favorite songs started playing.

After about 10 more minutes**, **Randy stopped the car.

"Where are we?" Maria asked curiously.

"You'll see."

"Anything you're not telling me?"

"Where is your sense of adventure, baby?"

"I lost it with my mind obviously," She mumbled quietly.

"Patience, baby, is a virtue," He looked at her. He desperately needed to suck at her neck.

Maria wrinkled her nose, "I hope you didn't bring me to some desert area where you are planning to kill me."

"You got that right but only about the desert area," A mischievoussmile played across Randy's lips. He openedthe car door and climbed out. "Come on, baby girl. Let's have some fun," He opened the car door for her and waited with a wide smile as she slid out of her seat.

**Meanwhile**

Dave Batista got back to his room after he had declined Rick's offer to have a drink. He flopped down on the bed, sighing heavily. The room was dark, and the only light came from the window, where the full moon was shining. He was lying, and thoughts were spinning in his head. He looked over to the digital clock on his nightstand. Where was she? It was late but she hadn't arrived yet. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his beard. He knew she belonged to someone else, but… he couldn't do anything to stop what he was feeling. He first realized he loved her during the Wrestlemania last year. He stretched out his hand to switch on the light. He pulled out a picture from his wallet, leaning against the headboard. A picture of her. She had the most beautifuleyes that Dave had ever seen, the sweetest lips and skin so soft and kissable. Not only was she beautiful, she also possessed a big kind heart. He groaned. He desired her so much. But the thought that tortured him the most was that he couldn't tell his friends. He kept his secret hidden deep inside of him and nobody knew what was happening to Dave.

John paced around his room nervously, glancing at his watch with rarely concealed impatience. Finally, he heard the sound he had been expecting for about an hour. He hurried to open the door for her. He took her in his arms, enjoying the warmth of her beautiful body in his embrace.

"God, I was about to go crazy. What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, baby, but Natalia kept me. I couldn't get rid of her."

"It's ok," He kissed her softly, stroking her hair and caressing her face. She smiled sweetly at him, feeling his love in his every kiss and every touch, "What matters is that you are here now," John slipped his tongue into her velvety mouth again, exploring the soft, wet cavern. John cupped her face in both of his large hands, pressing his forehead against hers, "Baby, we need to talk," He said in a serious voice.

"Oh?" She looked at him worriedly, "Did something happen?"

"No, but I want to tell you something important."

"Is it bad?"

He sighed and looked at her, "It's serious."

"John, you are scaring me."

"Don't worry, babe. Come, let's sit down," He took her by the hand and led her to the bed. She took a seat beside him, never taking her gaze off his.

"Baby, we need to talk about us," He stated.

**Oh Fuck! **

In that single moment she felt her blood freeze. She freaking knew it from the beginning that it had to come sooner or later! She had considered it over the past few weeks, but she really thought it would happen sometime in the distant future. She looked down, but John took her chin, forcing her to look at him, "I love you, Princess. You are the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me," He assured her.

She felt her heart tighten in her chest as he put his hand on her cheek, "I… I think to leave Lia."

"What?" She thought her heart was going to burst out.

"I don't want you to feel like a home wrecker, because you are not the real reason for all this. I mean of course that I have been cheating on my wife all this time, and it's because I don't feel the same way about her anymore. I know you might think it is your fault, but trust me it has nothing to do with you. I don't want to force things between us. We have never discussed our future together, but I want you to know that no matter what happens between us, I would never

come back to Lia."

She was staring at John with awe, her eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't believe her ears. Of course, she had been dreaming deep inside her heart to hear that he would leave his wife, but she never ever thought that would happen.

"John, I…" Tears fell rapidly from her eyes and she choked out high pitched sobs. Her voice trembled, "I… I"

"I didn't mean to upset you," He said concerned.

"No… no…" She tried to find her voice, "I'm not upset… I'm glad… I mean… I know it's not right me to feel happy when your marriage is at a breaking point, but I love you so much. I have never felt this way about anyone. You are my everything, John. You are the reason I breathe I smile, you John, are the reason I live."

"Oh, sweetheart," With slow tenderness, he gently kissed away her tears," Don't cry, please," The feel of his lips brushing against her skin as he continued to cradle her beautiful face with his large hands caused her stomach to burn in excitement.

"Does that mean we are gonna stop hiding from everyone?"

"Yep, very soon."

"John, I'm worried how your friends and family would take our relationship. I'm not sure if they will ever like me and accept our feelings."

"I don't care. This is my life and my life is you," Saying this, John grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her closer. His lips pressed hard against hers as his tongue fought for entrance into her mouth and she easily allowed him in.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy led Maria to some small desert beach. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, rubbing his thumb against the side of her hand. It was a beautiful night. The stars were everywhere, it was a full moon and it was so quiet and peaceful.

"Randy, it's … I'm speechless… it's so beautiful," She beamed with delight, "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You are not dreaming, gorgeous," He assured her, "I knew you would like it. Come," He squeezed her hand more tightly as he dragged her to near the water_. _He chose one spot and they sat down on the sand.

"It's amazing how the full moon's light reflects on the water, isn't it_?_"

She gazed into his eyes," Who would have thought that The Apex Predator of Wwe was the romantic type?"

"See, I'm not only a cuddler. I'm a romantic cuddler."

She laughed softly, "I have to admit I love this side of you," She bit her lower lip playfully**.**

"It's been long since I have shown someone this side of me."

She looked at him in sheer amazement.

"I feel different around you," Randy stated, as he brushed some of her hair back behind her ear and she leaned into his gentle touch.

"Different how?"

"You provoke me. I don't know how you are doing it but you bring out the best in me. You are… you are like a fresh air… like a flicker of hope … like cool water in a fucking warm day. I want you all for myself. I really want to spend more time with you, just you and me. Fuck, I bet you are a witch."

"You know what have been happening to the witches?"

"They have been punished," He replied and then added with a smirk, "I would punish you with great pleasure."

"You want to burn me on the stake," She looked at him with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Not exactly," He nuzzled his chin in the crook of Maria's neck and she let out a deep breath, "I have other things in mind that I want to do with you," He bit her earlobe as his fingers slid over her bare leg. _What he wouldn't give to spread her onto this beach and make love to her._ He found his way to her lips and put her in a passion kiss. _God, Randy was an exquisite kisser_. Maria was shivering involuntary from the touch of his hot mouth, and his expression turned into a small sly smile when he noticed her reaction, "You are delicious," His hand stroked the inside of her leg. She was at a complete loss what to do. She wanted this… she wanted him, but this was so unlike her.

"You know I want you?" He mumbled huskily.

She nodded.

"I would give anything to make love to you but I can wait. I want you to feel comfortable and I don't want you to regret anything between us."

She stared at him, her eyes completely focused on his, "Randy, I like you. You are great, and I'm really confused."

"I know… and I understand."

"You have some spell on me because all my worries and concerns regarding you and me seem to melt away."

"Do you ever feel like you are going nowhere? I feel that way with Pam. We are married but I don't see my future with her. I know it sounds creepy but this is how I feel."

"That what we are doing is not right, but I can't stop it."

"Then don't, " He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips urgently against hers. He parted her lips open and let her sweet unique flavor race through his system. His tongue danced teasingly in her mouth, as soft moaning was heard between their lip-lock. He sucked on her bottom lip**, **before trusting his tongue back against _hers_**. **He pulled back as they finished kissing, smirking as she licked her lips, "Look Ria, if everything in my life with Pam was going well, I wouldn't be here," He said, as his hands softly stroked her hair, "I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm not perfect, but I've always been respectful and caring to her. As I told you before I've been faithful to her though she was constantly accusing me of having affairs. When at last I decided that, it was useless to prove myself. I know it looks like I have a healthy marriage, but unfortunately it is not the real picture of my life. I still maintain this image because of my family."

Maria was surprised by how sincere Randy was being with her. She wanted to know more about him that he was willing to share with her.

"Why did you marry her?" She asked simply as Randy's eyes remained trained on hers.

"She got pregnant. At this time, I had a lot of problems. Anyway, she hasn't stopped reminding me at every opportunity there was, that I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for the support that she's given me along the way. I think that when you love someone, you don't make a list of what you've done for them."

"I've always been wondering why do people come to this point," Maria asked rhetorically, "They are pretty good before the marriage and then something happens. Everything changes."

"Where do you see yourself after 5 years?" He asked suddenly.

_"_Well, I'll be 34…" She said dreamily, "I see myself doing the same work I do now, hopefully being with a great husband, having 2 kids."

He looked at her curiously, "You want kids?"

_"_I do. Why are you so surprised?"

"I'm not… On the contrary. You know what I think? You'd be a great mom."

"You think?"

"Yep. I could even picture you," He smiled softly, "Who will take care of your children if you have to work?" He questioned without having any clue why did he ask her that.

"I hope my family to help me or my husband's family," She replied honestly.

Randy smirked, **Elaine and Bob would do it willingly and with great pleasure. Wait! What?**

"I see only one problem here," Randy stated.

"What would be this problem?" She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

'You'll most likely be pregnant very often. You'll be stuck in the bed 24/7 with your husband."

"Randy!" She gushed embarrassingly.

"What? If I were your husband I'd never let you stay away from me. "

She couldn't help but find her heart beating rapidly.

"I want to know everything about you," He said with a small grin, "What's your favorite sex position?"

She felt her cheeks grow hot in embarrassment, "You couldn't have asked a simple question like what my favorite movie is, could you?"

_"_Where is the fun in that?" He asked as his smile grew a bit bigger.

Maria shook her head helplessly.

He chuckled and kissed her, "Don't blame me for asking. After we don't have sex at least I could picture us in some action. After all I've spent the past few weeks dreaming about you in more vivid detail than you can ever imagine."

"I'm sure your imagination works in amazing ways."

"Absolutely."

"I'm already impressed."

"I'm glad I could impress you."

"Seriously Randy? You are using lame ass pick up lines on me now."

"Fine. I'll try to be a good guy. Tell me something no one knows about you," He asked his eyes brimming with curiosity.

"I like cartoons."

"You do?"

_"_Yep."

"What's your favorite one?"

"Well, promise you won't make fun of me."

"Scout's honor"

"Have you ever been a boy scout?" She asked suspiciously.

"Not exactly. Ok I swear to my original DVD s PANTERA collection, and trust me I'd kill for it."

"All right I trust you, "She sighed and then said, "Tom and Jerry."

"I love Tom and Jerry as well," He confessed, "What else do you like?"

"I like cooking."

"You what?"

"Don't act so surprised."

"It does just make you look perfect. Gorgeous woman that likes cooking… It's every man's dream. I bet you'd look sexy in the kitchen."

_"_Don't unleash your fantasy, Mr. Orton."

"Too late baby girl…." He groaned as he stood up and held his hand out for Maria, urging her to get up too.

"What exactly do you have in mind for us to do?" She looked at him curiously.

"Well, we can swim around the ocean and there are some places I want to show you," Randy looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"You don't miss any opportunity to see me without clothes, do you?" She looked at him with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Can you blame me?" He asked genuinely, as he leaned down and kissed her gently and his hand rubbed slowly up her back.

**Meanwhile**

Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho and Adam Copeland entered the hotel lobby, dragging their suitcases.

"This has been one hell of a truly fucked up day," Chris declared, tiredly.

_"_Thank God, we are finally here," Trish sighed.

"What a damn luck," Adam said.

"Who knew we would be stuck at the airport 10 hours," Trish told them.

They walked to the reception desk, giving their names to the receptionist.

"I'll give Randy a call," Adam announced.

"He might be sleeping," Trish suggested.

"On a promo tour? I hardly doubt," Adam chuckled as he dialed Randy's number.

Trish decided to call Maria. The call went through the voicemail.

"Randy's phone is off," Adam looked surprised.

"Maria's as well."

Chris dialed John Cena on his cell phone and waited patiently for him to answer, "Voicemail," He said to the others.

"Where the hell is everyone?" The three Canadian wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N **__Kara:) , bellebea:) , and laura:) - Thank you for your lovely reviews. They really keep me motivated. Sorry for the lateness, but I hope the wait was worth it. _

_Enjoy your reading :):):)_

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Maria could feel a gaze on her back as she pushed her hair out of her face. Randy's eyes skimmed her body as she removed her dress revealing nice panties and bra.

_Those long legs, and this nice ass, and the body that looked like it might have been sculpted by a fucking artiste._

_He had known that he had to have her. _

_Hell, she was killing him._

"Did you really think I didn't just see you checking me out?" Maria asked.

"There's a stain on your butt," Randy explained.

"Now try to tell me that you weren't checking me out!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not my fault the stain was screaming -look at me!"

"Sure...It was all the stain's fault."

He shrugged. "I'm a guy. We have reasons why we stare at girls. It's just a thing of nature."

"Nature, my butt." she muttered and then said, "Um, hello, my face is here."

"I wasn't looking at your breasts," Randy hurried to say, and then uttered, "Well, not this time anyways."

_He so wanted to slowly take off her underwear and trail kisses all over her body under the moon light._

"You look like a pervert now," Maria informed him narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's nice to know you know me so well," He could only smirk and sub-consciously licked his lips.

_She looked so damn good and he couldn't wait to have her._

"I'm starting to wonder why I always agree with everything you offer us to do," She let out a sigh.

"Blame my charm."

"You are evil."

"And you are beautiful," Randy mumbled sincerely as his eyes seemed to devour every inch of her.

"I bet you tell all the girls that."

"One thing you should know about me, baby. I never go on complimenting a girl just because I want to impress her," Randy said seriously. Stepping closer , he pushed her hair out of her face. His large hands cupped her cheeks. Shafts of moonlight danced across her beautiful face, "I really want you to feel comfortable around me."

"I really do, Randy," She assured him.

Taking a deep breath, he inhaled, and then exhaled, taking in her scent, "You smell wonderful."

Then pressing his lips against hers, he gently kissed her. Parting they shared a smile, "Let's go to the water. And don't worry I know you can't swim," He suggested.

"So, you wanna be my knight in shining armor, huh?"

"A knight in shining armor is the dream of many girls," He looked up at her, smiling through his baby blue eyes.

"Especially if the knight in shining armor is Randy Orton."

He smirked and grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulders. She squealed and hit his lower back as he carried her off to the ocean.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing?"

"I think you need to chill out a little."

"Randy, no! Don't you dare throw me in the water," She warned him.

"You leave me no choice," He chuckled.

He kept walking, but she stop protesting and let her arms dangle.

"Okay, you can let me go now," Maria sighed.

Randy smiled and twisted her in his arms, so now he was carrying her bridal style. Her head was buried into his shoulder, tightening her grip on his neck. He laughed at her and she smacked him on the chest.

"You are so mean!" She giggled.

Randy chuckled. "You know I have the oppurtinuty to throw you in the water?"

"You wouldn't..." She trailed off.

"Try me!" He threatened.

Maria's eyes widened, "Oh… my… " He just didn't… "Shit!"  
>'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''<p>

John's eyes were closed, and he was comfortably lying on his back, an arm casually folded under his pillow. He was utterly relaxed. Her head rested easy on his chest, ear over his heart, listening to the steady thump-thump. John busied his other hand with playing with a strand of her hair. His phone rang again, but he let it go to voice mail.

"Someone is very insisting," She said.

"I bet it's Jericho. I don't feel like talking to him right now. All day long, I've been dreading to hold you in my arms, and I'm having trouble moving now," He confessed.

"Weren't they supposed to come this afternoon for the show?" She commented.

"They were but they had been having some problems with the flights connections," He explained.

"John," She put her chin on his chest and looked up at him, "Do you think everything is gonna be all right?"

"Sure, babe."

"I'm worried about how Lia's gonna react," She said worried.

"It is not your problem, baby girl. That's my concern and I'll deal with it," He said as he reached up and grabbed her hand gently, rubbing her palm with his fingers.

"I still can't believe soon we'll stop hiding," She said, incredulously.

"Yes, just a little more patience!" He said soothingly.

"I have a feeling that people are starting to suspect us."

"Stop being paranoid, baby. No one has any idea about us. We have always been so careful."

"Sometimes I think our relationship is visible to everyone."

"You have no idea what torture has been for me not to grab you in front of everyone and kiss you."

"Yes, I've been feeling the same way."

"Soon, baby, soon! We'll stop this theater and I'll be free showing my love to you in front of the world," He leaned towards her and kissed her. His azure eyes were darkened with lust that made her moan. He pulled her chest to his making them both pant a little at the sensations. He rolled them until he now lay on top of her.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy stopped the car in front of the hotel and looked at Maria, "Well, here we are."

Maria yawned sleepily, "I feel as if all of my energy has been depleted. I'm emotionally drained, and I'm going to fall asleep almost instantly."

"Did you have a nice time tonight,baby?"

"I did a lot," She admitted and then turned to look at him, blushing violently and unable to cover it up, "Thank you, Randy."

He unbuckled his safety belt and leaned forward. He kissed every inch of her face before his lips reached for hers. The kiss started slow and soft but quickly turned to passion when his tongue entered her mouth, "I had a nice time too," He breathed into her mouth.

They got out of the car and Randy held on tightly to her hand. As she took it her fingers brushed over his hand, a touch that electrified him. She looked at him questionably and cocked a brow, "If someone sees us?" She asked worried.

"There is no one. At this time all is sleeping already," He calmed her.

"But if someone…" She tried to protest, but Randy's mouth has found hers once again, "You worry too much, baby girl," He bent his head one more time and kissed her. Her lips opened and her tongue darted out to brush across his lips. He surrendered gladly to the inevitable and pulled her into his arms, his mouth opening and his tongue tangling with hers. She clung to him and kissed him back with rising passion. Breaking for air, he looked up at her seriously, and then brushed some strands of hair out of her face. This gesture always made Maria shudder of excitement.

"Will you come to my room?"

"Randy…"

"Please, I just want to feel you sleeping in my hands," He said softly, and then added, "Nothing more."

"Ok," She agreed. Randy grinned, and they both entered the hotel.

Randy and Maria stopped dead in their tracks hearing well known voices.

"Well, well, well What a surprise! If it isn't the one and only Viper!"

The Legend Killer and The ex WWE diva turned their heads to see Chris and Adam in the lobby bar drinking.

"Shit, you scared the shit out of us, Chris!" Randy snarled at him..

"Sorry man!" Adam apologized, "Where have you been? We tried to call you a thousand times up on the phone?"

"We just were looking around. My phone got dead earlier today. I forgot to charge it," Randy lied.

"Obviously you two were having the same problem, because Trish called Maria but her phone was switched off too," Chris said slyly.

"Uh… I forgot my phone in the room, "She tried to sound persuasive.

"So, are you two alone?" Chris gave them a gracious smile.

"Yeah, after the show the others went back to the hotel. We decided to hang out and walk around a bit ,"Randy said casually.

"And did you see anything interesting?" Chris was curious.

"Well, we went to the beach," Randy replied but when he noticed Chris's smirk broadened into a grin, he clarified, "We were actually just going for a quick walk."

"Hey, why don't you join us?" Adam suggested.

"Thanks, Adam. But I'm tired," Maria excused herself.

"I'll go too. Tomorrow we have a flight to catch up," Randy hurried to say.

"Come on, Orton! Don't be a pussy, man. The flight is not too early," Jericho told him.

The two Canadian men didn't give Randy any chance, and they had finally gotten him to agree to joining them. Maria said good bye to the guys and walked away. Randy cursed inwardly, but his face showed no emotion. _Damn Jericho. If it wasn't for him he could spend more time with Maria in his room, but since he was here, there was nothing he could do but get drunk._

"Are you fucking her, dude?" Chris asked immediately, as Maria walked away.

"No," Randy said firmly.

"You know I don't believe you, Orton," Chris chuckled.

"I'm telling you, man," Randy snapped bitterly, "We are just friends."

"You mean friends with benefits," Chris gave Randy a sly grin.

"Now try to get this straight - just friends," The Viper looked at Y2J fiercely.

"Since when you do friends with hot girls?" Chris questioned, with his eyebrow quirked.

"Maria is not just a hot girl for me. She is a nice girl but there is nothing between us."

"Then what were you doing with her on the beach at night? Staring at the stars…" Jericho said mockingly.

"I told you, man," The Viper groaned in annoyance, "We were, er, just, you know, hanging out."

"Yeah, alone," Jericho emphasized.

"Only because the others didn't want to join us," Randy was trying his best to maintain some sense of calm, but Jericho was frustrating the fuck out of him.

"We called Cena and he didn't pick up so we left him a voicemail, he didn't call us back," Adam intervened trying to change the subject.

"He must be busy," Chris commented with a smirk.

"I haven't seen him since the autograph session," Randy admitted.

"I bet he has found something good for the night, huh?" Jericho suggested,"He doesn't lose his time at all."

"Probably," Randy shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

On the next morning, Randy didn't seem to care when his alarm clock had already gone off three times this morning. He groaned lazily as he extended his arm and pressed the snooze button to silence the annoying sound of the alarm. Maybe he really should have refused to Chris and Adam and not have drunk so much last night. His phone rang several times but he couldn't find any energy to pick it up. Eventually, there was a loud knock at the door that managed to wake him up. He cursed out loud as he went to open the door. A smirk claimed his features and the headache seemed to melt away as he saw who was standing right in front of him.

"Gee! Randy? You look like crap," Maria exclaimed.

Then without warning, Randy pulled her inside, kicking the door closed behind him with his foot and whispered in her ear, "I'm hoping you can help me look better," He bit her earlobe playfully and Maria didn't quite manage to suppress a shiver in response. His tongue traced the shell of her ear. Maria moaned and she could feel his smile in the butterfly kisses delivered along her neck and collarbone.

"Mm, you taste especially sweet today."

"Randy, the buses are already here and after 15 minutes all are gonna be down."

Randy attacked her mouth, her arms were tight around him and they battled with their tongues. She made a soft little noise in her throat and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her on the sheets, his mouth never leaving hers. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. It was really hard to behave when her tongue was in his mouth.

"This is how I like waking up," He murmured.

_ Her lips were heaven._

"Mmm… Randy, we'll be late," She whispered under her breath.

"They can't leave without us. Don't worry," He assured her.

"So, how much did you drink last night?" She asked.

"I drank several beers and now I feel like shit," He replied sullenly.

"And you look like that," She commented.

"Thanks, babe," He pouted this time.

She laughed at him, kissing his cute pouting lips.

"How was your sleep?" He questioned.

"Good, but…" She hesitated.

"But what?"

"I had a dream about… you…" Maria let out a small sigh.

"Really?" He uttered slowly.

"Yep," She sighed and with a pink blush rising on her cheeks, she nodded her head.

"Did I get lucky in your dream?" Randy needed to know.

Maria batted her eyes playfully, "I don't want to make your ego even bigger."

Randy groaned, "God, you'll be the dead of me."

"C'mon, Randy, now go and get a shower. I'm going to help you with the baggage."

"Would you might helping me take a shower as well?" He asked with his usual breathtaking grin.

"I think you can handle it yourself." She assured him.

"When I'm with you it's like, half of me is just ... on fire, going crazy if I'm not touching you," He confessed.

"Now we're both in lots'a trouble," She sighed.

"You are damn right, we are," Randy let out a low groan before pecking her lips and walking to the bathroom.

Maria began to collect Randy's things, which were scattered everywhere. After a quick shower, The Viper came out of the bathroom. He smirked as he saw her folding his shirts carefully and neatly. He approached her and wrapped his hands around her waist from behind. His mouth moved to her ear, softly whispering to her, "Thanks, babe."

"You are welcome."

"Where is your luggage?"

"It's down stairs."

"Great, I'll be ready in ten minutes."

_**Meanwhile**_

Rick Flair had just done his check out on the reception, when his cell phone vibrated in his back pocket. He pulled out his phone and checked the caller i.d, "Hey there, Bob," Rick greeted his long time friend cheerfully.

_"Hi Rick. I hope I don't disturb you."_

"Of course not, man. I had just made my check out. We are leaving Costa Rica today."

"_Oh, I see. How is the promo tour going_?"

"Pretty good."

"_That's great_."

"And you? How are you doing, Bob?"

"_Well, I'm not complaining. You know Elaine. It's amazing how she always finds something to keep me busy_," Bob Orton chuckled.

Rick laughed heartily, "I should start thinking of some quite life as well."

"_It's hard to believe it_."

"You never know," Rick snickered.

"_Look man, I'm calling you because_…." Bob stammered and let out a long sigh, "_Well, I don't know how to say it but... Rick, I know you see my son often_."

"Sure, we are together every day. Now, we are all waiting for him to show up. You know how the biggest stars are, they always come late," Rick joked.

"_Yeah_…" Bob mumbled.

"Anyway, you know how much I love the boy. He's like a son to me."

"_Yes, this is the reason I decided that you were the man who could tell me what's going on with him_."

"I don't understand, Bob, "Rick furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"_You know my wife… Now she is getting into her head that… Randy_…" Bob cleared his throat before continuing, "…T_hat… Randy has fallen in love with someone else_."

Rick kept silent for a few seconds and then asked, "Where she's got the idea from?"

"_Well, I don't know… But about two nights ago, Pam called her telling her that Randy put his career first and shit like that. I'm sure she was exaggerating, but she has really got Elaine worried. Now Elaine is sure that Randy is having an affair_."

"Listen Bob, with all my respect, but you know my opinion of your daughter in law."

"_I know, I know…. But please tell me, is there really anything Eliane should be worried about_?"

"Bob, Randy is a grown man. I think he has changed a lot during recent years for good. And I'm pretty sure he knows what he is doing," The nature boy stated.

"_Are you trying to say that_…."

"I'm not trying to say anything," Rick interrupted Randy's dad, "Just trust your son. Nothing more."

Bob Orton opened up his fancy cigar box, lit one up, and took a deep draw. He poured himself a glass of whisky and settled back in his favourite leather chair. He still was considering Rick's words. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had always had his suspicions about Randy. Anyone who was close to this world knew perfectly that stress and the tension were too much and Randy was one of the biggest stars in this business. Bob was also fully aware of the problems between his son and his daughter in low. The only thing that Bob was asking himself now was whether Randy had an affair just for fun or the things had gone too far. And the most important question- who was the girl that was comforting his son…

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

All wrestlers who were participating on the promo tour were waiting to board on the plane. Maria and Trish saw each other before leaving the hotel, and now they couldn't separate from one another.

Chris Jericho watched the girls, crawling like a tiger would when it hunts for prey.

"Don't tell me they play for the other team. Though that would be fucking hot," Chris commented, licking his lips.

Dave and Randy looked at him puzzled, "What?"

"Don't tell me you don't picture them together," Chris said, as his eyes devoured Maria and Trish completely.

"Where are you going?" Randy called after Chris as he saw him heading to the girls.

"I'm going to ask them if they need a guy for their bedroom party."

"Take it easy, man! Do you really want to look so desperate?" Randy tried to stop him.

"If they want me who am I to say not?"

Randy and Dave did their best to get the joke, as they were looking Chris approaching the two ex WWE divas.

"God, I've missed this life!" Chris mumbled to himself as soon as he got close to the ex WWE divas.

"Hi, babies! Did you miss me?" He beamed at them.

Maria and Trish rolled their eyes in annoyance, "Go away, Jericho," Trish told him.

"You know what I've always loved about you, baby?" Chris grinned at her, "Your dirty mouth. You get me hot,"

"And I've always found your bad manners disgusting," Trish hissed.

"Oh, come on! Why is the attitude?" Chris asked innocently and turned his attention to the younger girl, "Maria, baby! Who are you dating now, sunshine?"

"I'm not dating anyone, Chris," She replied tersely.

"Dating, fucking whatever you are doing, sweetheart," He said with a salacious grin.

"I don't date, fuck or whatever your pea sized, riddled brain could figure out," She spit angrily at him.

He looked genuinely impressed , "So, I'm fully at your disposal, hun, " He chuckled, and winked at her, "You know, women still can't resist my charms."

Maria and Trish groaned in disgust and left Chris smirking after them, "Girls…They just love me," He said proudly to himself.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Maria looked at Randy, something she really shouldn't have done. It was hard to resist those baby blue eyes. She definately couldn't come up with any rational explanation for the man to look so sexy, so breathtakingly magnificent, so utterly male. And that was exactly the way he looked now.

_Was God testing her_?

She couldn't look away from his eyes. At this moment, they heard the call for the boarding. Maria grabbed her small luggage and headed for the exit when she heard a famous sexy voice whispering to her ear, making her body cover with Goosebumps. The soft smell of his cologne accompanied with the feel of his hot breath against her ear was too much.

"Keep looking at me like that, babe, and we won't make it in to the plane."

She swallowed nervously, finding her throat too dry and her heart speeding up its steady thumping. She bit her lower lip and looked at him through lowered eyelids. Her entire being was drawn towards him like a magnet.

"Where is your seat?" He asked huskily.

"2A," She tried to effect a stern tone, but couldn't help the breathless sound of her voice.

"I have 1f. I could ask Torres to give up her seat so… I can seat next to you."

"Please, don't. Anyway she does get any opportunity to talk to me about you."

"It would be a long flight," Randy groaned. Still, when she turned away, pushing her luggage towards the gate, he felt helpless in the urge to turn his head and watch her walk away out of the corner of his eye, her curvy hips swaying with the motion.

Maria, Trish and Eve took their seats, and Maria watched as Randy took his seat in the front row with John Cena.

"Well girls, I hope during the flight you are going to enlighten me of all the things I've missed," Trish said.

"You are lucky, Trish. You are sitting to the right person who could give you all the information you need to know about everyone," Maria smirked, looking at Eve.

"Are you trying to say that I'm a gossip girl?" Eve pouted.

"What I'm trying to say is that you know everything about everyone,"Maria noticed.

"It's not my fault some people don't feel the need to keep their business private," Eve smirked.

"Even if they do it, your nose sniffs it immediately," Maria pointed out.

"And usually my intuition is right. Anyway, you don't need any special intuition to see the sparks that flying between you and the Sex God!" Eve winked at her friend.

"Who is the sex God?" Trish confused, wrinkling her nose.

"Randy," Maria replied shortly.

"See, you admitted he is Sex God," Eve gushed.

"I didn't admit anything and stop putting words in my mouth,"Maria warned her.

"I bet you want something else in your mouth, don't you?" Eve raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Gosh, you are impossible," Maria exclaimed in disgust.

"Impossible right," Eve clarified.

"What's going on between you and Randy?" Trish asked curiously.

"Nothing. We are friends, that's it. He is a really cool guy. "

"OK, if you insist," Eve said sarcastically.

"Can someone please enlighten me?" Trish asked.

"Maria may still deny it but she has a huge crush on Randy," Eve explained.

"It's not true." Maria declared.

"Seriously, girl! Randy is hot as hell and you should totally get together with him. Of course we all know he is a bit of asshole sometimes, because he knows he's sexy and hot and handsome… but I still think he's a million times better than any vibrator."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Besides he is jealous of you," Eve remarked with a genuine smile.

"How do you know?" Maria asked as she gave Eve a little scowl.

"I mentioned something about Phil to Randy…" Eve smiled innocently.

"You mentioned?" Maria raised an eyebrow knowingly at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do it on purpose," Eve replied, seeming sincere, but Maria knew her better than that.

"Of course you didn't."

"You had to see Randy's face. He was getting all angry and shit."

"Phil and I were in love a long time ago. Everybody knows he is my past. And let's not forget all the relationships he had after me."

"Yes, unlike you. After you and Mr. BEST IN THE WORLD had your romance how many guys did you date?"

"Do we really have to talk about my sex life right now?" Maria said gruffly.

"I'm sure Randy will tear you up," Eve continued.

Maria rolled her eyes annoyingly, "Oh for God's sake!"

"Are you that dump?" Eve gushed, "Randy wants you and you want him. It's simple."

"Randy is married, Eve." Maria needed to point out.

"So what? Ask Trish. She is married too. That doesn't mean you have to stop to live."

At this moment Randy stood up to get his i-pod and glanced briefly in Maria's direction. It was almost difficult to look at each other. It was like their eyes melted together when they did. Her heart started beating faster and she could feel blood rush to her face.

_Please God, if you are there, it's me Maria…Please, take me now…_

"He looks good through the fabric of his pants, don't you agree girls?" Eve asked as she raised an eye brow knowingly in Randy's direction.

Maria swallowed.

_Damn… Randy looked good…more than good… He was gorgeous. Dear God why are you punishing me? From all available men why should I lust after the so married Legend killer._

"I think you should give him a chance,"Eve stated.

"Shhh… be quiet… he'll hear you," Maria hissed at her friend.

"I hardly doubt that," Eve said confidently, "He is listening to this crap music. He can be hot but his music taste sucks."

"But John could hear you," Maria gave Eve a death glare.

"He is looking busy staring at this bitch Barbie."

"What? John and Barbie?" Trish almost chocked because of what she had just heard.

"Nobody knows. But I have been having these suspicions for some time," Eve confessed.

"No way," Trish couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't imagine why someone like John would ever be interested in someone like Barbie.

Maria groaned helplessly as Eve began telling Trish about her findings. No matter what Eve was telling, Maria also couldn't believe that John would have something with Kelly Kelly. _But on the other hand, Randy had an affair with her, right?_ Just the thought sent a tremor running through her body and her stomach clenched tensely.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Finally_

_Relaxation_

_God, she wanted him_

_She needed him._

_Her need to get close was a tangible thing._

_He'd given her weeks of visions and wild imaginings, all of it leading to this._

_His mouth on hers; his breath hot against her hotter skin._

_Her nipples peaked, begging._

_She wanted him to touch her._

_To take her._

_To ease the ache she'd lived with since the first time they'd seen each other again._

_She was so light in his arms - she felt like she was made for him alone. She could feel his manhood pressing against her._

_The butterflies gave way to that familiar tingle between her legs. This was truly paradise._

_"Tell me you like that." His voice husky from desire._

_"I like it." She could hardly talk._

**Ladies and Gentleman in a few minutes we are going to land at….**

The sudden sound of the flight attendant over the loud speaker shook her from the daydream. Maria opened her eyes.

_Shit! This wasn't good._

_Holly crap, I only hope I haven't made any awkward noises in my sleep…_

_ Damn Eve with her comments about how great the sex with Randy would be… _

_and _

_Damn Randy for being so irresistible…_

After they went to the hotel, the wrestlers had one hour for preparation to participate in a charity dinner. Maria knew that was a night of great importance because of its meaning and significance, but the only thing she needed now was a drink- a very strong one. The dream she had in the airplane was so lucid, she could feel the pleasure … and Eve wasn't help at all.

After taking a quick shower, doing her makeup and hair, she changed into a simple black dress . A knock on the door interrupted her final preparation. She opened it to see her best friends Trish and Eve.

"Don't tell me you are going to wear this?" Eve made a face of disapproval.

"I'll… Why?"

"No way," Pushing Maria aside, she entered her room.

Maria sent Trish a helpless, pleading look, but the Canadian bombshell shrugged her shoulders helpless.

"You are not going to someone's funeral," Eve told her, as she started rummaging through her clothes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Maria annoyed.

"Trying to find something nice for you to wear," Eve replied calmly, "As your friend I can't allow you to get out of this room like this," She exclaimed happily after a successful search, "This is what I was looking for."

"Eve, this is a charity evening. I can't wear this. I'm not going to a club," Maria stated.

"This is not a club dress. You need to go get changed. The fact that this is a charity nignt doesn't mean you must look like a nun. C'mon get changed," Eve ordered and gave her the dress she had chosen for her friend.

"Would you please tell me again why we are still friends?"

"Because you love me," Eve gave her the dress and Maria changed without stopping to complain. Once dressed up she turned to her friends.

"Damn, I knew that would look good on you, Maria. Almost every single male is going to look at you, and some of the not so single ones," Eve giggled.

"I don't want men to look at me."

"Right, you want certain one... I'm sure Randy won't be able to keep his hands off you," Eve promised her.

"Randy and I are just friends. How many times do I have to tell you this?" Maria fumed at her friend as she headed to the door.

Eve chuckled. She winked at Trish and mouthed, "I told you she is into him."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The dinner was placed in the garden of the hotel restaurant and all the WWE stars who participated in the promo tour were there along with The board of directors. Maria finished her vodka and coke and made her way to the bar, ready to order another one. She really needed another strong drink. Especially when she spotted an extremely handsome,very tall, sexy, blue eyed…RandyOrton.

_Could he be ugly for once?_

She sighed deeply. Her heart began to thump in an erratic rhythm, racing and missing beats by turns when she saw that he had noticed her staring at him. Then he laughed at something John Laurinaitis had said to him.

"Have I ever mentioned that if I wasn't already married, I would marry you," A deep,husky voice whispered into her ear.

"That's bad Karma. All men I have ever had a thing have been married," Maria replied with a sigh.

Hunter looked at her curiously, raising an eyebrow, "Do you have something you'd like to share with me?"

"No," Maria giggled.

Though Hunter had always been very protective of her she couldn't tell him about her feelings towards Randy.

"I was talking about you," She explained.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Liar. Anyway, it's my bad that beautiful girls can do anything they want with me and I trust them blindly."

"You know you can trust me," She smiled sweetly.

"Of course I do. I hope that you know that you can trust me as well, Princess, no matter what."

"I know, Hunter," She said softly, touching his hand," I really do appreciate it, all you do for me. I can't thank you enough."

"It's been my pleasure, Princess."

"Maria, the press is waiting outside for the photo-shoot," Natalia interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Maria replied and looked at The Celebral assassin, "See you, later, H."

"See you," He chuckled softly and then called after her, "Oh, and Princess?"

"Yea?"

"I've been serious about if I wasn't married," He winked at her.

Maria laughed and shook her head," I bet, you've been."

"Oh and one more thing," He stopped her again, "If anyone bothers you, let me know. I'll take them out back and give them the Hunter Heart Helmsly special."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dave was standing on the other side of the restaurant, as he tried to do his best to show some interest about the conversation Santino, Cody and Sheamus had. It was almost impossible, because all his attention was focused on the most beautiful creature created by GOD. All the women he had been till now couldn't compare with her. He never felt this way about a woman before. She was everything… talented, tender, ... cute, , sexy, smart, beautiful, soft, friendly, ... simply amazing. Even the physical needs he had that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy just looking at her. He was in awe of her beauty - it seemed to beckon to him, to lure him. She was perfect, he thought. She also had a body meant to stop traffic. She was petite, compared to himself. Her legs were perfect and shapely. She was slim yet she had soft curves everywhere, tempting a man to run his hands along them. And her face-her face was soft, feminine. Her skin looked smooth and silky. Her hair was bound up right now. Dave found that he wanted it down so that he could run his fingers through it. He dreamed to do everything to her. Never had he been so affected by a woman before- and he had had many. Dave wanted to run his hand along the curves of her body. Everything he experienced in his life had been coming earlier that he had been prepared, but now he felt absolutely emotionally mature and ready to devote himself completely mentally and physically to only one woman… and that was she…..

**St. Louis, Missouri**

Elaine Orton turned off the lights in the bathroom and went back to the bedroom where her husband had already settled comfortably in the bed, reading a book. Slowly, Elaine approached the bed. Sensing his wife's presence, Bob looked up at her and smiled. Though the soft smile his wife had given to him, he could see the concern in her eyes. Bob sighed and placed his book aside.

"Elaine, are you still worried about Randy?" He asked as he patted the bed next to him.

"I can't stop worrying, Bob," She admitted and took a seat next to her husband.

"You can't be sure of anything."

"I have a bad feeling about this. My mother's instinct is telling me something isn't right. And I'm sure you feel the same," Elaine said anxiously.

"We have to trust him, hun."

"Its not the matter of trust… it's…. God, I don't even wanna think about it … "Elaine said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Elaine, Randy is very fond of his family. You know that, we all know that."

"Yes, Bob, I know it, but that doesn't change the fact that he is a man, and we both know what it is like to be surrounded by beautiful girls 24/7. Every man could easily yield to temptation. Even a married man can be easily seduced."

"Randy is used to such kind of temptations," Bob attempted to amuse his wife.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that an affair could ruin his life."

"Elaine dear, he wouldn't look for someone else if everything went alright with Pam."

Her eyes widened, "Bob, why are you saying this?" Elaine looked at him horrified.

"A healthy marriage takes two, darling. Have you ever thought about that we have been together for more than 33 years and the chemistry between us is still strong as when we first met. Ever since I started my career, women of all ages have been surrounded me but I never have been unfaithful nor have I ever thought of it . And there is only one reason… you…you have always been there right by my side. You've been there for me, you've been by my side supporting me, comforting me, always giving me your best. You were with me every step of the way and never stopped encouraging me to my career. I know how much you've suffered all these years because of my job but you never stopped giving me the best of you.

"Because I knew what wrestling meant for you."

"It means the same for Randy. He's a good guy, Elaine. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. And he proved that he could bear his responsibilities."

"I know he is a good guy, not only because he is our son."

"Not everyone is so lucky to have a wife like you. I know many, many others who could not say the same. I agree with Becky, Elaine. If Randy isn't happy…"

"Wait," Elaine interrupted him by putting up her hand, "Please don't tell me you are seriously considering being ok with Randy having an affair behind his wife's back."

"I'm not saying this. But… I know what is to need someone who can give you courage and support in some tough moments that all wresters pass through. I guess what you are feeling like a mother now, but we both want the best for him."

Elaine shook her head, sighing, "I don't know, I guess I should at least try to talk to Pam. Maybe I can advise her and ask her to be a little bit more patient.I hope they would sort things out and everything would be alright again."

Bob took softly his wife in his embrace, "Do it, dear. If you think this could change anything, do it," He said trying to sound a little hopeful.

"I must at least try…" She whispered, her head resting on his shoulder.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After the formal dinner and all the journalists had gone, the music became louder and the wreslers were about to have some fun. Maria leaned against the bar, and moved onto her third vodka and coke, drinking through a straw. She started to feel a bit dizzy, mostly because she wasn't much of a drinker. She'd always preferred beer or wine, and now the vodka had its effect on her. She knew she couldn't use the alcohol to stop her feelings and emotions, but admittedly it was helping her relax. She also knew that the things between her and Randy were getting more and more obvious and she didn't have the strength to stop herself or him. Maybe it would be easier to just find someone else and she would forget Randy.

There were too many of great looking men around here! Her eyes fell on one of them.

Cody Rhodes.

Yes, Cody was a very good option. Handsome, sexy, definitely a good sense of humor, nice… but… … he reminded her so much of Randy.

Then she spotted Alberto…

Alberto Del Rio …

Maria was about to think of his qualities when some random sexy blonde got his attention and he headed straight to her with that one-billion-watt smile of his.

Yeah, Alberto was a bad choice.

Sheamus

"Hmmm, I think he's got girlfriend," She murmured to herself.

Santino

Unfortunately, they were very good friends.

Zack

Yeah, right Zack!

He was great. He was fun and she thought she could fall in love with him. Nice smile, great body, charismatic, super cute…

Maria had almost convinced herself that she could forget Randy with Zack when he climbed up onto one of the tables shaking his body to the natural rhythm of the music and began to strip off his clothes. And the fanatical screams of the girls encouraged him.

Maria wrinkled her nose… Too immature.

Adam Copeland

Maria shook her head. Nep- taken.

Doplh Ziggler

"Maybe if I were a porn star," She thought.

Daniel Bryan

She didn't think she could bear so much YES YES YES!

Jinder Mahal

Not a chance in hell

Drew MacIntyre

"Not exactly my type," She thought.

Wade Barret

Not and with that psycho smile of his

Maria finished her drink and looked at her empty glass, "I think I need another one."

Randy didn't know what had gotten into Maria tonight. She was dressed indicently in his opinion and was staring at all the men in some weird way. It was obvious she had been drinking a lot tonight something he had never seen her do.

"Randy, hey!" John Laurinaitis tapped his shoulder to get his attention, "Are you listening to me?"

Her behavior was seriously disconcerting to him.

Randy turned to John again, "Oh yea umm sorry I just kind of spaced out a little."

"It's ok," John continued to talk and Randy did his best to concentrate on the conservation, but it was difficult. Not and when Maria's sorry excuse for a dress had ridden up a little too high on her hips. He desperately needed to pull the dress down as far as it would go. He was sure most of the men had gotten a good glimpse of her legs. To listen to John had become impossible the moment he saw Phil Brooks walking toward Maria.

"Ria," Phil eyed her suspiciously, "You ok?"

"Phil…" Maria drawled giving him a wide smile, "I'm great. I'm…yeah…"

"Are you drunk?" He asked concerned.

"Me… drunkkkk? I don't think so…" A cute giggle escaped from her lips.

"How much did you drink?"

"Not much," She replied seriously then chuckled, "Well, for you could look a lot…because you are all straight and …" She suddenly stopped and wrinkled her nose, "I wonder how you could be soooo perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Perfect straight!"" She laughed sweetly.

Phil shook his head smiling. It was clear Maria had abused with the drinks. He knew better than anyone else did that she wasn't much of a drinker, and she didn't need much to get drunk.

_But hell she looked cute._

"You wanna go outside. I think you need some fresh air," He said softly.

"Fresh air…" Maria frowned in intense thought, "I don't need fresh air… I need another of this," She winked at him, pointing at her empty glass.

Randy and John were talking about something, or rather John was talking and Randy doing a poor job of actually listening. Suddenly Randy interrupted John's speech and excused himself, leaving Mr. Laurinaitis to stare after him puzzled. The Viper spotted AJ talking to Natalia and Beth and quickly approached her.

"Excuse me Ladies, but I have to talk to AJ," Saying this he grabbed AJ by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Randy…" She looked at him confused. She had never been that close to him and his blue eyes somehow made her legs shake.

"I need a favour," He announced.

"Uhh," her cheeks flushed bright red, "Sure. What for?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Come on, Ria. Let's go outside." Phil insisted, stretching out his hand to her.

Maria sighed and was about to take his hand when AJ showed up.

"Hi guys," She greeted them as she bit her lower lip nervously, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Phil, MR. Laurinaitis wants to talk to you. "

Phil looked at Maria first then turned to AJ, "Fine, I'm going to talk to him later."

"Umm, he has something for you. I'm sure it won't take long though." In order to convince him she said, "I'll stay with Maria until you come back," She assured him, smiling.

That convinced Phil and he told Maria, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be a good girl," Maria started chuckling, "I promise."

Phil smiled softly and walked away. Randy appeared from somewhere, as soon as Phil had gone. He placed a big kiss on AJ's cheek, "Thanks, baby. I owe you," He whispered into her ear. AJ nodded her head slowly, her blush coloring her cheeks again.

Then Randy took Maria's hand in his.

"What was that?" She looked confused as he led her out of the restaurant.

"You come with me," He stated.

"Oh, ok…" She agreed easily.

Once in the elevator, he looked at her, ""Where the fuck did you get that dress?" He asked as he hit the button for his floor.

"Eve picked it up. You don't like it?" She looked at him concerned.

"I can't believe Torres let you go out like that. You are absolutely indecent. Fucking sexy as hell, but absolutely indecent."

Maria bit her bottom lip playfully, "Do I have to take it off?" She asked seductively.

"Oh, you definitely have to do it, but not here," He smirked.

The elevator door opened and Randy grabbed Maria's hand again, walking down to his room. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, standing aside to let Maria step inside first.

"I don't want to sound possessive, but did you just kiss another girl in front of me?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Usually, I'm not like this, but this concerns me."

"Concerns you how?" He asked huskily.

"I don't like you kissing other girls," She confessed.

"You don't, huh?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

_She was sick of holding back. Sick of always having to be the good girl…_

He was a lot taller than her and she had to tilt her head fully to look into his eyes, "Because I want you to kiss me," She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

Alcohol glazing over her mind, all Maria could see was Randy's lips.

She pulled him by his shirt as her lips met his in a sensual kiss and his hands found their way around her waist to pull her closer. As they were locking and relocking their lips, Maria brushed her tongue against his lips. Knowing what she was going to do, Randy quickly responded and opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to slide inside. As the tips of their tongues met they brushed their tongues against each other briefly and gently before pulling their tongues away, back into their mouths.

His mind was in overdrive when he suddenly snapped and pushed himself away, "Babe… Babe… wait!"

There was no way he could even consider sleeping with Maria tonight. Not with just her smashed.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him confused.

"No sex tonight,"

He never expected to say this.

"You don't want me?"

He groaned, "God knows how much I want you, Ria! I've been waiting to have you for so long but I want when we do this you to be sober and remember every my touch, every my kiss every moment we spend together. And hell yeah, I need to hear how much you want me but not because you got drunk. I want you, baby… I've been jerking off so much in the past weeks that, it really did feel like I was reliving my horny teen years," He brought one of his hands to her face and caressed her cheek while he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I have had a few drinks, but Randy, I'm telling the truth. I want you," She said practically begging.

"I want you to be sure that you want to do that with me. I think you've been drinking a lot and you don't' even know what you want," Randy stated.

Maria bit her bottom lip and let out a small sigh, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, baby girl." He kissed her, and then looked at her seriously, "And take off that damn dress."

She chuckled at his expression.

"There's a pair of shorts and a shirt there for you," He told her, "I'll give you some privacy. Let me know when you are done," He said as he started to walk to the bathroom.

Randy changed into his sweats and shirt and then started back towards his bedroom. He smiled as he noticed she had changed, but had fallen asleep on top of his bed. He slowly climbed into the bed and and she opened her eyes. She obviously was not as asleep as she looked.

"I like you, Randy. I like you very much and… I can't stop thinking of you. I … I've even had a dream of us… in the airplane…"

"Oh?" Randy knew Maria was pretty drunk and wasn't fair to abuse with it, but to listen wouldn't make him a bad person, right?

"So, was I good?"

"Very…" She sighed, "It was so vivid… that I was preoccupied that I could have made some noises …"

_Hell that was hot!_

Randy swallowed hard, picturing Maria dreaming of him and moaning his name.

"You are great, Randy… I mean you are a really good person… I know most people even don't know that you are not only good looking, you… are an amazing man…."

Randy felt his heart started racing. He couldn't remember someone to tell him he was an amazing person.

She put her head on his chest, holding him close to her. Moments later she was fast asleep again. He was proud of himself for resisting such temptation, even though his arousal was in complete disagreement with him.

He started stroking her hair softly, trying to stop himself from the desire that was burning his body. He longed to touch her more, and couldn't do it.

He was in hell and heaven at the same time.

Heaven because he was lying next to Maria. With each word she spoke and each gesture she made, he fell more and more into her.

And Hell because he wasn't free to give her all she deserved, because he had responsibilities to his family…

The only thing he knew for sure was that he wouldn't bear no having Maria into his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **_Sorry it took me so long to update… I'll be better with the next update...Special thanks to Laura:):):)_

_Enjoy your reading:):):):)_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I told you, Phil. I don't know what you're talking about," John Laurinaitis stated once again.

"But…" Phil sighed and shook his head slowly.

_What was going on with everyone? Were all crazy or what?_

Phil's brow knitted in confusion.

AJ told him that John wanted to talk to him and now the GM looked like he was hearing this for the first time.

Seeing that obviously Laurinatis didn't have anything to say, The WWE Champion turned and headed back to Maria. He went back to where he had left her, but she wasn't there**. **Phil looked around but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey man, what's up?" Zack appeared from somewhere half-naked, friendly tapping Phil's shoulder.

"Have you seen Maria?" The WWE champion asked the young wrestler.

"Nep," Zack replied.

"Hmm," Phil scowled, "What about AJ?"

Zack shook his head, "I haven't seen her either. Why?"

"I'm worried about Maria," Phil admitted.

"What's wrong with her?" Zack looked at his friend in a curious way.

"She was pretty drunk. I left her alone for a few minutes but now she's gone," Phil explained.

"She probably went back to her room," Zack suggested.

"I don't know…" Phil mumbled apparently not convinced.

"C'mon, man! Change that face. I'm sure some of her friends got her back to her room," Zack tried to calm him, "It's not like we are in the desert."

"Maybe I should call to her room to make sure she is alright," Phil insisted.

"I don't think this is a good idea.I'm sure she's in deep sleep already. Stop worrying, man. Maria is a grown girl after all," The young man pointed out with a grin.

Phil sighed and then nodded in agreement, as he let himself get convinced.

On the next morning

**St Louis**, **Missouri**

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please," Elaine smiled at her daughter in law, as she turned on the coffee maker to prepare her mother in law a caffeinated beverage.

"How is Ali feeling in the school?" Elaine asked softly.

"Fine. She likes to go to school," Pam answered nonchalantly.

"I'm happy to hear that," Elaine said sincerely, "It's good for her being around children," She observed as a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Right," Pam nodded in agreement.

"I guess Randy is missing her a lot," Elaine let out a sigh, "He used to have her around him."

Pam, looked at her mother in law with a hint of a mocking smile, "I have my doubts. "

"Pam, you are not right," The older woman retorted.

"Elaine, please! It's not you who is staying at home with a kid. And it's me who is making all the sacrifices for the family. And what does your son do, huh?"

Elaine took a deep breath trying to keep her cool, "Randy is working and he works really hard," She stated.

"Yeah, sure!" Pam rolled her eyes as she turned around to pour the coffee, "And then spending the rest of his time enjoying himself and only God knows with who," She said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He is not like that," Elaine assured Pam.

"He is your son and of course you are going to defend him, no matter what he does," The young woman hissed.

"Sweetie, don't forget I've been in your shoes for many years," Randy's mom reminded her daughter in law with a soft smile.

"I'm not you, Elaine. And I won't let him put me and our daughter after his career."

The older woman's blood pressure shot up ten points, but she did her best to keep her temper under control,"I'm sure Randy doesn't put you after his career. You know how important is for him his job but he would never put his career first. I know how you feel and that it's not easy for you. I understand you, sweetie."

"Right, it's not easy. You see, you all know it, but he just doesn't get it. All he does is to have fun with his so-called friends and the sluts," Pam accused her husband, her voice full of irony, "Oh, sorry! What I meant to say was the divas."

Elaine sighed, "Their job is very hard, Pam. They need to relax sometimes…"

"Look Elaine, I'm not in the mood to hear you defend your son. I respect your feelings as a mother, but let me remind you that I went through hell with Randy, and it was me who was there for him. And I'm the one who helped him being what he is now."

Elaine felt her blood started to rush in her veins again and she did her best to make her voice sound calm, "Pam, when we do something for the people we love we don't make it look like a sacrifice_._ I think Randy never stopped saying that he will always be grateful to you."

"It's only words, Elaine. Only words. His actions speak for themselves," She said maliciously.

Elaine tried to contain herself. The last thing she wanted was to conflict with her son's wife. "I don't think it's only words… but… Anyway, I guess it's just a difficult period for you and we all have had bad moments in our marriages, but Pam, please, try to show some patience."

"I'm sorry Elaine, it's high time Randy to show that he cares for his family."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Before opening her eyes, she stirred a little, her eyelids fluttered. She felt John's hand on her stomach and she could feel his hot breath against her neck. She recognized an electrifying feeling running through her body. She couldn't contain her content smile. Waking up in John's arms was the best feeling she ever experienced. Her long fingers caressed his arm softly.

"Mmm… keep doing that and you'll not leave my bed soon," He whispered sexily in her ear.

"Maybe I don't want to leave your bed…" She said in a seductive manner.

"You play with a burning fire, baby. It's gonna burn you…" He warned her.

"Is that a menace, Mr. Cena?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Nep… just warning… I don't want when you can't walk today to say that I haven't warned you," He smirked.

"Cocky much, Cena?"

"I've got a damn good reason to be cocky, don't you think?" His hand slipped under the sheet cupping her large breast, "Especially when you scream my name…" He softly brushed his thumb over her nipple, teasing her.

A light blush covered her face remembering what he did last night with her and how she couldn't stop herself from moaning his name. She tried to ignore the feeling of his hands on her breasts, but the feeling was too good. Jonh's mouth attacked her ear, tracing the delicate curves with his tongue sending a cascade of goosebumps along her throat. She tilted her head to give him more access and he trailed a line of not so gentle kisses down to her shoulder. She shuddered in his arms. All he could think of was of how she responded to him and how badly he wanted to be inside her. She let out a moan again and searched for his mouth frantically. Their lips met and John's tongue penetrated deep into the hot cavern of her mouth shamelessly. He then moved his hand down and removed the sheet away so he could get to what he wanted, exposing her perfect naked body. He stared at this beautiful creature.

All woman. His woman.

"God," he groaned, his words choked with desire, "So damn beautiful!"

"John…" She managed to utter but any capability to form coherent sentences deserted her totally.

He spread her legs and his hands exploring her thighs. His hands found her most sensitive area and he couldn't contain his smirk feeling how wet she had already gotten. He was driving her mad with his kisses and nibbles and teasing. She gasped as John slid his fingers into her. She could not hide her reaction to him. He loved watching her arousal heighten, knowing it was only for him. He groaned while she started nuzzling and kissing his neck. Feeling the tender pulse against her lips, she licked his neck. Jonh's mouth found his way to her full breasts, and she moaned loudly as she felt his warm tongue laving her aching nipple. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, sliding his tongue in the hot cleft between them, nipping at her, whispering her name into her skin.

John knew he could not wait much longer, feeling her clench around his fingers was almost his undoing. They were drenched with her arousal. She could barely catch her breath, her body craving his. He sucked as much of her breast into his mouth as it could hold, then let it all slip out. He teased her nipple with his tongue again until her body started shaking. Then he sucked more strongly while his fingers increased their pace.

She dropped her hands on the bed and clawed the sheets. She panted, gasped, and moaned.

Before she had any chance to catch her breath, before the last aftershock hit her, he turned his hand. His thumb touched her clitoris,. He rubbed around it, barely touched it, rubbed around it, stroked it more directly. His mouth moved to her other breast. She felt herself climbing again, tightening again.

He stroked her while she spasmed around his fingers, sucked her breast while she twisted and moaned in ecstasy. Then he moved. He balanced on his left hand while he moved up her body. Then, leaning over her, he used his other hand to open her and fit himself inside her. She greeted his entering thrust with a minor tremor and loud moan. Soon she was clutching around his member as spasmodically as her hands were grabbing at his strong arms.

She felt him push deeper and deeper. His hips pulled back and then he thrust forward, driving through her soft folds, the friction hot and wild, sending vibrations through her entire body, so even her breasts felt the fiery flames and her body pulsed, saturating him with welcoming fluid.

The world around them disappeared as they lost themselves in each other. There was nothing but the pleasure in their eyes, nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and hearts that raced together.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Phil _was _laying on his stomach and pretending to be asleep. Yeah, pretending because some people were made i_t_ their mission to keep the entire floor awake with their morning activities. He groaned again and rolled onto his back, running a hand through his hair tiredly. His eyes fell on one of his tattoos he had made a long time ago. Suddenly he felt a strange emotion stirring inside him. He had made it for her. He wasn't the kind of guy who would let himself tattoo the name of his girlfriend on any place of his body because he found it too stupid, but this tattoo was a symbol that he identified with Maria. Even she didn't know that symbol which marked his body was made for her sake.

He sighed, staring at the symbol. _Maria. _He hadn't a clue why the memories of her and their relationship were rushing into his head often lately. Probably because he saw her again after so long time of her missing or because he was single now, but for whatever reason, he couldn't get Maria out of his mind.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The only word Maria Kanellis could use to describe her state was terrible. She didn't dare open her eyes. She groaned as she felt her stomach turn. She felt like vomiting, and that made her feel like crap. She tried to open her eyes slowly. The room was spinning and her head was killing her. She sat there for a while; trying not to move so the pain would subside. There was some awkward feeling inside her that suggested she had done something awful.

She could hear the water running in the bathroom.

"Oh, crap!"

All the memories of last night came crashing back into her mind.

Did she expose her feelings to Randy?

Holy mother shit

How much had she drunk last night? How was she going to look him into the eyes?

Not too long afterwards, Maria could hear the water shut off and she squeezed her eyes. She felt ashamed of herself and she didn't know how she was ever going to face him. The bathroom door opened and the smell of soap filled the room. She listened attentively, holding her breath till Randy took a seat on the bed, as he touched her cheek gently, caressing her face. She didn't know how to react. She was so embarrassed but she knew that eventually she had to face him. She opened her eyes to stare into a pair of blue eyes quickly scanning her face.

"Hey gorgeous! So you finally show some signs of life. Believe it or not, I started to worry," Randy said sincerely, and his infamous smirk dancing across his lips. He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

Maria managed only to let a small groan escape her lips.

"You ok?" Randy immediately asked his voice full of concern.

"Not sure…" The ex WWE diva mumbled, "I want to bury my head in a hole right now. I'm feeling dizzy, my head is killing me and I'm super thirsty."

"Yeah, this feeling is so familiar to me," Randy chuckled, "I have been feeling this way so many times that I could write a book about it. Trust me. I know what you need right now. Tylenol, a good cup of coffee, some fresh juice and you should definitely eat something."

"I don't feel like eating, "Maria wrinkled her nose.

Just the thought of food made her feel sick.

"It's not up for debate, babe!" He stated as rose from the bed and reached for the phone on the nightstand, "I'll call up some food now."

Blushing again, she smiled weakly at him ,"Thank you, Randy."

"You are more than welcome, baby girl," Randy winked at her.

"I'll go get you some Tylenol," He said after he ordered the breakfast.

Maria slowly crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face, and then brushed her teeth. When she reentered the bedroom, she saw Randy already in his boxers.

Maria knew she was in trouble when she looked at him.

She was falling hard for him and it just couldn't be helped_._

She couldn't stop her cheeks from turning bright red and no matter how hard she tried not to ignore how gorgeous this man was, she could feel that she had no will of her own to resist to his charm.

Randy felt her looking at him and turned to face her.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Great. The room service will be here any minute," He informed her.

Maria nodded and bit her bottom lip nervously, "Randy I…" She started stuttering, not really sure how to begin," I'm sorry about last night. I don't usually drink so much…and I… I…" She paused as she watched him approach her, his steps slow and precise.

He cupped her face in his hands so he made her meet his gaze.

"Don't be sorry, Ria. I actually like this side of you… when you want me so badly…" He said, a wide grin forming on his face.

"Uh..." Maria's last sound accidentally sounded more like a moan, and again the feeling of embarrassment overwhelmed her., "I… I.. what happened last night… I didn't mean to say this…"

"Are you trying to say that you don't like me?" Randy teased her.

"No… I like you of course, but…"

"But what, Ria?" Randy demanded, his mouth only millimeters way from hers. Maria swallowed hard trying to focus on something else other than him and to clear her mind and say something reasonable.

"I feel so ashamed of myself…" She mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"You don't have to feel ashamed of anything you did last night," He told her as he cupped her cheek with his large hand, and rubbed her cheek softly. His finger traced down her subtle jaw-line, across her collarbone, and back up again, "Moreover, I don't want you ever feel ashamed and uncomfortable in front of me… I want to see any side of you…. I really wanna know you like no one else could know you," His voice sounded husky.

Could be any sexier?

Could he driver her wild with just a sentence?

With just the tone of his voice?

Yes, he could.

Maria had to remind herself to breathe. She closed her eyes at Randy's words continued touching her mercilessly.

"Dont be afraid to show me your emotions. I like you, Maria. I like anything you do… even drunk… you are adorable… every little gesture you do I find it cute and amazing."

"Randy, "Maria tried protesting but Randy didn't give her a chance to pull away. His lips pressed against hers, and his large hands buried in her messy hair. Without even thinking Maria let it happen feeling his lips against her giving it a hot sensation. Slowly he let his lips move up to her ear, reaching her sweet spot right under it sucking on it until a soft moan came out her mouth. Smirking in satisfaction, he took a look at her. Her hair was now more messy, her lips were swollen. He then took her upper lip between his teeth. He pulled away groaning the moment they heard someone knocking at the door.

"The room service," He growled restlessly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah," She mumbled. Her cheeks were red and she had still trouble breathing right.

Randy opened the door, letting the trolley in.

"Can I have coffee first?" She shyly asked.

"Sure," Randy poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

There was another knock on the door, that made Maria look terrified at Randy.

"Who could that be?" She turned to him, her eyes grew wide.

"I don't know," Randy replied.

"What we gonna do now?" She asked worriedly.

"Relax, baby." Randy calmed her.

The knocking came again, even louder and insistently than before.

"Randy, are you there?"

An all too familiar voice echoed from behind the closed-door. Maria let out a sigh of relief as she recognized the John Cena's deep voice.

"Go to the bathroom. I'll get rid of him," Randy ordered.

Once Randy had made sure Maria disappeared in the bathroom, he opened the door just enough to poke his head out.

"What's up, Cena?" Asked Randy annoyed.

"Did you just wake up?" The face of the WWE inquired trying to look behind Randy's back.

"Yeah, I must have had too much to drink last night," The Viper lied.

"I see," John nodded sympathetically.

"What do you want?" Randy went straight to the question.

"I… uh … there's something I need to talkto you about," John admitted.

"Can't it wait later?" The Viper asked hopefully.

"I have to tell you something important. It won't take long," The way John's voice sounded made Randy understand that he didn't have much choice.

"Ok, man," Randy reluctantly agreed, "Just give me 10 minutes to put something on."

"Great, I'll wait…" John was about to get in the room but Randy stopped him.

"Uh..it's rather awkward…" Randy looked at his best friend knowingly.

John blinked a few times in confusion before uttering an "Oh" "Ok… then… I'll be downstairs," He announced.

Randy quickly closed the door and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. He raised his head to look at Maria who just stepped out of the bathroom cautiously.

"John wants to talk to me. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of him," Randy admitted in a disappointed tone.

"It's ok. You go and I'll dress and leave," Maria told him.

"No! Please, don't do it," He pleaded.

"Randy, I need to shower and change," She retorted.

"You can shower here and pick some of my shirts. Take your time, baby girl. I'll be back soon. I want to have breakfast with you," He did his best to convince her.

Maria sighed. She didn't know what exactly what was with him that never allowed her to say just NO. And as she always did, she ended up giving in.

"Great," He smiled and said, "I'll be back quickly. Just don't leave."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As Phil entered the gym, he saw Zack back at the punching bags.

"Hey, bro!" The younger man greeted the WWE Champion, "You are late, man!" He pointed out breathlessly.

"Remind me next time to choose another hotel where is not full of pervert wrestlers who bang all night long against my wall and continue these activities in the morning,"Phil said grumpily, his bad mood was more than obvious.

"Envy is a sin, bro," Zack chuckled.

"I'm not envious," Phil denied.

"Yes, you are. I have felt the same way, when I was sharing a suite with you, and I heard groans and moans that I never heard before. The way you made Amy scream that night… well, was unforgettable," Zack smirked.

"Shut up, "Phil hissed as he started warming up.

"I think you need to get laid," Zack noticed with a sly grin.

"Look, who says that," Phil smiled ironically, "The lack of pussy in your life is getting too obvious."

"Well, this applies to your case too," Zack said mockingly that made Phil laugh.

"Look bro," Zack said, his voice sounded out rather serious this time_,_ "I need to ask you something," He stopped working and approached the WWE Champion, "How do you manage to get all hot chicks in your bed so easily?"

"It's not what it looks like_."_

"It's exactly what it looks like. Maria, Beth, Amy… don't let me continue the list…"

"Don't know, man… This with Ria, Amy and Beth wasn't just for fun. I dated them, there were feelings… but the truth is that after Maria I couldn't find what I needed and wanted." Phil confessed.

"But you still see Amy, right? Because I find it hard to silence her moans in my head," Zack admitted as he flashed a wide smile.

"Don't be asshole," Phil shot his young friend a warning look.

"What about Maria? Now as she is here again, do you think to regenerate your relationship?" Zack challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Phil shrugged his shoulders slightly, "If you have asked me that about a month ago, my answer would be no. But seeing her again something happened inside me."

"That's serious, bro," Zack commented.

"I know," Phil nodded and then suddenly stated, "I think something is up with her."

"I don't know her very well," Zack shrugged and then asked curiously, "What makes you think something is wrong with her?"

"I've been watching her. She looks different. Don't have a clue what but definitely there is something strange…" The WWE Champion declared.

"She is hot, bro. No offence, but you've been really stupid,losing the greatest piece of ass," Zack said sincerely.

Phil sighed, "Do you think she is dating someone?"

"I haven't heard anything… You know there are always rumors going around but the only dirt I heard was about Cena that he is screwing one of the divas," Zack grinned.

"He definitely does screw someone and my lack of sleep is a proof of this."

"You don't think it could be Maria?" Zack suggested cautiously.

"No…" Phil declared, "But of course I can't be 100% certain. Anyway, I don't think there is something more between them than friendship. They have always been close in some way, but… nothing more."

"So, you still got the chance to make up the things with her."

"I guess it's too late, but honestly, I've been thinking about her more often lately."

"Look bro, if she is single you can make your move. I've read interviews where she mentions your relationship and the way she talks about you speaks that she is still into you."

"You think?"Phil looked at the younger man doubtfully.

"Absolutely, bro! My Broeski instinct never lies to me."

Phil nodded thoughtfully, and his eyes appeared optimistic, "Well, then maybe I'll take my chances."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"And what is that important thing you wanted to tell me?" Randy demanded as he took a sip of his water.

John shifted a little in his seat, running a hand through his short- cut hair.

"I'll ask Lia for a divorce," He announced finally.

Before Randy could react, John continued, "I haven't told anyone yet," He explained," Actually only one person knows my intentions," He added quietly.

"You told someone else first and it had to be me," Randy sounded slightly offended, "Gee and here I thought I was your best friend**,**" He pouted jokingly.

"You are my best friend, Randy," John said firmly, "It's just that…, "He nervously ran his hand through his bottle of water, playing with the cap, "There is something you don't know. And it's not that I don't trust you or anything like that, but…."

"Look man, "Randy interrupted him, "No need to apologize. I know you weren't happy with Lia. You guys had too many problems. Whatever you decide you know I'm on your side, right?"

John nodded smiling, "I know, man. And I really appreciate it. I've wanted to talk to you many times telling you everything."

"What's wrong, John? What haven't you told me?"

"I have an affair…"

Randy raised his eyebrows at his friend, who shifted again in his seat.

"Actually, it's not just an affair. I'm head over heels in love with this girl. I have never felt this way before. You know that things between Lia and me have been rough and tense last two years. All have changed. When I met Lia, I was still young, but this could not be compared the way I feel now. I have never been more happy and alive, man."

Randy could clearly read the sincerness in his best friend's eyes, "I understand. But are you sure? I mean you sure you're not rushing into things a little bit?"

"I'm not…" John assured him, "I have been with this girl for a year now."

"A year?!" Randy repeated not bothering to hide his shock.

John nodded silently in response.

"And you never told me?" Randy gasped dramatically.

"I'm sorry, man. At the beginning I didn't know this could turn being something serious but then things happened and…she was really worried about all the situation so we agreed not to tell anyone."

"Do I know her?" Randy asked curiously.

"You do," John mumbled and then added, "Pretty well."

"Is she a diva?"

John nodded again.

"What happened with I would never ever touch any diva in my life?"

John sighed, "I guess the saying never say never, works in my favor ."

"So things are serious, huh?"

"I love her, Randy. She is amazing, beautiful, charming, tender, kind, supportive, sweet and funny. She is everything I have ever wanted," The face of the WWE said softly.

"I'm happy for you, John," Randy said, tapping his friend's shoulder supportively," You really deserve to be happy. I only hope she is worth it."

"I know she is, man. Though she is very worried how my friends and family would get our relationship."

"And who the mysterious lady is?"

John took a deep breath before revealing the name of his secret girlfriend, "It's…."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A/N **Ok, don't kill me, guys… Just little more patience


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Guys, I know I left you with a cliff hanger, but I hope it was worth it…**

**Special thanks to:Zahriah:), didy:) and bellebea:)**

**Enjoy your reading**

Before John could reveal the name of the woman who occupied his dreams, his thoughts, his mind and his life, Randy's phone started ringing.

The Apex Predator groaned annoyingly.

"Sorry man," Randy gave his best friend an apologetic look. He picked his phone up and looked at the flashing screen, "Shit! It's Pam. I gotta get that."

John nodded in understanding. Randy stood up from the table and John's eyes were glued to him. Randy paced nervously up and down the lobby, anxiety written across his face. John shook his head, letting out a deep sigh. He knew that Randy's marriage was the same crap as his, but the good thing in John's one was that he didn't have any kids. At least this fact did not make him feel helpless. Not that he didn't feel bad having an affair behind his wife's back, just the contrary. He hated lying… but things with Lia were unbearable the last two years and he reached the point where he just wanted to leave all his scruples and fly on the wings of love with the girl who brought him back the faith of love.

For Randy however, things were more complicated. His little daughter was his whole world. He knew that his best friend would have divorced a long time ago, if it wasn't for Ali. His wife Pam was way worse than Lia. At least John's wife didn't make any scandals in front of his colleagues or bursting out of jealousy in public. Lia Cena was too busy having her own life to spend of course his money.

John didn't miss the angry look on Randy's face, when he hung up the phone and went back.

"Is everything all right?" John asked worried.

"Nothing is alright," Randy replied in a desperate voice, "Ali is sick. And Pam said she's been crying all night long. Now Ali wants me to be there. I don't know what to do anymore."

"It's a shitty situation, man," John commented sympathetically.

"Sorry, bro… I know you wanted to talk…"

The face of WWE interrupted his friend, waving his hand,"No , Randy. Don't worry. We'll talk about that later. You've got much bigger problems than I do."

"I'll call you later, bro," Randy promised.

As he got his water he went back to his room. He found Maria in the bed, sipping of her coffee her knees were pressed against her chest.

She smiled warmly as she saw him, "Wow! You are fast."

Randy looked at her, his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Is everything ok?" Maria worried immediately, "Is there something wrong with John?"

"It's not John," He shook his head.

"What's wrong, Randy?" Maria put the cup on the nightstand and shuffled on her knees to get near him.

"Pam called," He finally admitted.

"Oh?" At hearing his wife's name her heart started beating faster.

"Ali is sick and she has been crying all night because she thinks that I don't love her," Randy said helplessly.

"Oh, Randy, I'm so sorry," She said sympathetically, "You must go to her."

"I can't," He shook his head slowly.

"Of course you can," She retorted.

"What about the Promo tour?" He demanded, "I can't just leave. You know Vince. He'll kill me."

"But you've got a damn serious reason to do it," Maria insisted.

"Baby, I also want to see my little girl, but….."

"This could be a wonderful surprise for her. I'm sure she would feel much better when she sees you. You have no appearance until tomorrow evening. If you catch the plane now, you'll be home with Ali tonight. You can come back tomorrow and you'll be on time for the show."

"I've got an autograph signing today," He reminder her.

"I'll think of something. If something goes wrong, I'll talk to Hunter. He'll understand," She assured him.

Randy still didn't look convinced, "I'm not sure this is a good idea, babe."

"C'mon. You don't have much time," Maria noticed, not really paying attention to what he just said, "If you don't hurry up we won't make it," Saying that, she stood up from the bed, "I'll call the airport now and get a plane ticket and you prepare your luggage," She ordered.

"I don't need any luggage," Randy said, with a shrug," I'm just worried about Hunter."

"He is a dad too and you know very well that he would do anything for his girls. The only person who could understand, it would be him," Maria calmed him.

Randy stared at Maria amazed as she grabbed the phone to book his flight. He couldn't describe the feelings that overwhelmed him right in the moment. If Maria hadn't persuade him, he would not find the courage to get the risk. Of course, his daughter was everything for him, but he couldn't allow any more mistakes and he couldn't risk loosing this job.

Randy definitely had some luck because Maria found a ticket for him and the airplane was leaving in 2 hours.

"Come here," He said as gently as he could, slowly pulling her into a hug, holding her. He then cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, "Thank you," He whispered softly.

She smiled sweetly, "Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of everything here. You just stay calm and make Ali happy."

He nodded silently as he leaned in closer giving her a gentle kiss on the lips**.**

"Call me if you can to tell me how she's doing, alright?" She demanded.

"I'll do it," He promised, "If something goes wrong…." Randy couldn't finish his sentence.

"Nothing will go wrong," She assured him.

"Ok."

"I'll clean the mess here and then I'll leave your room without being seen," She informed him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rick Flair was sitting comfortably on a big terrace in the hotel enjoying the beautiful view in front of him. The perky waitress has been doing anything for the last 30 minutes to show him her well-shaped body. The only thought that was bothering The nature boy now was whether 35 years age difference was something he would have to worry. Anyway, he couldn't find the right answer because he felt someone passing behind him like a fury and took a seat hiding the real temptation exposed before his eyes.

"Maria, dear…" Before he could say anything else, Maria cut him off.

Her eyes were wide and she breathed heavily, "We have a problem, "She announced.

"Have we?" Rick looked at her confused.

Maria nodded giving him a serious look.

"Look, if it is because of the comment I've made to that lady's maid this morning," Rick began, trying to justify himself_,_**"…** She just …"

"It's not that," Maria quickly said.

"Oh? She didn't complain… Great!" Rick released a deep sigh of relief, "So, what's the problem?" He blinked at her curiously.

"Randy's daughter is sick and he got the airplane to see her," Maria revealed.

"He did what?"Rick exclaimed_._ He couldn't believe what he had just heard**.**

"I know… I know…But I think he did the right thing. His daughter is sick, Rick."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Princess. But are you aware of the consequences when Vince knows?"

"He doesn't need to know."

"We are talking about Vince Mc Mahon here, Maria," Rick pointed out in a very serious voice, "He has ears and eyes everywhere. Hard to imagine how something like this could remain hidden."

"We'll talk to Hunter."

"We?" Rick raised an eyebrow at her.

"I need your help. Hunter is one of your best friends. You know how much he respects and loves you. Please, Rick," She looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

The older man shook his head, sighing heavily, "For this business, sugar, the friendship doesn't count."

"For Hunter does," She retorted, and then stated, "He is different."

"Alright," Rick yielded, "But don't say I didn't warn you. So, what's the plan?"

"We'll call him and…."

"No need. He is here," Rick interrupted her abruptly.

The ex WWE diva lifted her head up to see Triple H approaching them.

"I'm glad to see you guys," He greeted them cheerfully.

"How are you doing, man?" Rick asked nervously.

"Fine. The Promo tour goes perfectly," Hunter informed them with a content smile.

"That's great," Rick commented.

"Well guys. See you later," Hunter said and turned to leave.

"H, wait!" Maria stopped him.

"What's up, sweetheart?" He curiously titled his head.

"I… I… need to tell you something," Maria did her best to stop the shaking of her voice.

"Can we leave it for later?" He demanded, **"**I've got an appointment in fifteen minutes, I'd better go."

"It's important," Maria insisted.

"Ok, I'm all ears," He agreed, "Just make it quick."

Maria looked at Rick then turned to Triple H. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Randy's daughterissickand I convincedhimtocatch the firstplaneandgo home," She shot the words so quickly that for a moment she wasn't sure whether Hunter understood what she had said. He just stared at her without showing any reaction.

"Listen Trips," Rick took the opportunity to involve himself in the conversation, "I know the happening is out of the rules, but I support this decision. The kid works really hard. You are dad as well, and you can put yourself in his shoes. We don't expect you to accept it but we hope that you can understand."

"He has a contract," Triple H pointed out dryly.

"Hunter, just don't punish him. This is my fault. I persuaded him to go," Maria told him.

Hunter glared at her, "Since when you've got the rights to persuade people to do things?"

"I… just… "Her words caught several times in her throat, but she managed to choke them out, "You had to see him. I'm really sorry… but don't let him being suspended, please. I am responsible. I am to blame. For all of it."

"Well then, after you have made this mess, you are going to sort it out," He was looking at her intensely.

She nodded briskly," I'll do anything."

"If Vince knows…" Hunter said in a low, slightly menacing voice.

"Please, I'm begging you, H. Don't tell Vince. I'll do anything you want me to do…"

"Randy is having an autograph signing," Hunter glanced at his watch, "In just two short hours. And I can't cancel it."

"We could think of something."

"Not we, you!" Hunter emphasized and then leaned forward, "Find someone to replace him," He hissed.

"I'll do it… yeah… I'll do it!" She declared.

Before leaving, he looked back at Maria, "Oh and Princess, one more thing. Don't even think to replace him with some newbie," He said giving her a smirk, "If you don't want the guy to get into trouble, you should convince someone from his rank. Better be someone Orton's fans would love to see. I don't want to deal with disappointed girls who cut off their veins because of Orton's missing."

Maria gulped, "Ok."

"I wish you good luck, you will definitely need it," Saying that Hunter left the ex wee diva staring after him, her eyes wide open.

Maria turned her face to Rick, "He took it well, didn't he?"

"We will see. It depends a lot on who we are going to find to replace Randy,"Rick sighed, "And," He looked at his watch, "We don't have much time," He commented worried as he pulled out his laptop, checking the list for the events that the superstars had that day.

"Cena- busy," He started reading, "Sheamus- busy, Del Rio- busy…."

At this moment, Maria's eyes fell on the man who just showed up. A mysterious smile lit up her face.

"What about the WWE Champion?" She asked slowly.

"Available," Rick replied.

"Well, I think we found our man," She smirked.

"Are you going to ask Punk?" Rick asked surprised.

"Yep," She confirmed, "Wish me luck."

Maria headed straight towards the table where Phil had just taken a seat.

As he saw her, a small smile spread across his lips, "Ria, hey," He greeted her not even trying to hide his delight**.**

"Hi Phil," She greeted him back.

"I was worried about you," He said, looking at her in concern.

"Yeah," Maria mumbled, embarrassed," I'm sorry about last night. I don't know why I let myself drink so much. When I woke up this morning, I had a hell of a headache, possibly one of the worst headaches that I ever had."

"But you look great now," He complimented her.

"Thank you," She smiled shyly, and she put some hair behind her ear, "Phil, I…" She paused for a few seconds and then finally asked, "Do you have any plans for today?"

Phil looked at her curiously, "Are you asking me out?"

"Uh…not exactly," A nervous laugh escaped Maria's lips, "There is a little problem. Randy's daughter got sick and he had to fly back to St Louis urgently. Someone should replace him and meet the fans," She explained.

"I see," He nodded thoughtfully.

She bit her bottom lip nervously, "I was wondering if you would agree to do it…"

"Do you have a second job for which I'm not aware of?" He chuckled, "I think you make a great administrative manager**,**" Phil said jokingly.

"Funny," Maria rolled her eyes, "The truth is that I encouraged Randy to leave the promo tour and now Hunter made me find someone else to show instead of Randy in the autograph signing. Otherwise you know the consequences," She finished sighing.

Phil gave her a suspicious look, "Since when you and Orton are so close?"

"We aren't that close," Maria instantly denied, "I just saw him this morning and I advised him to go and see his daughter. That's it."

Phil stared at her for a few seconds, "Ok, I'll do it," He eventually said.

Maria shrieked with joy, while jumping over him**.** She gave him a big hug and kissed him on his cheek, "Aw, Phil, you are great! Thank you, thank you."

"I'll do it… but… on one condition," He smirked.

"What condition?" She looked at him

"You owe me a dinner," He winked at her.

"You have it!" She smiled at him and kissed his cheek again, "Thank you, Phil."

"Anything for you, baby."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

During all the flight, Randy's heart was sinking in anxiety. He tortured himself every day because of Ali and the fact he was not there for her, but he would not give up his job. He wanted to secure a good future for his daughter. The only thought that could make him smile now was Maria. She was amazing and yes Maria Kanellis was the only reason he had remained sane over the last weeks.

When he landed, he couldn't wait to get off. He literally ran through the air-bridge and out into the airport. He didn't have any luggage so he exited the airport very fast. He immediately spotted a taxicab and ran up to it. Once he got inside, he made a call to Maria. He needn't wait much, because she picked up after the second ring.

Just hearing her voice made his heart quicken, "Hey, baby! I'm in the cab, on my way home."

_"Great! How was the flight?"_

"Boring," He groaned, "How are the things?"

_"Perfect. No need to worry. I found who to replace you and Hunter looks satisfied," She informed him._

"You know you are awesome, right?"

_Maria couldn'thelp the big smile that spread across her fa_ce_, __"I can __imagine_ _the look_ on _Ali's__ face when she sees__ you."_

_"_Yeah_, e_specially when she sees the present I got for her from the air plane," Randy chuckled_._

_"Oh, I bet she'll love it," Maria chuckled._

"Ria?"

_"Yeah…"_

"Thanks again," He said softly.

_"There's nothing to thank me for, Randy."_

"I'll call you later, ok?"

_"I'll wait. Bye, Randy!"_

"Bye, gorgeous," Randy hung up as he leaned his head back against the car seat.

The taxi driver's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "By the look on your face, Sir, it seems that the girl is worth it."

Randy's eyes glanced up to the rear view_ mirrow _as he saw a smirk appear across the taxi driver's lips.

The Viper smiled a little and then mumbled in a low barely audible voice, "Yes, she is absolutely worth it."

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_"_John, please, tell me. What's the surprise?"

"Patience, babe," He winked at her, his lips parting into his signature smile, flashing his dimples**.**

"Is it a nice one?" She asked as the wall hit her back.

_"_What makes you think I'd make you a bad surprise?" He asked frowning. His eyes sank into hers a second before he leaned forward to capture her mouth. His tongue traced the seam of her lips as he encouraged them to open and allow him access. She shut her eyes and responded to his kiss eagerly. She let out a helpless whimper at the nice feeling. After a while, they broke the kiss to fill their lungs with air.

"The fact that you are an amazing kisser, Cena, wouldn't save your ass. Don't think I haven't seen what that blonde put in your pocket earlier today."

"What blonde?" John mumbled distractively, not bothering to remove his lips from her neck.

"The young reporter from the conference," She reminded him.

"Oh, that blonde, yeah," He pulled back a little to meet her eyes, "She was cute, wasn't she?"

"Seriously?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, of course not as cute as you," He smirked.

"Were you thinking about me while you were busy complimenting her microphone skills?"

_"_Hmmm… I can't help it… some blondes have a strange effect on me…" He punctuated hoarsely.

_"_Let's see whether you'll find it so funny when tonight you find your bed cold and empty_,"_ She shot an angry look at him.

_"_Oh, come on, baby girl… I was kidding_…"_ He grinned at her, frankly speaking he really enjoyed to see her reaction every time he teased her, "You know there is no woman in the world that could make me as hard as you could do it. I love you…You are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._" _ Suddenly he tilted her chin up with two fingers and the next thing she knew their lips were locked together.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue dominated her mouth, "John, please someone could see us."

_"_Don't act like this doesn't turn you on**,**"He whispered into her ear before nibbling gently on the lobe.

"Everything about you is turning me on," She purred sexily.

"Baby, I'm seconds way from ravishing you in this hallway," He said groaning, as his hand slid lower, finding one of the slits in her skirt, and slipped under the fabric.

Using John's distraction, she managed to sneak away from him which caused his head to hit the wall.

"Patience, baby," She quoted him before she showed him her evil smirk.

"Evil woman," He hissed through clenched teeth.

"I love you too," She said sweetly, "See you later, John," Winking at him, she left him dealing with the big trouble in his pants.

A groan escaped his lips,"God, this woman will surely kill me someday."

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Arriving at home, Randy paid the taxi driver and got out of the car. He stood motionlessly in front of his house. He was worried how he would find his little girl. He was concerned for her physical safety but he was more concerned for her mental state**. **As Pam told him how much Ali was suffering it killed him inside**. **He couldn't bare it**. **However**, **when he stepped in the big garden he was frankly perplexed**. **Instead of seeing his daughter sick in the bed, he saw her running happily and screaming loudly around with another little girl. She didn't look sick at all. Randy frowned in confusion. Not that seeing his daughter having fun and obviously happy didn't make him feel like he was in heaven, but he needed to know what was going on.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Allie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, little Princess!"

Ali ran towards him and jumped on him immediately with a loud scream. He picked her up and lifted her up in the air. Then hugged her tightly.

"Stop it daddy," She couldn't stop giggling, "Stop it. I can't breathe."

Finally, Randy put her down laughing with her.

"What are you doing here, daddy?'

"I came to see you."

_"_Really?"

"Yep. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course, I'm. Come on daddy. I want you to meet my best friend Sofia," She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the other girl, "Sofia, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you , Sofia."

"Nice to meet you too, Sir Randy," The little girl said shyly.

He looked at her and then chuckled softly "sir Randy" ,**WHAT?**

"Daddy, Sofia and I play together every day," His daughter informed him.

"Oh, really? Have you been good girls?"

"Yes, have been," Both girls grinned happily and nodded their heads. Two ponytails bobbed in unison.

"Good. I have a surprise for you then."

The screams of the girls almost made Randy deaf. They started jumping around him exciting.

"What? What?" They asked impatiently, curiously peering into the bag he was holding.

Randy was thankful that he had gotten two huge stuffed toys so now he had a present for Ali's little friend as well.

At the sight of the toys, the children's eyes lit up with happiness. They started embracing them, "Thank you, daddy."

"Yeah, Thank you, Sir Randy."

"Well, Sofia, why don't you just call me Randy, deal?

"Deal."

"You can call him Sir Viper," Ali suggested and then burst out laughing.

"Funny," Randy rolled his eyes, "Where is mommy?"

"She is inside with Sofia's mom. They are busy planning the party for tomorrow_."_

_"_Party huh?"

"Yes, mom invited all the moms from school for a girl party. I get to go to Grandma and Grandpa's tomorrow. I'm so excited because grandpa made a tree house just for me. And uncle Nathan promised to help me furniture it. Isn't that fantastic?"

"It is, Princess. I'm so glad to see you happy. Mommy told me you've been sick. How are you feeling now?"

"Sick? The little girl confused, "I haven't been sick, daddy."

"You haven't?"

"No. I go to school every day, dad_._ In school Sofia and I learn together in one class sharing a desk_ . _Ask her_."_

"Listen, sunshine, " Randy knelt down to Ali's level, and took his daughter's hand, "You know you are my little Princess, but I don't want you to cry. You are worrying your mother very much, Ali. You know daddy has to work and…."

Ali didn't let Randy finish, "But I never cry daddy. I miss you but I like to go to school and spend time with my friends. Don't get mad, daddy, but on the road it is not fun for me without my friends and my pretty room and my toys," She gave him a sweet smile.

As a slow realization overwhelmed him, Randy felt anger beginning to burn. So, everything has been a lie. An ugly fucking lie. Pam had just been laying him to make him feel bad and guilty_._ He was sick of her always doing this, it wasn't the first time he'd caught her out with her lies. It had been absolutely mortifying thinking of his daughter suffering because of him. Pam had really hit the roof this time.

"Dad," Ali's face got a worried look, "You are not mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not, "Randy made his voice sound a bit more controlled trying to calm himself down,"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say things like that. I have to work and I'm sorry that I can't be with you most of the time."

"But, daddy, I love your job. And I'll tell you a secret," Allie leaned forward and whispered. "All the boys in school want to be friends with me because of you… Actually, because of John Cena , but they like you too," She let out a cute giggle escape her lips.

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you too daddy, can I go play with Sofia now?"

"Sure, go," He gave her a big kiss, before letting her go. Randy stood up and took a deep breath trying to calm his anger somewhat. He felt his vein pulsating at the side of his neck and he teetered on the verge of doing something stupid. He looked at his daughter, she looked so happy and Randy loved to watch her play. That helped him master his out burst of temper a bit. He walked up to the house making sure not to make any noise. When he heard his wife's careless laugh, anger rose inside him even more. He spotted her sitting with Sofia's mother and obviously having a lot of fun. Few minutes later, her smile vanished, as she became aware of Randy's presence. Se turned pale, and looked like she was going to faint.

"Randy… what… are… you… doing… home?" She asked in a trembling voice and the words had hardly escaped her mouth.

"I came to see my sick daughter who can't stop crying about me," He replied coldly.

The other woman realized she was caught in a very awkward situation, "I… uh…I'll leave you alone."

"No bother, lady. I'm leaving anyway."

"Randy, wait! I can explain," Pam tried to stop him.

"You can explain, huh?" Randy shouted his face was red with anger and his fists were clenched tightly, "How exactly? Telling me more lies? Yeah, you are good at that. How can you explain that you use your own child to make me feel guilty? What kind of person are you? No, what kind of mother are you?"

"Randy, I'm sorry," Pam's eyes filled with tears.

"This time you went too far … Do you know what you made me do? I've risked everything because of you sick mind."

"I did it because…." She tried to explain but he was too furious to let her do it.

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses or your apologies! You don't have the word anymore for anything. Do you understand? From now on, you'll need to listen to me! And listen well, Pam, this is the end! I was waiting too long. Everything is over."

"Randy, please, don't…" Pam started sobbing isterically, but Randy didn't pay attention, "I can forgive everything, but to use our child against me." He turned his back to her and continued to move towards the door.

"Randy, wait! You can't just leave…. Randy…"

He could still hear her crying and how Sofia's mother was comforting her but he didn't care… not … anymore….

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Maria was trying hard to concentrate on the reading of her script, but without any success. She just couldn't stop thinking about Randy. She really hoped everything was all right with his daughter and that he would make her feel better. The noise of her phone ringing made her jump up in startle. She rushed to check the caller id and mumbled "Thank God" staring at the letters of his name flashing on the screen.

"Randy, hey," She answered her voice full of excitement.

_"Hi baby girl,"_

Something was wrong. She knew the way his voice sounded_. _Maria's heart sank into her stomach and she gripped the phone even tighter._ "_Randy, is everything all right?"

_"No, Ria… nothing is alright…"_

"God, Randy! How is Ali? What happened?"

_"Ali is fine, baby. Everything has been a lie. Can you believe that my wife used our daughter to get to me? But it's over. I can't live like this anymore."_

Maria had never seen him so upset_, "_Randy, just calm down, please. The important thing right now is that your little girl is perfectly fine. Where are you now?"

_"At the airport. I'll catch the first airplane."_

_"_Ok."

_"Ria?"_

"Yes."

_"I need you…" He said in a low soft voice._

"I'm here, Randy. I'm here…..Just try to calm down for now, ok? And I'll be here waiting for you….."

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Hunter rubbed his temples and turned his attention to the young man in front of him.

"This shit needs to stop, Randy. Seriously," He said.

"I'm just thinking about what I should do," Randy admitted tiredly.

"If there is anything I can do you can rely on me," The older man said sincerely.

"Thank you, man! I appreciate it. I'm sorry I left just like that," He said with guilt in his throat.

"Forget it. You need to thank Maria," Hunter told him.

Randy's face changed in the mention of the ex wwe diva. It didn't go unnoticed by Hunter.

"I know…" Randy nodded, "She is amazing."

"I don't want this happen again.I need to know what's going on in my people's lives. If you have a problem, call me first before you do something stupid." Triple H warned him.

"Yes, Trips, I'll," Randy promised.

"Look," Hunter opened his wallet, took out a key card and handed it to the other man, "You need to relax. This is the key from one of the luxurious apartments at the top of Hilton that Vince owns. There is a huge Jacuzzi, Spa room and all you need to sort out all the thoughts in your head."

"Are you sure? This is Vince's apartment," Randy said hesitatingly.

"Positive," Hunter nodded and Randy took the key card.

"Thanks, man! I owe you"

"What's up, guys?" Rick and Dave joined the two men.

Rick squeezed Randy's shoulder slightly, "How are you, kid?" He asked in concern.

"Don't ask, man. We'll talk about that later.I'm too tired to think about that shit right now." Randy stood up, taking the key and walked out of the room.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Rick looked at his boss suspiciously.

"Tell you later," Hunter said, "I gave the kid the key to the suite. I have no doubt this will help him ease his negative thoughts**,**" He chuckled.

After Hunter left, Dave looked at Rick who had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" The animal demanded, **"**You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I messed up," The nature boy confessed.

"Why? What have you done?" Dave didn't understand.

"I gave the key to the same suite to Cena," Rick explained.

"You have a key to Vince's apartment?!" Dave exclaimed in amazement.

"Yes, Hunter gave me a duplicate key a long time ago."

Dave asked offended, "Why do I not have a duplicate key as well? This isn't fair…" He complained.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy got out the key card and slid it into the key card hole. The little light flashed green**.** He smiled at Maria softly before both stepping inside. As the door closed behind them, Randy and Maria froze.

"Uh… John?" Randy mumbled, "What are you doing here?" He asked as he saw his best friend only in a towel to walk out of the spa room.

"Me? What **you** are doing here, Randy and... Maria?" John looked at them shocked.

Before Randy could reply, the bathroom door opened, making The Viper's mouth open wide as he blinked few times slowly. Maria opened her eyes as wide as they would go. She just could not believe what just she saw.

"Eve?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Special thanks to Laura:)**** Zahriah:)**** bellebea:) and**** Orten-Cena:)**

**This chapter is mainly focused on Eve and John (Hope you don't mind:)**

_Warning: This chapter contains sex scene._

_**Enjoy your reading**_

They stared at each other in confusion, everyone thinking that it was too uncomfortable to say anything.

John was the one who broke the silence.

"Well, this is awkward…" He mumbled as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"Very awkward," Eve added, pulling her towel around her more tightly.

"Very very awkward," Maria agreed.

"Uh… let's make it less awkward as we start from the beginning," John suggested, and then inquired, "What are you doing here?"

"Hunter gave me the key card to this suite. He said I could use it. I didn't know you and Eve would be here," Randy replied before asking the same, "What about you?"

"Rick gave me the key to the suite. He said it's available," John explained.

"I see," Randy slowly nodded his head," So… uh… I'm sorry we… uh interrupted you."

"Not a problem, man. Actually, I'm glad it was you. Could have been someone else and you know…" John raised his brows knowingly.

"So, your mysterious girl is Eve," Randy smirked.

John nodded in confirmation," Yes, it's Eve," He smiled softly as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Maria stared at them with wide open mouth," I don't understand… uh… Are you guys… uh…" She stammered perplexed. She opened her mouth and closed it again when no words came.

"They have been together for a year," Randy explained the situation to her.

"A year?!" Maria's looked at them with a mixed face of surprise, shock, and excitement.

Eve and John nodded in reply.

"And you have known?" Maria turned to Randy questionably.

"John told me yesterday," Randy replied.

"W-well…I guess the secret's out, huh?" John smiled a little uncomfortably.

Eve looked at Maria, biting her bottom lip," I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. But when you came back I didn't know how to tell you. "

"I understand and you don't owe me any explanations. But we definitely need our girl talk."

Both men groaned in unison, "Great!" They rolled their eyes.

"No need to make faces, guys," Eve told them.

"We know what girls talk means. Like seven hours, right?" John commented.

"Sometimes even more," Maria giggled.

"So, uh… after you already know our secret," John began, "I'm curious to know what's yours?" He asked a devilish grin playing on his lips.

Maria and Randy exchanged embarrassed looks.

**Flashback**

_Maria hit the button of the elevator leaning against the wall while waiting. She couldn't sleep all night, her thoughts were occupied by Randy. This morning she got up early because she had to do some interviews about the tour. _

_She__ extracted __her__ cell __phone __and __checked__, and __again she__ frowned when __she__ saw __she__ hadn't __missed any messages__._

_She didn't know whether Randy had managed to get an airplane, but she only prayed he would be ok. That what he said about Pam shocked her deeply. Of course, she had heard legends of her, people were talking different stories, but she never knew what truth was. There had been a few times where she had met Randy's wife, and there was something of her personality that Maria didn't like. _

_The elevator door opened and Maria stepped inside. Before the doors closed, someone rushed after her._

"_Randy," Maria exclaimed seeing him._

_The elevator doors closed again and Randy hit the stop button._

_Maria stared at him questionably, "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm stealing a few moments with you," He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb," I missed you," He whispered._

"_I missed you too," She whispered back._

"_You look tired," Randy noticed._

"_I didn't sleep well," She confessed._

"_Why?" He demanded._

_Maria didn't want to tell him she had been worried about him, and that he was the reason for her lack of sleep last night, "Well, I got stuck next to Kofi's room who had party with the other guys."_

_Randy __tilted __her chin__ up, __making her look him in the eye__,"You are not good at lying, Maria."_

_She looked down at her feet, __but__ his hand __touching __her__ hair __made her look at him again_. _When their eyes met Randy said in a low voice,"I need you, Ria. More than you can imagine. I'm in critical turning point in my life and __I'm__ going to __have to__ make __some __decision__s__."_

"_Randy," Maria sighed heavily, "I'm worried that the happening between us reflects on your marriage and_ _I don't mean to pile problems onto __your problems_," _She__ swallowed hard_, _"__I've been __thinking__, and __I think we should stop seeing each other__.__"_

"_Baby, the happening in my family doesn't have anything to do with us. You are not any factor for my relations with Pam. We've been having issues before you. But this time Pam went too far. I don't want to see her. She did something that I would never forgive."_

"_I'm really sorry about that…" She said sadly, "I can imagine how you feel… but I'm confused too…"_

"_I know, baby. That's why we need to talk. I feel the need to be around you. You keep me sane, you are the reason I haven't done anything stupid yet…"_

"_You know you can rely on me for everything… " Maria said softly, "Maybe we really need to talk."_

"_Hunter gave me the key card to Vince's suite. H __said__ it was a __nice __place__ to take a __relaxing hours and I guess this is just a place we could talk without being interrupted."_

_**End Flashback**_

Randy ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "It's a bit complicated, man," He murmured.

Eve noticed Maria's flushed face, "You know what guys? I think John and Randy need to go to the gym and leave me and Ria to talk," The wwe diva immediately suggested.

"What?" Randy and John exclaimed in unison.

"I don't want to go the gym," Randy protested clearly.

"I don't want to go either," John agreed.

"Oh, you definitely need to do that. Have you seen the younger guys lately?" Eve emphasized as she pushed her boyfriend to the bedroom, "C'mon baby! Go and put some clothes on," She ordered.

Grabbing Maria's hand, Eve led her to the terrace.

"See you later, guys. We need some girl time together," The wwe diva informed them.

Once both girls disappeared outside, Randy turned to his best friend, "I hope you know she turns you round on her well manicured finger."

"Shut up," John hissed as he put on his shirt and shorts.

"Man, you are sooo pussy whipped," Randy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Who says that? The way you are looking at Maria I'd say that you are as pussy whipped as I'm," John smirked, causing Randy to let out a small groan.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So I was right about you and Randy…" A playful smile returned to Eve's pretty face.

"Oh, no, no, no! Don't even think you can change the subject, missy," Maria stated and then looked at her friend raising an eyebrow at her, "Kelly and John, huh?"

Eve gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, Ria.I've been feeling so paranoid lately. I thought the things between me and John were so obvious that I needed to draw everyone's attention to someone else. Besides, the bitch really wants him. I didn't lie," She said innocently.

Maria shook head, smiling, "I still can't believe it. How you two managed to keep this a secret for so long?" She asked curiously.

"It wasn't easy… especially to hide it from our friends. I hated lying you. I really have felt ashamed of myself…. "

"Eve, I would never judge you," Her friend assured her.

"I know… I'm so hypocritical… John is married but I can't control myself. I blame myself for my selfish desires and at the same time I'm a shameless woman who would crave for his touch in my every waking moment. I am addicted to him...just like a drug. I will never get tired of it. His words, his actions only leave me wanting more.I never thought that I'd lose my mind. All my values, morals, and rules just disappeared the minute he had touched me. Nothing left from what my parents have always taught me.."

"You really do love him, don't you?" Maria said quietly, her voice low and soft.

"You have no idea how much I do… " Eve's voice trembled," I'm completely and utterly in love with John Felix Anthony Cena**.** I'll do anything for him."

"Are you going to tell me how things happened between you two?"

A wide slow smile formed on Eve's lips as the memories came back to her in full color.

_**Flashback**_

"_Man, I can't believe you just said that Eve is one of the most beautiful women you've ever seen in front of all those people," Punk laughed shaking his head in disbelief._

"_It's true. She is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life," John repeated as he and CM Punk headed toward the locker room. After Raw went off the air, John and The WWE champion called out Eve and all sang happy birthday. Just then John made this statement about her._

"_I suppose ___your wife wouldn't___ appreciate that at all__," Punk suggested, chuckling._

_John let out a small groan, "Definitely not. It's good she wasn't here tonight."_

"_Don't count on that, man. I bet the clip is already up on you tube. And I can see the headline clearly -John Cena wants to get inside Eve's pants," Punk chuckled again amused._

_Before The face of wwe could say something, Eve Torres met them on their way up._

"_Hey guys," She greeted them in a very cheerful way._

"_Eve," Phil drawled seeing the wwe diva._

"_Hi, birthday girl," John gave her one of his famous smiles._

"_I'd like to invite you to my birthday party. The girls have decided to __make__ a __big deal__ about __my birthday_. _… so if you don't have any other plans,_ _I'd __be really glad __you two to __come__."_

"_Sure, I'm up, " Phil announced, and then walked away leaving John and Eve alone._

_John looked at Eve. _

_She smiled sweetly at him, "What about you? Will you come?"_

"_I wouldn't miss your party for anything in the world," He smirked._

"_Great," Eve's voice sounded happy, "So, I'll see you later then."_

_John nodded in confirmation, "Absolutely," He said in a low voice as Eve turned her back to him and was about to leave but suddenly_ __s____he ___turned around __to ___face him again___**,**__" By the way, I didn't thank you for the surprise you made me out in the ring. No one has ever done something like that before."_

"_You are welcome. Actually, it wasn't planned. I heard some of the divas talking about your birthday so I was acting in impulse. I wasn't sure if you would like it or get mad."_

"_The truth is that you caught me unprepared, and I didn't expect it. But it was incredible and memorable. Thank you, John." Eve approached him and pecked his cheek, "See you later," She told him as she walked away._

_John had to __remind himself to breathe__ as __the__ sensations_ _that were ripping through __his body __started to overwhelm him__. Moving his eyes all over her body, he nodded in appreciation .Only one word could describe this- Amazing. John licked his lips __as he __imagined__ having __those legs wrapped around his waist__ or propped up on __his__ shoulders._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_The party for Eve's birthday had reached its peak. __The __alcohol__ was flowing, the music vibrated through the sound system, __everybody__ was dancing_. _John's eyes were piercing into Eve who was moving her body __rhythmically_ _in the most incredible way. It wasn't a secret for anyone that she was a wonderful dancer. He sipped his beer not taking his eyes off her. _

_After he took another sip of his beer, he placed the bottle on the bar and headed towards the dance floor. He stood behind the wwe diva and whispered in her ear, "After so much dancing I think you need something to fresh you up…"_

_Eve slowly turned around and looked at him as h__er emerald eyes sparkling mischievously back _, _"You think you can arrange it?" __A small __grin formed on her face__._

_John smirked, "I'd do anything to make the birthday girl happy."_

"_There you are, bro!" Zack Ryder's excited voice came from behind them, "Girls, I told you he'd be around here somewhere. Bro, I want to introduce you to these beautiful ladies. Crystal, Rose the one and only Mr. Jonh Cena. _

_The girls looked more than pleased to meet The face of wwe._

"_Nice to meet you, Crystal and Rose, "John _ _flashed __them__ one of h__is __unique smiles__._

"_Come on, bro," The younger wrestler grabbed John by the shoulders, "I promised the girls a drink," Not giving John a chance to protest, he led him to the bar. John looked back at Eve giving her a helpless look. _

_John __cursed inwardly_ _Zack as Crystal had caught him in the corner. __She didn't__ even bother to __hide her__ interest to him__, but the feeling wasn't mutual for the ex wwe champion. Not that she looked bad,_ __but tonight he ___just ___wasn't___ i__n the ___mood___ for it.__ Unlike him, Zack definitely had a great time with the other girl, and John couldn't stop thinking of excuses to escape. _

"_I'm sorry for bothering you," Someone cried out from behind them._

_John lifted his head up as all other did as well to see Eve standing in front of them. __She smiled sweetly_**, **__showing ____her perfect white teeth__**,** _"I don't want to ruin your nice company, but I'm still the birthday girl and this is my favorite song and John owes me a dance. Isn't that true, John__?" ___H____er ___beautiful ___green eyes ___looked at ___him questionably____.__

_The former wwe champion stared at her perplexed for a moment but then realized what she meant, "Riiight! And you know me, I always keep my promises." _

_Without losing any more time, __he __jumped__ down __from__ the __bar stool and grabbed __Eve's__hand__._

"_See you later, guys," He promised, leading the wwe diva to the dance floor, "You are a life saver," He whispered into her ear._

"_Yep, "Eve bit her bottom lip playfully, giggling softly, "__I __definitely saved__ you, and __you__ know what that means, don't __you__? It means __you owe me__."_

"_I would never could thank you enough" John said in a low voice as __h__e pressed__ her closer __to him__._

"_Well, let's start with a dance," Eve smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their bodies started moving together to the slow rhythm of the song._

_Maybe it was the smell of __her __perfume__ or maybe because __e__very perfect curve of her body was pressed against him __but__ he tried not to give into the burgeoning lust in his __whole body__. __He really needed to focus now and __trying __not__ to __let her __feel__ how excited he really was._

_Although the music was very loud, Eve could barely hear the song. __Her ears were ringing and she felt__ like __her__ brain had been rattled.__She wasn't sure if she had to blame the alcohol in her system or the fact that she__ had __never felt__ anything __so amazing__ than __John Cena__'s __hands__ on __her.__ Feeling his firm and muscled body pressed to her made her head spinning. She felt his strong__ hand __running__ up and down her back__, and she was sure he could feel her trembling beneath his touch and how she melted into his arms right there.__Her heart__ was __racing__ as __she felt __his __hot breath against her neck__. __A jolt of __excitement ran through her body__._

"_Have I told you lately that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life?" John's deep husky voice sent shivers down her spine. _

_Of course, Eve was well aware of the fact that she was attractive and that she was the dream of many men, __but hearing him__ actually say that__ made her feel really special._

"_Yeah,"__She mumbled__, __trying__ not to sound so flattered__, "Actually you told me this a few hours ago__ in __front__ of __thousands__ of __people__."_

_He chuckled softly, as __he turned__ his head to face her __until __their eyes were__ just __inches from each other__.__ Lost in __his blue eyes__, __Eve__ stood frozen__ as he reached up to brush a strand of hair aside__. They were so busy staring at each other as if they had forgotten where they were. _

"_Ops.." Suddenly Eve exclaimed as she removed her gaze away from John and now was __staring at whatever was behind him, "I think your fan couldn't resist for long and she is now approaching us," She informed him,__ snapp__ing him__ out of __his__ dreamy state__. _

_The expression on __John__' __face changed__ immediately, "What?" _

_O__ut of the __corner of his eye he saw __Crystal __slowly but firmly heading towards them, "Let's get out of here," Saying that, he took Eve's hand making their way through the crowd. _

_Eve didn't have any idea what had gotten into John's head, but she even didn't have time to react. _

_Once outside, John quickly spotted a taxi cab and pushed the wwe diva inside the car. Afterwards he followed her, giving the driver the address. _

"_Where are we going?" Eve finally asked._

"_It's a surprise," He smiled mischievously._

"_John, I can't just leave my party like this_. _All are going to wonder where I 'm_… _I couldn't even get my purse_."

"_You can call one of the girls to get it."_

"_Nice idea, John," Eve said in a sarcastic tone, "Thank you, you are really smart. And when they ask me where I've been and with who, what am I suppose to say?"_

"_I'm sure you'll think of something_. _In order not to say that I don't help at all**,**_ _I have a very good explanation for this- Tell them the alcohol had made your head dizzy and you needed to go. Not that this would be a lie." __H__e couldn't help__ the small __smirk__ that appeared on __his lips__._

_Eve glared at him, "I'm not drunk," She stated._

"_Of course not," John said seriously and then added, "You are ok, just a little dizzy."_

"_I'm not dizzy because of alcohol," Eve pouted_.

_She didn't want John to think she was drunk._

_He slowly leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "So, __it makes __you__ dizzy__ to be this close to __me.__" _

_Eve's green eyes grew wide and she __opened her mouth__ to __say something__, __but then she closed__ it. __She__ looked at __John__ with a killer look, who only smirked __again__._

_She looked so cute in that moment just staring at him with those beautiful eyes. _

_What __impulse__ made __him __act like this, to leave the party, taking Eve with him __, __he didn't know__._

_Soon, the taxi stopped in front of the hotel and John paid the cab driver._

_"Here we are," ___H____e___ said as ___he got out of the car___ and ___helped her___ out._

"_What are we doing here?" She demanded getting a little irritated._

"_We'll continue celebrating your birthday far away from people who would molest us."_

"_I was never molested."_

"_Yeah, thanks to me. I've prevented this from happening," Saying this, he grabbed Eve's hand, leading her to the lobby. Not paying attention to anyone, John __headed straight through the foyer__ and up __the elevators. They entered inside and he hit the button for the top floor where were the VIP apartments were located. _

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_My suite."_

_Eve raised her brows at him, "Seriously?" She laughed nervously._

"_I don't see anything wrong with it." John shrugged his shoulders, "You'll like it. The mini bar is well equipped, and I have the most breathtaking view of the city you have ever seen…. And if there is something that is missing or you need I will be able to order it immediately."_

_Eve narrowed her eyes at him, "What makes you think that I'm dying to spend the rest of my birthday with you in your super luxury suite?" She stressed on the word you and your super luxury suite._

"_I'm John Cena, baby. Every sane girl would be happy to spend the last hours of her birthday with me. And from what I see you look like a pretty sane girl."_

"_You really think you are funny, right?!" Eve said ironically, rolling her eyes annoyingly._

"_I told you I'd surprise you."_

"_If this is the way you can surprise a girl taking her to your suite, I'd say your imagination sucks."_

_John looked at her amused, "You have no idea what a huge imagination I have, Eve," He assured her as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, giving her a knowing look. _

_She groaned, rolling her eyes at him again. _

_The elevator bell rang and the doors opened. _

_John took Eve's hand in his and looked at her, "Come on, baby. Don't make that face!"_

"_John, you literally dragged me here and you expect me not to make faces."_

"_You didn't object."_

"_Right," Eve hissed. _

_She actually didn't know why she hadn't even tried to stop him. __She could__ try and __leave now__ but she still wouldn't move a bit._

"_Eve," Something in his voice made her look up at him, "Is it so unpleasant for you to spend a little time with me?"_

"_It's not that…. Just….I don't think it's right me being in your suite at this time."_

"_We've been in each other's company many times, Eve."_

"_Yes, but never alone."_

_He chuckled__, __sensing her awkwardness. "Worried you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself?" His cockiness __made her sigh helpless._

"_I'm serious, John."_

"_Eve, trust me! I'm sorry I made you leave your party that way.__ I really don't know__ why I just __did__ that__. __But the least I can do now is to make it up to you as we have a good time together."_

_His gaze was intense and absolutely sincere. Her head tipped back, she silently looked into his eyes for a long time._

"_Fine," Eve finally said, giving him a small smile._

_John smiled back content, "Great, let's go then."_

_They__ walked down the hallway until __they__ reached__ a __door__ at the end of it.__ John pulled out his card key and unlocked the door. __He__ moved to the side and __let her go inside first__. __She stepped slowly into the room. _

"_Wow," Eve exclaimed as she looked around, "It's impressive."_

"_Yep," John agreed, as he closed the door behind him._

"_It's good to be the face of wwe," Eve giggled._

"_Sometimes," __He gently pushed her back__ to__ the large windows._

"_You were right the view is amazing," She admitted, as she walked out onto the terrace. _

_John __couldn't help__ it at all, and found __his eyes__ roving down to __her__ legs._

"_I wouldn't lie to you, sweetheart," He said._

_As he put his wallet on the night stand he headed towards the mini bar._

"_What do you want to drink?" He asked Eve._

"_I don't know…Surprise me," Eve gave him a playful smile, __her head peeping through__ the __balcony __door._

_John seemed to like the idea because he grinned widely, "Coming immediately." _

_John quickly made her a special cocktail and for himself he grabbed a beer from the mini-fridge. Before bringing, the drinks outside, he walked over to the CD player and turned it on. _

"_Tell me what music you want?" He asked politely._

"_Anything but RAP," She stated._

_He furrowed his brows, "What's wrong with Rap?"_

"_Nothing. I just don't like it," She replied honestly._

"_You don't like RAP?" John looked like he couldn't believe it._

"_No offence,but__ it's __not exactly my__ kind of __music__,__" She said sincerely as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed._

"_Ok," John sighed," I can't deny that you did hurt my feelings, but I think I'll manage to convince you that the rap is not as bad as you think."_

_Eve laughed amused, "I'd love to see how you gonna do it. Not a chance, Cena."_

_John __gave her a mischievous__ grin,__ "I'm sure you'll change your mind very soon… Anyway, being the birthday girl, I'll choose something else for you to listen. " _

_H__e slipped a __CD__ into the __CD player__._

"_What about __rock __ballads__?__"__ He wanted to know._

_She nodded in confirmation._

"_Where do you want to take a seat?" He asked, taking the drinks with him._

"_Outside," She replied, "It's a nice weather and I want to enjoy the view."_

"_Whatever you want, baby," He smiled as he walked out onto the terrace. He handed Eve her drink and he__ took h__er__ hand and guided h__er__ to the __lounge__ chairs where __they took a seat__._

_Before taking a sip of their drinks, John said, "For you… "_

"_Thank you," She smiled at him and sipped the cocktail. _

"_Mmmmm… mmmm," __Eve__'s __face__ lit up with __pure delight__, "This is really good," She commented. __She__ then__ cocked her head and__ narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "Where did you learn to do it?"_

"_Making good cocktails is one of the many things I can do really great," He winked at her._

"_Maybe__ you should__ work on the __modesty__ thing a __little__," She advised him._

"_I just want__ to __make things clear__."_

"_Oh, of course you do." _

"_It's better than the crowded club, don't you think?"_

"_I admit the place is nice. Vince really knows how to treat some superstars."_

"_To be honest, not every time I get that lucky enjoying such comfort. I guess today is my lucky day."_

_Eve didn't reply just took another gulp of her cocktail._

"_So, Eve," John began, "How come that lovely boyfriend of yours missed your birthday?' He asked, not bothering to hide his curiosity._

_Eve looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "So John, how come your precious wife is not here with you?" _

_John laughed shaking his head, "I asked first."_

_Eve's countenance changed, showing bitterness, "We broke up a few weeks ago."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, Eve_," _He didn't sound sorry at all but smiled gently_, "_I didn't know_."

"_T__hings__ ultimately didn't work out __between us__. __ I guess most men don't accept the fact that their girlfriend will be on the road non stop appearing almost naked every week on Tv," She smiled sadly._

"_I can't blame the guy," John chuckled._

"_Actually,__I think __I prefer__ it that __way__. "_

"_Maybe you should try with someone from the roster. There are plenty of decent guys here."_

_Eve made a face, "I wouldn't date any of the boys from the roster, John."_

"_Why?"_

"_I have my principles. Besides, see the statistic. How many of our colleagues you know that have healthy relationships?"_

"_Well, Miz and Maryse. Hunter and Stephanie … "_

_She didn't let him continue, "Anyway, I have my principles and I think to follow them."_

"_You know, never say never," He pointed out as he gave her one of his infamous smiles._

"_What about you, John? Eve asked, __desperate__ to __change the subject__, "I haven't seen your wife around lately."_

_Now it was his turn to make a face. He sighed and took a sip from his beer, "She doesn't like the life on the road. She has found better occupations… I guess."_

"_I'm sure you miss her."_

"_Well, sometimes I do. I feel lonely and there are times when I need to talk to someone. Of course, I've got the guys, but sometimes you need something more. Not to wake up alone and you know feel so lonely."_

"_I know what you mean, "A sad smile popped up on her face, "I feel the same way. Everything is nice and perfect till the moment you enter the hotel room and stay with yourself."_

"_Yes, those are the sacrifices that you make if you want this life."_

_Eve nodded thoughtfully._

_John and Eve talked a lot about everything_.

__He___ liked making ___her laugh___, __ telling her different funny stories about him and Randy. _

_He had made her another special cocktail._

"_You want to get me drunk, don't you?" She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously._

"_Nep," John said, taking a seat next to her. _

_Now __he __was close really close to her._

"_I don't want to get you drunk… I want you sober…" His voice was low and sexy. _

_He __felt__ his adrenaline rise until the __tension between them__ was __almost __physical__**.**_

_Eve gulped.__ His closeness was making her feel dizzy and the only thing she could __ see now was John's lips close to hers._

"_I want you sober," He repeated, "To make you feel this….." _

_Before Eve could react John's mouth crashed into hers. __She wanted to move away, to tell him not to do it, but right now she couldn't find a reason for doing such a thing.__ Her mind screamed that he was married, that she wasn't that kind of girl, that he was John Cena, that they were colleagues, that they were friends…. Many reasons, __but none of them__ were __good enough__ to stop him or her.__ Forcing such __traitorous__ thoughts out of her mind, __Eve__ slowly but surely started to respond to __him__, giving in to her hidden desires.__She__ couldn't help but let an involuntary moan as __John__ licked __her lips__ begging for entrance.__S__he opened her mouth and immediately felt his tongue slide in smoothly__. He let his tongue gently explore her mouth for the first time.__ He knew he was supposed to be taking it slow, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop his hands from gripping her waist and pulling her body even closer. It was only a kiss, their first kiss, and he couldn't control himself. Her mouth was soft and warm and fit perfectly against his__. __When he fully processed that she wasn't trying to __move__ away__, his hands buried into her hair__. __He__ opened __her__ mouth a bit and __deepened the kiss__. __Hell, she didn't even notice and couldn't even form a coherent though. All her attention was focused on the amazing, heady feel of his mouth on hers, his lips moving with hers, his tongue tangling and dancing with hers in a complicated and seductive rhythm.__He then __slowly pulled back__,__and __looked into her__ beautiful green__ eyes__. He__ moved closer again, cautiously, staring at her to see wh__at__ her reaction was. She stared __at him.__ He was __so __gentle and__ so handsome. __The only thing she could think about now was that she was dying to feel his __lips again._

"John," _She began, but no other words could escape her mouth._

_He looped his arm around her pulling her close. __He nuzzled the side of her head so he could murmur directly in her ear, his voice low and__ husky__, "Eve, I want you!" He stated as __pulled back__ a little to __look into her eyes__._

"_John, we can't do it… "_

"_I want you, Eve, please. You have no idea how much I want you… The only thing that could stop me now would be if you tell me you don't want this."_

_Eve closed her eyes.__ She had never felt so turned on from a kiss__. She knew she had to stop him, but…. She couldn't say what he wanted her to say._

"_Tell me, Eve, tell me you don't want me and I'll stop."_

"_John, this is not right…"_

"_Eve, look at me. Tell me…."_

"_I don't want things to be weird between us."_

_"They won't unless we make it weird."_

_"I don't know how __we__ gonna react outside of the bedroom."_

_"Like __we __always do."_

_She took a deep breath__,"__I just don't want us to regret any of this in the future."_

_"We won't __Eve__, I assure you__"_

_He was so tempting. __She__ didn't know if __John__ was aware that each and every one of his gestures only made __Eve __feel like never before_._She knew__ what they were doing went __against all her principles.__She had never__ been __so reckless__ … but hell, today was her birthday, she wasn't 18 anymore and she had never in her life had felt such an incredible excitement and thrill. For once, she could just let the emotions and her physical need control her. She knew that John wanted her body, nothing less nothing more. __Eve __had__ never been kissed __the way__John __kissed her__ as if he __had made all her senses wake up for life. _

_Without saying anything else, she just grabbed his face and gave him a kiss. __The kiss started slow and soft but quickly turned to passion when his tongue entered her mouth.__ B__ut truth to be told__ h__e had craved her for __a long time__ and now he was able to satisfy this hunger_. _Eve Torres had always been participating in John's most wild sexual fantasies since the moment she had joined WWE**. **__He knew many __guys__ who were __trying__ to __get lucky __with her__, but all were rejected by her. H__e had never felt what he was feeling now that he had her in his arms. Not to say he was a __egoist__, but never before had he felt the need to be gentle__.__H__e __really __did__ like and__ respect the__ brunette.__ She was beautiful. That was the word. One of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. And that was much to say, because he had seen a lot of them.__The simple thought of that made his pants feel much too tight__._

_He ravished her mouth and lips and his hands roamed over her __gorgeous__ body.__When his lips left hers,__ allowing her to breathe__,__ they traveled down to her neck. He could smell her scent..._

_"Damn__, Eve__!" __H__e __groaned between kisses,__" You smell so good" _

_In a reply, __she__ ran __her fingers__ though __his short hair__ and __threw her head back, unconsciously giving him more access__. She__ felt him smirk against her skin__. S__he could only imagine it was because of her responsiveness._

_She had believed that kissing John—and more than that, in all honesty—would be difficult and would make her think less of herself. It was hardly like that—at least, not at that point. She felt __great__, her body on fire; she felt she could trust __him.__ Turning his attention back to her lips, he captured them into yet another passionate kiss as __he__ wrapped his strong arms around her thighs, easily lifting her up.__ He pulled her over his lap so__ she could feel the hardness of his erection when he rocked himself against her before leaning back in the __lounge seat__ again. Slowly he moved his hands up her thighs, pushing the silky dress up, gradually revealing her smooth legs. The moonlight made her skin__ really__ beautiful._

_The constant tug of lust in her stomach reminded her of how much she wanted him. _

_John__ slid his hands back down her sides and grasped her hips, pressing his fingers __to __hold her firmly in place. He rocked her back and forth against his pelvis. __Eve moaned slightly __enjoying the sensation and teasing pressure. He kissed her slowly, sucking on her bottom lip gently__.__He __deepened the kiss gradually, increasing the pressure of his lips on hers. She shifted against him, rubbing herself against his erection while he __groa__ned and sighed against h__er__ lips._

"_Don't stop." He breathed into her __mouth._

_She was the most beautiful creature imaginable, and he still couldn't believe that __she__ was __t__here, __moving her body__ on top of h__im__.__Slipping his hands under her __dress__, __John__ ran them up her silky, bare thighs and around her hips to grasp her buttocks. He squeezed gently__, __lowering his head to the space between her breasts,__ he__ breathed in the __amazing__ scent of her. E__ve__ ran her fingers through his__ short__ hair, staring down at the top of his head.__ She loved the way John__ acted.__**...**__He didn't__ seem__ to rush the things__.__His__ hands slowly moved toward the zipper on her __dress and __s__he swallowed as h__is fingers unzipped it. __Desperate to feel every inch of her skin, he slid his hands to touch the line of her __back, sending shivers down her spine_.

"_John…"__A __delectable moan escape__d__ from her._

_"That's a beautiful sound, you know."_

_"What__ sound__?" __She asked trying to find her voice__._

_"Just…you__… saying my name__."_

_She gently let her hands run over his broad chest and soaked up the sensation of his muscles against her finger tips__. She __look__ed__ up at him through her dark lashes and licked her lips. He eyed her mouth hungrily before dropping his gaze back to her chest. The material of he__r dress outlined perfectly__ her breasts, and the sight was more than __exciting for John__. He brought his hand to her face and trailed his finger over her cheek and down her neck before moving slowly to her chest. His __blue__ eyes flickered darkly and locked on hers.__ Eve__ bit her lip and held her breath, waiting anxiously for what he would do next.__Ever so slowly, he cupp__ed__ her breasts__ through the silk material of her dress. They were perfect. Simply perfect… so firm and large… Of course, he had seen her on many magazine covers and in the ring only in bra and panties which resulted him picturing them a lot… but now he was impatient to see them uncovered and feel them between his hands and mouth. John__ pulled the dress of both sides of her shoulders and kissed the top of them. He pulled her dress all the way off__ to her waist__ revealing her__ black lacey __ bra__. His eyes never left her chest, as his__ thumbs brushed over her nipples, the material of her bra only heightening the shiver that shook through her__._ _Eve __moaned__, quickly __biting her lip__ to prevent anything else slipping out.__ That sent more signals to John's erection and he thought he was going to die of hardness. He never remembered being so aroused. As his hands teased her nipples enough, he __reached back to __unclasp her bra__. That moment he needed more. He needed to taste her nipples, to feel them in his mouth. __It took John __only seconds to __undo her bra__.__ Taking one last look at her covered breasts, he revealed them. _

_He stared at her in awe. _

_No man had ever __looked__ at __her like that before__._

"_You know you're beautiful, right? I mean, people tell you you're beautiful all the time__, but do you know how much you really are?__"_

"_You do__,__"__ She mumbled,as her hand touched his cheek. John kissed her lips briefly, as he __couldn't resist the temptation to cup__ her, feel the weight of __her breasts__. John was right… they were perfect… __ th__e reality__ w__as__ even better than __he had__ imagined.__ He never was a man obsessed with breasts but damned from now on he surely was.__ She followed __his__ gaze and, when she saw where __he__ was looking__, she blushed a little._

_She let out a cry of pleasure as he took one of her nipples in his mouth while his other hand was kneading her left breast. The feeling of his hot mouth surrounding her breast got her more aroused and as his skilled tongue flicked out to lick her harden nipple and suck hungrily on her __breast__, she couldn't help but whimper__.__ He couldn't help but smirk as she __made this sweet sound.__. He never thought he would be doing this__… to… Eve. He__ fought hard to not grab her and __ravish her body right there right now. But no… he wouldn't do that.__She ___didn't deserve ___to be ___treated___ th__at ___way___. He slowly raised himself up bringing her with him._

"_What are you doing?" Eve asked, as she put her arms around his neck._

"_Going inside," He said in a low voice._

_He walked__ across the spacious __room__ and __headed straight__ to the __bed__**. **__He placed her on it, without taking his eyes off her. He took off his shirt and sneakers__ as he__ noticed that Eve was staring at him in anticipation._

_"Enjoying the view?" __He whispered._

_"__I admit it…__It's breathtaking__,__" __She confessed._

_"__Do y__ou know what looks even better?"_

_She__ shook __her__ head in response, and then a smile spread across h__er beautiful__ face._

_"Well, from what I see the most beautiful view __would be soon__ wrapped in __my__ arms__," Saying that he joined her in the bed._

"_Now I see why all girls fall for your charm so easily…."_

"_Well, this is not the only reason…"_

_She shut __him__ up by sticking her tongue down __his__ throat. _

_A few minutes later, John __reached __under her __unzipped__ dress and __slipped__ it __off__ completely__.__She ran her hands up and down __his__ body__, as h__is tongue glided along her bottom lip, demanding entrance, which she obliged eagerly. His soft__ and warm__ tongue plunged inside her depths, probing and exploring the__ sweet__ wetness of her mouth. She moaned, only heightening his desire and need for her. __Eve could feel __her hormones raging as her head was swimming, and she melted into him effortlessly.__She moved __a little so now she was above him__, her breasts inches from his face, a nipple just beyond his reach. He craned his neck to take her in his mouth__. _

_John__ was __so consuming Eve__ ha__d__ never experienced before, not with any man. She felt light headed, but wasn't sure if it was from the __drinks__, or his intoxication, but she didn't care. She felt __absolutely great__._

_A growl emanated from his lips as she teasingly rubbed herself up and down his length. "Fuck!" __John cried__ as he closed his eyes as the sensation became over powering.__ His whole body was on fire and he knew he had to take control soon. H__e wanted to take h__is__ time. It had been so long __he dreamed to do that to her so__ he wasn't going to rush it_. _H__e suddenly flipped her over so__ that __he was on top__._

_She blinked a few times._

"_You are still the birthday girl, babe, and __I __have__ the __best present ever__ for __you__**...**__**"**_

_He __removed __her panties__, __revealing her__ fully __nude body to him__.__He forced his lips against hers, moving his tongue inside her mouth immediately to which she responded with her own tongue battling against his.__ John__ pulled away, placing kisses down her cheek and neck as he reached her breasts, kissing slowly at first before opening his mouth and circling one nipple with his tongue, then massaging it as he worked on the other. She moaned softly, feeling his tongue against her __sensitive buds__. He ran his hands up and down her body, trying to excite her before slowly pushing her knees apart. __His tongue__ slid down to her stomach__ and continued his exploration dangerously down._

_Eve__ lay there, unsure of what he was thinking__. Her legs began tremble as she felt what he was going to do. And__ suddenly__ she__ felt the nerves creeping back up.__ She grabbed his head trying to stop him and pull him up to her lips again. Not that she didn't like such kind of pleasure, but for her this was something very intimate and normally she let the guy do this after they have known each other well and have get used to one other.. And that was John Cena and… she couldn't imagine him giving her that pleasure__ to the __most__ sacred, __secret part__ of __her__.__ How was she going to look at him tomorrow? How would he look at her when they are at work…__She was sure that __every time he __sees her __he would think__ about __her anatomy__ and he would picture it in his head__.__.__. __As if sensing her nervousness, he cupped her face gently with one hand__._

"_Eve, please… let me do it… I really want to…"_

"_John, I…" She could feel her cheeks blush, "Just… not that I don't want you to… but… I don't know how to explain it to you…" _

_She felt really stupid._

"_No need to explain, "He smiled softly, caressing her hair, "I know what you may think, but… just trust me … ok? You are amazing, baby. I don't want you to feel embarrassed around me… I want to explore every part of your body and make you enjoy every second of it. I would never look at you or think about you in a different way. You are a great girl and to me you'll always be."_

_Eve felt her heart started racing. _

_She swallowed, __losing her train of thought__._

_She had always known John had a great personality but she never imagined he would be so patient and caring in the bed, knowing exactly what a girl would think and want. _

"_Please, Eve… I want to taste you. I need to… Just relax and let me do it." _

_The sound of his deep and husky voice made__ her convictions melting away__.__She answered as ___kissing ___him ___slowly and deeply____.__

_A small bite on her earlobe, and his voice calling her name were all the reassurance she got before his fingers delved into her already soaked opening__.__ Hot breath washed over her neck as he panted on her skin. Her stomach coiled in anticipation. A finger toyed with her taught nipple, stoking it and sending currents of pleasure straight to her core. _

_The gleam of desire __flared up in John's eyes wasting no time, his tongue came out to flick against her sensitive area. He was__ rewarded with Eve's gasping, and her hands found their way to tangle in his hair, this time to hold his head in place. His tongue had found her clit and he gently began rubbing it, up and down. He could taste her body. It had an amazing aroma and taste. And he needed more. John took one of his hands to part her and his tongue dipped in to further taste. _

_The hand that was gripping John's hair convulsed while Eve's other hand blindly grabbed for the pillow to hold and possibly help stifle her screams of pleasure coursing through her body._

_John didn't know how much he could hold off as he was assaulted with the sounds of Eve's moans of pleasure. _

_She was perfect._

_He felt his manhood threatening to burst out of his jeans at any moment. __He moved slowly and leisurely, __as his__ left t__h__umb returned to rub circles around her clit as he slipped his tongue in and out of her. She moaned once again. _

_"__Oh, God!__," __S__he panted, a__s__ he curled his finger that was inside of her and hit a spot that made her moan loudly. He continued to suck with his mouth and curled his finger more times to hit that spot._

"_Oh, John….__ I'm gonna co…" she was near the peak she just needed a little bit more._

_"No not yet. Hold on," He ordered._

_John__ stopped to switch. His mouth was now lapping and sucking her __clit__ as his finger slid in and out of her. _

_"Please, Ohh God, John..." She begged now moaning his name over and over pleading for him to get her to come._

_"Not yet. Let me fuck you real good." _

_Sensing she was about to come soon, John suddenly stopped and pulled out. _

_Eve blinked a few times, trying to focus her gaze._

"_Why… did… you stop?" She asked a little disappointed._

_John __unbuckled his belt__ and kicked off __his __jeans__ before __removing his boxer__ briefs and throwing them across __the__ room__._

"_Trust me, you'll thank me later," Saying that, he joined her in the bed again. _

_He positioned Eve on top of him, and she couldn't help but let out a louder groan feeling how hard he was. _

_He __grabbed __his__ wallet on the __nightstand__ then __pulled out a condom__. _

"_Let me do it," She took the condom from his hand. __With a soft sigh, she took hold of his __erection__ and stroked it a couple of times, much to his pleasure. _

_John ___bit his___ bottom ___lip at the sight___ of __Eve with her swollen lips, messy hair and flushed cheeks in all her glory touching his hard erection._

_God, it felt amzing… even this word was not enough to describe the excitement that had overwhelmed him. _

_Her right hand moved to lightly wrap around his hard length. She could tell he had held back a groan.__Her grip tightened and she began to move her hand up and down his shaft.__ Glancing up at his face, she could see how much this was affecting him.__ After several strokes, __Eve__ used the palm of her left hand to slowly rub his tip in big and slow circles. Her smile only grew when he closed his eyes and groaned__. _

"_God, baby…. Don't do it… I won't last for long if you continue…. After so much teasing …. I'm gonna to explode…"_

"_I'm __the only __person __who __have been __teased here__ ….."_

"_Are you complaining?"_

"_No… absolutely not…. " Eve bent over him and kissed him. _

_The truth was that no man had ever prolonged so much foreplay with her, and that was simply awesome. _

"_You are really great, John,…. Really great…." She blurted it out. _

_Such a confession would make any man proud and happy. _

_John smiled._

_Ripping open a packet, she rolled the condom onto his __hard member__, massaging it as__ she got it on him completely. Lifting herself on her knees, she moved over him. _

_Slowly, she inserted his__ member__ into her entrance, stopping when only the tip was inside her. She teased them both, not taking him deeper, instead rocking her hips slightly._

_"__Eve__! Fuck, you're a tease!" He groaned and took matters into his own hands._ _Gripping her hips he pulled her down onto him hard. __Finally, in what seemed an eternity, he was all the way in. She felt a massive wave of pleasure and her insides pulsate with heady desire and lust. __._

_It was incredible._

"_You feel so good," __He groaned, closing his eyes, "So… fucking tight…"_

_Once her inner muscles got used to his size, she slowly started to ride him, her nails scratching his chest.__ Suddenly John__ changed the angle so he'd be hitting her G-spot with every thrust. She was sure her body would be exploding any second by the way her heart was beating frantically. _

_Eve__ was so damned tight and it was becoming hard__ for John__ to keep his lower body in control._

_Pure bliss._

_He grabbed Eve's ass trying to help her ride him while his mouth moved to capture one of her nipples, sucking on it . John moved his ministrations to Eve's other nipple, giving it the same attention as he did the other. _

_He then lifted her up in one fluid motion and then entered her again. Eve sped up her pace. John matched her rhythm. Soon, they began to move frantically up and down each other. She was close to some big explosion that she mumbled his name . The sound of his name in her lips made John's heart leap. _

_He nipped at her neck and shoulder, trying to encourage her further. Eve gasped sharply as he slipped a hand between them, teasing her clitoris with his thumb._

_"John! Oh Jesus Christ..." She cried out , a small tremor coursing through her body._

_"Come for me, Eve," He panted into her ear, swirling his thumb over her clit again, thrusting deeply into her._

_Crying out loudly, harder tremors coursed through her. He again stroked into her, teasing her hard nub. Eve threw her head back with a scream as the most intense orgasm ripped through her. Harsh tremors racked her body, and he pulled her as deeply as possible._

"_God, John… I have never ever …. Oh, god!" Talking was hard task for her at that moment. _

_She felt his triumphant smirk__, as he flipped them both switching positions and now he was on top.__ She __moaned loudly__ at the new angle__.__ He rode out her orgasm, panting heavily against her ear. __J__ohn__ knew he was going to explode soon. __She__ was so incredibly hot. Her __long __legs __wrapped around his waist__ w__ere__ driving him wild. _

"_You feel wonderful to me. You feel fucking __fantastic__." __H__is __ heart was pounding in h__is__ chest__ and__ he could feel the blood in h__is__ ears__.__H__e pressed his mouth a little firmer against hers. Their lips moved achingly slowly together, melding to one another with a fevered intensity. _

_"Fuck, you're so tight! Do you like it? Do like m__e__ inside you?" He panted, so close to coming._

_"__O__h__…__ yes!" She breathed, feeling yet another orgasm starting._

_He put her legs over his shoulders and she__ gasped in pleasure. The change in angle made his __member__ stimulate her inner walls, the friction making her climax violently._

_"__Oh, God John__!" __She moaned__, as wave after wave of sensation overwhelmed her, her hips rocking continuously._

_Her inner walls clamped on hi__m__ . Unable to stop it, his __member__ twitched violently a couple of times and he came so hard he couldn't stop himself shouting out in ecstasy._

_They were both panting heavily when they came down from their high__._

_"That was amazing," She said with a hoarse voice. _

_She'd never had sex this hot. It was mind blowing._

"_You were amazing," he told her, softly caressing her cheek while she opened her eyes to look at him. She gave him a lazy smile before nestling her face in the crook of his neck._

_"I can't believe we had sex." Eve said spontaneously._

_"I loved every second of it. I don't regret it. Do you?" He asked a little worried._

_Turning scarlet red she shook her head, she whispered, "No I don't."_

_John removed the condom and wrapped his hands around her. He put the sheets to cover their naked bodies_.

_"Happy birthday, Eve Torres!"_

_"You know what? You were right."_

_"About what?"_

_"It was the best birthday present ever."_

_He smirked and kissed her head softly, "Yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

_On the next morning, Eve woke up from the sound of the shower running. Before opening her eyes vivid pictures emerged in her mind from the happening last night. And now, when the alcohol didn't cloud her mind the feeling of shame overwhelmed her. Without waiting for wake up fully, she grabbed the sheet to cover her nude body, and looked around looking for her clothes. She only noticed her dress on the floor, but there wasn't a trace from her bra and panties._

_"Shit," She cursed, trying to remember where she had lost her underwear. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice that the shower had been stopped. The bathroom door opened and John walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel._

_Eve swallowed thickly. The first reason was because John looked really hot, and the second one because she didn't know what to say. She had never been in such awkward situation before._

_"Good morning, beautiful," He greeted her._

_"Good morning," She tried to smile._

_"I'm sorry if I've woken you up. I tried to be quiet, but obviously didn't work," He appologized._

_"No, it's fine. Anyway, I need to go. I have an autograph signing."_

_"Aren't you going to stay for breakfast?"_

_"No, I should go. Really, thank you but…."_

_"I already ordered it."_

_"I… uh… better get going…"_

_"Did I mention I ordered Spanish omlette…" He smirked._

_Eve's eyes sparkled,"I love Spanish omlette…."_

_"They make it great here. I assure you. So, will you stay?"_

_"Can I borrow a shirt?" She asked timidly._

_"Now, I don't know about that one. Seems a pity to cover up these perfect breasts like that," He grinned at her._

**End Flashback.**

"Ohhhh, John is really cute…." Maria exclaimed sincerely.

"Yes, he is incredible," Eve said with a dreamy smile.

"You need to see your face when you are talking about him."

"I guess I have the same expression as you do when you talk about the one and only Mr. Viper."

Maria sighed,"Oh, Eve…. Only if you knew….."


	10. Chapter 10

_***************** Merry Christmas!******************_

_******Greetings to all of my wonderful readers. I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!*******_

_Special thanks to: Shortey :), Randy orton 3:), my time is now :), bellebea:), Laura :) and Darlene :)- I can't explain how much your fantastic words mean to me… Honestly speaking I wasn't sure whether to go on but reading your great reviews I felt inspired again and I hope you to continue enjoying this story! I'd like also to thank you that you bear all my grammar issues…._

_Enjoy your reading!_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Man, I can't believe Pam has done this. What are you going to do now?" John asked while he and Randy were at the gym training.

The Apex Predator of WWE let a heavy sigh escape his lips as he walked over to the workout bench and took a seat. He ran a hand through his short hair and shook his head helplessly.

"There's only one sure thing that I know, bro. I don't want to live like this anymore. I'm tired and sick of everything. I'm just now realizing how many times I have been skillfully manipulated and blackmailed by this woman. Every time she was making me do anything, she wanted_._ How could I have been so blind?"

"I understand you, Randy… very well," John said sympathetically.

"Did you tell Lia?" Randy looked at his friend, knowing that he was in almost the same situation like him.

"Not yet," John admitted, "I don't think I can tell her this over the phone. I'm just waiting for two days off to be able go home and talk to her."

"You don't think she suspects anything, do you?"

"It's possible, but I'm not sure."

"How do you think she's gonna take it?"

"Not too bad I guess. I let her do what she wants, after all. She doesn't need me in her life, except for money. But of course all this will change."

"Don't laugh at me, but I actually envy you a little. You haven't been tortured like I have - mentally."

"It's not because she loves me. The truth is that she doesn't care about anyone but herself. She is an egoist. To her, I'm only money machine, nothing else!"

"Sometimes I'm wondering how we let all this shit to happen with our marriages."

"I don't know man," John nodded thoughtfully, "I think Rick was right. He told me the moment I proposed to Lia that I was making a mistake_._"

"He told me the same … Actually, he was the only one who warned me that Pam is not for me and that it wouldn't work between us."

"Do you think to ask her for … a divorce?" John asked cautiously.

For a few seconds Randy didn't reply, then he looked at John, "You know what? If it wasn't for Ali I would have done it a long time ago. All this time I've been convinced that it would be the best for our daughter if we keep our marriage, without realizing that although she is a kid, she sees the things between me and her mom are not right. We fight in front of her all the time. She hears things that one kid doesn't have to hear. So, I don't think anymore that being with Pam is the best for her. I can only hope that I'm doing the right thing, and that Ali will understand when I explain to her the things. I know she is still little, but if she can't understand now I'm sure she would do it when she is old enough. I really don't want to make Ali suffer but things are never going to be the same. I can't lie to myself anymore. I'm absolutely 100 percent sure that I don't want to share my life with this woman. She passed all limits already. I don't trust myself anymore when I'm around her, because I'm not sure what I'm capable of. I'm going to talk to my parents first and explain them the situation_._ I can imagine my mom's reaction… but hopefully she'll accept it sooner or later. On the other hand I'm sure my dad will respect my decision and Becky and Nathan surely will be on my side."

"This is your life, Randy. No matter how all are going to react and what they are gonna to say, no one is going to blame you because I'm sure they all see you are not happy with Pam."

"We'll see," The Viper concluded and then looked at his best friend, "What about you?"

"Well, you know my mom," John sighed, "She and Lia just don't get along. I'm sure she'll let out a sigh of relief when I tell her," John chuckled.

"Yeah, I still remember your wedding when Lia almost caused your mom a heart attack."

"Don't remind me, please!" John groaned remembering how his wife made all possible to make his mom jump the rails.

"I wanna see Carol's face when you meet Eve with her," Randy laughed. Just the thought definitely amused him.

"My mom is never, ever supposed to admit this, but she never liked any of the women I dated."

"One thing I can say for sure. All your brothers are going to love her," Randy smirked.

"Shut up!" John hit his shoulder in a playful way.

Randy laughed and then said in a serious tone, "Your mom may look tough sometimes but she knows to judge people pretty well."

"I hope she and Eve would like each other."

"You really have serious intentions to Eve, don't you?"

"I do," John confirmed, "She makes me so happy, just by looking at her, and seeing her smile_.__"_

"I still can't believe how this has been going on so long and no one know about it? It's hard to keep anything a secret back stage."

"It wasn't easy, man. Especially as all look at you under a microscope," John admitted and then looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow, "Speaking of secrets, what's going on between you and Maria?"

"I wish I could reply, but I honestly don't know. I've known her for years, John. And suddenly as if I see her with other eyes. I can't understand how all this suddenly happened to me."

"Well, I think you've always liked her," John chuckled.

"I did, yeah…" Randy agreed, "But now is different… It's more than just liking her."

"So, you and her….?" John looked at him knowingly.

"We haven't had sex if you are asking me that?" Randy said a little annoyed.

John stared at him in amazement, "Don't be offended, man….but ….Are you on something? Don't tell me you've smoked some crazy shit that totally clouded your mind. I swear I haven't seen you that way before… There's something I never thought I'd hear you say. You are losing an interest to a girl the moment she doesn't give it to you."

Randy rolled his eyes, "That was an exaggeration, Cena. I'm not that asshole."

"I know you, Orton!Don't forget who you're talking to! Come on, how long have we known each other? Eleven years?"

"Fine," Randy sighed, "Maybe you are right. That's why I'm telling you that even I can't explain it to myself but there's definitely something wrong with me**.**"

"I don't think there is something wrong with you…" John assured him.

"I want Maria, man… more than anything, but… I don't want she to be my casual fuck buddy. It is enough for me just to see her, to talk to her and just to…." Randy paused for a moment and then said in a low voice, "To hold her in my arms…"

"Oh, man!" John exclaimed loudly, "You are not sick, are you?" The face of WWE couldn't help but explode with laughter.

"Stop laughing at me," The Viper looked offended, "I'm just trying to explain myself and you as my best friend could at least show some concern."

"I'm sorry, Randy…" John put on his serious face, "It's just that I have never expected something like that from you… And the only thing I can say is: Bro, you are in big trouble."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked, worried.

"I mean that I am in the same trouble for about a year … But hell that is worth all the trouble."

At this moment, Stephen aka Sheamus and The current WWE champion entered the gym. The moment they saw Randy and John both men headed to them.

"How is the training, fellows?" Sheamus asked revealing his good mood.

"Not bad," John replied, "For a hotel's gym this one is pretty good."

"Great! I have some energy to lose," Sheamus grinned.

"How is your little girl, Randy? I hope she is alright," Phil asked as he started to warm up.

"She is fine, man! Thanks. I really appreciate what you've done for me," Randy said sincerely.

"Well," On Phil's lips formed a little smirk, "I'd say it was a real challenge to deal with your fans. I had to bear some crazy girl and her freak mother… then to meet some idiot who told me that there is only one best in the world and his name is Randy Orton. Then I received a "real compliment" from one 270 lb girl who said that maybe I'm not that ugly. Of course you are the pretty one, and I couldn't be compared to you. And to the end there was some chick who asked me to tell you that you can do to her whatever you want and she'll be your sex slave forever."

Randy laughed, "I'm sorry you had to suffer all of this."

"Yeah, anyway, I can't deny that Maria convinced me as she offered me a dinner with her."

"She what?" Randy's voice raised and his countenance changed immediately.

To prevent Phil from suspecting something, John involved himself in the conversation, "Hey, if I knew there were a bonus, I'd love to replace anyone from the roster."

"It's a hell of a bonus, fellows!" Sheamus agreed, "Feel free to ask me to meet all the freaks you want me to if I'd get a bonus like that," He chuckled.

John threw Randy a warning look. He just rolled his eyes and went back to training hitting vigorously the gym equipment.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Right now, everything felt perfect for Lia Cena. She was enjoying lying under the sun, after she had made sure her body was well covered with sunscreen. She stretched out her hand to get her cocktail from the small table. After freshening up herself with the iced drink, she turned to lie on her stomach.

"Mrs Cena," The voice of her house made came from the garden, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Mrs Orton is on the phone. Would you like to talk to her?"

Without moving from her comfortable position, Lia replied, "Bring the phone here, Mandy. I'll talk to her."

The older woman brought her the phone and handed it to her. Lia lazily took it and put it to her ear.

"Hi, sweetheart!" She cheerfully greeted her long time friend, "How are you doing?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After Randy and John finished their training in the gym, they walked to the Vince's suite to pick up the girls and to prepare themselves for the show tonight.

"You will have to restrain yourself more, Randy." John advised him, "You were lucky Phil and Sheamus didn't notice your face when Punk mentioned Maria."

"I don't give a shit if someone would notice or not. I can't believe she has asked Phil out," Randy's anger was obvious.

"She hasn't asked anyone out. You exaggerate like a girl, man."

"Oh, great now I'm a girl."

"C'mon Randy!Don't tell me you are jealous?" John laughed.

"You know what? I'm curious to see what you'd do if it were Eve. I hardly doubt you will be grinning like you are doing it now just like an idiot."

"Ok, I get the point. But I completely understand why Maria has done it and I'm sure she doesn't give the sense you may think. Besides, they have been friends for so long just like she has been with me."

"They were a couple, John," Randy hissed through clenched teeth.

"Right were," John emphasized, "Everything is over."

"I don't think so. Phil still has feelings for her."

John burst out laughing, "How… did you figure this out?"

"It was your girlfriend who informed me."

John shook his head still amused, "I can only imagine why she has told you that. I know Eve. She knows exactly which buttons to push to make you jealous and …." John smirked, "And to make you feel other things that doesn't count for your case."

Randy rolled his eyes, but still didn't look convinced, "I don't need Eve to tell me what's going on. I'm not blind. Phil is still in love with Maria. I'm sure."

"Listen Randy," John sighed, "After Maria, Punk managed to bang all the divas from the roster probably missing only one or two. You know he is one of my closest friends but all this time after their break up, I have never heard him mention her. So, kick these thoughts out of your head, man," Saying that John clapped Randy's shoulder encouragingly, as they both stopped in front of the apartment.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I think something is wrong with Dave," Rick Flair said while he and Hunter were sitting in a hidden corner of the hotel bar.

"What do you mean?" Triple H frowned as he took a sip of his 50**-**year-old whiskey.

"I'm 100 percent sure he is hiding something from us," Rick shared his suspicions about their best friend.

"Yeah, " Hunter nodded his head thoughtfully, "I also noticed that something's bothering him lately. He looks like a bomb which is ready to explode if you cut the wrong wire."

"According to me there is a woman involved."

"You think?" Hunter looked at him amazed.

"I do…" Rick confirmed, as he took a long sip of his drink, " And…." There was a long pause before he said what was on his mind, "I 'm worried that…. might be Maria."

Hunter's expression became serious and concerned.

"No…" He shook his head, "That can't be possible."

"All I hope is that my suspicions are wrong,_" _Rick said.

"This might be a problem you know?" Hunter gave his friend a serious look.

"Yeah, "Rick agreed letting a heavy sigh escape his lips, "You are right and I know it."

"Why do you think it might be Maria?" Hunter wanted to know.

"I've been watching him for a while… and there are a lot of reasons that makes me think so. Tell me man, why the hell if there were a girl he is interested in he would not tell us. You know how he is. If there is some girl, we are the first he tells. Why would he suddenly change his behavior? But the problem is that he is suffering. By all means, we'll need to understand what is going on with him," Rick stated.

"You are right," Hunter couldn't agree more, "We need to know what's wrong with him as s soon as possible." '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

John and Randy found the girls still chatting on the balcony.

"Hey baby," Eve smiled wide, her heart flooding with warmth at the sight of her man, "I guess the training has gone great. Ughhhh, you are all sweat, John," She noticed as her boyfriend approached her, wrapping his hands around her perfect body and pressing her towards him.

"I also prefer being sweat by something else, " He joked and pecked briefly her nose.

Eve rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder cheerfully, "You wish."

"Did you girls have a good time?" He asked smiling.

"We did," Eve replied, giving her best friend Maria a wink.

"That's great. But we have to prepare ourselves and go to the Arena. The buses are going to pick us up in about an hour and we have to get all our luggage with us because after the show we are leaving for the next country so guys we don't have much time," Cena informed them.

"Mmmm I don't wanna leave …." Eve pouted.

"I'm sorry babe, we don't have a choice," John smiled as he tapped her butt, "Come on, go and get your stuff," John told her.

Eve did what John had told her. She had already dressed herself up and now was rolling a small suitcase behind her.

"We re going to gather the other luggage. See you down stairs, guys, when you are ready," John turned to Maria and Randy.

"Yes, man," Randy confirmed.

To prevent any suspicions, Eve left the suite first, flowed by John. Maria and Randy waited a few more minutes before they leave too.

"Is everything all right?" Maria asked Randy as she noticed that he hasn't said a word since he and John came back from the gym.

"Everything is fine," Randy said.

"You look like you have something on your mind…" She observed.

"I can't get my mind off of the shit, Maria," He clarified dryly, "Look, I'll be fine, I just need time to think about things, to clear my head."

"Are you sure there is not anything else you are not telling me?" She insisted.

Randy's expression was deadly serious, as his blue eyes fixed to hers. Just staring at her and the way she was looking at him, made him to melt the ice.

"I saw Punk," He said simply, without removing his gaze off of her.

"Oh…and?" Maria blinked a few times and her look showed that she didn't understand.

"He asked me how Ali was doing and then told me about the meeting."

Maria giggled, "I heard he had a lot of fun with your fans."

"He obviously had, but anyway he thinks it was worth it after you promised him a dinner," Randy emphasized the last word.

Maria tried her best not to burst out laughing seeing Randy's face. Probably Eve was right and Randy was jealous because of Phil. But she couldn't find it in her heart to tease him a little bit. She slowly stepped closer to Randy and tiptoed a little to reach him. Maria's hands cupped his cheeks, looking straight into his baby blue eyes.

"I told you before, Randy, and I'm telling you again. Everything was over between me and Phil a long time ago.I don't have feelings for him. Of course I love him very much because he was a part of my life, but now we are just friends, nothing more nothing less."

"I believe you, but… I think this is not the way he sees it."

"Randy, have you seen him backstage with the girls? This is Punk. He likes to make little jokes. He likes to flirt with divas. This is something normal for him. And I have to admit he still managed to stay friends with all of his exes, including me."

"I'm still not convinced that he wants just to be your friend but anyway why did you ask him out on a date?"

"I didn't ask him out on a date, Randy."

"Whatever."

Maria sighed before saying, "I had to do something to convince him. I didn't mean it the way you may think. Besides I would do it if it were anybody else Sheamus, Ryder, Del Rio, Marella, Kofi, Ziggler…"

"Are you trying to say that you want to date half of the roster?" Randy raised his eyebrow at that giving her a small smile.

Maria rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, Randy. For me it was just supposed to be a simple dinner between friends**.** And I'm sure it's the same for him."

Randy went silent for a few moments, looking at her.

"I don't know how you're doing this but just the thought that someone could have something to you and vice versa is enough to kill me."

Maria felt her heart pounding, threatening to jump out of her chest. She didn't feel like talking. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. He looked down at her, and then leaned down till his lips met with hers. The lipstick she had on tasted like strawberries, which surely was one of his favorite flavors. He never wanted the kiss to end but soon he backed away and looked down at her again.

"We really need to talk about a lot of things but..I want you to know that you are the only person that I need now.. Tell me, you are not going to leave me with all the mess I'm in," He asked and ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, Randy. I'm here," She promised him, before touching his lips once more.

After the show that night all wrestlers participating in the promo tour directly climbed up on the buses and were taken to the airport.

During all the flight Maria and Eve didn't have a chance to talk to John and Randy.

When they finally landed and went to the hotel it was already evening and there was an unpleasant surprised waiting for them. Some problems with the room booking prevented the wwe workers to get their rooms immediately. The administrative manager who was responsible for the accommodation of all the superstars, divas and rest of the crew explained them the situation.

"Guys, I know you are tired and impatient to go and get some rest but we've got a little problem here. There has been a collapse in the system and the rooms that have been booked for you don't correspond to your names. I apologize for all the inconvenience but you know that such things happen sometimes. Thank you for your corporation and understanding."

"Who cares in which room is going to sleep?" Barbara Blank exclaimed.

"Obviously you don't," Eve rolled her eyes annoyingly, "Anyway you wake up every morning in someone else's room, "She commented in a low voice.

Maria couldn't help giggling, "Aren't you too severe with her?" She turned to the Colorado native, "She is not that bad after all," The ex wwe diva commented.

"Of course she is not," Eve said, her voice was obviously full of irony.

One hour late

After they finally took their keys, Randy Eve, John and Maria agreed to meet in Eve's room to order something to eat and to watch some nice movie.

"Oh come on baby. You don't really think that Randy and I will watch that!" John complained as Eve picked up the film that they were going to watch.

"Why not?" Eve put her hands on her hips examining him.

"Because this is some movie for girls and hopefully you don't really expect us to enjoy it," John pointed out.

"Right," Randy agreed with his best friend, "When we were talking to watch something nice we didn't mean that shit".

"For the record it's a nice movie," Eve assured them.

"It' s a pity we will miss it," Rand said in a sarcastic manner.

"Come on, guys! Don't be like that. Maria, tell them," Eve turned to her best friend for support.

"Well guys, make an exception at least once," Maria said in the softest voice she could manage.

Randy groaned helplessly.

"Yes John! How many times I had to watch the films you like although I thought they were stupid, but I did it for you. Couldn't you do it for me?" Eve gave her best puppy dog eyes to which John couldn't resist.

"Oh babe, don't' give me that face," John sighed.

Maria and Randy chuckled as he pressed the ex wwe diva to him. They were seating on the floor. Maria's back was against Randy's chest and he was playing with her hands.

The Viper's chin rested on Maria's shoulder, when he grinned at John. "Give it up, John. We all know that you will do anything what Eve wants," Randy didn't miss the opportunity to tease his best friend.

"Blame me, man, but I admit it. I will do anything for my girl, even if I have to watch the most boring film in the world," John confessed.

"Oh… baby," Eve melted and wrapped her hands around John's neck giving him a deep passionate kiss.

Randy and Maria whistled and made screams.

"I love you very much, John," Eve whispered.

"I love you more," John confessed caressing her cheek softly.

Maria stared at them smiling. She was really happy for Eve, because her best friend deserved a man like John who loved her with all his heart. They really were the perfect couple.

She was wondering if she would ever have the same great love.

"It's times like these when I wish I could read your mind," Randy murmured, kissing her ear and holding her close to him.

Maria blushed a little, "It's nothing. I just spaced out for a moment."

Randy wrapped his hands around her waist more tightly and thought how wonderful he felt right in that moment.

Nevertheless all the issues with his marriage Randy felt calm and relaxing. The smell of Maria's hair, the heat of her body, the look in her eyes made him feel dizzy. He hadn't slept for so long and now he was blessed with her presence. It was nearly impossible to stay awake.

John and Eve were lying on the bed and he could hardly keep his hands on himself.

"John, please stop it," Eve tried to hold his hand away from her body.

"I can't resist you baby," John smirked.

"I want to watch the movie and you are distracting me," She accused him.

Without paying attention to her objections, his tongue attacked her neck while his hands were trying to slip under her shirt.

"John, please," Eve whimpered.

"It is not my fault, I have something much more interesting to enjoy than this crap that you make us watching," John defended himself.

"You will pay me back for that," Eve assured him, "Next time when you watch sport I will behave like that."

"I have never neglected you for anything," John observed.

"You do it, John, every time when there is a basketball match you can't take your eyes off from the screen."

John groaned helpless, "You know something? Having blue balls is not healthy at all."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hunter sighed.

Finally, he had found a little peace.

He had a hot bath and called Stefanie to tell her about the promo tour. Everything was going perfect with the exception of some small peculiarities. Hunter was very satisfied because he knew that Vince had staked a lot and now he would be very content by the results. The success was huge.

He went to the mini bar wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist and poured himself a glass of whisky.

Real peace

The moment he thought that, the phone in his room rang.

"Oh come on," Hunter cursed.

He wondered whether to pick it up. After all the problems with the accommodation, Hunter supposed that was calling the administrative director to complain again. The phone didn't stop ringing and after trying to ignore it, Hunter finally picked it up.

"Mr Lévesque, I am calling from the reception. I sorry if I disturb you sir, but we have a big problem." The anxious voice of the girl made him roll his eyes.

"What's that problem?" Hunter asked almost annoyingly sipping from his glass of whisky.

While the girl was explaining the situation, his face was turning red. He didn't even waited for her to finish. Not even paying attention that he was only in a towel, he ran away from his room and he headed to the 6th floor.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy had fallen asleep in Maria's hands when the cell phone startled him.

Meantime the John's phone rang as well.

Randy looked at the id, "It's Rick," He told the others.

"And Dave is calling me," John informed, "I suppose he is with Rick. Pick up yours," John told Randy without bothering to move from his comfortable position with Eve wrapped in his arms.

"Hey, man! What's up?" Randy greeted.

After a couple of seconds, Randy got on his feet with a look of pure anger, "What?" He exclaimed in a loud voice.

John, Eve and Maria exchanged puzzled glances.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hunter was pressing vigorously the button of the elevator without success. Angrily he rushed to the stairs not even noticing some old couple who looked at his "outfit" critically. He climbed the stairs in a second. He heard screams and shouts all over the corridor. When he reached the 6th floor, what he saw was astonishing.

Pam Orton had caught Barbara Blank for the hair and Lia Cena was doing the same with AJ Lee.

CM Punk, Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio were trying to separate them.

"You bitch!" Pam managed to slap Kelly's cheek, "You are sleeping with my husband." The ugly words continued coming out of Pam's mouth.

"This is my room," Kelly was screaming.

Hunter heard Lia yelling, "What are you doing in my husband's room?" John's wife demanded as she hit AJ's face.

"This is not John's room," AJ Lee tried to explain, but in vain.

Finally Hunter got to his senses and shouted, "Stop that immediately!"

But the women were in hysteria and didn't listen to him.

At that moment Randy and John appeared, hardly believing what was happening.

Without losing time, they rushed to separate their wives from AJ and Kelly Kelly.

Eve and Maria appeared from the corner cautiously and their mouths fell open at the sight.

"Oh my...!" Eve gasped.

"Oh, Holy mother of God," Maria mumbled as well, swallowing hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** _bellebea:), Sobia:), Shortey:), Mariafan101:), laura:), randy776:)- Many thanks for your lovely words and all the support. And to all who want the Randy/Maria hot moment to come:):):) I'd say just pls have a little bit more patience :).. Believe me, I'm as much impatient to write it as you want to read it...:):):)_

_Enjoy your reading:)_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Eve and Maria stared at the happening speechless when Natalia and Beth joined them.

Soon the corridor was full of people who were watching the fun, even some staff were peering out of the corners.

"What the hell…." Beth asked, blinking a few times.

Maria's and Eve's mouths just opened and then closed without anything coming out.

"Dear God!" Natalia exclaimed, "I haven't seen such a fight even in the ring."

Maria and Eve didn't say a word. They couldn't take their eyes off of Randy and John, who finally managed to hold their wives who didn't stop screaming furiously.

Tears mixed with blood were running down Barbara's cheeks.

AJ's hair was a mess and there were scratches from Lia's fingernails on her cheeks.

Two men came running over with their medical equipment.

Hunter turned around, frowning at the crowd of people**,** telling them that the show was over and everybody should go back to their rooms.

"Everyone conference room in 30 minutes, "He said eventually in a firm tone.

All began to go their different ways, only Maria and Eve could not move, as if they were frozen to the spot with terror. They were looking how the medical equip of WWE was checking on the distressed girls.

Barbie didn't stop threatening how she would put on trial Pam Orton and stated to Triple H that someone should pay for this humiliation.

"What a mess, huh?"

CM Punk's voice startled Maria and Eve and they nearly jumped. They turned their heads to see the WWE champion together with Sheamus and Alberto.

"Yeah…" Eve mumbled, "It's…. awful…."

"That's why I'm not interested in getting married," Sheamus commented.

"I'm wondering how Orton and Cena let such a thing happen," Alberto shook his head incredulously.

"It's not their fault that they have crazy wives, fellow_,_" Sheamus said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have seen Orton's wife's outburst of jealousy before but this one here was beyond any limits_,"_ Punk told them.

"If I were on John and Randy's shoes I'd file divorce papers immediately," Alberto stated.

"You know what sucks? No matter what happens for the people those two poor wives would be the victims, and the whole blame and fault would be on Orton and Cena," Sheamus said.

"The only poor people here are Kelly and AJ. If they haven't been so shocked, they'd manage to defend themselves," Punk said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Sheamus nodded, and turned to Eve and Maria, "You babies must be lucky. Those crazy women could have knocked on your doors and to kick your innocent asses," He chuckled.

Eve and Maria exchanged puzzled glances, and Maria noticed Eve was pale.

"Excuse me, guys… I'm not feeling very well… I think I'd better go... " Eve hardly mumbled and ran toward her room.

"What's wrong with Eve?" The Irish man asked confused.

"Uh… nothing…" Maria stammered, "It's just that after the show she complained that she didn't feel very well. I'll go check on her," She hurried to say, "See you later, guys," Saying that she rushed after her best friend.

Eve entered her hotel room. She flopped down on her bed then started bursting out in tears. Within a few seconds, Maria's arms were wrapped tightly around Eve's body.

"Eve….." Maria said softly. She took a seat on the bed next to her and stroked the wwe diva's back, trying to console her.

"Oh, Maria…" Eve looked at her best friend, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, "Did you see that? AJ didn't deserve all this….It's my fault… "

"What are you talking about, Eve?" The former WWE diva looked at her perplexed.

"I'm a terrible person, Ria… terrible…"

"Eve, you are the greatest person I know. And this is not only my opinion. Ask anyone backstage and you see what they are gonna say."

"No, I'm not…" Eve shook her head vigorously, "I have been lying to everyone for so long including you my best friend. I have a relationship with John who is married. Now someone else is paying for my sins."

"Eve, you don't know what you are talking…" Maria took Eve's tremble hand in hers, "I know how people sometimes take the things, but all who know you and John would never ever judge you," The former WWE diva grabbed her best friend's chin and made Eve look her in the eyes, "Everyone needs to love and be loved. Unfortunately, no one can tell to its heart who to love. Some time ago, I read the sentence - No one can accuse you of falling in love with the wrong person if inside you know he is the one. Love hits us when we least expect it and with someone we least expect it to happen with. But, even if we do make bad choices, it doesn't make us bad persons. The fact people put frames and clichés and say what is wrong and what is right is not always the way how the things stand. Only John knows what's in his family and how he feels. I know him longer than you do, Eve, and the only thing I can say for him is that he is an amazing person. He has always treated Lia great and for no one is a secret that she just uses him. That he is married to her, but has fallen in love with you don't make you monsters. You have such a big heart and I know what you do for the others and mostly for those children from SFSA Hospital. Not everyone would give from his salary every month to help someone."

"How do you know?" Eve looked at her friend through her tear-filled eyes.

"When I and Rick were making some interviews with the kids and the superstars in this hospital, I have met the president there and she told me that thanks to you and your charity you make every month, they have allowed a lot of things but she warned me that you don't want anyone to know about it. You have no idea the way those little kids were talking about you and all the personal that works there."

A soft smile formed on Eve's face, "I don't want anyone to know, because they'll make it a big deal, especially Vince. I don't do it for the sake of advancing some sort of self-interest, but for the pleasure of one look at those cute little faces and you can't help feel the surge of love for them and the feeling that you have done something to make them at least a little happy."

"Yeah…. It's amazing…."

"But this has nothing to do with the fact what I'm doing behind everyone's back."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure…"

"When I've been watching you and John earlier today, I thought how much I want to feel and have the same love like you. You two make a great couple, because you both have pure and sincere souls. I promise you that when everyone knows about you two all would be happy and no one will ever accuse you of anything."

"You heard what Stephen said and you know he is right," Eve sighed.

"A lot of people are afraid to go out of strictly defined way of thinking. Ready answers are given to any question. It is said how to live, which is morally accepted, which is not. People like to judge before getting to know someone, the whole story and all the reasons."

"Oh, Ria… I love John more than anything…"

"I believe you," Maria smiled, "It's too obvious… And from what I've seen I'd say he loves you just as much as you do… If only you could see what I see…," Maria sighed dreamily, "You and John deserve to be together and happy."

"I'm worried that he'll try to protect me and this could cost him his reputation and career…"

"John is old enough to know what he is doing and I'm sure he'll cope with everything."

"I still can't believe what just happened…"

"Yeah, me too… Poor AJ and Barbie…"

"Yes….my only hope now is that Randy and John are going to be all right… Did you see Hunter? He was out of rage. I swear I have never seen him so furious before."

"Me too… You know such a scandal can't remain hidden and this can have serious consequences… If Vince knows….. I don't want to think about it…."

Eve trembled," John means the world to me but if this means that all this could cost his job and future I'm ready to give it up."

"Don't think about that," Maria hugged her and then stared at her with a serious countenance, "Now brush away those tears and you better go and prepare yourself for the meeting with Hunter. Crying will not help John."

"Thank you for being such a good friend. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here**.**"

"I love you, Eve. You and Trish are my only friends here."

"I love you too… And I want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always be there for you like you've always been there for me."

The tears started pouring down Maria's cheeks as soon as she came out of Eve's room. She didn't want Eve to see that she was feeling the same way and mostly that she had the same worries like her. She contained her tears as best as she could while was in the room in order to not alarm Eve even more. Maria's heart was bleeding for Randy, because she knew that it was too much for him to handle. Unlike John, Randy had major offences and this time he wouldn't be only suspended but also fired. Vince had started a policy of no compromises and if this scandal reached to his ears definitely would have had bad consequences for Randy and John. Maria couldn't stop thinking about how to support Randy and just as Eve she was ready to do anything if this could help him.

"Maria, sweetheart…" A deep voice came from behind her.

She slowly turned, trying to hide her tears, "Dave…."

The Animal's face cringed upon seeing the ex WWE diva in this condition.

"Hey, Princess…" He said softly, "Tell me, why you are crying. Did someone hurt you?" Dave suddenly asked in a worried voice.

Maria shook her head.

He approached her and took her into his embrace, "Shhhh," He whispered, comfortingly, "Please, don't cry…"

"I can't Dave…."Her tears were now uncontrolled sobs and she fought to get out the words,"It is such a mess."

"I know, sweetheart. It's all going to be okay… You'll see… I promise you…"

"I'm so worried about Randy. Please Dave, tell me you won't let Hunter punish him… please… Promise me, you and Rick will defend him. "

"Of course, Princess… Just don't cry… I'll do it… I'll talk to Hunter… Everything is going to be all right…" Dave promised her, as he hugged her more tightly, kissing the top of her head lightly.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hunter furiously stormed into his room as he slammed the door behind him. He removed his towel not bothering to see where it fell down on the floor and started looking for some clean clothes in his bag. He quickly slipped into his jeans without paying attention that he was not wearing any underwear and then put a shirt on.

His cell phone rang with the music that made his blood freeze.

_Vince couldn't have known so fast, right?_

Hunter didn't have any time to invent and give some decent explanation in case Vince already knew everything.

"Hello Vince," Hunter greeted his father in low cheerfully in the best way possible.

"Hi Paul," Vince greeted back and sounded like he was in a good mood, "I just talked to Stefanie. You have done a great job, son! I wanted to congratulate you personally on this success. I received the record for the promo tour and it just goes more than perfect. And everything thanks to you. Your suggestion to invite Dave, Adam and Trish together with Jericho was brilliant. You know I had my doubts because in these countries, we have never been so popular but this surpassed my expectations. And the show of Rick and Maria Kanellis hit all the ratings. Good for you, son. I'm so proud of you."

To receive a real price from Vincent Mc Mahon wasn't something that could happen often.

Hunter couldn't stop the satisfied smirk from crossing his face," Thank you, Vince."

"You are welcome, Paul. I'm on my way now to Punta Cana, and I'm giving myself a little break. Everything is in your hands. I rely on you, son."

"Of course, Vince. You know I have everything under control. Don't worry about anything. Just relax and enjoy the life. "

Hunter hung up letting out a sigh of relief.

Great! There was still a chance Vince not to know about this shit.

That's why he needed to care of all big mouths to be shut.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Randy… stop man! Wake up! You are going to hurt her!"

All the blood from Randy's body was now in his head as he clenched his jaw.

He could feel his own pulse pounding in his ears.

Rick's voice brought Randy back from the state he had fallen. Now he felt The Nature boy's hands firmly holding him in place, trying obviously to prevent him from hitting Pam. Never in his whole life, Randy Orton ever thought to hit a woman, though sometimes Pam liked to test his self-control but even in his work when in the ring he had to show some violence toward some diva he had always felt bad and uncomfortable.

Right now, he had evidently passed all limits, but in some way, Rick managed to stop him just before it was too late.

"Randy, calm down, kid. This not the way…"

The Apex Predator of WWE tried very hard to focus on Rick's words, but his wife's insults made him losing control and to fly into a rage again and again.

"Manwhore, liar, jerk, you're sleeping around with that little slut …. "

Before Randy could react, Rick managed to push him aside.

"Try to calm down, kid! Please, don't let the anger overwhelm you…. relax, Randy! Just relax, ok?" The nature boy shouted as he stood between him and Pam.

"Listen to me, Pam!" Rick turned to the furious wife, "This is just a misunderstanding. This was not Randy's room. Today there was a problem with the bookings and no room corresponds to our names."

At the beginning, Pam didn't listen to him, busy to wash over her husband with ugly words. But moments later, she started paying attention to the older man's words.

"Pam, if you just come to your senses I'd be able to explain to you everything and show you Randy's room where you are going to find all his things. I'll call the hotel's manager and he'll confirm my words. Actually you can ask everyone and all will tell you how things stand."

Pam stared at Rick dumbfounded. He put his arm around her shoulders and said in a calm tone, "Come on, darling. Come with me now. Let's give Randy a few seconds to calm down," Rick leaded Pam towards her husband's room without stopping to talk, leaving Randy in the corridor to hold his head in hands.

_That was the end_. _Even the slightest doubt was already gone._

"Randy…."

She mumbled her voice hardly audible.

All the anger, the fury, the rage, the hurt, the pain, the sorrow vanished just at the sound of this voice.

"Maria…"

His eyes met those of the former WWE diva. He immediately noticed they were red and puffy.

"Randy…" She mumbled again, not knowing what else to say. She knew this would sound stupid but the words just slipped out of her mouth, "Are you ok?"

The way she was looking at him had an indescribable effect on him.

"I'll be ok very soon," He said, "Come here," He demanded.

Maria hesitated for a moment but obeyed. She slowly approached him but left a good space between them.

His piercing eyes were gazing at her intensely.

"You are beautiful, Maria."

She swallowed hard and released a shaky breath.

"Don't be scared. I haven't completely lost my mind," He smiled bitterly and then stated,"And I already made my decision. I know what I must do."

"What are you going to do, Randy?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago, " Saying that he kissed her cheek and walked away.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

All made their way to the conference room, whispering, chatting and discussing the happening 30 minutes ago. The moment Hunter entered the room everyone were in silence.

"I'll be short," He stated his cold tone piercing through them. "If this shit comes out of this hotel I'll keep responsible anyone of you. And there will be very bad consequences for everyone. So, if someone decides to open their big mouths all of you will pay for that."

"Wait, H," Mike Mizanin called out, "It's not necessary to be someone of us. It's not like we are the only people here. Anyone could blow away the story."

"Well, let's hope then no one to tell a word."

"Why should we pay for someone else's shit?" Mike was indignant and all supported him nodding their heads in agreement, "This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, Miz. So if someone are not content may consider themselves free to leave right now," Hunter said firmly and before leaving the room he turned his head to all the superstars and divas.

"One more thing. I don't need anymore crazy wives or fiancees or fangirls or stalkers. And this is an order."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well, it's not my fault," Lia Cena said arrogantly, rolling her eyes at her husband," How did you expect me to react when I see a girl in the room that was supposed to be that of my husband?"

John shook his head unbelievingly, "I still can't believe that you don't feel at least a little shame_._"

"To feel a shame?" Lia exclaimed, "About what? Every wife would have had the same reaction like me."

"Since when you have started acting like a wife? You have never been such."

"Oh, really?! Maybe, because I have never had a husband."

"You know what?" John ran a hand through his hair, "I think this time we should save all the usual accuses."

"For the first time I agree with you," Lia smirked, "I guess you finally have become smarter."

"You have no idea how much, "He said through clenched teeth.

John gazed at his wife incredulously. He still couldn't believe how arrogant she was. He tried to remember the day he had fallen in love with her and what had attracted him to her at the first time_._ She was just a modest and simple girl who couldn't allow herself anything and now all the money had clouded her mind. The woman standing in front of him seemed absolutely unknown person.

"I want a divorce," He blurted it out simply.

Lia stared at him with an empty look then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" She exclaimed, between laughs.

"I'm glad you find it so funny," John said coldly.

"It's not that I like your jokes, Johnny. Don't take me for someone of your pathetic public."

"It's not a joke. I'm serious. I want a divorce."

"And I want a new car," Lia stated, giggling.

John bit his bottom lip, thinking of how he could have ever had any illusions that between him and Lia was something real. When the problems started between them, he thought, that all this would pass. He knew that every marriage had its problems and difficult periods, however it wasn't everything so simple. At the beginning, he really felt guilty because of his dedication to wrestling and tried to make it up for her in every possible way. Of course, she was never happy and wanted more and more. The truth was that she didn't care about him and his feelings. She never called him just to ask how he was, or to tell him that he had made a great performance on the ring_._ When Eve appeared in his life, she managed to give him everything he had missed and was longing for. John smiled at the thought how Eve's face beamed every time he wrestled a good match and how she suffered when he had any injuries. Something that he couldn't read in his wife's eyes. The only worry he had ever seen was when he forgot to charge her credit card, and the happiness when she bought some expensive shit. Despite he knew that his wife was only cared about her prosperity, he had decided to be honest with her and to tell her the truth that he was in love in another woman. And now he was sure that she didn't even deserve that.

"Well, very soon you are not going to have even the old car so maybe it's high time to start looking for a job."

Lia stopped giggling, and she raised her eyebrows at him, "You don't think I'm going to give you a divorce just like that, do you?"

John shook his head, "You know? I've been wondering lately have you ever loved me?"

"In the high school yeah," Lia replied with a grin.

"Right," John nodded.

"Come on John. You can't seriously want to divorce because of this stupidity. What's the big deal anyway?! A little scandal with a few slaps something that you do every week. These bitches are used to that. Besides, now as you mentioned it…" She grinned again, "Who knows after my performance earlier ago, I could apply for a job in WWE Universe," Lia chuckled.

John sighed, trying not to lose his temper, "You don't get it, do you? I don't want to divorce you because of this. I want a divorce because everything between us is over. I don't love you anymore, and obviously you don't love me either. We can't continue together anymore."

"You are screwing some slut, don't you?" Lia narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not screwing anyone, "John hissed and then said to himself. **I'm in love**

"Anyway, I don't care even if you do it. The point is that I won't give you a divorce."

"We'll see that. Tomorrow I call my lawyer." He informed her.

On Lia's face formed a devilish smirk, "You are very naive, honey. I could ruin all your image of good and great guy just for a minute something you have been trying to create so hard all these years."

"God, how is it possible to be so mean?"

"Not all of us could be so good and nice like you, baby_. _Someone should play the bad cop. I don't mind if this is me."

"I'm not afraid of your menaces. I'll divorce you no matter how."

"You'll get a divorce in only one condition… If I want it."

"I don't care what you do want, all between us is over."

"Or maybe it's just the beginning…"

"What have you transformed into, Lia?"

"In a woman who knows what she wants."

"What do you want?"

"Everything."

This time John burst out laughing, "You'll not get anything."

"We'll talk about that again, baby. I know your weakness. I know how much you do love your job and I can ruin all your world just by opening my mouth. How do you think all your pathetic fans who appreciate your nice smile and the image of great guy would get it when your poor wife tells to everyone how their golden boy has always been cheating behind his wife's back with ring rats, divas and whores. The net is full of gossip about you, Johnny- Victoria, Mickey James, The Bella twins, Ashley Massaro and so on."

"No one would believe you."

"You wanna bet?"

"You are pathetic."

"You are pathetic, Johnny, not me."

"I don't want to see you anymore. I'll tell my lawyer to get in touch with you."

"Feel free to do it. I'll start writing my claims."

"Don't count on getting anything from me."

"I wouldn't be so sure, baby…. "

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy's face had a determined look as he grabbed the knob, and turned it to open his hotel's room door.

Pam jumped up immediately from the bed where she was seating, and rushed to her husband.

He took a calming breath.

She tried to hug him, but he pushed her away from him. He noticed traces of tears on the cheeks of her face, and it was evident from her reaction that Rick had explained to her everything.

"Don't touch me," Randy hissed.

"I'm sorry, baby…" She whimpered desperately, "Please, forgive me, "She begged.

"No," He said in a dead voice.

Pam was looking at him with a horrified expression," Randy, there was no way me to know… The receptionist told me that it was your room… I couldn't have known about this mess." She tried to defend herself.

"I don't care," He said, his voice cold and firm, "Everything is over. I'll file for divorce."

Pam's eyes grew wide and her face clenched with panic and fear, "No, no…. you can't do this… we have a daughter…"

"Don't even dare to involve her in this. You will not use her anymore like a guarantee for our marriage. All your manipulating games are already over."

"But I love you…" Her voice so full of desperation.

"If you had loved me you would have never acted like this."

"You want to make all suffer… Fine, you don't care about me, but you can't make this to Ali, your mother and…."

Randy didn't let her wife finish her sentence, "Oh, no, no, no," He stopped her, "You are trying to do it again, involving other people to save your ass. This has nothing to do with anyone else but us. No Ali, no my mom, no one. Just you and me. And this is the straw that broke the camel's back. From now on, you'll be only the mother of my child…. Nothing more… Do you understand?" He looked at her menacingly, "Nothing more," He repeated.

"You can't drop so easily our marriage because of this misunderstanding."

"You don't even understand what this could cost me do you? You don't even care…. I don't want anything from you anymore, no explanations, no regrets, no excuses."

"Tell me, Randy, what to do and I'll do it."

"Get the first plane and go back home," He said dryly, "I'll talk to Hunter later to tell me about my future here and then I'll come back home as soon as possible to arrange everything about our divorce."

She burst out into tears but this didn't disturb Randy.

"Now, listen to me well, Pam. Don't even think to open your mouth about that to Ali. You tell her something and I swear to God, I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your fucking life, " Saying that Randy turned to Rick, "Would you take care of driving her to the airport, man? I've got a business to do now."

"Yeah, yeah, sure…." Rick promised his younger friend, as he couldn't hide his surprise at the way and the determination Randy had acted.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

For the last few minutes, Hunter was rubbing his temples, attempting to ease the tension and to clear his thoughts.

In front of him on the coffee table, there was a nearly empty glass of whiskey.

There were two chairs across from the table, where Randy Orton and John Cena were sitting.

When they entered the room both wrestlers tried to talk but Hunter had made a gesture, showing them that this wasn't a good idea.

Eventually Hunter broke the silence, shocking John and Randy completely with his words, "You both are leaving tomorrow morning," He announced, his voice steady and serious, "All of your appearances are going to be cancelled."

Neither John, nor Randy expected that. Of course, they knew that there would be any consequences, like suspension, or some good penalty, but this…. Just to leave like that…

Randy didn't have any illusions about himself, but John… He was the face of WWE… The money machine… The Apex Predator couldn't believe that Hunter would give up on him so easily.

"I think it's useless to say my opinion about this shit that happened, and all the complications that this could bring to all of us. Before you leaving I want you to talk to AJ and Barbara and to make sure you arrange the things with them. I don't want any tension between the wrestlers."

"Yeah, sure we'll talk to them…" John mumbled.

"Fine then. That's all. You can go now."

Randy and John tried to say something but Hunter shook his head, "You have no right to talk," He cut them off, "Leave."

The Face of WWE and The Apex predator stood up and headed to the door still not believing that the world around them had just crashed down.

All the hard work, all the sacrifices, all the dedication, all the love to what they were doing was erased so easily.

Before they could open the door, Hunter's voice stopped them.

"You've got exactly four days to make up all the mess in your private lives and to join us again on 15th in Sri Lanka for the next show. I guess it's not necessary to tell you that I don't want to see your wives near WWE ever again..."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **_Here is the new chapter. Hope you will like it.__ Thank you very much for all the reviews, you guys are awesome -Shortey:) __, Sobia:)(by the way thank you for the idea I might use it, if you don't mind, but I already have something in my mind about R/M's soo special moment :-D, bellebea:)__, Mandyfan101:)__, Mariafan101:)__, randy776:)__, Kinley Orton:)__ and Stephycats7785:) and Mandy:)_

_Enjoy your reading_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Eve pulled her knees up to her chin, staring from the bed how John was packing his bags.

Tears threatened to escape her eyes, but she fought them back.

John scanned the room, making sure he had everything packed and then he approached the bed.

He knelt down in front of Eve and stroked her cheek softly.

"Promise me you will not worry about me, babe."

Eve leaned into his touch and kissed his hand lightly, "Okay, I'll try, I promise**.**"

"I'll be all right," He assured her, "I can deal with all this shit and I'll do it. You know how important it is to me that you are in my life and that you do love me so much."

"I do, John. More than anything," She said, as she cupped his face in her hands, "But baby_, _don't let her ruin anything you have been fighting for all these years. Money is not everything. Give her what she wants, John. You are still young, you have a job, and me too. We both together can make it. We are earning more than enough to have a great life."

"It's not about money, Eve. I just won't give her a chance to win. I'm not squeamish about her anymore. If she hadn't been that money grubber I would have given her anything. But now she will get nothing. She had a great life, spending my money not bothering to earn even a penny all her life. Now I'll show her the tough part of life. She would understand how hard money is earned."

"But she is able to through all the shit over you," Eve warned him.

"I don't give a damn, baby. You're all that matters to me. I have ever been honest with you. You know all about my past, and I care only about your opinion."

"I just want you to be all right."

"I know…" He leaned down and kissed her lips gently before looking up at her.

"What would I do without you?" She asked sadly.

"It will be 15th, before you know it," He smiled, as his thumb brushed across her cheek.

Eve nodded.

"You will be a good girl, right?" John smirked, raising his eyebrow at her.

Eve rolled her eyes, "John…" She sighed.

"Don't blame me if I'm worried, baby. I'm leaving the most beautiful woman where is full of men who looks at you with tongues all hanging out their mouths."

Eve smiled, slapping John jokingly on the shoulder.

"Hey," He protested but she shut him with a kiss.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too."

"See you soon."

"Yeah…."

John kissed the top of her forehead. He then grabbed his luggage and started walking towards the door.

He turned his head back to face Eve's beautiful face again before leave.

"Taka care, John," She said, her voice trembled.

"You too, baby girl."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Maria was lying down on her bed, trying to sort out her thoughts, when she heard a loud knock on the door. When the knocking was repeated, she jumped out of the bed, pulling her robe over her nightdress. Walking beside the mirror, she didn't even look at the reflection. She had a hard time sleeping last night because thoughts of Randy wouldn't leave her alone.

She opened the door and her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you up," Randy apologized, his voice full of concern.

"No, don't worry. Anyway, I couldn't sleep well," She replied.

"Can I come in_?_"

"Yeah… yeah… sure," Maria moved aside to let him get in.

She closed the door and turned to face him.

Randy's eyes were examining her and Maria felt slightly embarrassed.

She started fixing her hair, "I'm sorry… I know I look awful…"

The Viper couldn't help but smile at the sight of her blushing cheeks, "You look great… you always look great. Mostly without all this shit you women put on your faces."

"You are a very good liar, Randy," She told him.

"I'm completely honest as I have always been with you," He said in a very serious voice.

Maria swallowed and then asked anxiously," Tell me what happened? " She took a deep breath before asking the question of which she was afraid to know the answer, "Did you talk to Hunter?"

"I would have called you last night, but it was already late and I didn't want to disturb you. I thought you might be sleeping but as I see you didn't manage to do it," He observed and then added sadly, "I'm sorry for all I've caused to you."

"You haven't caused me anything, Randy," She calmed him, "What did happen with Pam? Where is she?"

"Rick drove her to the airport last night," Randy replied, as he ran a hand through his short cut hair, "I asked her for divorce."

Maria couldn't hide her surprise, "You did?"

"Yep," He confirmed, "I've had enough. We can't go on like this anymore. Our marriage is crap."

"How did she take it?"

"Just as I expected it. She started talking the usual shit how this would affect my mom, Ali…."

"Are you sure this is the right decision? I mean…that all between you two is over and that things can't be made_,_" Maria asked cautiously, feeling a little weird, asking such questions.

"Absolutely," Randy said firmly, "Our issues are not from yesterday. Too bad for Pam, she doesn't want to see the truth. I know she won't make it easy for me, but I'm convinced to do it no matter what she is planning to put me on. There are no doubts following my decision. I really want to talk to you more, but I've got to get going. John is waiting for me. We are going back to USA."

"Oh…." Maria stammered, her voice trembled, "You… are going back… " She cringed and shook her head.

_So, Hunter…. He had just suspended them._

Noticing Maria's reaction, Randy smiled at her, "Relax baby girl. It's only for 4 days. Hunter is cool. He scared the shit out of us. We thought we were fired, but eventually he told us it was only until 15th. "

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Maria's euphoria was obvious.

Randy couldn't help but smile softly at the happiness that grew on Maria's face.

"I was so preoccupied he would suspend you even fire you… but he is really great."

"He is, indeed. I have to admit that he saved my ass again even this time."

"Did you manage to talk to Barbie?"

Randy let a heavy sigh escape his lips, "I did," He nodded in confirmation, "Hell, she was out of rage…not that I blame her. After two-hour talking, she said she would think whether to put on trial Pam or not."

"What about John? Did he talk to AJ?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. She somehow understands the situation."

"She is a good girl. I don't know her well, but…she looks pretty cool, indeed," Maria commented.

"It seems so," Randy agreed.

"So… uh.. you are leaving now…" Maria bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Yep. I have a lot of things to take care of. Talk to Pam, my mom and dad and my lawyer."

"What about your daughter?"

"I don't think to get her involved in this shit. I'll try to protect her as much as it is possible. In the course of time we are going to explain her slowly in the best painless way possible."

Maria nodded, "Yes, it would be the best for her if you manage to save her all this."

Randy slowly approached her, as he reached out and touched her hair with the ends of his fingers, "I know I have no the right to ask you that but will you wait for me?"

His deep husky voice sent shivers down her spine.

Maria took a deep, steadying breath, losing it all in a rush when she looked into his eyes, "Of course Randy," She tried to find her voice, "I'll be waiting for you. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise you, baby girl," His palm was cupping her cheek, his fingers combed into her hair, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me believe that there is still bright light in my life….."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

John and Randy were looking at the birth of sunrise from the runway where two private jets were ready to board the both wwe superstars.

Both men hugged, slapping each other on the back, before their paths were going to separate. The one to Saint Louis, the other to Tampa.

Randy sent a message to his wife that he was coming home while was walking to the jet, and John called his long time friend, asking him for help to pack his things from the house he still was sharing with Lia. This didn't mean he was giving up the house. He just wanted to get some stuff he really valued a lot because he was afraid that Lia could destroy them in cold blood . After that, he was going to call his lawyer for an appointment with him to arrange all the details about his divorce.

During all the flight to Saint Louis, Randy made anything possible to get some sleep and to clear his thoughts from all the trouble that was surrounded him. Surprisingly even to him, he finally managed to get some much-needed sleep. Although all the issues, just the thought of Maria was giving him forces and hope to fight and continue ahead.

When he landed, and the airplane was still taxing, his phone beeped to announce he had received a new text message. It was from his mother.

Randy frowned, reading that all the family was in his parent's home waiting for him. The unpleasant feeling that Pam had been thinking of something again was creeping into him. But he was firmly confident and positive that he wouldn't let her continue manipulating his life. If she thought, she was going to use the others to gain some advantage and that this would help her she was absolutely on the wrong way.

As the taxicab parked in front of his parent's house, Randy took a deep breath coming out of the car. Now he was in for the biggest fight of his life. So many years in the wrestling business, were taught him two important things. The victory was coming when you could assess the situation and your opponent, and if you were going to fall to know how exactly to do it without hurting yourself. And he knew it pretty well.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When John arrived at his house in Tampa, his wife was nowhere to be seen. He was content because he didn't have any wish to see her still even worse to talk to her. He collected his stuff quickly with the help of his friend and they brought everything in his apartment.

"Thank you, man. I appreciate everything you do for me, "John said gratefully.

"You are always welcome, John. You know you can rely on me for everything."

"I know, bro. And I'm really grateful for that. Now I want to catch the first plane to Boston. I need to talk to my lawyer and my family. I don't want my mom to know that I have filed for divorce from the net. "

"I see, John.I hope everything turns out alright"

"Everything will be fine," John nodded confidently.

"I'm with you. If you need a witness I'll be there for you."

John smiled, clapping him on the shoulder in a friendly manner, "I'll keep it in mind, dude. Thanks again."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Randy!" Elaine Orton couldn't stop her emotions and drew her son into her embrace.

"Hi, mom," He greeted his mother and hugged her too.

"You look tired," Elaine noticed immediately," I told your dad that you seem to me losing weight, and he said that this was from the TV. Do you eat regularly?"

"Mom, please…"

"I'm worried about you, honey. Don't make that face. I'm still your mother. And what is that beard? Whose idea is this? Stefanie's?"

"What's wrong with my beard?" Randy rolled his eyes.

"You look older. Anyway, come inside. Ali is waiting for you impatiently. Pam as well."

Randy was wondering whether Pam had mentioned something to his mother but by her reaction, it was evident that she had said nothing. So, that meant she had chosen the strategy to behave as if there were nothing and everything was normal.

Fine.

If she wanted this way he would let her be, but her relief wouldn't last for long.

"Daddy, daddy," Ali exclaimed as she rushed in her dad's embrace.

"Hey princess," Randy kissed her "How are you doing?"

"Great."

"Good. I'm sorry I haven't bought you anything."

"No problem, dad. I'm happy to see you."

After he enjoyed the presence of her daughter, she went outside to continue playing with her toys.

"Hello baby," Pam greeted him softly as she showed up from the kitchen wearing an apron,"We will make it an Italian evening and it will be all your favorite foods. That's why we decided to call all the family," She smiled sweetly.

Randy looked at her, "What a nice idea, indeed," He commented in a strange tone and then asked, "Are Becky and Nathan here?"

"They are outside," Pam replied.

"Great, I'm going to greet them," Randy said, as he walked beside Pam, ignoring her attempt to give him a kiss.

The three siblings were chatting happily for a while, when Elaine joined them.

"Randy, I think you'll be very surprised by Pam. She is doing her best to prepare your favorite food and she asked me to teach her how to cook. Isn't it great?"

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" The sarcasm in Becky's voice was too obvious.

Her mother threw her a warning look, "It might be not a bad idea if you follow her example. "

"Well, I'm not in a hurry… After all, Pam has been waiting for 5 years to do it, right?" Becky smirked.

Randy chuckled amused. His sister definitely couldn't hide her disgust to his wife, and still from the beginning the sympathy was missing between them.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy had watched closely tonight the way Pam was acting, and he couldn't deny he was disgusted with her. She obviously hoped that with hypocrisy and impudence she was going to take advantage.

She didn't stop ingratiate his mother and Randy knew pretty well the reason for all this. She was doing anything possible to get Elaine on her side. All her efforts to please him, preparing his favorite food, and this behavior could not mislead him. He could hardly contain himself to lying all his of cards on the table right now. But he had promised Maria he wouldn't do anything stupid. He had to be patient.

"Elaine, could you make some coffee, please? The show of Rick and Maria is starting any minute," Bob asked his wife as he started flipping through the channels.

Randy had completely forgotten that today there was Maria's show.

"Your dad is like obsessed with this new show. He stares at the screen without seeing or hearing ," Elaine informed Randy and went to the kitchen.

Randy sighed, "Not that I blame him," He thought.

"I have to admit that it's an absolute pleasure to watch it. It's very well done . Such a show was needed. And I like what Steamboat and Malenko do as well. "

"If you are asking me the show sucks. Except Maria's part," Randy's younger brother commented with a smirk, "Does Punk still bang her?" He asked curiously.

"Watch your mouth, bro," Randy snapped at him, as he slapped the back of his neck.

"Ouch, that was painful," Nathan complained.

Bob Orton shook his head, "You are lucky your mom isn't here. I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"What did I say so badly?" Nathan put on an innocent face and shrugged his shoulders.

"Language, bro. Especially when you are talking about Maria_," _Randy said seriously, and that observation didn't miss to Randy's father, who just looked at him, without saying anything.

'Ladies and Gentlemen,'

The sound of Maria's voicesent waves of electricity through The Apex predator of wwe.

'Please welcome my guest for tonight –Y2J- Chris Jericho.'

Groaning, Randy rolled his eyes.

Jericho and Orton were friends, but the way Canadian man was looking at Maria didn't like to The Viper. Of course, Randy was well aware of the fact that Jericho was looking any alive woman like that, but this wasn't a relief.

"I hope Jericho will return back soon. Raw is not the same without him, "Bob commented, sipping his coffee.

Randy said nothing, as his eyes were fixed on the TV screen.

Maria looked stunning tonight, and her smile always kind of made him smile too.

"Well, baby," Hearing Pam's voice, Randy's smile disappeared immediately, "Ali is already sleeping. Will you take her to the car?"

Without giving her even a look, he just stated, "No,"

"What?" Pam asked him with a slight astonishment in her voice.

"I said no," He repeated, "I'm staying here. Ali too," He said simply.

Bob Orton gave his son a curious look as poured himself another cup of coffee.

Pam smiled nervously, "Ok then. I'll ask Elaine to prepare Ali's room."

Randy did not bother to reply.

Pam waited a few seconds before sighing, "I'm going to help her to prepare also the guest room for us."

This time Randy looked at her, giving her an ironic smile, "Please do."

Pam didn't have other choice but to walk out of the living room to escape the awkward moment. Randy looked over his shoulder for a short moment before turning his attention back to the T.V.

Seeing all that, Bob Orton just shook his head silently.

"I keep a special bottle of whiskey in my cabinet. Do you want to join me? " Bob asked his son, as the show finished.

"Sure," Randy nodded in agreement, "Why not."

"Great, just the thing I needed. It's perfect opportunity for me to smoke a cigar," Bob smiled, "Without your mom to know of course."

Randy and his father entered his room. The Viper took a seat on the comfortable lounge in front of the old desk while his dad was pouring two glasses of whiskey. He then lit up a cigar, before settling himself comfortably on the other side of the desk.

"This is one of the few pleasant things that remain to the people at my age," Bob admitted blowing out the smoke with a satisfied countenance.

"You don't need to abuse with it, you know?" Randy raised his eyebrows, smiling.

"You sound like your mom," His father groaned.

Randy laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"So, how is the work going? Is everything fine?"

"It's all right, dad. You know how it is," Randy said.

"You are right. I know. That's why I'm wondering what you are doing home during a promo tour?"

Randy stared at his glass, before taking a generous gulp of his whiskey. He then raised his eyes, meeting the gaze of his father.

"Hunter released me for 4 days," Randy replied.

"I guess this is not a holiday," Bob suggested.

"No, it's not," Randy admitted.

"What's going on, Randy?" His dad demanded.

Randy let out a deep sigh escape his lips before saying, "It's complicated, dad. But I'll tell you this straight. I want to divorce Pam," He revealed.

Bob 's face didn't show any sign of emotion.

"I know this wouldn't like to you and mom, but I can't live like this anymore," Randy said sincerely, "I'm not happy. My marriage is a real torture. I know that I have done a lot of mistakes, and I'm ready to admit and accept them, but I'm absolutely sure for one thing. Pam is not the woman I'd like to spend the rest of my life with."

"So, you've already decided it," Bob suggested.

"Absolutely," Randy stated firmly.

"I should ask you…" After a short pause Bob inquired, "Is there someone else?"

Randy expected this question, and he needed to be sincere with his father," I…I like a girl very much, but please don't think she's the reason I want to leave Pam."

"Since when you see this girl?"

"We have known each other for years, but soon we started spending more time together. I mean…" Randy felt a bit uncomfortable, talking about this with his father, "We haven't …. had sex… it's just that when I'm around her I feel calm and happy. Something I have never experienced with Pam, not even at the beginning."

"Your mom had suspicions that there must have been another woman in your life," Bob said.

Randy shook his head, "She doesn't have anything to do with my issues I'm having with Pam, dad."

"Look, Randy. There is no need to explain yourself to me. I'm not stupid. I've seen how Pam treated you, and I'm well aware that this is not a happy marriage. I understand that you've fallen for this girl, but there is one very important particularity. Ali."

"I know, dad. Do you think I don't get it. Trust me if it hadn't been for Ali I would have divorced Pam years ago. But I can't stand my life anymore. I'm at my limits, and I'm afraid I could make some shit."

"What are your intentions now?"

"I'll call Jerry tomorrow to prepare the divorce papers. I'll have a serious talk with Pam. She has made a lot of shit recently that provoked me to get this decision," Randy said and told his dad everything.

"God, what you're telling me is terrible," Bob sighed, still perplexed by what he had just heard.

"It is, indeed…" Randy nodded.

"Just make sure you'll do the things so that your daughter wouldn't suffer," Bob Orton advised his son.

"I'd do anything possible. I'll not let Pam use her to keep me."

"I think to tell nothing yet to Elaine," Bob suggested worried.

"Yes, it's better that way. Let me talk to Pam first."

"So, tell me about this mysterious girl. Is she a Diva?"

"A former diva," Randy clarified.

"Hmmm, a former diva you say, huh?"

"She is amazing, dad. She's the most honest and sincere person I know. And she is beautiful, sexy and has a really killing smile."

"It's Maria, isn't it?"

Randy's mouth opened in astonishment, "How do you know?"

"I can be old, retired and anything but I'm still not blind and…" He smirked, "I'm a man too."

Randy chuckled, shaking his head. He felt a massive weight lift from his shoulders. And he was glad that he shared everything with his father.

"Can I sleep here?" The Viper asked as his dad stood up, "I don't want to deal with Pam tonight. I really need some sleep I want my head to be clear tomorrow."

"Of course, son. I don't like the happening and probably in other circumstances I would argue with you but you are already cleared yourself and after all you are a grown up man," Bob tapped his son on the shoulder.

"Thanks dad. It really means a lot."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I know it's not pleasant for you to hear it, but there is no turning back," John said to Carol Cena, as he had just told about his intentions to divorce his wife.

"I'm not surprised, John. I would lie if I say I didn't expect it."

"It's a shitty situation, but I have to admit that Lia is the biggest mistake in my life."

"You know? Mothers have an instinct about their children. I knew she wasn't for you. I have seen things in her I just couldn't like and accept and if I remember correctly I told you my opinion about this marriage. Honestly speaking, now I feel a bit guilty, because I'm afraid I might have influenced your decision."

"No, mom," John shook his head, "You don't have anything to do with that. I really should have listened to you."

"You don't have to regret anything, John. You learn from the mistakes you make."

"I'm glad you support me."

"Of course I do John. I'm definitely not happy with this , but I also believe this is the right decision."

"It is, mom, indeed."

After the conversation with his mom, John went to meet his lawyer. He explained to John what he would expect, and according to him, it wouldn't be that difficult for John after they didn't have any kids. Of course, John knew pretty well Lia and he was sure she wouldn't give it up so easily.

After the meeting, the face of WWE went back home tired. He fell on the bed and the sleep came immediately.

The smell of home-cooked meal hit John and his mouth watered instantly. He definitely missed his mother's amazing cooking skills. He stood up and found Carol in the kitchen.

"Mmmm… it smells delicious," He confessed.

"Well, I wouldn't miss out on an opportunity to spoil you a little. You come back home so rarely that you deserve to be treated specially."

"Thanks, mom. I'm going to wash myself and then I'm going to help you."

"Fine. Your dad and brothers are coming in about an hour so I wouldn't mind some help."

"Awesome," John commented as he put his phone on the table, and headed to the bathroom.

Carol was busy preparing some meat when she heard a phone ring. She looked around and saw it was coming from John's phone.

"John, it's your phone," Carol shouted.

"It must be my lawyer. Would you get it, mom? Please, tell him I'm coming in a minute," John asked from the bathroom.

Carol stared at John's phone not sure what button to push. She wasn't much aware of the new technology and the new generations of phones. She pushed some buttons when suddenly she heard some giggle coming from the loudspeaker.

"_Hey there sexy! Still aren't saying anything?Mmm mmm, you want to play dirty, huh_?"

Carol's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide.

"_Oh, baby you have no idea how much I miss you. Do you miss me? What? Cat got your tongue, huh,? And I didn't even tell you yet what I'm wearing right now… I mean what I'm not wearing. I just got a hot tub, and I'm naked in the bed, dreaming of all the naughty things you like to do to me… some things you are sooo good at doing_…."

"Oh, shit!" John's voice made Carol turn to him.

She had a perplexed expression on her face.

"Mom, uh… I can explain…"

"_Mom?!"_ Eve exclaimed in panic on the other side of the phone.

"Eve, baby," John said as he rushed to get his phone and to switch the loud-speaker off.

He then turned to his mother and gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I gotta get that. I'll be back," Smiling nervously, he came out of the room, leaving Carol staring after him.

"Sure, go, go…" Mrs. Cena mumbled, "It really sounded urgently…"

"_John,"_ Eve could hardly talk," _Please, don't tell me your mom has just heard me talking this shit_…" Eve was about to cry.

"Babe, where did you get that idea from?"

"_I don't know… God! I didn't know it was your mom… I just …. Oh, shit! Your mother hates me already_."

"C'mon , baby. My mom doesn't hate you… At least she is too shocked to say anything."

"_How could I do it_?" Eve was terrified.

"I think it's a great idea, actually," John admitted, "You've just chosen the wrong time."

"_I have never talked dirty before… I just… don't know… I knew you would like it and_…"

"Oh, baby I definitely like it," John felt a small twitch of excitement surge through his body.

Just then, his mom's face came to his mind and he sighed.

"_Oh, John, I'm so sorry_!"

"Don't worry, babe. I'll talk to my mom."

"_I can imagine what she thinks about me…that I'm some slut who_….."

"Eve, relax! It's not a big deal."

"_It is a big deal, John_!" Eve whimpered, "_Your mom just heard me talking naughty things about you… her son! Ohh, I want to die_….!

"I know, babe. It's an awkward situation, but I'll talk to my mom. Just don't worry, please. I'll call you back later."

"_All right, later, John_."

"Oh? And Eve?"

"_Yeah_?"

"I miss you too."

When John went back to the kitchen, he found his mother occupied with the dinner again.

He ran a hand through his hair, feeling a little embarrassed.

He stepped nervously towards her, "Mom?"

"Yes, John." She replied without turning her head to him.

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"Uh… the phone call…"

"Don't you think you had to tell me you've got yourself a mistress?"

"Eve is not a mistress."

"John," Carol exclaimed as she quickly turned around, dropping the ladle she was holding onto the counter, "Did I bring you up this way?" She asked, disappointed, "I get that you and Lia are not happy, but doing this behind her back… God, it upsets me terribly to even think about it. Where is your dignity?"

"Mom, I love Eve."

"I think you make the same mistake again."

"Mom, trust me. I don't," he assured her, "I'm 35, not 18. I can see how I feel now and how I have been feeling before. My feelings to Eve are absolutely different, much stronger and real. Mom, Eve is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Eve, huh? You mean the one that uses all men, including Laurinatis?"

John laughed amused, "This is a storyline, mom."

"But John, those women are not for a serious commitment. And excuse me, but I still can't accept a woman to fight like a man for a living."

"Mom, listen to me. I've been married…" He tried to say, but his mother cut him off.

"And you are still married," Carol reminded him.

"Fine, I'm married to a normal girl as you like to say and see what did happen. Believe me Eve is the nicest and sweetest girl I have ever met."

"Yeah, she is sweet, indeed… I have no doubts about that. At least she is doing really sweet talking," Carol noticed with sarcasm.

John sighed, "Yes, she is sexy and beautiful, but she is much more than that. And she makes me happy. Please, mom, give her a chance."

Carol rolled her eyes.

"And what you have just heard it's…." It was really awkward to John to explain such things to his mom but all the embarrassment was worth it, "She has never done it before and now she just you know… has done it for me….I really want you both to meet and to like each other. She is absolutely different. She is not Lia, mom. Please, do it for me!"

"Fine!" Carol agreed eventually, "But I can't promise you anything. You know that I say what I see."

"I know. That's why I love you," John kissed her mom, giving her a bear hug.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy's back was killing him, after he had spent the night on the sofa in his father's office.

He stretched himself well before getting up. He went straight t the kitchen where he found Pam being already there.

"Randy, I was waiting for you all night long," She said upon seeing him.

"I hope you didn't think I'd share the same bed with you," His voice was cold.

"Baby, please," She whimpered.

"No, don't give me that baby please. We need to talk, but seriously."

"I agree," She nodded and then asked softly," Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

After Pam handed her husband a cup of coffee, they both took a seat at the table. She tried to touch his hand, but he immediately stopped her.

"Don't do it. I don't want to make things more complicated than they really are."

"But…." She tried to say something, but he didn't let her do it.

"There is no turning back, and I want you to know and accept it. I want divorce," He stated.

Pam's eyes filled with tears, "You can't….." Her voice hardly audible.

"We can't go on together anymore."

"I'll change… I promise."

"No, Pam… it's not only that. I've changed and I don't feel the same to you…"

"Doesn't matter. I accept it."

"Of course it does, Pam! We both know we are not happy together."

"I'm happy," She assured him.

"Really? And how exactly? You live in a real nightmare, torturing yourself where I'm , with who I'm, and you don't like my job. Don't think our quarrels don't affect Ali."

"She will suffer more if you leave us."

"I won't leave you. I'll never stop taking care of her and I'll always be in her life. You know that whenever you need I would help you. You can keep the house. I'll give you a good amount of money to have a normal life. You even could start something that would make sense in your life."

"I don't need anything. I need you."

"Pam, all between us is over. I want you to get it. And I really ask you not to use Ali thinking that this would change something. We must do anything possible to make her childhood happy.

"I knew it… I knew it…" She burst out in sobs.

"I'm sorry, Pam. Things will never be the same between us. Our marriage is a nightmare for both of us. Today I'm going to talk to my lawyer. He will prepare the divorce papers. Then I'm getting home to pick up my things , but not everything in order to not worry Ali. We have to explain her the situation carefully."

Pam couldn't stop herself from crying, but Randy continued, "Last night I told dad… we agreed not to tell my mom yet."

"I can't believe you are doing this…"

"There is no other way. You must get it. From now on any of us is going to start a new life…."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N**__ Hey guys, first of all thank you very much for your amazing reviews – Mandyfan101:), Randy776:), mandy4life :), Sobia:), my time is now:), Mishelle20:), mariafan1:), bellebea:), Laura:), and Shortey:). I'm sorry it took me so long to update but you know how life is hectic sometimes. I'm really trying to do my best with the updates. Anyway, this is the new chapter, enjoy it…and please don't get much "angry" with the end of this chapter:):):):):):)_

_Enjoy your reading_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Maria could barely contain herself and her laughter, "You what?"

"It's not funny," Eve had made a miserable face and she looked ready to cry any minute.

"Ohhh Eve! This is embarrassing," Trish commented.

"I know," Eve let out a heavy sigh escape her lips.

Trish and Maria exchanged an amused look, and then they just burst out laughing, much to Eve's annoyance.

Eve pouted, "Stop laughing at me! I feel so miserable and you are making fun of me."

Trish and Maria tried to put on their sober faces to support their best friend for her misery, but they just found it hard to be serious.

"Evil people," Eve snarled at them angrily.

"I'm sorry, Eve… but… we can't… we can't stop," Trish managed to say between laughs.

"God, I imagine the face of John's mom_…,"_ Maria bit her lip trying to look serious.

Eve shifted uncomfortably and groaned desperately. Her cheeks began to glow red, remembering how she had totally embarrassed herself in front of Carol Cena.

"I don't want to know what the poor woman thinks about me. Her son has just announced his divorce, and soon later, she hears dirty words from the woman her son has been in a relationship with. She certainly believes I'm the meanest woman in the world," Eve concluded sadly.

"C'mon Eve. Of course you are not."

"Maria is right, Eve. Just see it from the funny side."

"I can't. I don't want John's mom to hate me before she is getting to know me_."_

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you," Maria stated.

"Eve, all moms are difficult at the beginning. You know it doesn't exist a woman good enough for their sons,_" _Trish explained.

"I have no clue how I'm gonna look her in the eyes, "Eve hid her face in her hands, "Thinking of all the shit my mouth said…" Her face cringed in disgust.

"Don't feel so bad. After all you have just wanted to make her son happy," Trish tried to calm her.

"I hardly doubt she would appreciate such a care, " Eve sighed dramatically.

"And she should. You make her dear son feel like he is in the heaven," Trish said in a serious countenance and then added, "Especially talking dirty.."

Maria and Trish laughed again, and Eve shook her head helplessly, "God hates me and I don't blame him at all. I deserve it."

"You are a real drama queen, Eve," Trish hugged her and said, "Stop worrying! Everything is going to be all right. You'll see," She assured her.

Maria nodded her head in confirmation, "Absolutely."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dave was watching her while she was being with her friends. She looked so thoughtful and although she smiled from time-to-time, he knew well she wasn't happy_._ He hated seeing her this way. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his embrace and comfort her. Dave knew that the man she was with couldn't make her happy, but she just didn't want to admit it. Just the thought that someone else was kissing and touching her was enough to make him crazy_. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well son, how was the meeting with your lawyer?" Bob asked Randy, as they both met in the Club, where the veteran wrestler was often visitor.

"It was good. He explained to me everything. I told him that I don't have any pretences towards the house. And I'm going to pay allowance to Pam and Ali. Tomorrow the papers are going to be ready. He will send them to Pam. The question now is how is she gonna react? And I'm pretty sure she wouldn't agree easily."

"Yes," Bob nodded his head slowly, "Knowing your wife, I also have a gut feeling that it wouldn't be that easy. That's why you need to talk to her."

"I'll do it dad, and trust me I have been doing it many times but this never helped."

"I don't know Randy," Bob shook his head thoughtfully," I hope things will not become ugly."

"I hope that too," Randy sighed.

"You should try to keep your cool, son," Bob advised him, "And not to allow all your marriage problems to influence your work. For a wrestler the most important is to be concentrated. Thank God your mom has always been close to me and supported me a lot."

"You have been lucky to have mom by your side."

"I'm worried how she is gonna take this_._ You know how much she believes in the sanctity of marriage and the importance of family. She also sees that you have problems with Pam, but she hopes that everything could be resolved."

"I know, dad. I'm really sorry that you and mom should go through all this crap. I'm really grateful to you for supporting me and I wish mom could understand me as well."

"Me and your mom want the same thing. We live for your happiness."

"I assure you that I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so, son… I hope so…."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Oh my God, Dave! Are you crazy?!" She exclaimed terrified as he just grabbed her hand rather abruptly, before pulling her into a secluded corner.

"I'm sorry, but obviously there is no other way to make you talk to me, " Dave stated.

"I already told you. There is nothing to talk about," She declared.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"You know very well the reason_._ We have talked about this a thousand times."

"And you know that I agreed to participate in the promo tour because of you."

"Dave, please…," She sighed.

"Baby, I can't live without you anymore…"

"Dave, I can't be with you."

"But I know you want to be with me_," _He insisted.

"Dave, things have changed a lot recently. I'm sorry… What happened between us was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake. You don't love him, I know it, you know it… and it's high time for him to know it as well. He doesn't even appreciate the half of what I find in you. He doesn't deserve you."

"I can't tell him… Not and after all the things he did for me."

Dave laughed nervously, "Come on, baby! He hasn't done anything. He is just an egotistical jerk. He cares only for his career_._"

"How do you think I could tell him, huh? No," She shook her head vigorously, "Try to get it. I have my own life and you should start living yours where I have no place at all."

"I won't give up on you," He informed her.

"Do what you want," She said indifferently, "But I won't be with you."

Dave surprised her as he framed her face with his hands. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her passionately. When he pulled back, he stared at her swollen lips.

"Tell me, you didn't feel anything," He demanded, "Tell me he kisses you as passionately as I do it. Tell me he looks at you with the same love as I do it. Tell me, you feel the same emotions when you are with him."

She stared at him amazed, trying to control her breathing. Her heart was beating frantically and her body was burning.

"Dave, please… leave me…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I can't do it…." He held her tighter, cupping her face again, this time more tenderly. He leaned in, his lips met hers and he planted one gentle kiss on her beautiful lips, "I can't live without you. I love you… I have never felt like this before. I need you. I won't give up on us. I'll fight for you. I'm ready to face the world if it is necessary, because I know you want to be with me…"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Ok, call me crazy, but it's like Santino stalks us," Eve whispered as she, Maria and Trish were going around the free shops at the airport.

"What?" Maria asked, as she looked behind her friend searching for the Italian man.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed anything. Santino doesn't stop walking after us, of course believing he is invisible."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. And trust me. He doesn't stalk me and Trish but you."

"Why would he do it?" Maria confused, as she wrinkled her nose.

"You tell us," Eve smirked.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rick Flair was sitting at the gate lounge together with the most of the wrestlers where all were waiting before they would get in the airplane to Sri Lanka. He pretended that he was reading, but in reality, he was watching intently Dave. He had a thoughtful, sad look on his face. Shaking his head, Rick stood up and headed for him.

"Hey man!" The nature boy clapped Dave's shoulder friendly, "Are you ready for the long flight?"

"Yeah," Dave nodded tiredly, "It would be a long journey, indeed."

"Is everything all right?" The nature boy asked cautiously, "You look like something is wrong."

"Everything is ok, man!" Dave assured him.

"You know you can tell me. I'll be happy to help."

"I know, but no need. I obviously have been fallen out of the habit of travelling," Dave observed.

Rick nodded his head silently staring suspiciously at his friend.

Meanwhile

"That's awesome. Thank you very much!"

"No problem, "Maria smiled at the guy as she handed him her signed autograph.

"Can I get a picture with you?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure," Maria agreed with a smile.

At this moment, Santino Marella appeared from somewhere, standing between the former wwe diva and her male fan.

"Uh… Santino?" Maria looked at him in confusion.

"Hello Maria!" Santino greeted her in his thick Italian accent.

"I was about to take a picture with…." Maria stammered, but the guy said instead of her with a wide smile on his face, 'It's Luke."

"With Luke," Maria repeated and looked at the Italian superstar knowingly, making a hint to him that he should move.

Santino obviously didn't get her, and continued standing motionless, preventing from Maria to step close to the young guy.

"My brother is in love with you, "Luke said excited, "I guess he is gonna get crazy when I tell him I met you. He is your number one fan."

"Who is your brother?" Santino asked menacingly, as Maria's eyes widened.

"His name is Josh. Can you sign this for him as well?"

Maria agreed and then took a picture together with Luke and Santino, who also was standing there.

"Thank you very much," The guy said gratefully, "You are really amazing," Luke stated and walked away with a happy smile on his face.

"Hey amico," Santino called after him, "Tell your brother, Maria is taken."

The former wwe diva stared at the Italian man astonished at what he had said, "Whaaat?!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Carol Cena was bringing back John's laundry to his room and was about to enter inside when she heard her son's voice and other female voice coming from inside. It wasn't that she liked overhearing, but this time the curiosity was stronger than her morals. She put her ear to the door and listened carefully.

"So, the flight was long, huh?" John suggested.

"_Yeah, it was a really long flight. But here is very beautiful. The hotel is very good. It's on the beach and you can see the shore from my room. The people are very kind and nice."_

"I'm glad, babe. So, tomorrow you are all off, right?"

"_Yeah, we have meeting with the fans in the morning and then all the afternoon will be off. I can't wait to see you, John."_

"Me too, baby girl. I miss you like crazy."

"_I miss you too, John. Even a minute without you is a pure torture." _

"It's the same for me, Princess. I'm gonna meet my lawyer tomorrow morning again to sign the papers and if everything is ok I hope that I'd be able to get the airplane to join you there."

"_John, please… be careful… I'm really worried that Lia could do something that would slander you. You have been working so hard, John… don't let her ruin your work because of money. I told you we are young and tough enough to make it together and money wouldn't give us happiness."_

"I know, baby… And trust me, if she had behaved in other way I would have given all she wanted, but she doesn't deserve anything."

"_You are right, but she is capable to do things that would make all your family suffer. You know I trust you and I don't care about what she says about you. Surely, it would be very hard for your mom and family. They are going to support you, but if you can save them all this nasty situation, you better do it."_

"I'll just wait and see what she is up to, but I guess I could deal with all her shit."

"_Don't make your family go through all this. It's hard-earned money but there are more important things in the life."_

"I won't let her blackmail me… Anyway, I don't want to talk about her anymore," John stated and then a smug smirk formed on his face, "So, what exactly are you wearing?" He asked huskily.

"_John, please," She sighed heavily, "After the last time…. I don't even want to think about how I discredited myself in front of your mother."_

"Easy, baby girl. I'm sure once she met you she would fall in love with you."

"_I don't know, John…" Eve doubted, "It's not only this conversation. Moreover, I have been with you although I knew you were married. Every mother wants the best for their children and I'm sure for your mom I'm not the best for you after all the happening. And I don't blame her at all."_

"You are the best for me, Eve. I have never been so happy and more in love in my entire life."

"_Me too. But I don't want to cause any problems between you and your mom." _

"That won't happen," John assured her, "Mom seems rigid and firm sometimes, but she has a really big heart. And trust me when she gets to know you, she is going to understand why I have fallen in love with you."

"_I'd like your family to accept me, because I know how much they all mean for you."_

"And they all are gonna love you, I have no doubts."

"_I hope so. Although I have no idea how I'm gonna look your mom when I meet her."_

"Now stop worrying in that pretty little head of yours, sweetheart. Everything will be fine."

"_You know? When I'm with you, I really feel like everything would be fine. I feel so safe with you like nothing bad can happen."_

John smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Tell me, what are you going to do now?"

"_Well, Trish and Maria want to go around, then we have a dinner, and tomorrow evening is going to be a special VIP night," Eve sighed, "I don't want to spend another night without you. I miss you so much… I need nothing else then cuddle with you and sleep in your embrace."_

"I want to hold you in my arms as well. When I come there, I won't let you go away from me, "He promised.

"_I love you, John."_

"I love you too, Eve. More than anything in the world. You are my girl, and I can't stand the thought of not being able to touch you and kiss when I want to."

"Carol?!" Her husband's unexpected voice made her jump startled, as she dropped the basket of laundry.

"For God's sake, what are you doing?" He demanded giving her a perplexed look.

"Uh.. I just wanted to bring back John's clean laundry."

"With your ear stuck to the door?"

"I didn't want to disturb him. I was just checking if it was all right to come inside."

"Carol," John's dad shook his head disappointed, "Don't tell me you were spying on him?"

"Of course not," Carol denied immediately looking mightily offended by the suggestion, "I would never do such a thing. How can you even think that?"

At this moment, the door opened, and John walked out of the room looking at his parents suspiciously.

"What is going on here_? _What was that noise?" He wanted to know.

"I uh was about to get into your room but dropped the basin with your clean clothes."

John raised an eyebrow, "Oh, ok!"

"I got your clothes here, ironed and clean," Carol handed John his things.

"Thanks, mom."

"No problem. Well, I better get going_. _I need to go to the superstore so see you later," Carol Cena hurried to say so she would get out of there as soon as possible.

SRI LANKA

"Ok… Ok… we'll do it…Yeah… we are almost inside…We'll manage to make it in some way…" Trish groaned as she Maria and Eve finally managed to maneuver through the tuk tuks door still struggling to hold all their shopping bags.

"Are you good ladies?" The driver turned with a wide smile to make sure the girls were well accommodated.

"We are perfect," The three girls confirmed as they were sitting, pressed against each other with all the shopping bags over them.

"Are you sure you know where our hotel is_?" _Trish asked in doubt.

"Nimal knows where all the hotels are in this town, lady!" the driver assured her, giving the girls a proud smile.

"Geez, it is a tiny space here," Maria commented.

"It would have been enough space if Eve hadn't considered it necessary to buy the entire world," Trish noticed.

"Excuse me?" Eve looked at the Canadian woman.

"You didn't need to buy all lingerie you tried in the boutique," Trish pointed out annoyed, as most of Eve's shopping bags were over her.

"It was difficult to decide. I have not seen lately so beautiful and sexy lingerie. Besides John likes such stuff…" Eve said with a dreamy smile.

"Great! And now we are all suffering because of Cena."

"Ohhhh, I'm so sorry," Eve rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner, "That clearly my boyfriend has good taste."

"Ok, girls! That's enough," Maria intervened in the quarrel between The Canadian woman and the Colorado native diva.

"You don't have the right to speak," Trish turned to Maria, "Don't you think buying 10 nightdress is a bit much?"

"Yeah, Ria! I agree. I don't see any sense after Orton is going to rip off anything you wear and you are going to end up naked just like you have been born," Eve chuckled.

Maria's mouth fell open as she gasped, a red blush spread upon her cheek, "What?!"

The driver who was driving the tuk tuk was looking at the girls through the rear view mirror not paying much attention to the road, his eyes were sparkling and a big goofy smile spread across his face.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy was driving his car when a phone call came through his Bluetooth.

_"Randy hi, it's me Jerry."_

"Hi Jerry. What's up?"

"_I'm calling you to inform you that I just talked to your wife and she told me that she is ok and she is going to do anything you want from her_."

"She what?!" Randy slammed on the brakes, this news caught him unprepared. His actions made him getting the anger of the other drivers but he managed to pull out of the driveway. He turned his Bluetooth off, grabbed his phone, and put it to his ear.

"Can you repeat, please?"

"_I just spoke with Pam, telling her that I'll send her the divorce papers_. _I asked her if she could find any lawyer but she said it was not necessary._ _She agreed to what you proposed,_ _and asked me to take care of everything_."

"I can't believe it," Randy mumbled.

"_Honestly speaking, I didn't expect her to be so helpful_, _but obviously she has changed her mind."_

"I know her too well to know that she can't change so easily, and it looks too good to be true."

"_Well, what I learned from the experience is that anything is possible."_

"I know but… Somehow, I can't be completely sure that she really does mean it and that she is sincere. I have the bad feeling that she is up to something."

"_I hope she is not_. _Just in case, be alert. But for now everything goes well for you."_

"I really wish to be like she says it. But we need to be careful. I can expect everything from her."

"_Leave the things in my hands_. _Now relax. This is the best news that you can receive_. _Your wife said yes for the divorce so very soon you'll be a free man again._"

"Yeah… I'm so glad…" Randy said.

He really wanted to enjoy this news fully, but still the feeling that everything seemed so easy didn't give him peace.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

SRI LANKA

"I can't believe…," Trish groaned helpless, "This is the 7th hotel we stop by and it's not ours."

"You said you know where it is," Maria told the driver.

"I know, beautiful ladies, but you have been a distraction. Don't worry! Nimal will find your hotel."

"You are saying this for about an hour," Maria murmured.

"We'll miss the dinner if we are not back up to the hotel soon," Eve worried.

"How can you even think about eating when we are lost?" Trish shook her head unbelievingly.

"I'm hungry," Eve shrugged her shoulders.

"I knew we didn't have to go out of the hotel," Trish said.

"It was your idea!" Maria reminded her.

"Let's call someone," The Canadian girl suggested.

"Yeah, great idea. And what we are going to tell them? That we have been lost?!" Eve didn't agree.

"It's not the first time. Do you remember when Ashley and Mickey have been lost in Tokyo_?" _Maria asked.

"Yes, and all were mocking them. And Tokyo is huge. You know how news spreads faster than a fire here. I don't want the social network to inform how dump the divas are and how they can't even find their hotel. I will embarrass myself in front of John's mom again. Except all other things she is going to think that I'm stupid."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Dear God!"

"No need to worry, ladies. Nimal is well orientated," He assured them with a big smile.

"Look," Trish started to lose her temper, "I really hope that this time Nimal knows where we are going."

"You have Nimal's word, lady."

The three women shook their heads tired and they didn't have any other choice but to hope that this time they were on the right way.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hi, dad!" Randy greeted Bob, as he called him after the conversation he had with his lawyer.

"_Randy, what's up?"_

"Jerry has just informed me that Pam would sign the divorce papers."

"_What?" Bob exclaimed in obvious surprise._

"Yeah, I had the same reaction when I heard that. Though I'm pleased by this news, I'm not sure what exactly is going through her head."

"_I also can't believe it, son, but who knows…Sometimes women know how to surprise us._"

"Anyway, we'll see. I'll book my flight for early tomorrow to Sri Lanka."

"_Where are you going to stay tonight?"_

"I thought to go to Becky but maybe I'll stay in a hotel near the airport."

"_So, you leave everything to Jerry_."

"Yes. Now I'm going to get Ali from school. I'd like to spend some more time with her."

"_Fine, keep me informed, son," Bob advised his son._

"Don't tell mom anything yet," Randy warned him.

"_I won't. It's better to wait for now._ _Did you mention something to Beth and Nathan?"  
><em>

"I haven't told them anything yet. I just prefer to wait and make sure Pam would really do as she said.I don't like making anyone worry about my shit yet."

_"Ok, son. Take care."_

"You too, dad."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

SRI LANKA

After three more unsuccessful attempts to find the hotel, Nimal finally managed to drive them to the right place.

"Oh, dear God, thank you!" Trish exclaimed relieved, seeing the familiar building.

"It's not God! It's Nimal," The driver corrected her with a big smile on his face.

The girls stepped out of the tuk tuk with the help of Nimal, struggling with their many shopping bags.

"It was a real pleasure for Nimal to be your guide."

"The pleasure was all ours although Nimal exhausted us to death," Trish said through her teeth.

"Today Nimal was a bit distracted. Here, this is Nimal's business card. If you need a good driver, Nimal is at your service 24/7."

Trish took the card letting a deep sigh escape her lips.

"You will call me, right?" He asked with expectation.

"Yeah, yeah…" Trish hurried to say, seeing that Nimal was ready to follow her until she says yes.

As soon as the three girls stepped over the threshold of the hotel's lobby, Santino Marella blocked their way clearly looking agitated and really worried.

"Do you know the time?_"_ He demanded looking at Maria menacingly.

"Is there any problem?" Maria stared at him amazed.

"Yes, Maria! There is problem. A big problem."

"I don't understand…" Maria stammered.

"Where have you been?"

"Shopping tour, but…"

"What's that shopping? The time is_…."_ Santino checked his watch, frowning, "You know how late it is, don't you?"

"Is that some joke_?" _Maria started looking around, expecting to see some hidden camera or someone of her colleagues who would show up from somewhere screaming, "We got you."

This wouldn't be something new, because the wrestlers liked to do some little jokes between them.

"A joke?" Santino looked at her with a serious countenance, _"_I don't think it is a joke to walking around the streets at this time. Do you know how dangerous could be out there?"

"Santino, I'm sorry but… I don't get you…"

"Oh, you don't get me, huh_?_ You were going to give me a heart attack. I tried very hard not to think about all the terrible, horrible things that could happen to you."

"I don't come out for the first time and I'm not a baby_._ I can take care of myself," Maria said a little annoyed, "Besides, I haven't been alone, but with Trish and Eve."

Santino examined The Canadian bombshell and the Colorado native Diva critically from head to toe, and then he turned his attention back to the former wwe diva, "And don't you think that dress is a little too short and it's not very suitable to walk around the streets dressed like that?" Santino snapped at her again.

"What?" Her mouth fell open, confused at Santino's behavior. Was it a joke or Santino had completely lost his mind.

"I … uh…. I'm going to drop my shopping bags in my room before having a dinner," She said, trying to escape from the Italian superstar.

"And change this excuse of dress you are wearing," He called after her, "You better go put on something more descent."

SRI LANKA

On the next evening

"I have never been wearing something more beautiful," Eve confessed.

"Me too," Maria agreed, "It was a great idea Hunter to organize this sari night."

"I think to keep this sari and wear it for John on some special occasions," Eve chuckled, while she was admiring her own reflection in the mirror.

"Why don't you call him and tell him what you are wearing now?" Maria didn't miss the opportunity to tease her friend.

"Shut up," Eve pouted and then sighed, "Ohhh, Ria, I miss him like crazy. It's so sad he won't be able to come tonight."

"It's pity, indeed. He and Randy will come tomorrow, and they are going to miss all this. It's going to be a beautiful night," Maria commented sadly and then asked Eve, "Did John tell you something about the divorce?"

"Not much. Only that the documents have been ready and the lawyer has sent them to Lia. I'm afraid she will not agree with anything and she is determined to get what she wants. John is very stubborn and this could have bad consequences for him. He has a lot to lose and his wife knows how to use her secret weapons."

"Let's hope they will find some ways to make an agreement in the best way without nasty things happen."

"I hope too, but…" Eve sighed, not very convinced, "What about Randy? Did you talk to him?"

"Just for a few minutes this morning before the autograph signing," Maria replied and then revealed, "He said he had a surprise for me."

"Really?" Eve's face lit up, "That's great. I'm sure Randy knows how to make nice surprises."

"We'll see. I don't want to make my hopes up."

Eve smiled at her, hugging her friend, "You look amazing in this sari," She said sincerely.

Maria smiled back at her, "Thanks. You too."

Eve was dressed in a green sari, same color like her eyes that reflecting her in some indescribable way, and Maria was wearing a light blue one, that made her look incredible. Their hair was falling freely down and an orchid was put behind their ears.

"Tonight would be a very special night," Eve shared her suspicions with Maria," I can smell it."

"Eve's instinct is talking again, huh?"

"Eve's instinct never lies," The wwe diva winked mischievously at her,"You of all people should know that."

"You are right," Maria agreed.

The party, Hunter organized was around the pool area and the beach. All divas were dressed in saris, welcoming the formal guests. Food, drinks and all the surroundings were at a high level. After the formal dinner, most of the people moved to the dance floor. There was a special program with Sri Lankan girls making their dances.

"I think I have finally found the place where I'm going to spend my old age," Rick confessed with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Gee, I wonder where I've heard that before," Hunter smirked, "You change the places too often, man."

"You'll see when you come to my age," Rick warned him.

Hunter chuckled and then suddenly his countenance changed as his eyes fell to Dave who was standing by the dance floor where the girls were dancing.

"He doesn't look happy, does he?" Hunter commented, as he nodded to The Animal.

Rick's smile turned to a worried expression, "I told you my opinion. The problem is how could we make him tell us?"

"We first should know who the woman is? He must've had a reason for not telling us."

"I guess because he knows we wouldn't like it."

Hunter sighed, sipping his drink, without removing eyes on his old time friend.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So?"

"So?!" Eve repeated, looking up at the young wrestler, who couldn't hide the admiration in his eyes.

"Are you single or not?" He asked impatiently.

A small smile formed on her face, "What matters for you, Zack?"

"I'm just curious and I need to know about my chances to become the one and only for you. To be honest, I haven't seen someone close to you. And this is awkward, regarding the fact that you are a gorgeous woman."

"Curiosity, Zack, is considered to be a not good thing."

"Right, but… I have features that these days might be considered like advantage."

"Really?" Eve looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

''''''''''''''

"What's so funny?" Alberto Del Rio asked, tapping the wwe's champion shoulder.

"Ryder and his attempts to impress Torres," Punk chuckled amused.

Alberto couldn't help but smirked, "The kid should sweat a lot if he thinks that could gain any points there."

"Absolutely," Phil agreed.

"He has been trying with her for a long time, I can tell," Alberto commented.

"Yeah, and every time she gives him a cold shower," Punk noticed.

"Torres is not an easy one. Other guys with much more experience have tried there, but hell she is tough."

"You are right," Phil nodded in confirmation.

"I really want to see the one that would manage to tame this little filly," Alberto said, licking his bottom lip.

Phil chuckled, "I don't envy the guy_. _He should walk after her with a fire extinguisher to cool off the fire this woman lights around her."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Maria walked away and found a waiter with a tray with new glasses of wine. She grabbed one and leaned against the rail of the big terrace with an amazing view of the ocean.

She sighed softly to herself.

A beautiful night.

It would be almost perfect except for one thing.

It was missing something important.

_Randy_

She just missed him too much to enjoy all this. She wondered if he missed her, too.

Some bustle and exclamations coming from behind made her turn her head. Her heart started beating wildly, as she spotted Randy and John surrounded by people who were applauding them and screaming their names_._ Hunter stood proudly between the two wwe superstars as the photographer was shooting them pictures. Maria blinked a few times to be sure he was there and that her eyes didn't make any tricks with her.

Their eyes met, and damn that smile that caused Maria's legs turn to jelly immediately. She should make her best not to rush in his embrace and bury her face in his chest.

She needed to feel him.

Moving aside, she watched how happy people were as the two wrestlers had made an unexpected appearance.

When Randy finally managed to make it out of the group of people, he stepped close to Maria so that he could whisper in her ear, "Hey, baby."

"Hi Randy," She greeted him back, her eyes sparkling.

Maria noticed the way his eyes traveled her body.

"You look stunning tonight. You always look great but tonight in this dress you are like a Goddess."

"It's sari," Maria explained her clothing.

"Very beautiful."

"Thank you," Her cheeks began to glow red, making him smile, "I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"I wanted to surprise you," He admitted.

"You really did. I'm surprised. "

"I knew you would be._"_

"When you said you've got a surprise, I didn't think about that. But this is the best surprise ever."

"Actually," He smiled and ran a hand through his hair nervously, looking at her_,_ "I have another surprise."

"Another one?"

"Pam agreed to sign the divorce papers," He said straightly.

"She did?!" Maria looked at him doubtfully.

"I couldn't believe it at first, but she has told my lawyer she agrees to give me divorce. "

"What did your parents say?" She asked worried.

"My mom doesn't know anything yet. And my dad took it pretty well."

"It's important to have the support of your family."

"I'm sure my mom is going to have a heart attack when I tell her," Randy sighed, "But I don't want to think about it now."

Maria just nodded as she found it hard to say something. She didn't know why in Randy's presence she couldn't speak let alone think. His presence always took her words away. He controlled her completely, especially when he was so close to her. She could smell his cologne and no wonder she had started feeling dizzy. She knew that someone could notice their closeness, but the feelings were stronger than her sanity.

"I have been thinking of you all the time, " He said in his deep husky voice.

"Me too,"Maria mumbled.

"Is that so? Did you really think about me?"

"Yep," Maria said and then a devilish grin crossed her face, "Mostly, as Santino followed every move I have made."

"And why did he do that?" He frowned, pretending he didn't understand.

"I don't know. I guess someone has told him to do so_."_

"You think?"

"I do," She smirked, and then looked at him, "Seriously, Randy? To make Santino follow me all the time?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "I didn't tell him to do that. I just asked him to make sure you were alright and mostly to take care of you when I'm not around, " He justified himself, "How did you guess it was me_?_"

"No need to be Sherlock to know it. You are friends and the way he "was taking care of me" was too evident," She explained.

"I'm sorry,_" _He flashed her a smile.

"Come on, I know you don't mean it," She accused him.

"Actually, I do. And, " Randy made another step toward her and he was now inches from her, "You have no idea how hard it is for me not to grab you right now and kiss you."

"Believe me I know," She said, her voice was soft, "Because the same happens to me."

"I want you Maria… I would give anything to be with you. But you already know that I can wait for you until you are ready and absolutely sure you want it as much as I do."

Maria was about to reply but Hunter appeared interrupting them, "Hey Randy, will you come for a moment? I need to introduce you to someone."

"Yeah, sure," Randy agreed as he smiled at Maria before walking away with Hunter.

Few hours later

Randy entered his room closing the door behind him. He had just taken his shirt off when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and muttered under his breath, "Maria?"

Without saying something, her lips were in his and before he knew it, her tongue darted into his mouth. Their tongues danced together softly at first, but soon the kiss turned into a battle for dominance. After minutes of kissing, they reluctantly broke apart, their lungs begging for air. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, not wanting the moment to end.

"I'm sure what I want, Randy… And it's you. I don't want to wait anymore. I want you…..now."

.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** Well, that's it… I finally made it… but I leave to you to say what you think… I really hope you to like it and as always thank you very much for your great support…. Sobia- sorry I couldn't update at Randy's birthday but anyway… I've got him a present-finally to have Maria:D:D:D:D:D:D , Kinley Orton:) Mandy4life:) randy776:), Shortey:), the red dragon:), mariafan1:), coach:), pope:),robin132:), laura:), the green viper:), mandyfan101:), mj132:), amricandragon:) and my time is now:):):)

Enjoy your reading

Warning - Hot hot hot hot chapter!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Not that I want you to change your mind," Randy mumbled into her mouth as his hands buried in her soft hair, "But are you sure?"

Maria nodded biting her lower lip, "Never been more sure. I … want you, Randy…I don't know what will happen tomorrow, and I don't want to think about consequences at least for once_._ What I know is that I want to be with you, and nothing else matters. I don't want to keep my feelings bottled up anymore."

"And what did help you realize how much you want me_?_" He smirked, as his tongue traced designs on her neck, exploring different sensitive spots of her skin.

Maria closed her eyes, a shiver ran down her spine.

_**Flashback two hours earlier**_

"_You wanna know something, Princess?" Rick's voice came from behind her, "Life is too short for doubts and regrets. There are moments that can change your life forever. This is your moment. If there is one thing I know too well, it's that when you meet the one that makes your heart beat like crazy, don't waste your time wondering whether it is right, wrong, or what people would say."_

_**End flashback**_

Randy pushed her against the wall, and kissed her deeply. The passion quickly overtook them and their tongues tangled so intensely that both of them were panting heavily. She couldn't help but moan as he brought his shirtless body closer to hers.

"You know what?" Randy whispered, as his lips caressed the shell of her ear, "As much as I like you wearing this_, _I think it would look much better on the floor._"_

"That can be arranged," She smiled slowly.

"I pretend to know how to deal with women's clothing, but with this I have an awful feeling that would be difficult even for me."

"I'm sure you will cope with it."

"You dressed yourself like this to torture me, right?" He said in a serious voice, "It's going to take me an hour to get you out of this."

A devilish grin formed on her face as she placed her hands on Randy's hard chest, pushing him towards the bed.

"Now, I'll give you a free lesson how this beautiful sari can be undressed," Saying that Maria caught Randy off guard causing him to fall on the bed. She never thought she would rid off her inhibitions, letting herself explore what she really wanted.

"Fuck, that's hot," Randy commented, looking at her with hooded eyes and a sideways smirk. He lay back on the bed, resting on his elbows drinking her in. Delicately and gracefully, she slid the sari down her body and pushed it to the floor. Standing in nothing except her matching, lacy bra and panties, she blushed a bit. The way his eyes roamed over her body, made her feel beautiful and wanted.

"Is this all for me?" He smirked, the lingerie she wore hugged her curves perfectly.

She slowly nodded her head, "I'm all yours."

She heard a low growl come from him as he quickly sat up. His piercing blue eyes darkened as he stood up and skipped slowly deliberately towards her, stopping barely two inches away from her.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that you're not supposed to tease a Viper?"

The sight of him tall, handsome and sexy with his great smell of cologne made her stomach do turns. She was short and petite compared to him without her shoes. He stared at her for a moment, giving her his own sexy look. She felt her body trembling in anticipation and he hadn't even touched her yet.

His body was amazing. His skin was a perfect canvas for the colorful artwork that covered his two arms and shoulders. Resisting Randy all this time was impossible. He was all she could think about. From the moment that she'd met him again, their first kiss, this was all she could think about. His touch, his kiss….. The feelings that were burning inside her had grown stronger over the time. No matter how many times she had told herself that wasn't right to feel this way about a man who was married. Still it was too damn hard to find her sane mind. One look at him was enough to cloud her mind and so many different emotions to overwhelm her. Maria had never felt an attraction like this before in her life. He had captivated her heart and she was helpless to fight against this. It had been a long time, since she had been emotionally and physically involved to a man. After she and Phil broke up, she closed herself to the men, and now in some way Randy managed to make her open up again.

"We have a lot to make up for. I want you so fucking bad," His hands drifted up to her hair, titling her head back for better access to her neck. After he had spent so much time of waiting, wanting and aching her, and as much as he wanted to rush things out he also needed to make her feel special and to please her. He wanted to enjoy this night as long as possible, exploring her amazing body, taste every inch of her and make her his. He just wanted to have his time with her, though he knew she was hard to resist. Continuing kissing her neck, Randy traced his lips along to her shoulder and bit it gently. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his hands tracing all over her body, playing with her bare skin.

"Your skin is so soft," He mumbled.

Though she enjoyed every of his touches, she was visibly shaking. She hadn't been touched like that in a long time, and now the nervousness overwhelmed her.

"It's alright," He whispered, sensing her shyness, "You are shaking… Relax, babe… I want you to trust me."

"I trust you, Randy… it's just that it's been long and you know I feel kind of nervous…"

He couldn't help but widen his smirk. The thought it had been a long time since a man had touched her made him feel some strange excitement and satisfaction.

He titled her chin up, cupping her face in his hand.

"I want you to relax and let me show you what a gorgeous woman you are," Saying that he leaned in and captured her lips with his for a gentle kiss which slowly turned into a passionate. She sighed into Randy's mouth. He leaned back slightly and rested his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Just be patient with me," She demanded with a soft smile.

"I'll be anything you want me to be, babe…" He stroked her hair, staring at those beautiful big eyes. He was beginning to zone out a little, wanting to keep this moment with her for a while. She was precious… gorgeous…and one word came to Randy's mind – Mine.…

The feel of her almost naked was intoxicating. Their faces were close, their eyes locked. Then Maria's eyes fell on his mouth once again and he lost the rest of his control. Randy's mouth took hers wildly and she replied eagerly. Unleashed the passion drove them far past sanity and into the world of their need and desire for one another. Maria unconsciously drew him closer to her, and he could feel every line and curve of her breasts, as though there was no bra between them. She'd bewitched him from the moment he had seen her again, and tonight he finally would have her. Randy had to bite his lip to hold back a moan as he felt his own erection twitch in excitement and need in his jeans. He took a seat on the bed and without warning he grabbed her waist and placed her on his lap. She immediately felt his erection through the rough denim material beneath her. His hands were in her hair, bringing her mouth back to his.

Randy's eyes went dark, focusing to watch Maria's face, as he slid his hands over her breasts. She looked amazing more beautiful than anything he had ever seen in his life. His thumbs brushed over the lace of her bra.

"Oh God!" Maria gasped, as she arched her back. She buried her fingers in Randy's short hair, as he continued teasing her lace-covered nipples. The pressure of his fingers blended deliciously with the friction of the lace and she moaned again at the sensation. He watched intently her reactions, studying her. After he memorized the way her face looked, he kissed his way down her chest, mouthing one nipple then the other without removing her bra. His hands were busy squeezing gently her breasts, and he heard her moan in the back of her throat. This sound caused his erection harden even more. He lifted his mouth, which had been licking her nipples and looked into her eyes seeing the deep need reflected there. He wanted to have her in every way possible, he wanted to have such a long night that they would both be left crying out eager for more, screwing each other until the morning. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, she was a real masterpiece, created by God. He couldn't believe how hard he was getting. It took every ounce of strength not to lose control, and to push her back against the bed and shove himself into her. The straps of her bra were slipped off to the side a little, revealing hints of her breasts. Randy took a deep breath trying to control his desire. He was almost at the limit, so he reached behind her with trembling fingers to unfasten her bra. Maria bit her lower lip watching him. She swallowed thickly, her cheeks were flashing. Her heart hammered in her chest, embarrassment overwhelmed her again.

"You are cute when you are shy," He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I just… just…."

"What? Tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't want to disappoint you…"

Randy shook his head amused, "How could you even think about that?"

"Don't know… just.. you know… sometimes a man has some expectations and often they are not like the reality_…."_

Randy took her face in his hands, "Look at me!"

She lifted her face up to meet his.

"You can't disappoint me. I don't want you to even think about that. You are perfect, Maria. I want only one thing from you… just relax and feel… leave the rest to me. Ok?"

She nodded, "Ok…"

"Good," He smiled, as he curled his hand around the back of her neck and pressed his lips to hers softly. He felt her body tremble in his arms, and he could feel her heart racing. She closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her skin, and allowed her head to fall to the side. As his lips moved to where her shoulder met her neck, she let out a soft low moan. She melted into him, her arms encircling his neck as she pressed herself against him. He trailed a line of kisses over her jaw and down her throat. He pressed kisses along her collarbone to her chest. His tongue circled around her still covered nipple. She gasped as he managed to suck the small bud into his teeth. He kissed his way from one breast to the other, his lips performing the same ministrations. Sensing she needed more of this, his fingers found their way behind her back, where was hidden the clasp of her bra. Without any problem, he undid it skillfully. Now she was completely exposed to him. Maria felt her cheeks going red again, as Randy moved his gaze to her bare chest. His eyes wide open, burning with desire and an evident grin on his face. She watched him swallow, licking his lips at the sight of her breasts. She couldn't quite recall a man ever looking at her this way before so hungrily and so full of admiration.

"Fuck, your body is perfect,"

His large hands covered her breasts and when his thumbs brushed against her nipples, she moaned. It was delicious. But before she could go deep in the sensation, his lips moved to her breasts. His hot breath sent shivers down her whole body, and she couldn't help but gasped as his tongue picked out and grazed her nipple. Then he took in into his mouth and sucked. She was so turned on she thought she was going to come just by him pleasuring her breasts.

"Oh my God, Randy….."

Every flick out of his tongue sent a shot of heat straight to her centre.

He pressed against her his hardness setting off thousand little sparks of electricity. He was so hard, so rigid against her. Maria's breath hitched in her throat. She groaned against his touch, closing her eyes to revel in the moment.

He buried his head in her neck, his erratic breath dampening her velvet skin.

"You drive me crazy….I want to take it slow, but hell…. It's hard…"He couldn't believe how patient he was and it was with great restraint that he didn't drop to his knees and yank her panties down right then and there. He knew he had to go slowly with Maria, no matter how urgently his body wanted to claim hers.

She could feel the vibrations of his voice onto her skin.

"We have all night, Randy…. I… can't wait…. Please… I… I … want you…."

After so much time without any type of physical affection, how could she not be starved for this… for him.

He gripped her hips, pushing her up so he could stand. Slowly he placed her on the bed. One hand supported his weight as he hovered against her so they were at eye level. His forehead pressed to hers, his piercing blue eyes never left hers. She felt his fingers loop into the side of her panties and he didn't wait before slowly tugging them down her legs.

His eyes left hers eventually, and her face was splashed with pink, as she watched him intently observing. It seemed he liked what he found and he looked more than pleased, as a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Any part of your body is amazing…" Saying that he desperately licked his lips.

Then with both hands she reached out, grasped his head and pulled him back down to her. The kiss escalated as their tongues mingled and dueled feverishly. He couldn't think coherently anymore. He moved his head to suckle her nipple, cupping her other breast with his hand. She moaned out loudly and arched her back to push her breast further into his mouth.

Most of his weight rested on his elbows but she could still feel his hardness press against her through his jeans. She reached down and unfastened the button, sliding the zipper down while pushing against his erection. Her eyes showing her need to feel his hardness. She pushed his jeans down as far as she could and he finished kicking them off the bed.

Everytime his tongue sucked her nipple and his fingers played with the other, she felt a burning aching desire. Her eyes seemed to have rolled back into her head, her mind went into a fog, when his hand traveled down from her breast and traced her smooth bare leg causing her own breath to become heavier with anticipation. His fingers eventually found her hot spot. The heat he felt between her thighs astounded him.

"You are so wet…." He moaned in amazement.

"You make me wet….."

"Do I?"

"Randy….."

"Tell me you want me."

She leaned forward and kissed him, "I want you Randy, I want you so much…."

"Yeah?" He was overwhelmed by the emotion in her eyes.

"Yeah…."

He began to rub her sensitive bud making a deep moan to escape her lips.

"You feel so fucking good…"Then suddenly he tried to put one finger into her, "Oh, fuck, fuck… you are so tight…" Maria's back immediately arched towards the sensation. He didn't move his finger for a while, sensing the tightness of her body.

"Spread your legs, babe…." He demanded, his voice full of lust and desire. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have his erection replace his finger, which caused him to almost groan at the imagination. He was so hard it hurt, his erection pushing into his boxers.

"Fuck, Maria…..you are incredibly tight… I … I … nearly see how you would feel around my cock…."

Maria felt her cheeks go red again, but the embarrassment was instantly forgotten when Randy started moving his finger inside her. With his thumb he was flicking her clit, and Maria's body went numb and a tingling sensation overwhelmed her. It was the most pleasurable thing and she never wanted to end. Every sound that escaped her lips was pleasure.

"Does that feel good, baby?" He groaned before his finger curled inside her hitting a new spot.

"Ohhhh….. God… Randy….. it's…." Her hot breath sent shiver down his spine, burning him up with lust and need.

"It's what?"

"Amazing…I think I'm going to die…"

"You are not going to die… I promise…" Another finger partnered the first and she moaned desperately as she rode his rocking hand.

"I think…. I think…." She bit her lips…."I surely will…"

"I'll make sure to send you straight to heaven then."

"Randy, I want…."

"What do you want, babe?" His voice was low and husky.

"You… please…. I want to feel you inside of me."

Oh God! That was it. She was really going to do this because for sure it was too late to stop. Not that she wanted to.

He groaned at her words.

He wanted to have his time with her, to explore every inch of her gorgeous body, but as she begged him to fuck her, all thought of taking it slow, flew out the window. He needed to taste her but obviously not as badly as he needed to be inside her. But definitely later… his tongue inside her…. Just later….

Maria ran a hand lightly over his erection. He shot his hips forward and groaned into her neck.

"Let me show you how much I want you." Randy shifted suddenly and withdrew his hand. He backed from her just enough to push down his boxers, freeing his arching erection.

"Ready?" He asked softly.

She nodded swallowing thickly. He kissed her tenderly and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Just relax," He caressed her hair reassuringly, "I'll go slow."

Just the thought that soon he would be deep inside her made him shiver in anticipation. He hardly could contain fancying how her hot tightness would welcome his painful erection.

Finally she was his.

All thought was lost all she could do was feel him inside her. It really had been long since Maria felt such a pleasure. At first it hurt a little but she urged him to continue, digging her fingers gently into his back.

"Fuck… fuck… How long I've waited to do that….." Words somehow managed to escape his mouth.

It took an extraordinary willpower for him not to simply push forward, but he didn't want to hurt her. He waited another moment for both of them to adjust to the feel of one another. He made his best not to blow his load too fast. She was impossibly fucking tight.

_Concentrate Orton! Make this worth it for her. _

"You feel fucking fantastic!" He began to thrust. He went gently at first before he began to go further and further and she lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts.

He had imagined this so many times over the past weeks, but it was even better than what his dirty mind had conjured.

"I've thought about that hundred times. How tight you would be around my cock, and how fucking drenched you would be because you want me…But hell the way you fit perfectly around me, like you are fucking made just for me…."

Maria moaned, just the sound of his deep voice was enough to send her to the edge.

Her legs wrapped tightly around him, as their bodies moved in sync. They were one , sharing lips, breath and body. Each thrust caused a moan to escape her lips driving him harder and faster.

He loved watching her face as he pumped into her. Suddenly he grabbed her legs and hoisted them up and over his shoulders. The angle was different and he slid even further into her. He knew he was close and could not hold himself back any longer. His grunts and her moans were the only thing that could be heard.

"That's it, baby… Show me how much you like it." His raspy tone whispered into her ear. The pleasure pulsing through her body was overpowering. Her lashes fluttering finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. Every nerve in her body was on fire. None of her dreams had prepared her for the exquisite feeling she felt right in that moment. "I want to see you coming," He said.

She moaned getting closer and closer to the edge. She couldn't breathe.

He held her against his chest as he sped up his movements, feeling the way her heart was beating against his. He moved his mouth to one of her nipples and began to suckle on it. She couldn't believe how amazing Randy was. Her whole body trembled, the ecstasy ripping through her at the feel of him…. She never wanted the night to end and no matter what would happen in the future she knew she would never regret anything.

He had wanted to fuck her for hours but he knew he only had seconds left.

"I'll make it up for you later, babe," He promised as he started rubbing her clit helping her to reach her climax more quickly, before his own explosion. He sped up, pushing her farther and faster until her body couldn't take it anymore. She shuddered, she thought she would burst. She moaned, waves of pleasure washed over her. She arched her back unconsciously as a huge orgasm hit her mercilessly. Randy felt her climax strongly, as her silken walls contracting around him. She gasped at the intensity of the orgasm.

"Jesus, Randy!"

He made a growling sound against her lips.

"Fuck… I'm going to explode…." He managed to say somehow, when some thought came from the back of his mind suddenly. He stopped moving for a moment, "It maybe a little late but are you on something?" He prayed she would say yes, because he really needed to release all his seed inside her marking her with his own sign.

Still not recovered for the most amazing pleasure that happened to her she nodded her head, trying to find her voice, "Yeah…. I've…. started taking pills again a month ago… so don't worry…"

The knowledge that he could come inside her and feel her entirely and making her his, made him reach his peak, as his hot semen shot into her hard and fast.,

"Jesus… Jesus … Jesus…." His breath caught on a gasp and he had hard time to get some air and breathe.

"As much as I like you on top of me, you are bloody heavy…" She whimpered, after Randy had given anything he had.

He was so overwhelmed by his own pleasure that without realizing all his weight was rested over Maria.

"Oh, shit!" He snapped out of his paradise, "Sorry, babe…." He delicately slid out of her and took her in his embrace so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok," She smiled, "That was…"

"Yeah… You pretty much blew my mind…"

He smirked and grabbed her chin making her look at him.

"Why the tears, babe?" He asked confused and then raised an eyebrow at her, "This is good thing, right?"

"Of course it is. I never imagined that it would be so great."

"Do you have any idea how many fucking times I've gotten off to the imagination of that. I've had to stroke myself every time you and me….."

"Randy….please!" She laughed softly, her cheeks blushed slightly.

"What this is mother nature. Besides, it's better than the cold shower…"

_Meanwhile_

John's blue eyes were glaring daggers at Zack Ryder and if looks could kill, the young wrestler would be dead on his feet. The way his eyes were drinking Eve in made John's blood boil inside his veins. But what annoyed him more than anything was Eve and the fact she obviously was enjoying herself with Zack's stupid tries to impress her. He didn't need to hear what the Long island's native was talking to his girl to know. Zack Ryder along with many other wrestlers from the company were making anything to get Eve's attention every time they had this opportunity. John could hardly hold back his anger, when she didn't even look at him. Since he had made his unexpected appearance tonight with Randy, she didn't show any emotion and she never glanced toward him busy to laugh at Zack's pathetic jokes. Of course, since the beginning of their relationship, they had agreed not to show any kind of feelings or emotions to each other outside and they managed to keep their relationship a secret for a surprisingly long time, but this didn't console him at all and it certainly didn't justify her. He had slowly but surely began losing his temper. With clenched teeth, he grabbed his beer and took a long sip. He definitely was going to need something much more stronger, when he noticed Zack's hand caressing Eve's back. The same back he was supposed and allowed to touch.

"You know," A familiar voice said from behind him, "If you want to be with such a woman you should learn to accept the fact that practically any sane and not so much sane man would want to have her."

John turned around and came face to face with the wwe champion himself, CM Punk. The way Phil was looking at him made it clear to John that he didn't need to deny anything. As if Punk was reading his mind, he clapped John's shoulder in a friendly manner before saying, "I won't say a word."

John just nodded and turned his attention back towards Eve and Zack's direction.

"Don't be much angry at the kid," Phil advised him, "He has a crush on Eve since forever, but he has no clue that you and her…" Phil didn't finish just raised an eyebrow suggestively at him.

"Well, not everyone can be smart like you," John commented rather abruptly.

"Wow wow wow," Phil raised his hands protectively, "No need to be so grumpy with me, ok?"

John sighed, running a hand through his hair wearily, "Sorry man I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I'm not in the mood."

"Hey, no need to explain yourself."

"How long do you know?"

"Not so long."

"How did you know?"

"I'm not blind, and moreover I'm not deaf, especially at night or early in the morning."

John chuckled, "I thought we managed to hide better_._"

"Oh, you definitely did. It is my damn luck as I always get stuck to your room. And you need to know that I'm going to keep you responsible for my huge eye bags."

"I'm sorry," John said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Not that I blame you much. She has blown your mind totally, huh?"

"Obviously."

"Well then, patience, man. With a woman like Eve, you should try to get used to the reactions she provokes in all men_._ But trust me she knows how to give cold showers around."

John's smile didn't last very long as he noticed Zack leading Eve to the dance floor, his arm securely wrapped around her waist.

Eve tried to concentrate on Zack, but it was nearly impossible. The moment she saw John there she had the feeling she was about to faint of excitement. She didn't expect him, and seeing him tonight was the nicest thing she could imagine to happen. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, to bury herself in his strong embrace, to inhale his delicious scent and kiss him like crazy. She was worried that Zack could notice her sudden excitement, but in the same time, she was so happy that she didn't listen to a word he said. When the young wrestler led her to the dance floor, she didn't even have time to react.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Where are you going?" Randy demanded as he felt Maria releasing from his arms.

"Bathroom," She replied giving him a soft kiss.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll join you there," He said lazily.

"Stay here, I'll not be long."

"Promise?"

"Yeah," Maria leaned in and kissed him again. Randy tried to hold her for a while but she managed to escape from his strong embrace. She grabbed a sheet to cover herself but he stopped her.

"Don't do it. I want to watch your body."

"Randy, I can't walk around naked."

"Why?"

"Because I just can't"

"Please do it for me… besides I already saw you naked, " Saying that he caressed her breasts and whispered, "Please. You are so damn beautiful. I have waited so long for this."

"Fine," Maria sighed helpless and left the sheet. She stood up from the bed, and Randy leaned his head against the pillow without removing his gaze from her delicious forms. One thing was for sure he couldn't wait to have her again.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Maria walked out of the bathroom, the first thing she saw was Randy's hungry predatory look. She bit her bottom lip as she took a step forward.

"Take off that towel," He commanded, his voice rough with desire. He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him, "Come on top of me," He murmured against her skin, "I want you to straddle me."

Before she could do what he asked her, he removed her towel, revealing her hot body. She straddled him, wrapping her legs tightly around his thighs. He breathed her name and started lightly licking her neck.

"See what you do to me!"

She let out a soft moan and pushed herself deeper into his lap. She could feel his arousal hard against her most sensitive area. He continued showering her neck with his tongue, and moved up to her chin. They were lost in each other, the heat radiating off their bodies was more than intense. He sucked on her taut nipples, making her pant softly. He pushed her breasts together and took in his mouth both of her nipples and sucked using his tongue to circle each individually and flick each other. Her moans encouraged him further. While his hard arousal pounded at the mere thought of penetrating her, he wanted her more intimately than that. He wanted to taste her. He needed to please her. It was all that mattered to him.

"I want you in my mouth," He whispered into her ear.

Maria trembled at Randy's hands.

"I want to lick you, suck you and feel you come…"

She felt her cheeks turn red. Randy's dirty talk was really exciting in some way but still she felt a small wave of embarrassment wash over her. Not that she was against dirty talk in the bed, moreover she was used to this with Phil, he had quite a dirty mind and mouth. But she couldn't cast aside her shyness, maybe because it had been a long time since she had had such a pleasure.

Their first time was in a hurry for Randy's taste, and he couldn't have enjoyed her how he really had needed so this time he wanted to feel every part of her and savor it.

Randy lay her down back on the bed, moving himself to hover over her. He arched to explore every bit of her. He bent down and kissed her navel.

He spread her legs and kneeled between them, admiring the view before him.

"So soft…" His finger barely touched her, making her shiver. He lightly stroked her inner thighs, running his fingertips from her legs to her center, gently nudging her trembling knees apart.

"Relax, baby…." He said before burying his face between her thighs. She could feel his hot breath caress her. She shuddered unable to keep her hips still, when he made contact. Randy groaned as the taste of her filled his senses. Then he pulled back and looked at her.

"Open your eyes, Maria. I want you to see what I'm going to do to you, and I want to see your face."

Maria's eyes held an emotion close to embarrassment but mixed with excitement.

"You are so delicious, baby…" Randy murmured and took her clit between his lips and rolled his tongue across her swollen nub.

"Oh….. God…" Maria couldn't help but cry out.

As he worked her body he tried not to smirk at her obvious pleasure of what he was doing to her. He wanted to encourage her vocally but his mouth was kind of busy at the moment. Damn he loved doing this to her. He let his tongue in and out of her. The penetration was light just enough to tease her. Her hips thrust to meet his licks, and she could feel her entire body contract with the pleasure. He trailed one hand up to her stomach and moved up to reach one of her breast. He covered it with his palm, before kneading and squeezing it. He pulled her nipple between his fingers and thumbs. She gasped and pressed her head to the pillow. His tongue didn't stop swirl around her swollen clit, teasing her with no mercy. Torturing her further, he sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the swollen nub. He moved his tongue to her opening and started licking the area. Her hips lifted up, but he held her tightly, holding her down. She whimpered as he inserted a finger into her, all the time not stopping his play with her clitoris. Slowly his finger began to move inside her tight cavern. She grabbed his head, as he felt her walls tighten around his finger.

"Oh, Randy…..please don't stop…. That feels amazing."

She felt her legs shake involuntarily as his tongue and his finger sent her straight to the peak of pleasure. She never remembered being so in touch with an experience like this before. She had no words to describe what just happened to her.

"Oh, Jesus… Randy what you just did, it was…..?! Oh my my…." Maria couldn't speak, she was beyond words.

"You were fantastic to watch…"

Staring at her he realized just how deeply he cared for her and that he never seen something more beautiful something more erotic than this woman. It felt amazing except this time it wasn't one of his hand work sessions and it wasn't one of his wild fantasies. He finally had her.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"For what?"

"For letting me seeing you so beautiful…"

"I'm the one that should thank you," Maria smiled, and took a seat. Surprisingly for him she flipped him on his back. Her hand moved on his stomach, and he growled in pleasure as she gripped him in her hand , her palm sliding along his hard length. He almost shot off the bed when her tongue licked his arousal. Then her mouth covered him and moved in a slow motion. Randy licked his lips, his head rested on the pillow helplessly. He felt her play with his balls with her other hand, making him losing control with a desperate growl. He opened his eyes trying to focus his gaze. The sight and the sensation of what she was doing to him, the sound of her talented tongue, the delicious scent of her …. He wasn't going to last long at all at this rate, especially when she started sucking him harder and faster.

"Shit, baby…. That feels great….." He groaned.

All that he knew at that very moment was that he had to take her right then and there.

"Come here, babe," He mumbled, as he buried his hand into her hair, pulling her to him.

"Don't you like it?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Too much, Gorgeous, but if you don't stop, I'm going to come in your mouth."

"Is that a bad thing?" She raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"Yes, because I want to come inside you again," He stated and attached his lips to hers. Randy was an amazing kisser, and no one was like him… no one. He could make her legs trembling with just a look. And now his hand was slowly sneaking to her hip. He felt her shudder again at his light touch. He moved and positioned himself in front of her. He leaned a little and ran his tongue along her ear, his arm snaked between her legs pulling them apart. It seemed like an eternity before he moved again. She was unbelievingly hot, and he finally slid inside her and they both lost their breaths at the sensation. He stayed buried in her, realizing he was once again, he had wanted to be for so long. His pace was slow and leisure. He wanted to be slow and gentle even as every fiber of his being wanted him to be crazy and wild to fuck her senseless. But definitely not tonight.

"Randy…. That's so good," Maria mumbled.

That was all the confirmation he needed. He continued to rock into her, one of his hand wrapped around her breast, gently massaging and teasing one nipple. His thrusting increased slightly and she matched it. Sharp, labored breaths fell from her lips as he pounded her deeply. He could feel her nearing her release. He felt her legs tremble from the pleasure and her walls contract tightly around him, moaning his name as she reached her climax.

Gods, she was beautiful when she came. Next thing he knew he shot his long hot spurts deep inside her.

"Fuck, baby….."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

For the last 15 minutes, Eve had been trying to find John with her gaze, but he was nowhere to be seen. She wondered if he had gone already, but usually when one of them decided to leave always found some way to warn the other_._ She couldn't check her cell phone because she had left it in the room.

"He left," CM Punk's voice startled her and she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"What?!"

"I said he left," Phil repeated calmly looking at her and obviously enjoying her confusion.

Eve didn't know how to react. Her eyes were wide open and Punk could swear she was trying to understand what he knew. He liked Eve and didn't want to torture her more so he smiled softly, "Easy, baby. I know about you two and I won't tell anyone. But if you want my advice, you better go find your Johnny boy, because he is pissed as hell."

Still shocked that evidently he had revealed their long time secret, she knew now it wasn't the time to deepen this thought.

"Uh…. He is pissed… but why?"

"He didn't like the way Ryder was looking at you, but to be honest what pissed him more was that you looked ok with it."

"Oh, God!" Eve exclaimed closing her eyes.

"Don't worry your pretty little head too much, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll find a way to melt him," Punk winked at her.

Eve wanted to ask him how he knew but she needed to find John as quickly as possible.

She was about to rush over when she remembered she didn't know John's room number.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Phil said, "365."

"Thanks," She murmured and turned to leave when Phil's voice stopped her again, "And feel free to use all your secret weapons. I don't mind. This time, I chose a room on the other side of the corridor far away from Johnny boy, so I'll be finally able to get my so much needed sleep" He smirked.

Eve stared at him in confusion but soon she came to her senses and went to find John.

"Eve?!"

She walked quickly towards the elevators, not stopping or looking up to the man who called her name,"Not now, Dave. I gotta go."

"But there is something I need to tell you," He tried to explain.

"Dave, really I can't… you'll tell me tomorrow."

Not giving him a chance to say something else, she entered the elevator and pushed the button for the 3th floor. It felt like an eternity before the doors opened and she to walk out of the elevator. As she reached room 365 she started knocking on the door. But there was no answer. She knocked again more loudly and insistently.

"If you continue like this you are going to wake up the whole floor."

She screamed a little and stepped back.

"Jesus, John! You scared me to death," Eve said as she turned her head to meet his piercing gaze.

Not saying anything John stepped forward taking out his room key. This was not how he planned on spending the night which made him even more frustrated. He didn't give her any attention as he unlocked the door. He left the door open for her. She stared at him amazed, but followed him inside and closed the door behind her.

"What's going on, John?"

"I'm sorry if I ruined your evening," He said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Eve laughed nervously, "Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm not out of my mind and I still have crystal eyesight. I saw what I saw."

"And what you saw?"

"You and Zack."

"Oh, you think you've caught me cheating behind your back, huh?"

"I didn't say that."

"John.. please… I can't believe we are having this conversation."

"Neither can I."

"John, do you really think that I'd have something to Zack."

"I know you don't but he does."

"I'm not a mind reader, John."

"Oh, really? You are trying to give me that shit you didn't know he is into you like forever?!"

"I know Zack likes me, and if you want to know he is not the only one so if you have decided to play the jealous guy too bad for you."

"I'm not jealous…I just don't like when some men think that will have a chance with you."

Eve sighed, running a head through her hair, "Zack is a good guy. He never touched me and he'll never do. He doesn't mean anything to me nor anybody else. I love you, John. Only you. I didn't want to be rude with him. I just don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Oh, how nice of you. That's what he's counting on. He pretends to be the lost little puppy hoping that the beautiful and nice Eve Torres will rescue him."

"This is a joke, right?"

"You flirted with him," John accused her.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Eve laughed and shook her head unbelievingly, "And this is said by the man who never stops flirting around."

"Don't change the subject!"

"You know what?! Never mind… I can't believe you are doing this. Accusing me that way. I couldn't wait to see you. I missed you like crazy and when I saw you tonight, I was so happy. The only thing I wanted in that moment was to run into your embrace. But I have learned how to hide my emotions when we are not alone at public places. I love you so much, John, you are the only man in my life, and you have no idea how much your words hurt me," Eve felt hot tears threaten to escape her eyes, but she didn't want to cry in front of him. She ran towards the balcony, and John rubbed his face, cursing inwardly.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

Maria was lying on her stomach as Randy traced her soft skin with his fingers.

"I hope that was worth waiting for," Maria mumbled.

"Oh, so worth it," He sighed content, "You are not regretting it, are you?"

"Of course not. You?"

"I do."

"You do?" She trembled a little.

"Yep," He confirmed and then added, "I regret we didn't do it earlier."

"Yeah….." She smiled dreamily and turned her head so she could look him into the eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing… it's just that I have never felt so careless, alive, free and happy."

"Me too. I don't know what you do to me, but please don't let it stop."

She smiled, as her hand cupped his cheek, making him lean to her.

Their lips met and she felt him softly murmuring against her lips, "Are you tired?"

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I've got something for you…"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

Eve was leaning against the rail, as she felt two arms wrapped around her waist. She blinked several times fighting back her tears. John's body was pressed against her back and his hot breath touched her ear.

"Did I ruin everything?"

As much as she wanted to be angry with him his deep voice made her heart melt and beat for him.

"I didn't have the chance to tell you how stunning you look tonight and I guess just at the sight of how gorgeous you are in that sari totally blew my mind and I acted like an idiot," He mumbled, his arms tightening around her.

Eve smiled and leaned her head so it could rest on his chest. She buried her face at the side of his neck.

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"I'm not," He denied, "It's true. And I sense you are going to be the death of me," He admitted in a low, husky growl.

"At least you are going to die happy…." She said with a smirk before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N **__First of all, thank you so much for taking the time to review and let me know what you think. You are absolutely great and you surely keep me motivated. I'm really sorry that I'm not able to update often but trust me if I could I surely would do it. This chapter is not as long as the others are but there are still a lot of things that should be revealed (I haven't forgotten about Maria's promise to go out with Punk, Dave and his "secret crush") but these are not the only things that would happen in the next chapters. Anyway, hope you continue reading and like this fic and here I'd like to share something with you. I saw Randy Orton for the first time last month in live show during their European tour and I should mention that he looks like a really nice guy in the way he treated all his fans… And OMG (**big sigh**) he is really really really sexy as hell… _

_Now enjoy your reading! :):):):)_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''

Eve was growing sleepy, her eyes dropping shut periodically when John tangled his fingers in her hair, making her lashes fluttering and her eyes to open.

"Eve?" He whispered.

"Yeah…" She mumbled lazily.

"I need to ask you something," He stated.

Eve stirred a little as she let her hand trail across his stomach and up to his chest, repeating the process. John pressed her body closer to his and she cuddled into him even more.

"What is it?" She asked sleepily.

She felt him take a deep breath and expelled it slowly, "We haven't been discussing it before, but…" There was a short pause before he continued, "Have you ever thought about quitting wrestling?"

She wasn't sure what that had to do with anything or why it even mattered at this point.

"Well, I don't know… some day… yeah…" She admitted thoughtfully.

"I mean… soon…Would you quit soon?"

"How soon?"

John began to play with her hair again, "For example when I get divorce. Would you stop your wrestling career?" John asked carefully.

"Why are you asking me that?" Eve frowned.

"I don't know… I was just thinking …Don't get me wrong , I don't want to press you, but I really live for the moment when I'd be free so I could spend any moment with you. You know how crazy my schedule is. That's why I'd like you to travel with me."

"But we manage to still find time to spend together although my wrestling career," She observed.

"But often our schedules are different and what would happen if you are going to be drafted to Smackdown?! Of course, I always could talk with Vince, but that's not the question. It's not that I want you to leave your professional life. I just prefer you will not be in the ring anymore."

She could sense the concern in John's voice and it touched her. Of course, she had been thinking about the moment when she would stop her wrestling career, but never that seriously.

Not moving from her position, her head on his stomach, she took his hand in hers and their fingers threaded together, "Yeah, I would quit."

"You would?" John looked truly surprised. He never actually expected to hear it and now that he had, nothing was stopping the way his face lit up with a wide smile.

"I also want to have more time to be with you, but even if I quit wwe doesn't mean I will do nothing," She warned him.

"Of course," John agreed, "You can do everything you want but it should be safe."

Eve lifted from her comfortable position and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him, "I feel safe only when I'm with you," She admitted.

When Eve started her relationship with John, she didn't expect him to be so compassionate, caring and sweet. She had never felt so loved and protected in her entire live as he showed her his concern and care every single day even when they were separated. He always treated her like a princess, he always called her to ask how she was sleeping, did she have eat, how was the photo shoot, the fan meeting or how was her trip. In days when she was not in mood, he always found a way to make her feel special.

John grabbed her head softly pulling her up so that he was eye to eye with her. His hands cupped her cheeks and his eyes were on hers, "You have no idea how much you mean to me. For the first time in my life, I feel complete. Lia has never made me feel the way you do, even in our best periods. You are incredible," Saying that he pecked her lips.

She caressed his neck, taking his short cut hair in her fingers, "You are the most important thing in my life, John. Please don't ever forget it."

"Hmmm… maybe I need you to remind me that sometimes. It actually makes me feel pretty damn good about myself," He smirked.

Eve rolled her eyes, "Like you need a bigger ego."

"No one could blame me after I've got the most beautiful girl."

"Don't exaggerate, please."

"I don't exaggerate, "He assured her, as he caught her lips between his again. His hand slipped down along her back reaching her ass, squeezing it gently, "Fuck… John groaned, "How is it possible? I had you 15 minutes ago, and now I want you as if I have never had you," His voice became low and husky, "Hell, I've never wanted another woman like this."

"Because you are unsatisfying and I really wonder how we are gonna live in future with your constant desire," Eve admitted worried.

"Happily….." Saying that he hovered above her, his forehead pinned on Eve's.

She let out a small gasp at the feeling of his erection.

"I want you so bad, Eve," He gasped near her ear, "Can you feel that?" His erection pressed against her, "Eve, that's how badly I want you. You are so hot," He groaned, "You are so beautiful, " He kissed her shoulders, "Your skin is so soft, " He looked at her , his blue eyes were now dark , full of lust and love, "I feel like I've waited for this moment my entire life and God help me if something or someone is going to stop us being together. I swear that I'd never allow this to happen…Ever…" John stated and Eve's lips parted as his tongue was looking for hers.

_On the next morning_

Large hands roamed down Maria's sides, then over the swell of her hips and butt. Maria moaned not wanting to open her eyes yet, so she burrowed further into the pillow.

Randy chuckled, his hand never stopping his soothing caress. For him it was like he couldn't stop touching her. Hell, he didn't even want to attempt it.

"Wake up, gorgeous." He leaned in, and whispered into her ear.

"It's early," Maria protested.

"It's not that early," Randy started placing open-mouthed kisses all over her shoulders.

"Mmmmm, don't tell me it is already morning," She pleaded.

"Unfortunately it is morning time," He said taking her earlobe in his mouth.

Maria groaned, trying to move her body but it felt sore and stiff.

"How did you sleep?" Randy whispered into her ear, brushing the hair from her face.

"Extremely good," She sighed content, "You?"

"I couldn't get much sleep," Randy replied softly.

"Oh?" Maria wrinkled her nose, as she moved to meet his gaze, "Why?"

"All the time you were kicking me, like maniac talking in your sleep and not to mention your snoring."

"What?!" Maria exclaimed, her eyes opened wide, and she jumped up from her sleeping position.

Randy laughed amused, "I knew this would work and makes you wake up."

Maria grabbed a pillow and playfully hit him, "It wasn't fair, besides you could have found a better way to wake me up," She pouted.

A big smirk appeared on Randy's face, "Maybe it's not too late for that, " He tangled his fingers in her hair and brought her face down to his and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Is it better now?" He mumbled between the kisses.

"Much better," She moaned into his mouth, "I can't believe it…" Maria's hand wrapped around his neck, the other hooked on his shoulder. She was on the seventh heaven, she was flying, her whole body was dancing and every other cliché that anyone had ever come up with to describe how wonderful, amazing and incredible someone else had made them feel. She was happy, happier than she'd ever been in a long time and she was going to live in the moment.

"You can't believe what?" Randy asked distractedly as his lips moved to her neck, teasing the skin there.

"That…" She gasped, as she felt him sucking softly on the sensitive spot behind her ear, "Last night was amazing, Randy….."

"You don't regret it, do you?" Although he asked her the same question last night, he did it again, because he needed to be sure.

Maria shook her head, "No, of course not."

"I don't want to get out of bed, it feels so good here with you, " Randy admitted, his arm wrapping tightly around Maria, pulling her as close to him as he could.

"Can we stay in bed all day?"

"I wish but I have a fan meeting in about an hour."

"Mmm, why don't we find someone to replace you?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

His cologne assaulted her nose and tangled amazingly with the smell of their passion from last night.

"Good idea. Call Punk again and tell him I'm stuck in the bed with you and hopefully he will finally get it that you are taken," He suggested with smirk, biting softly her earlobe.

"Oh, you think you are funny, huh?"

"Definitely, it's one of my many good qualities."

"Well, modesty obviously is not one of them."

"It's not, but I have a very nice, large quality I'd like to show you, Miss Kanellis."

"Are you suggesting what I'm thinking you are suggesting?"

"I'm definitely suggesting that."

"I thought you were having a fan meeting," Maria raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have no idea how quick I could be," He smirked, as his hands slid down to remove the sheet from her body, revealing her completely. His eyes seemed to enjoy the view.

"Quick is fine with me…" She managed somehow to say.

"Music to my ears," Randy mumbled, before hover her with his body and his lips met hers just as eagerly as his hands covered her breasts, "Hell, why are you so beautiful?" He groaned desperate, before dipping himself in the passion.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Mr. Levesque," A sweet female voice interrupted Hunter making him remove his eyes from the laptop.

"I'm Nancy, " A young woman stood beside his table with her hand stuck out, obviously waiting for a hand shake. While he was wondering whether this was another fan, she was explaining embarrassed, "The new make up artist, " She clarified, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, "Hunter nodded slightly, as they shook hands, "Sure, the new make up artist," He repeated.

The way Hunter's face looked suggested he wasn't aware of this little fact.

Nancy smiled nervously, "I guess Mrs McMa... I mean Mrs. Levesque hasn't warned you."

"Uh, I'm afraid that she didn't do that," Hunter admitted.

"Oh, I see," The girl bit her lower lip, "I only arrived this morning. I'll be on probation during the promo tour and if you are content I'll be glad to work for you."

"Ok, I'm sorry you caught me so unprepared. Stef obviously has forgotten to warn me, but this is not so important. Anyway, is everything all right with your accommodation?"

"Everything is fine," Nancy confirmed," I wanted only to present myself to you," She smiled shyly.

"You did great. I hope you got some sleep in the airplane because from now on we'll keep you pretty busy. You'll be assisting Peter our main stylist, so I advise you to find him and he should give you the schedule and explain you more."

"Yeah, I'll. Thank you, Mr. Levesque. It was pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was mine."

Nancy smiled and was about to turn and leave when Hunter said, "And Nancy welcome to the team."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Levesque. I assure you are not going to regret it."

"Who was that girl?" Rick asked as he just joined Hunter on the terrace and his face lit up with a smile of approval.

"The new make up artist, "Hunter replied.

"Interesting," Rick commented, as his eyes continued to travel up and down the girl's body while she was walking to the hotel lobby.

Hunter shook his head, "I think it is a high time you to stop losing your mind over girls who could be your daughters not to say your grandchildren."

"Hey, I'm not that old," Rick looked truly offended.

"Not at all," Hunter commented sarcastically.

"Age is just a number, man. Just a number, " Rick pointed out smirking as he ran his hand along his hair.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Since John had woken up he had been making some attempts to remove his hand which felt numb and on which Eve was sleeping comfortably. He didn't want to wake her up that's why he didn't want to replace her. She moaned in her sleep, her arms tightening around him, as she buried her nose in his arm and neck more. John couldn't hold his smirk- this perfect, gorgeous, sleeping woman in his arms was his.

She was only his.

The slight vibration of his phone made him jump and he inwardly thanked himself that he had set it on vibration mode. John stretched his other hand to get his phone without removing Eve. With a glance at the caller id, he saw it was his mother.

"Mom, hello, " He responded almost in a whisper.

_"John, I hope I'm not disturbing you."_

"No, I just woke up, it's morning here."

"_Why are you whispering? I can't hear you well."_

John bit his bottom lip, stealing a glance at the sleeping Eve.

"Uh…" He hesitated.

"_Oh,"_ Carol exclaimed, guessing the possible reason. John heard her sighing before she started talking again, "_John, I know you are an adult but I'm your mother and I'm telling you I don't approve what you do."_

John rolled his eyes, "Mom, please."

_"Listen to me, John. I understand that you are in love, but you are still married, don't forget that, and as a person who has experience I'd say that you should be careful. If Lia knows that you are cheating on her, she will destroy you."_

"Don't worry, mom. I know what I'm doing."

_"I hope so, John. But I'm warning you, be very careful if you don't want to find yourself in a really bad situation eventually."_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

"Randy, stop it," Maria giggled as she tried once again to wrap her sari, as he didn't allow her to do that.

"How I'm gonna resist this day?!" He complained as his hands were roaming all over her body , memorizing her curves.

"You'll survive. I'm sure," Maria said, trying to remove his hands from her.

"It will be one hell of a day," The Viper whimpered.

"Randy, I gotta go, and I must come out of here without somebody see me. I'm with the sari from last night and just imagine if someone sees me what will think about it."

"That you are a bad girl..." He smirked.

"Funny."

"Take it off then," He suggested, wrapping his arms from behind around her again and placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't want me to go around naked, do you?" She challenged him.

"Naked only for me," He titled his head, gently scrapping his teeth across her bottom lip as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "God, I want you again. I wanted to have you before, and now it's even worse," He pressed her back against the door and placed his mouth on hers.

"Randy, please…. "

He cut her off, his lips met hers once again and his tongue running across her top lip making her open her mouth for him.

"I really need to go," Speaks went off and she smiled, as Randy quickly shut her up, being able to pick up from where he let off with her seconds ago. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and standing on her toes.

Maria finally managed to stop him giving him one last kiss, "See you later."

"Ok,I'll text you when I finish," He promised her.

"I'll be waiting…"

Of course, Randy had been in many relationships in his life, including a marriage, but it hadn't really been like this before. Maria just fit, like he'd been missing huge pieces of him and she'd been the only one able to fill them. Nothing had ever felt like this before. He'd never had the type of feeling running through his veins like he had with her.

After Randy had checked the corridor, assuring himself that it was completely safe for Maria to leave without being seen, she slipped out of his room as quietly as she could. Every inch of Randy shivered as she gave him one last kiss for good bye before walking away from him. And when he closed the door he continued to stand there leaning against the door, his eyes closed tightly and doing his absolute best not go after her and to get her back in the room.

She quickened her steps, trying to leave Randy's floor as soon as possible. Her room was two floors up, and she decided to take the stairs because the chance to meet someone there was small. Just as she was almost near the stairs, she heard the door open behind her. Her reactions were fast as she managed to slip inside the emergency exit, where someone crashed their body into hers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…So, so sorry… I didn't expect….. Oh, you are…You are Maria Kanellis…" A female voice exclaimed, excited.

"Shhhhhh," Maria made her a sign to be silent, as they heard voices and the former wwe diva immediately recognized them.

The steps were closer now and Maria caught her breath.

"You know what? I can't wait the fucking promo tour to be over and go back to States. Trust me, I dream of nothing else than my precious tour bus."

"Sleepless night again?"

"Are you kidding me? I really fucking need to know who is in 459 and tell the bastard that some of us are not on a sex tour.'

"This sucks, bro. I have the feeling that we are the only ones here that are not getting some."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Maria felt embarrassed and confused and… Holy mother of God that was too much. Eventually, Phil and Zack entered the elevator and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. So, Phil …Her ex had been in the room next to Randy's and oh, boy… heard them.

"Excuse me? Uh… Is everything ok?" The girl whispered timidly, snapping Maria out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah…I'm sorry about that," Maria chuckled nervously, "I just didn't want them to see me."

"It's alright. No problem. By the way this," The girl pointed at Maria's sari, "looks great on you."

"Thank you, you are very kind," Maria smiled, feeling her face heat up.

"I'm Nancy. I'm the new make up artist, actually I'll be on probation during the promo tour."

"Oh, that's awesome. Nice to meet you, Nancy."

"It's fantastic to meet you, you are the first I meet after Mr. Levesque and I'm a huge fan of you."

"Thank you."

"I've arrived this morning and I know no one here yet. I was looking for Peter's room but obviously I got lost. They told me his room was 409 but I guess it is on the other side of the corridor. This hotel is huge and the rooms are scattered in different directions."

"Don't worry, you'll be used to this soon, "Maria calmed her, "And about Pete don't need to be nervous, he is pretty cool. You'll like him. Well, I gotta go now," The former wwe diva hurried to say,"See you around, Nancy."

"Thank you, Miss Kanellis."

"Maria," She corrected her and then winked at her, "And good luck."

"Aren't you going to get the elevator?" Nancy asked curiously, seeing Maria taking the stairs.

"No, I prefer the stairs."

"Ok, "Nancy nodded, and stared after Maria with not hidden interest.

Maria managed to reach her room unbothered without meeting anyone and moreover without being seen from someone. Once in her room, she went straight to the bathroom, though she had taken a shower with Randy, she decided to do it properly this time. Taking a shower with Randy was all but a real bath. And despite all that she felt amazing like never before. One thing she'd realized that she really loved was having his arms wrapped around her, his lips against hers and his tongue into her mouth. Obviously, the thoughts of Randy wouldn't abandon her, not that she wanted such a thing to happen. After the shower, she got changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a tight white top and refreshed her face with a light make up. Then she took her phone and dialed Eve.

After a couple of rings, she heard a familiar voice but definitely, it wasn't Eve's.

_"Hey Maria."_

"Hi John, I hope you are awake."

_"I'm fully awake, your friend took care of that,"_ John chuckled.

"All right, save me the details. Can I talk to Eve?"

_"She is in the bathroom_."

"Oh, ok. Just tell her I'm going down for a coffee, and I'll be waiting for her at the restaurant near the pool area."

_"You sure you don't want to talk to her? I always could bring her the phone_."

"John, I see you are trying to get under the shower with Eve, but there is no need to use me like an excuse," Maria pointed out, laughing.

"_You got me here. Eve didn't allow me to enter_," He admitted sadly.

"I could imagine why," Maria sighed comprehensively after she had the same experience with Cena's best friend earlier this morning. Not that she was complaining because she most definitely wasn't.

"_Well, I'd love to have a coffee with you ladies, but unfortunately I'll be busy till the afternoon,"_ John complained.

"Oh, poor you," Maria said sympathetically, "We surely will miss you.'

_"You'll take good care of my girl, won't you?"_

"John, trust me! Eve can take care of herself pretty well."

"_I'd feel much calmer knowing that you do it. Plus, I'll return the favor as I keep an eye on Orton."_

She couldn't help but laugh, "You convinced me with that."

As Maria walked into the pool area where the restaurant was she immediately spotted Randy having a quick breakfast with Sheamus, Chris Jericho and Adam Copeland. They were discussing something when Randy's eyes met hers and Maria could swear that electricity flowed through the space between them. It was good Maria noticed Rick quickly and she made her way to his table with her bottom lip between her teeth because the way Randy affected all her senses, she was positive that she could have stayed there like a frozen statue staring at him for hours.

"Good morning Princess," Rick greeted her as he saw her, "Woo, woo, woo, you look….." Rick hesitated for a moment attempting to find the right word, "Different."

The nature's boy comment and the devilish grin that had formed on his face, caused her face become hot and flushed.

She heard her phone beep, signaling a text message. She took a glance at her phone and all the muscles in her stomach seemed to turn into nothing but mush as she read the text message.

_My girl is fucking gorgeous_

_**My girl**… _Those words lingered in her ears, making her heart skip a few beats.

Then came another one

_Can't wait to kiss u again_

She hardly managed to read it when came one more

_Last night was the best in my life_

Maria bit her lower lip trying not look at him because she knew if she had done it , she would never be able to remove her gaze away of him.

She was really grateful when one of the organizers appeared telling Randy and Sheamus that it was time for them to go. Walking beside Maria's table, Randy touched her shoulder. She forgot her ability to breath for extended amounts of time.

"I'll call you later," Randy said not bothering to make his voice sound low.

Maria just nodded, as it was hard for her to speak coherently.

Rick's smirk lit up on his face again, "Well, Princess, by all it seems that you've heard my words, " He commented as he swallowed the rest of his coffee in one gulp.

Maria's eyes widened a bit , her cheeks going red once more. She didn't know what to say to that, after it was obvious that the happening between her and Randy couldn't be hidden by the Nature boy.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Rick calmed her as if he knew her fears, "You know you can rely on me. I love the boy too much and your secret is safe with me."

Maria managed a small smile and although she knew Rick could be trusted, yet she felt kinda awkward to discuss this with him.

"I see Eve coming so I'll leave you two to talk," With that said, Rick stood up and kissed Maria's cheek, "See you later, Princess."

"Later, Rick," She replied.

"Jesus, I love John to death but…" Eve was visibly agitated as she joined the former wwe diva but stopped talking as she looked at her.

Eve's countenance changed instantly and a big smirk appeared on her face.

At this moment, Maria realized that to her best friend she was an open book. Yeah, Maria had to admit it. Her demanding and blunt best friend that she couldn't hide anything from. Eve took a seat quickly and stared at Maria expectantly showing her clearly that she would not leave until Maria told her what was happening.

"Ok…I…slept... with him," She said in a low embarrassed voice.

"Who is this him you speak of?" Eve threw her a curious look.

Maria simply stared at her unbelievingly, "You are kidding me, aren't you?"

"Nep, " Eve shook her head seriously.

Maria's mouth opened in shock.

Suddenly Eve burst out laughing, "Of course I'm kidding you."

"I'll kill you," Maria hissed through clenched teeth.

"Not and before telling me all the details and when I'm saying details," Eve repeated and then emphasized, "I mean details."

Maria shook her head.

Eve was more crazy than anyone she had ever known.

"So, how much time Randy spent to remove the spider web of you?" Eve demanded, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Maria's eyes widened and her face contorted in astonishment, "How I've gotten roped into being friends with you, have always completely battled me," Maria wondered grimly.

"Because you love me, and talking to you like that, it's part of my charm, which you find adorable by the way," Eve smiled sweetly at her.

"Too bad for me."

Chuckling Eve stood up and hugged Maria, "You know how much I love you, you are my best friend, and the only thing I want is to see you happy. And seeing you the way I see you right now I just could not stop thanking God I mean Orton because he is the reason of that stupid dreamy big ass smile on your pretty face. You suffered way too long and honestly, I was absolutely desperate because I never thought I'd see you so alive again. You have been distanced yourself from the world for so long without allowing anyone to reach you."

Maria's hands wrapped around Eve as well, "Yeah, it's been too long since I have felt that way. I know Randy's still married but…I don't regret anything I've done last night. Even if this was the only thing I'd ever get from him after last night, I would never regret and forget it."

Eve lifted her hand to caress Maria's hair, "I know how you feel, trust me. I have felt the same way with John, and my advice is to cherish every single moment you live in with Randy. The feeling of guilt and shame would never disappear, but the other feelings are always stronger and they fight against anything and anyone."

"Right," Maria agreed with a nod.

"It's really wonderful to see you so happy and to share these emotions with you."

"Yeah, I don't want to think about anything, to analyze or expect something. I want just to live the moment. I want to know what being reckless feels like at least once in my life."

As much as Eve tried to control the smirk that immediately lit up her face, it didn't work and she noticed, "So, The Viper erased the traces from 'Mr. Best in the world' completely, huh?"

Maria licked her lips and looked at her friend with a worried expression, "He erased them so that Phil uh…has been a witness … from the other room."

"Oh, God…."

"That's awful," Maria commented.

"Yeah, it is…." Eve agreed immediately, "More than awful," She emphasized.

"Hey, you are supposed to be supportive," Maria looked at Eve with a pout.

"I'm supportive," The Colorado native diva assured her, "You said it and I'm just agreeing with it."

"You are not supposed to."

"You don't think …uh... Phil you know recognized it's been you?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ… noooooooo!"

"This is as much awkward as my situation with John's mom.'

"Yeah, it is…"

"Who's that girl?" Eve suddenly demanded.

Maria was stunned for a moment by Eve's sudden change of topic and then looked around confused.

"What girl?" She asked.

"The one with Pete and Hunter."

Maria turned her gaze to where Eve had pointed out, "Oh, this is Nancy, " Maria replied as she saw Nancy smiling widely at her. The former wwe diva replied to her smile and greeted her with a wave, "She is the new make up artist," Maria explained to Eve.

"Do you know her?" Eve looked surprised.

"I met her this morning when I left Randy's room," Maria told her.

"She was staring at us all the time," Eve observed looking at the new girl again suspiciously.

"Well, maybe we look kind of weird embracing each other in public," Maria suggested jokingly and then said seriously, "You know how it is when you are new here. I understand her pretty well. When I came back I knew all in the company, and yet I felt awkward. Probably she is nervous."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Eve nodded as she turned her head to the new girl once again, examining her thoughtfully.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **_What can I say? I'm really, really, really sorry for the long wait. But please, bear with me, Sobia. There is fluff in the chapter that wasn't planned but I think you deserve it. Once again THANK YOU for all your amazing words, guys! Your reviews are real inspiration for me:-)_

_Enjoy your reading;-)_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

"So, you are completely sure that Pete has explained to you how I prefer my make up," Barbie looked at the new make up artist, while the wwe diva was preparing herself for a photo shoot with her young fans for charity.

"Of course, Miss Blank," The new girl smiled assuringly at the blonde diva.

"Ok, then." The diva better known by her ring name Kelly Kelly leaned against the back of the chair apparently satisfied by the answer and let herself in the hands of the new girl.

"Your face and skin are perfect for make up, "Nancy noticed.

"You think so?" Barbara looked at the girl not hiding her obvious spark in her eyes.

"Absolutely. Any good make up artist could immediately assess some face. Since we see someone's features, we know whether we will have to do some hard work or things will happen easily," Nancy explained, and then admitted, "Your skin is blessing for any makeup artist. It's the same thing like the sheet of the artists they would paint on. But I guess you have been heard this many times before."

"Actually, you are the first telling me that."

"And I thought here worked only pros," Nancy said jokingly.

The two girls burst into giggles.

"You know what? I like you," Kelly Kelly stated.

"Thank you, miss Blank."

"Barbie," The wwe diva corrected her, "So you are newbie here."

"Yep."

"And how are you feeling?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Excited," Nancy admitted, "For me this is like a dream come true. Doing my job is what I like most and not just anywhere else but in wwe."

"Are you a fan?"

"A huge one."

"Who is your favorite?"

"You mean like a wrestling skills or a man?"

They both exploded into laughter again.

"Both," Barbara said.

"Well as a wrestler I like Triple H. He is the best for me. I have been liking him since I was a child."

"Yeah, he is the best."

"I like Jericho as well."

"He is a real talent and his wrestling skills are not the only thing I appreciate," Barbara said with a wink.

Nancy chuckled taking the hint.

"And if you are talking about other things, " Nancy said, blushing, "I like Randy Orton."

"Ohhh, what a surprise," Barbara laughed, "Every girl's dream."

"I haven't met him and I could only imagine how I would faint the moment I see him."

A huge smirk spread across Barbara's face, "I'll introduce you to him then."

"He looks so unapproachable."

"Trust me he is not that unapproachable."

"Really?!"

"Oh, definitely! He pretends to be a family man but he is not that innocent."

"It seems like you know everything about everyone here, huh?" Nancy raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you need information about anything or anyone I'm your person," Kelly said confidently and then added, "It's hard keeping secrets here."

"You know when you are watching this world from outside everything seems so brilliant."

"Yes, in the world of wrestling there are many great moments but things can get ugly often. Anyway, you'll see that very soon."

"Look, " Nancy handed Kelly a hand mirror to look at herself better, "Do you like your eyes like that?" She demanded as she just finished the last make up of the blonde diva's eyes.

"Awww," Kelly screamed, "You are fantastic, girl. No one has ever made me look like that. I definitely love it."

"I made little changes the way Pete usually makes your eyes look. Because outlined like that your eyes look even more beautiful. I sincerely hope you accept my idea."

"Absolutely."

"I can't believe I'm making your make up. Can I confess something to you?"

"Sure."

"I'm probably your biggest fan."

"Come on, you don't mean it," Kelly let her voice betray her and she sounded absolutely flattered.

"No, I'm serious. For me you have everything beauty, talent, and you look a really cool person. I'm sure all men go crazy when they see you."

"Well," Kelly rolled her eyes playfully, "Some of them," She said modestly.

"I can't blame them."

"The truth is that all from the roster are already sick and tired of each other, but you better be ready when the men here start chasing you," Kelly Kelly warned her.

"Are you kidding me? Who would actually pay attention to me when you the divas are like real Goddesses."

"They got bored of us, believe me. And as I told you , we all know our dirty sheets."

"I'm so excited that I'm part of all this. I only hope I would not behave like a complete idiot when I meet some of the superstars."

"You'll see, they are normal people I would even say too average. Of course some of them feel like they are on the top of the world and behave like they are the greatest superstars and others are just stupid jerks."

"I'm dying to meet John Cena," Nancy said dreamily," What do you think about him?"

"Cena is cool. On the whole what you see on the tv, it is what we get backstage. He is friends with everyone, gentleman to all the divas, but he definitely knows where his place in this company is and he uses it to his advantage."

"How pity he is married," Nancy commented, letting a deep sigh escape her lips.

"Oh come on, "Kelly smiled sarcastically, "His marriage is a real disaster."

"Is that so?"

"Of course, it is not a secret to anyone. His wife is a bitch."

"Like all wives," Nancy chuckled.

"Right," Kelly agreed immediately.

"I have been read some shit about him on internet," Nancy admitted.

"He is not a saint, but he is not stupid. Cena knows how to keep his back safe. Not to mention that Vince does anything to protect his protégés."

"So, you think he is cheating on his wife?' Nancy asked unbelievingly, "And he looks so sweet."

"Who doesn't do it, dear? Especially the sweet guys."

"I don't know… I guess you are right. Life is full of temptation," Nancy concluded, "What about Punk? He is an enigma."

"He is a jerk," Kelly said honestly.

"Sexy jerk," Nancy pointed out.

"Right," Kelly giggled, "I don't know what he does to the girls but then all his exes can't forget him. You know Maria? She is still suffering for him. He went through almost all the roster while she was behaving like a nun."

"There is something about him that attracts women to him. I don't know what…"

"You are right. He is such a son of a bitch but I should admit that girls could hardly resist him. His all personality screams sexy."

"Yeah, " Nancy sighed dreamily, " I think that it wouldn't be easy for me here."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

Dressed in swimming suits, Maria and Eve walked beside the swimming pool and headed for the beach that was located in front of the hotel they were staying at.

The beach was large with soft sand and palm trees. There weren't many tourists around maybe because it was too hot, and all preferred to enjoy the sun only early in the morning when the temperature wasn't that high. The girls found a spot under a palm tree to make themselves comfortable easily.

"This is what missed most when I left. These beautiful, amazing places we visit," Maria sighed.

"Yeah, one or two broken legs are worth it sometimes if you'll steep yourself in such a Paradise," Eve commented jokingly, making Maria laugh.

After setting their towels on the fine sand, the girls sat down on them.

"It's a pity the guys are going to miss the beach today."

"Yeah, but someone should work," Eve agreed and then added, "Speaking of that, I need to tell you something," Her voice sounded slightly concerned.

"What's up?" Maria looked at her questionably.

Eve trailed a hand in the sand at her side, the fine hot grains slipping through her fingers like silk, "Last night John said he wants me to quit my wrestling career."

"This is not a surprise, Eve," Maria commented, "You know you must do it someday. John is concerned about your physical condition."

"He said the same but… I don't know. I prefer to stand on my own legs, not to be dependent on him," The Colorado native diva admitted, "I love him and I'd do anything for him but I'd like to have something to do."

"I'm sure John knows that."

"Well, I think it was kind of weird when he asked me that out of the blue."

"Maybe he wants a family."

"A family?" Eve frowned, "John had a family… I mean he is still married but…"

Maria didn't let her finish, "I mean kids."

"Kids?!" Eve exclaimed, her eyes wide open.

"Why are you so surprised?" Maria couldn't understand, "You are almost 30 and John is 35. I don't see anything strange if he starts thinking about having children. Do you want kids?"

"Of course I do… some day… yeah… but John and I never bought the baby topic in our conversations. I remember at the beginning of our relationship he mentioned that he and Lia didn't want any children."

"With her probably not," Maria smiled and raised an eyebrow suggestively, "But with you…"

"Do you really think this could be the possible reason for him to ask me quit?"

"I do," Maria stated," John is crazy about you, Eve. You must be blind not to see the way he looks at you. I'm still amazed how you two have been managed to keep your relationship a secret for so long."

"I'm afraid that we haven't been so discreet and all know about us. At least Punk knows."

"What? Did John tell him?"

"I don't know but I'm worried that many people are already aware of the happening between me and John."

"Don't be paranoid," Maria advised her, "And no need to worry about Phil. He will never say a word," She calmed her.

"I'm not worried about Punk, I know him and trust him completely. But I'm not sure how many people already suspect something."

"That's why you must be more careful and discreet," Maria agreed.

"You and Randy as well."

"Right," Maria nodded, "I don't know what have I got myself into but the last thing I want is to cause Randy any more troubles. Anyway he's got enough of them."

"Things happen in life that you can't stop."

"Yes, you just can't… no matter how hard you try….."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Eve and Maria spent almost all the afternoon on the beach and were ready to leave when Eve's phone beeped with a message.

A light frown appeared on her face as she read the text.

"What's wrong?" Maria demanded.

"It's from John," Eve replied and then explained, "He wants us to be in front of the hotel after 30 minutes, because a tuk tuk will be waiting for us there."

"To where?"

"I have no idea."

"What are the guys up to?" Maria wondered.

"Who knows," Eve shrugged her shoulders.

The two girls took a quick shower after the beach, put on some shorts and colorful tank tops and headed for the elevators where they met Nancy.

"Maria!" The new make up artist shouted happily , obviously agitated to see the former wwe diva.

"Nancy, hey," Maria greeted the girl, "I'm glad to see you."

"Me too."

"How was with Pete?" Maria asked politely.

"You were right. Pete is great and I officially started my first working day in wwe as a make up artist. I think I wasn't that bad," She said modestly.

"I'm sure you've done some great work today," Maria smiled and then said," Nancy, this is Eve. Eve this is Nancy. Obviously she is going to take care of our beauty," Maria chuckled after she presented the two girls to one another.

"Hi," Eve simply said, stretching her arm out for a handshake.

"It's pleasure to meet you," Nancy smiled widely, shaking Eve's hand excited.

Eve just nodded, while her eyes were examining the new girl.

"Uh….." Nancy bit on her bottom lip nervously, "I was wondering," She stammered before continuing, "Would you like to grab a drink?"

"Awww, how nice but we are going out." Maria explained.

"Oh?" Nancy looked disappointed, "I see."

"Maybe another time."

"Are you going to do a shopping tour?" Nancy asked curiously, "I heard here it's a nice place for shopping."

"It is but we are going to…."

"We have some work to do, " Eve involved her in the conversation, interrupting Maria, "Vince likes to keep us busy no matter it was supposed to be our day off."

"Ok, so I'll see you later then," Nancy said hopefully.

"Sure," Maria smiled confused.

"See you around, Nancy," Eve hurried to say, grabbing Maria's hand and let her to the exit.

"I don't know what it is but there is something about this girl I don't like."

"She looks like a good girl," Maria observed.

"That's the point she looks like and I think she does everything to make people like her but according to me she has another face."

"What makes you think so?"

Eve couldn't reply because they reached the lobby and outside they saw a man holding a board with Eve's and Maria's names on it.

"This is our man," Eve stated.

"Does he know something?"

"Knowing John and Randy I don't think so."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

Walking through the swimming pool area, Kelly Kelly could feel many pairs of eyes on her. She couldn't hold back her smirk, obviously satisfied with the reactions she aroused on everyone, no matter her casual outlook. From the corner of her eye, she spotted the new girl sitting alone on the pool bar. The blonde wwe diva immediately headed for her.

"Hey sexy! Why are you alone?" Kelly demanded cheerfully.

"Hi, Barbie. So glad to see you."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Please."

Barbara instantly plopped down on a bar stool and cooed, "I've been waiting all day for this moment to come. Finally relax!"

"Your photo shoot today was awesome."

"Thanks. You did great work as well."

"You are really kind. Thank you."

"Where are the others?" Barbara asked as she looked around, "I can't see almost anyone of our people."

"No clue," Nancy shrugged her shoulders, "I saw only Maria and Eve but they went to work."

"What's that work on this time?" Kelly scowled her brows, "All fan meetings, photo shoots and charity are done for today."

"That's what Eve said."

"Bulshit," Barbie commented.

"It looks like Eve doesn't like me," Nancy said honestly.

"You are not the only one she doesn't like. She thinks very highly of herself," The blonde diva explained with disgust.

"I don't see any reason after she can't get anywhere near you."

Kelly Kelly smiled showing her perfect white teeth, "Did I mention I like you?"

Nancy chuckled, "I like you too."

"Let's have a toast to our new friendship," Barbara suggested, "Trust me in this wasps' nest you would need someone to keep your back safe."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

After a half hour trip, the tuk tuk stopped and the two girls were told to get out.

Eve and Maria exchanged puzzled glances at each other but they did what they were told.

"And now what?" Maria asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

The tuk tuk was gone and the two girls looked around worried.

"Ladies here."

They turned their heads to see John and Randy inside some car.

Without any hesitation, they obeyed, joining the guys in the car.

"What was that about?" Eve demanded.

"What do you mean?" John gave her an innocent look.

"All this mystery," She replied.

"You'll see soon."

"Where are we going to?" Maria insisted to know.

"To the Paradise," Randy answered smirking.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

"So, Batista is single now?!" Nancy concluded.

"At least it seems so. I haven't seen him recently with anyone, which by the way is not typical for him," Nancy clarified.

"And you know him well, right?"

"Pretty well," Barbara emphasized with a wink.

Both girls giggled.

"He is a cool guy, but he is not interested in a long term relationship," Barbara explained.

"He is very close to Orton, isn't 'he?"

"He is, indeed," The blonde wwe diva confirmed, "There are no secrets between them."

"And what about Mr. Levesque?"

"As Cena is the Vince's blue eyed boy, so it is The Viper to Hunter. And Batista also is very close to them."

"I see, " Nancy nodded thoughtfully.

"You know how it is. If you want to get close to some man, take up with his friends," Kelly Kelly smirked.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

"OMG," Maria and Eve exclaimed with one voice, as Randy and John removed their hands from the girls' eyes showing them a small stunning beach with two bungalows.

"This place is simply amazing," Eve mumbled mesmerized by the exquisite view.

"How did you find it?" Maria asked curious.

"I saw a brochure today, and we decided to bring you here far away from everyone," John told.

"You are absolutely great, guys!" Eve exclaimed.

"You left us speechless," Maria admitted.

"We'll make some barbecue as well," John informed them.

"Awesome."

"Eve, will you help me to bring the things from the car?" John asked his girlfriend and she agreed.

Randy wrapped his arms around Maria's body, making her turn to him. He brushed his hand against her face and leaned into her lips, "Finally," He mumbled into her mouth, "I have the feeling I haven't been inside your mouth for ages."

Maria closed her eyes and buried her hands in the back of his neck as she responded to his kiss.

"You have no idea what a torture's been for me today waiting to do this," He took her bottom lip between his teeth biting it softly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," She whispered.

"Is that so?" He asked as his fingers played with her hair.

She nodded, a small pink blush covering her cheeks.

"What did you do today?"

"Nothing. We spent our day relaxing on the beach."

"Both of you?" He raised his eyebrow curiously at her.

"Yep."

"Didn't anyone keep you company?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm surprised you haven't found someone to keep an eye on us," She smiled.

"It's not that I didn't try but all were busy."

Maria playfully hit Randy on the chest, and he laughed, kissing her again.

"I'm the one who must be worried here," She complained.

"Why?"

"It's not me who is always stormed with offers and stalked by girls who would do anything to impress Mr. RKO."

"I'm just impossible to resist."

"Hell, you are."

"But no need to worry, baby girl. You are the first girl on my list."

"Oh, I'm flattered."

"What about you? Aren't you going to do anything to impress me?"

"Nep."

"Nep?" Randy repeated smirking as his tongue attacked the soft spot behind her ear, "You sure?" His hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Uhhhh…" Maria felt her legs slowly turn to jelly and her heart was beating like crazy," You are evil, Randy."

"You too, Maria…"

"Randy… if someone sees us…." Maria tried to object as his kisses became more hot and passionate.

"No one can see us. We are safe here. We did borrow this place for tonight only for us."

"We'll sleep here?!" Maria looked at him surprised.

"Yes."

"But I don't have anything to sleep."

"You don't need it, baby," He smirked and shut her up with another hot kiss.

'''''''''''''''''

"Come here," John instructed as he pulled Eve closer to him, pressing her body against the car hood.

His lips found hers. Their tongues danced together softly at first but soon the kiss turned into a battle for dominance. Eventually, they needed air and pulled breathlessly apart and rested their foreheads against the other's.

"I love you," John mumbled in a low voice.

"I love you too," She whispered back.

John stared into her eyes for a moment.

"What?" Eve looked at him.

"Nothing…. You are just so beautiful that sometimes I'm wondering what you are doing with me."

"You are not serious."

"Do you know what my biggest fear is?"

"What?"

"I'm scared that I might lose you."

"John," Eve smiled softly, touching his cheek with a finger, "You'll never lose me."

"Promise me, you will not leave me."

"I promise you, John… I'm only yours and I'll ever be…"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

"Guys, you are crazy!" Maria screamed as John and Randy took their clothes off and threw in the water.

The girls were watching from the shore with wide opened eyes.

"Come on, babies! Take the clothes off and join us," Randy shouted from the water.

"Well, you had to warn us to bring our swim suits," Maria rolled her eyes.

"Where is the fun in that?"

"The fun is that we'll stay here," Maria said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Awwww, come on! Don't be like that," Randy said with the best puppy dogs eyes Maria had ever seen.

"The water is crystal blue and so warm," John tried to seduce them.

Maria and Eve pretended to think and then shook their heads in unison, humming, "No, thanks!"

They turned to leave without seeing the looks John and Randy just exchanged.

Before the both girls could realize what was coming, they found themselves in the water.

"Noooooooo."

"What…."

"Are…"

"You…"

"Shit…."

"Doing…."

"My hair…"

"Nooooooo…."

"John, consider yourself dead."

"Randy, please… don't."

"My clothes…."

"Damned!"

The screams were loud but it was already too late.

John and Randy shut their mouths with kisses.

Soon, Maria and Eve stopped complaining, and the two couples started having fun.

After they spent a good amount of time in the ocean swimming, playing …and kissing, they eventually came out of the water.

Eve and Maria changed into John's and Randy's shirts, taking their wet clothes off.

John busied himself with preparing the barbecue and Randy went to bring some beers from the fridge after nothing stayed cool for long in this heat.

"Do you think someone would notice that we are missing?" Eve wondered.

"Nah. All is going to be somewhere," Maria assured her.

"I heard some of the guys planning a night out. I hardly doubt someone would suspect something if they don't see us," John commented while he was marinating some meat.

Randy came back with the beers, handing to everyone a can, and when he gave to Maria her beer, he leaned in kissing her on the lips.

The both couples spent a great late afternoon and evening.

After John made a delicious barbecue, they ate, laughed, talked, joked, enjoying the beach, the view and the pleasant atmosphere.

They were seating on the sand, watching the sky turn first pink and then a deep red before the sun finally set over the ocean.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''

"Come on, babe. We are all alone. There is no one here."

"John, but if someone comes… they can see us…."

"Babe, this is a private beach. No one can come here. Only the people who have borrowed the bungalows have free access to here."

"What about Randy and Maria?"

"Trust me, I'm sure they are already too busy," He winked at her, "So take all off and join me here. We are going to swim around."

Eve eventually agreed and stripped the John's shirt she was wearing remaining only in her panties.

"Take them off too," John ordered.

"But…"

"You don't need them," He insisted.

Eve sighed until she was completely nude.

Devouring her with his eyes, she noticed him tracing his tongue over his bottom lip.

Eve felt her cheeks become red although John knew every inch of her body, she still felt a little awkward standing outside under the moon light totally exposed.

But with John everything was possible.

She entered the water and when she was close enough to him, he grabbed her and pulled her to his body.

His blue eyes were glazed over with lust, and their faces were inches apart.

"Do you know what I love the most in you?" He asked huskily.

"What?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"That cute blush anytime I suggest we do something kinky."

"You like to torture me, right?"

John smirked, "I like to torture you but not in a bad way."

"Of course," She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck,"I hope there are no sharks here."

"There is one inside my shorts, very impatient to meet you…"

"Can't you be serious at least for once?"

"Dead serious , babe," John groaned as he kissed her neck, slow, sensual peck that made her melting with desire. She gasped as he nibbled her ear. Her hands were caressing his soaking chest and they soon traveled down. She spent a little time down there using her fingers in a way that made John want to explode.

Her soaked hair flopping down in front of her face as she looked down and her lips moved to where his shoulder met his neck. His desire was evident, and that evidence was digging into her stomach. His deep moan rumbled right through her. He brushed her hair back from her face with such tenderness that there was no doubt how much he loved her.

He moved her to the shallow water and still looking her in the eyes, he cupped her breasts. Her nipples were hard and she let him play with them. He used his tongue to circle them gently while his hand moved down between her legs. All this time she was massaging his balls and hardness, stroking it toward her slowly but deliberately.

He pulled away and took her in his gaze like a hungry man eying up a lavish feast before digging in.

"Beautiful," John mumbled, "You are Goddess, Eve… My Goddess!"

Bending down again he began worshipping her with his tongue and fingers.

He loved the feeling of her hard nipples pinched between his fingers, and the fullness of her breasts in his palms.

She began to see stars at the edge of her vision and lost the ability to think at all.

"John…. Oh my god… You have no idea what you make me feel…."

It was the sexiest damn thing he'd ever heard.

His hands were now on her hips as he pulled her into him. He thrust so hard that his balls smacked against her until he felt her starting to shake uncontrollably. She wrapped her legs around his back, her arms around his neck and John pulled her torso hard against his. Her breasts were crushed against his chest, as he pounding into her. He felt her walls closing up even tighter around him. He didn't stop but let his finger tickle her clit as she gasped.

She was breathing hard and trying her best not to cry out loud. Her clit started to throb as she groaned in pleasure. He rubbed her harder until he heard her shouting his name and although the water he felt a sticky warm residue on his fingers. His hardness was still working in and out helping her to finish her orgasm.

Her final pleasure was explosive, the muscles inside her pulsating, her whole body washed with waves of ecstasy.

John was moving faster and faster, thrusting into her breathing heavily.

With one last deep thrust, he cried out.

His whole body tensed, his cum squirting into her.

"Ohhh, fuck, fuck, fuck," He called out over and over, until eventually the waves eased and the last drop of his semen filled her.

"Jesus, you surely are going to kill me some day, "He whispered.

"I love you, John."

He groaned and captured her lips with his, "I love you more," He pulled her up next to him, held her close against his body as they lay on the soft sand.

The pounding of the ocean waves combined perfectly with the beat of their hearts.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''

Randy and Maria kissed for some time right there on the other side of the beach in the sand, softly stroking and exploring each other's bodies.

Their ears were filled with the sound of the gentle lapping of the ocean waves.

"Let's go inside," Maria suggested.

"Hmmmm," Randy murmured busy exploring the soft skin behind her ear.

"I want…."

"What do you want?"

"We…. Go…." She gasped as he bit her neck, "inside….."

"I want to be inside too," He smirked.

"Randy, you know what I mean."

"What if we do it here?" He said hopefully.

"Please, if someone sees us….."

Randy wanted to object but hell he was ready to do whatever this woman wanted.

Of course, he was tempted by the idea of fucking her right now and there and this didn't mean he wouldn't test the bed in the bungalow later. But if Maria wasn't comfortable in the sand he would obey with no problem.

He led her to the bungalow on the edge of the beach. He had checked the conditions earlier and now he didn't have any trouble to find the bedroom immediately.

Not wasting more time, Randy kissed her hard. Their tongues clashing, their lips smashing up against each other in a frenzy. His hands began to roam, as they moved to her stomach. He slowly lifted her shirt up, inch by inch revealing more silky skin.

She pulled away from his mouth finally and looked into his eyes. They were staring at her in a statement of pure desire. Randy sat on the edge of the bed, and Maria stood in front of him.

He removed his shirt from her body completely. She buried her fingers in his short cut hair, and tried to stay upright on wobbly legs. When he traced his tongue down her stomach, she couldn't help but moan with pleasure. His hot wet tongue paused at her belly bottom to probe it softly.

Maria's hand carefully slid under the waistband of his shorts and she found him ready and willing.

Randy's hands lightly traced her arms before meeting her bra covered chest. His fingers began to move to her back and slowly found the bra slap. With a quick pinch and pull, the annoying material had become unclasped and he slipped it off her arms.

He admired her bare full breasts.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful… I have never wanted anyone so bad in my life."

He held her breasts together and licked the areolas. It felt so good that she instinctively buried her face in his neck as he began sucking one nipple, then the other, driving her crazy and making her moan in pleasure.

He made her straddle him, and she pushed him onto his back in the bed. She positioned herself on top of him and he squeezed her firm breasts, as she rotated her hips, the head of his eager fully aroused member rubbing against her clit making her even wetter than she already was. She took him in her hand and guided to her entrance. Putting her hands on his chest, she sat down on his hardness welcoming him deep inside her.

The sensations all merged into one and then there was nothing but bliss.

Her breasts were bouncing in front of his face, the soft skin of her stomach moving against his abs.

Maria was in ecstasy.

The feeling was incredible.

Randy grabbed her hips helping her to move faster against him. She had never felt so full in all her life.

Randy started suckle on her swollen nipples and she exploded in one of the most intense climaxes of her life.

She couldn't control herself and cried out his name over and over, squeezing her thighs around his torso as her walls clenched around his hardness.

When her spasms had stopped he gently lifted her off him.

"Turn over for me, baby," He instructed huskily.

She did what she was told.

Her body was totally numb as she went down onto her knees.

Randy wasted no time, gripping her hips, finding her entrance and thrusting inside her again.

Even though he tried hard to be careful, there was nothing gentle about the way he fucked her, pounding into her harder and harder in a frenzy of need and she loved every second of it.

She moved back to meet him with each stroke, his balls banging against her, only adding to the sensation.

Then he suddenly slowed moving in and out of her very deliberately.

When he sped up his pace again, she knew she was going to cum again.

She allowed the waves of orgasm to claim her one more time.

She thought she died and went to heaven.

The flexing of her muscles around him caused Randy to groan loudly as he shot his load deep inside of her.

When his hardness had finally finished throbbing they both collapsed on the bed, both of them truly satisfied.

Randy groaned, "Damn, I hate repeating that cliché but that was amazing…"


End file.
